Reflection on an Invisible Mirror
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Alter ego? Itu hanya mitos belaka, bukan? atau mungkin tidak bagi Kiyoteru Hiyama.
1. ICE MOUNTAIN Teru

Author : Hola! Disini author baru di fandom Vocaloid walaupun udah lama di website ini. Yah, saya lebih sibuk sama fandom lain sih, ehehe. Kepikiran cerita ini gara-gara lagu Guilty Verse, GTK!? Sama Mirror Song. Oh! Mungkin cari temen buat ngobrol…

*asal tarik Vocaloid dan ternyata Leon*

Leon : Ada apa menarikku, author?

Author : Wah! Mr. Leon! Yah cuma buat temenin doang, oh kalau mau bacain disclaimer sama warningnya sana!

Leon : *natep tajam*

*author langsung ngumpet dibalik kasur*

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid punya pihaknya masing-masing, dari Yamaha, Crypton, AH-Software dan lain-lain yang membuat. Gambar milik pihak AH-Software.

**Warning**: Umm… typo? Dan maaf karena author itu teledor

* * *

Kiyoteru Hiyama atau dalam dunia _entertainment _diketahui sebagai "ICE MOUNTAIN Teru" baru saja selesai melakukan konser dalam acara khusus tahun baru _plus _libur musim dingin di sebuah daerah di negeri Sakura. Ia sekarang sedang sendirian di sebuah bangku taman tanpa ada yang peduli karena pakaiannya tidak semencolok biasanya. Para anggota ICE MOUNTAIN lainnya berada di suatu tempat sedang berpesta.

Saat sendirian ia mencoba mengingat semua hal dari masa kecilnya. Menghela nafas panjang karena beberapa kejadian _tidak _pernah ia ingat sama sekali. Aneh? Memang, sejak ia berdiri di depan sebuah gereja dan kehilangan kesadaran menurut almarhum ayah dengan cepatnya dirinya lupa akan suatu hal. Bahkan sejak hari itu juga, ia terkadang pingsan dan berakhir bangun keesokan harinya atau beberapa jam kemudian.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya sekarang memikirkan perihal masalah cukup serius tersebut. Terkadang, matanya terasa lelah seolah tak tidur selama beberapa jam hingga mungkin berhari-hari. Terutama saat setelah kehilangan kesadaran. Ia memeriksakan ke dokter ahli mata, hanya kelainan berupa miopi saja.

Oh! jika ingin tahu, Kiyoteru mulai memasuki bisnis hiburan sebagai penyanyi sejak masih kuliah, genrenya _rock _pula dan pastinya membuat terkejut. Seperti biasa ia kehilangan kesadaran dan setelah sadar yang ditemukannya secarik kertas berisi kontrak ke sebuah label terkenal. Ia syok berat, apalagi harus menyanyi lagu bergenre yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia suka lagu balada, _okay_? Apalagi masa lalunya yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan bergenre lagu berbeda jauh dari bandnya sekarang.

Belum ditambah ia juga seorang guru pada siang hari. Jadi, membagi waktu antara menjadi bintang terkenal dan mengajar membuatnya lelah.

Terkadang ia ingin pergi jauh dan berteriak untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi, perkataan ayah yang sudah almarhum membuatnya bertahan.

"_Kau anak baik, Kiyo… saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali ayah merasa senang sekali! Bagaimanapun kau anak ayah, jangan menyerah kalau ada kesulitan, yah?_"

Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut, harap diperhatikan perkataan bertemu karena nyatanya sang ayah bukanlah ayah kandung. Namanya Kiyoshi, hampir sama dengan namanya. Ayahnya mengadopsinya karena pada saat itu anehnya kehilangan ingatan saat berada dihadapan gereja dimana ia dibesarkan jadi tak ingat kedua orang tua kandung.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup diluar dan tak ingin membuat sahabat sekaligus anggota band khawatir, ia melihat jam yang ada pergelangan tangannya. Menarik nafas panjang dan meregangkan tangan, ia siap bertemu beberapa orang. Mulai dari pihak yang mengelola ICE MOUNTAIN hingga sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah restoran mahal dan tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

Author : mungkin pada bingung, ICE MOUNTAIN? Band apaan tuh? Dan beberapa disini saya tulis canon dan fyi, Kiyoteru Cuma satu-satunya Vocaloid yang punya "karakter" sama band (virtua XD). Dari mana author sableng ini dapet? Dari ICE MOUNTAIN official guide book yang dikeluarin sama AH-Software sendiri~ mbah google punya infonya kok :3

Leon : bolehkah aku pergi, author?

Author : bo-boleh… yah, sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Late

Author : Waahhh! Udah chapter dua! Mungkin di chapter pertama belum keliatan masalahnya… dan mulai saat ini, Hiyama-sensei mulai kena banyak masalah! Sfx : jeng jeng jeng jeng!

Miriam : Ah author! Hai!

Author : Eh? Nggak nyangka Miriam yang muncul! Makasih mau nemenin!

Miriam : sebenarnya author, aku cuma cari Leon sama Lola, mereka hilang!

Author : ….

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid masih punya beberapa pihak yang buat :D**

**Warning : nggak ada? Mungkin typo yang kelewat…**

* * *

Suara alarm jam digital di bupet dekat tempat tidur. Jujur, ia merasa pusing karena kurang tidur. Konser besar tadi malam ditambah pesta membuat jam tidurnya terpotong, ia hanya tidur kurang lebih dua jam dan itupun harus berkurang karena Akito(1) meneleponnya dengan perkataan tak jelas dikarenakan mabuk. Bisa dikatakan keadaannya sangat buruk, bahkan ia baru menyadari kalau pakaian sehabis konser belum diganti.

Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan delapan kurang empat puluh menit membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari posisi telungkup dan terjatuh terjelembab bertemu lantai. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian badan–terutama wajah–ia berdiri dan dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi untuk mengambil handuk.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi pula ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan dengan sama cepatnya. Melihat jam, ia makin panic. Mungkin hari ini ia lebih memilih sarapan dengan roti bakar, untuk kopi sepertinya mampir ke toko kue milik Natsuki.

Memilih pakaian biasa yang dikenakan saat mengajar, sebuah pakaian formal standar dan tak lupa sebuah penjepit dasi favorit. Ia tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya lewat cermin. Namun ia langsung teringat akan jam saat mendengar roti bakar sudah terangkat dari _toaster_. Dengan tergesa-gesa diambilnya roti tersebut dan dilahap. Sesudah sarapan singkat, Ia ambil langkah seribu beserta tas kerja dan keluar lalu dilanjutkan mengunci pintu rumah.

Ia ingin membawa mobil ke sekolah sebenarnya. Tapi diurungkan karena takut ada yang curiga bahwa Kiypteru Hiyama selalu dikenal sebagai vocalis ICE MOUNTAIN aka Teru. Mobilnya saja tak mungkin bisa dibeli oleh gaji guru standar. Jadi, opsi lainnya adalah menggunakan bis walaupun kemungkinan terlambat sangat besar.

Karena menurutnya ia akan terlambat, mengunjungi toko Natsuki sepertinya harus batal. Semoga saja kekurangan cairan hitam berkafein itu tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sakaw. Ia berniat akan membuat kopi saat istirahat.

Mungkin karena tak minum kopi atau kekurangan tidur, ia hampir saja tertidur di dalam bis dan berakhir turun di pemberhentian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tepok jidat sembari berlari mengejar waktu. Kalau seperti ini, ia benar-benar terlambat. Setelah berlari beberapa menit, ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan sekolah. Sayang seribu sayang, kali ini terlihat wakil kepala sekolah sudah berdiri dengan sangar. Beberapa siswa yang terlambat sudah jadi korban, tak terkecuali guru.

Kiyoteru hanya menatap gerbang sekolah dengan merana. Saat sedang meratapi, ia merasakan matanya berkunang persis seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran seperti biasa.

"_Tidak, jangan lagi… hari ini aku harus mengajar apalagi tahun ajaran pertama!_"

Tapi si tubuh tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, pandangannya mulai tak jelas dan akhirnya berakhir gelap.

Pastinya jika sudah kehilangan kesadaran orang tersebut seharusnya tertidur atau dalam keadaan Kiyoteru adalah ambruk di jalan tanpa sebab. Namun, ia malah berdiri menutup mata sebentar lalu dibuka. Pandangannya jika dilihat lebih "tajam" dari biasanya yang lembut nan sopan. Hal lainnya adalah Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau memang payah, Kiyo" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Kiyoteru yang tangannya sekarang berada di kantung celana menatap percaya diri gerbang sekolah. Tas jinjing ditangannya sekarang ia panggul sehigga bergaya seperti anak sekolahan. Tanpa rasa malu atau bersalah, Kiyoteru berjalan begitu saja melewati wakil kepala sekolah.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei" tentu saja wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal galak, mengajar pelajaran Matematika seperti dirinya dan bernama Meiko

"Ah, Sakine-sensei! Ada apa ya? Aku sedang buru-buru"

Meiko tak membalas, hanya tatapan tajam yang diberikan. Hiyama hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau telat, 10 menit"

"Lalu?"

"Seorang guru tak boleh telat apalagi sebagai panutan"

"Guru juga manusia"

"Hiyama-sensei, kau baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan guru terbaik tahun kemarin dan… sekarang kau membuat masalah? Apa sifat aslimu memang begitu? Sungguh buruk sekali sifatmu ini! Seseorang yang munafik"

Kiyoteru langsung mukanya berubah menjadi masam. Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan munafik, baik bagi "dirinya" maupun Kiyo. Tapi Kiyoteru hanya terkekeh, ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau cukup menyebalkan"

Meiko bingung, Kiyoteru dengan mudahnya bicara tanpa sopan santun seolah sudah biasa. Saat kebingungan, Kiyoteru mendekatinya dan jari telunjuknya ia tunjukkan tepat di wajah Meiko. Mulut sang wakil kepala sekolah sudah terbuka kembali terbungkam karena ujung jari telunjuk milik Kiyoteru bersinar berwarna merah.

"_Oyasumi_"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kiyoteru berjalan terburu-buru di koridor menuju kelas 2-1. Saat pertama kali ke ruang guru, Kiyoteru baru menyadari dan ia justru mencari wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal akan kegarangannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kiyoteru yang polos mengenai dimana keberadaan Meiko-sensei membuat semua guru menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap ke si guru terlambat.

Singkatnya, Kiyoteru jadi merasa tak nyaman. Tapi setelah seorang guru dekat bernama Alfonso "Big Al" menjelaskan, si laki-laki berkacamata tersebut hanya bisa menghempaskan badannya ke tempat duduk. Apalagi ditambah Big Al memberikan secarik kertas berisikan ia terpilih menjadi wali kelas di kelas 2-1. Kiyoteru hanya menatap horror kertas tersebut.

Big Al hanya menepuk pundak Kiyoteru sambil memandang penuh simpatik, "bersabarlah… kau itu guru terbaik, bukan? Punya seribu satu cara mengajar"

Yah, guru terbaik dan saat pagi sudah bermasalah dengan wakil kepala sekolah. Sekarang ia malah menjadi wali kelas yang terkenal sebagai neraka sekolah. Untuk sedikit gambaran, kelas 2-1 biasanya memang berisi orang-orang pintar dan bisa juga dikatakan salah satu kelas khusus. Malah ada yang menyebutkan sebagai kelas unggulan, hanya saja anak-anaknya memiliki masalah dalam kelakuan.

Dengan malas ia ambil buku beserta daftar murid kelas 2-1. Ia berjalan pelan untuk mencapai tujuannya alias si kelas. Dalam perjalanannya, ia sempatkan membaca daftar hadir kelas. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas ditutuplah daftar hadir dan dibukalah pintu. Pemandangan menyebalkan yang ada dihadapan Kiyoteru.

Beberapa murid melempar kertas, ada yang duduk diatas meja bahkan tanpa peduli memainkan _gadget _mereka. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kiyoteru langsung saja masuk ke mode "guru tanpa ekspresi".

"Semuanya, tolong duduk di tempat masing-masing dan jangan ada yang melakukan hal tak perlu"

Mengatakan hal tersebut, Kiyoteru justru mendapatkan sebuah lemparan pulpen. Karena Kiyoteru sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, dengan sigap buku referensi dijadikan tameng. Muka Kiyoteru terlihat tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Terima kasih atas hadiah selamat datangnya, aku dengan senang hati menerima pulpen ini. Kuharap bukan milik seseorang, atau mungkin yang memilikinya tak keberatan?"

Seorang siswa berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, Kagamine-kun? Ini milikmu? Ambillah" Kiyoteru memberikan pulpennya ke si siswa yang tadi berdiri

"Baiklah, namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama dan mulai saat ini menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sebuah tangan terangkat, "Apa kau akan menjadi guru membosankan?"

"Itu tergantung kalian, ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Kau masih single?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya merona, sedikit.

"Ehem, pertanyaan terlalu pribadi. Yang lain?"

"Apa kau ada koneksi dengan ICE MOUNTAN Teru? Karena menurutku wajahmu mirip dengan si penyanyi kecuali dia lebih keren dan tidak bertampang culun"

Semua yang ada di kelas langsung memandang sumber suara, tak terkecuali Kiyoteru sendiri.

"Kalau aku punya koneksi dengannya, memangnya kalian mau apa?"

Semua kelas terkesiap, mulai ada bisikan diantara murid. Tapi Kiyoteru tak mau ambil pusing, Teru dan dia _kan _sama. Walaupun beberapa orang pernah mengatakan terkadang "Teru" benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai menyebarkan rumor kalau "Teru" memiliki mata emas, sangat indah dan aneh. Tapi seingatnya ia tak pernah memakai lensa kontak.

Selesai memperkenalkan diri, anehnya para siswa tak ada yang ingin bicara. Ia pernah curi dengar kalau kelas ini paling susah tenang, jadi suatu kemajuan jika kelas terkenal akan "keunikannya" sudah bisa tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata saat ada guru.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan melakukan apa? Langsung belajar atau lainnya?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau keluar, muka culunmu membuatku sebal" perkataan tersebut sukses membuat seisi kelas ricuh

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bermain"

…

Bel sudah terdengar yang menandakan waktu pergantian pelajaran. Beberapa siswa terlihat bertampang kusut atau seperti orang mabuk. Kiyoteru menantang mereka bermain menggunakan Matematika. Bahkan sepertinya siswa yang terkenal paling pintar saja sampai menyerah. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut.

Baru saja ia beberapa langkah dari kelas, sudah terdengar langkah kaki dan namanya dipanggil. Ia kira sama-sama pengajar di sekolah, kenyataannya adalah seorang siswa berambut pendek berwarna biru. Ia ingat betul, dia mantan ketua OSIS. Jangan katakan anak sebaik dia bisa masuk kelas yang terkenal akan sebutan neraka bagi para guru. Cukup malang juga Kaito.

"Umm… kalau tak salah namamu Kaito Shion? Bagaimana bisa siswa sebaik dirimu masuk ke kelas menyeramkan? Ah, maaf… ada pertanyaan atau apa menemuiku?"

"A-ano… Hiyama-sensei itu anaknya Kiyoshi Hiyama, bukan?"

"Ehh? Ah, yup! Beliau memang ayahku, kenapa bertanya tentang hal itu, Shion-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa dan pertanyaan bagaimana bisa aku masuk kelas 2-1 karena keinginanku"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum sekaligus tertawa canggung sebenarnya dengan diselingi nada simpatik. Melihat ke arah Kaito entah kenapa membuatnya merasa déjà vu, seperti pernah sekali bertemu dengan si murid laki-laki dulu sekali. Tapi perasaan tersebut tak ia pikirkan lagi dan memilih untuk mohon diri dari hadapan Kaito.

Saat Kiyoteru sudah tidak lagi dalam jangkauan pandangan Kaito, si murid laki-laki mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia langsung mengirim pesan kepada sebuah nomor tanpa nama.

_Aku telah menemukan target kita_. Begitulah isi pesan singkat Kaito, setelah melakukan hal tersebut ia memutuskan kembali ke dalam kelas.

Kiyoteru sekarang sampai di ruang guru dan bersiap mengajar Matematika ke kelas lain tapi dihentikan salah satu guru bahasa Inggris, Leon. Seperti biasa Kiyoteru tersenyum sopan namun dalam hati ia bingung karena bisa dikatakan kalau Leon dengannya jarang bicara. Biasanya jika ada seseorang yang jarang bicara padamu dan menemuimu berarti ada hal penting.

"Mr. Hiyama" oh ya, Leon walaupun sudah mengajar lumayan lama masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya menggunakan sebutan dalam bahasa Inggris

"Ya?"

"Kau yang terakhir bertemu Ms. Sakine, bukan? Dia… sedikit aneh. Maksudku, memang pingsan tapi tidak mungkin sampai mengigau parah. Apa kau tahu ada apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mungkin ada tanda-tanda keanehan sebelumnya?"

Oh, benar juga tadi pagi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya melihat Meiko Sakine. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ia tidak bertemu secara langsung. Bahkan seingatnya ia hanya menatap walaupun jarak dekat tanpa bicara dengan wakil kepala sekolah. Tentu kedua alis Kiyoteru bertautan.

"Uh, Leon-san… maaf tapi aku tak mengobrol bahkan sepertinya tadi pagi aku pingsan?" Kiyoteru hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal

"Kau tidak pingsan, Mr. Hiyama. Bahkan kau membuat kopi di ruang staf tata usaha lalu berjalan di koridor untuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, kau juga tak pakai kacamata… baru pertama kali melihatmu dengan gaya seperti itu"

"_APA?!_"

Kiyoteru hanya terdiam, ia melihat kesana-kemari dan beberapa guru anehnya tak ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kenapa beberapa guru tidak langsung masuk ke kelas?" Kiyoteru sebenarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mereka penasaran dengan keadaan Ms. Sakine"

Ah, benar juga. Keadaan Sakine-sensei tadi aneh menurut keterangan Leon.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga mau melihatnya! Permisi!"

Dan Kiyoteru sudah mengambil seribu langkah untuk menghindari kecanggungan. Dalam hati ia risau sendiri, tidak mungkin saat kehilangan kesadaran bisa membuat kopi! Atau jangan katakan dirinya mengigau parah. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kejadian hari ini terlalu melelahkan.

* * *

(1)Akito anggota ICE MOUNTAIN sekaligus sahabat Kiyoteru. Oh! Anggota ICE MOUNTAIN itu terdiri…  
+Hiyama Akito (sahabatnya cuma beda tulisan "Hi"-nya) sebagai gitaris!  
+Hokaze Natsuki (si Shota *ditembak*) sebagai drummer  
+Azuchi Touma (paling keren! Dia dewasa!) sebagai bassist  
+Amane Haruto (si playboy XD) sebagai keyboardist  
+Kiyoteru? tentu aja vocalist!

* * *

Wil, Kyo dan Yuu : Hai author!

Author : Uwah! Dari Zola Project! Hai kalian semua!

Wil : Author, ada yang review

Author : Eh mana? Mana?

Kyo : Nih *lempar review*

Review :

**KawaiiNekochii : Kiyoteru terkena penyakit Narkolepsi yaa?**

Author : *baca* Eh? Apaan tuh Narkolepsi? *cari di mbah G**gle* oh… ehhh? Bu-bukan! Dia bukan punya penyakit (semoga memang penyakit) dia… bakalan dijelasin di chapter depan deh! ^^;

Yuu : ahh… kayaknya sedikit kesalahpamahan ya?

Author : Iya :D semoga semakin kesini semakin jelas


	3. Unconscious but How?

Author : Asyik! Chapter 3! Masalah mulai muncak! Kiyoteru makin sering kehilangan kesadaran lebih sering dari biasanya!

Meiko : Author, seneng banget kayaknya nyiksa aku ya *aura membunuh menjalar*

Author : N-nggak! Nanti juga kamu ada bagiannya sama Kiyoteru di chapter depan-depannya (mungkin)

Meiko : *masih ngeluarin aura membunuh*

Author : … *langsung ambil jurus langkah seribu

(Makasih buat **KawaiiNekochii** sama **akanemori** buat reviewnya!)

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid masih punya beberapa pihak pengembangnya~**

**Warning : uh, darah?**

* * *

Ia sampai di depan ruang kesehatan. Benar saja, ruangan tersebut diisi oleh beberapa guru bahkan menyebabkan Kiyoteru sulit untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana Meiko berada. Ia juga harus mengucapkan berkali-kali permisi hanya untuk lewat. Saat sampai di bangsal, terlihat Sakine tertidur namun berteriak seolah melihat suatu hal yang mengerikan dan ia juga diperhatikan beberapa guru.

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei! Kau yang terakhir kali melihatnya dan mungkin mengobrol?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan Leon namun membuatnya bingung harus jawab apa, ditambah seorang kepala sekolah lagi

"Ah ya… dia normal, sepertinya. Aku tak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sakine-sensei"

Sekarang kepala sekolah kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Meiko yang sedang berteriak serta kejang-kejang. Kiyoteru sekarang malah sibuk berpikir, kalau tak salah dirinya pernah melihat hal yang sama seperti keadaan Meiko. Iapun mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat titik terang, ini berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"_Ah ya… aku pernah melihat ayahku-_"

Lamunan Kiyoteru terpotong oleh suara pintu ruangan kesehatan yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung menatap pintu. Terlihatlah seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal seantero sekolah. Pandangannya terlihat khawatir sekali, ia langsung mendekat ke tempat tidur. Melihat keadaan Meiko yang kejang-kejang membuatnya langsung memiliki muka serius.

"Sakine-sensei tak punya penyakit berat, kan?" Tanya Kaito tak ditujukan pada siapapun

Tak ada yang menjawab. Kaito menganggapnya sebagai ya.

"Kalau begitu, Sakine-sensei bukanlah kasus sembarangan! Ini pasti berhubungan dengan supranatural!"

"EHH!?"

"Iya, Principal-san… keluarga kami terkenal sebagai _exorcist! _Bahkan sudah menangani banyak kasus yang sama atau lebih buruk. Menurutku, ini dikarenakan sebuah sihir yang kuat!"

Langsung saja bisikan terdengar antara guru kecuali Kiyoteru.

"Lalu?"

Kaito langsung mengepalkan tangan, "itu berarti disini ada entah iblis, setan atau sejenisnya! Aku bisa sih melakukan 'penyucian' jika masih seperti ini sehingga sihirnya hilang. Tapi, tolong semuanya keluar dari ruangan"

Mendengar permintaan Kaito, semua yang berada di ruangan seketika itu juga pergi keluar.

…

Kiyoteru selesai membereskan mejanya dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Ia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Akito kalau ICE MOUNTAIN harus berkumpul di rumah Touma. Kenyataannya Akito yang punya rencana dan ingin semua berkumpul dirumahnya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Natsuki. Mendengar hal tersebut ia dengan terburu-buru keluar dari sekolah yang kali ini sudah sepi. Mungkin akan ada lagu baru dari entah itu Akito (dan berakhir ditentang anggota lainnya kecuali Kiyoteru) atau Natsuki (aka si trap, dan author dihajar).

Saat dalam bis menuju rumah Touma, Kiyoteru membuka buku music khusus gitar. Memang selain kesukaannya menyanyi, bermain gitar juga termasuk dan terkadang meminta Akito mengajarkan sedikit bagaimana memainkannya. Dan masalah memainkan alat music, tersebar rumor lagi tentangnya. ICE MOUNTAIN Teru bisa memainkan pianika, siapa yang menyebarkan ia tak tahu. Jangankan bermain pianika, gitar saja masih belajar.

Terkadang hidup sebagai orang terkenal terutama dalam dunia hiburan menyebabkan dirimu memiliki banyak rumor tak jelas.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman bahwa bisa berhenti di suatu pemberhentian dan dekat dengan rumah Touma. Kiyoteru lekas turun di pemberhentian tersebut. Karena jarak antara tempat berhenti dengan rumah temannya cukup dekat, ia lebih memilih berjalan. Lagipula tak ada salahnya sedikit berjalan, bukan? Hitung-hitung sebagai olahraga ringan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, rumah temannya sudah terlihat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia hanya mengetuk pintu dan dibuka lebar oleh empunya sendiri alias Touma. Temannya yang paling dewasa (dan tenang saja, Kiyoteru masuk didalamnya) hanya mempersilahkan masuk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Akito serta Natsuki sibuk berdebat. Haruto duduk disana seperti orang hilang.

"Umm… semuanya? Aku sudah datang…" Kiyoteru mencoba agar semua yang berada di ruangan untuk memperhatikan dirinya

Sayangnya masih tak ada yang peduli.

"EHEM" akhirnya Touma memilih turun tangan dan semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya

"Uwah! Kiyo-kun sudah datang!"

"TERUUUU! Natsuki itu memang gadis, kan? Liat deh! Posturnya saja seperti perempuan!"

"Akito… kenapa membahas ini lagi?"

Mereka ahirnya bersepakat untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan membicarakan perihal lagu baru. Ini juga baru pertama kalinya ide lagu dari Haruto seorang. Meraka cukup penasaran karena _keyboardist _band ICE MOUNTAIN lebih menyukai "dengar dan meng-_copy_" daripada membuat. Bahkan melihat not balok atau angka saja saat belajar dan itupun dulu sekali.

Saat seperti inilah terlihat kekompakan anggota ICE MOUNTAIN tersebut. Akito yang biasanya mengerjai Natsuki dan mengganggu Kiyoteru mulai mencoba memainkan lagu dengan gitarnya. Kiyoteru menendangkan lagunya untuk memberikan gambaran.

"Nee… Kiyo-kun! Ada hal yang seru tidak di sekolahmu? Sejak pindah mengajar dari Hachigata-jou Minami(1) mulai banyak bertanya tentang keadaanmu terutama alumni atau ada angkatan yang kebetulan belum lulus hingga sekarang dan diajar olehmu" Haruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan teman-temannya mencoba lagu baru menggunakan intrumen masing-masing sengaja membuka pembicaraan karena ia bosan dan tidak melakukan kegiatan seperti lainnya.

"Yah, mengajar anak SMA lebih menantang sebenarnya, aku sampai dibuat pusing oleh mereka. Kecuali hari ini bisa dibilang paling tidak jelas menurutku"

Dan ini menyebabkan semua anggota ICE MOUNTAIN menghentikan kegiatannya, singkatnya mereka lebih tertarik pada pembicaraan Kiyoteru. Apalagi Akito sang sahabat karena menurut dia Kiyoteru itu guru yang jarang terlibat masalah sesepele apapun. Ia diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk memiliki iman kuat serta sifat yang sopannya luar biasa, kau tahu?

"Eh? Tumben sekali ada sedikit masalah dengan kau Teru! Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku punya masalah dengan namanya kata "pingsan" maksudku, hal tersebut selalu terjadi berulang-ulang! Bahkan sampai beberapa jam atau hari. Yang membuatku penasaran, aku saat pagi tadi sudah pingsan tapi…"

Semua nggota ICE MOUNTAIN saling berpandangan dengan keheranan.

"Kiyo, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya badan yang lemah"

Kiyoteru hanya mengedipkan matanya kebingungan mendengar perkataan Touma, "kukira kalian tahu karena terkadang aku tak datang latihan karena pingsan?"

"Kiyo-san, kau selalu datang latihan, kok! Kenapa bicara begitu?"

Kiyoteru menatap perkataan temannya yang paling pendek dengan pandangan keanehan. Natsuki bukan orang pembohong dan saat membaca ekpresi taman-temannya juga mengindikasikan kalau perkataannya memang benar.

"A-aku… ah sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan latihannya"

Obrolan ini membuat Kiyoteru menjadi canggung.

Empat jam berlalu, latihan kali ini (untungnya) sukses tanpa hambatan. Kiyoteru yang memang paling jauh tempat tinggalnya mengharuskan dirinya berjalan kaki dan saat melihat waktu di jam tangan, ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Seharusnya ia memanggil taksi kalau begitu. Mencari telepon genggam dan ia baru sadar kalau tertinggal di rumah Touma, mau kembali terlalu malas apalagi karena pembicaraan tadi membuatnya canggung.

Jadi bisa jadi beberapa menit tidur harus berkurang karena berjalan dari rumah Touma ke apartemen miliknya. Karena sudah malam, jalanan sudah sepi. Hingga sebuah sekelebat bayangan melewati pandangannya dan sebuah suara wanita meminta tolong menarik perhatiannya. Dulu sang ayah selalu mengajarkan jadilah orang yang baik, kalau ada orang meminta tolong maka tolonglah sebisa dirinya. Jadi ia memilih berlari mengejar entah apa yang lewat dengan cepat tadi.

Sesudah berlari entah berapa lama, ia melihat seorang gadis dan ia menebak kalau seorang anak SMA dihadang seorang pria namun tak jelas karena memakai jubah bertudung. Dan saat ia mendekat, ternyata siswa tersebut memang anak SMA, dari kelasnya pula. Orang bertudung tadi akhirnya membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah.

"_Mata… merah? Bukan manusia… ayahku pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini! Tapi ia tak pernah memperbolehkanku… mengajari bagaimana mengusirnya atau mengalahkannya. Apalagi ini salah satu siswaku_"

"**Memangnya kenapa, Kiyo?**"

Sebuah suara entah dari mana, membuat kiyoteru sibuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Saat sedang sibuk mencari sumber suara, pandangan matanya mulai kabur seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ah… tidak lagi…"

Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya dan sekali lagi auranya berubah. Dasinya ia kendorkan dan lengan bajunya ia lipat. Ia mendekati kejadian tersebut seolah bukan perkara yang akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Hei, _vampire _rendahan… berani sekali menyentuh seorang manusia dan yang jadi masalah adalah… gadis itu adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Kiyo"

Si laki-laki bermata merah dihadapan Kiyoteru yang tadinya sudah memegang kedua lengan gadis melepasnya. Pandangan si laki-laki terlihat tajam, sedangkan Kiyoteru tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia bahkan menaruh salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan pandangan malas ia menatap si _vampire_.

"Kalau seperti itu aku sama sekali tak terpengaruh, tatapan paling terburuk yang pernah ditunjukkan hanya oleh "dia" dan sampai sekarang masih kuingat"

"Berani sekali kau menggangguku, manusia! Apalagi kau tak membawa apa-apa"

Kiyoteru mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya dan mengangkatnya, "woah! Kau benar! Seharusnya aku bawa peralatan pemburu makhluk rendahan seperti kalian. Tapi, kalau aku mengikuti para pemburu ada juga makin dibenci dan oh! Kalau kau sayang hidupmu lebih baik pergi, aku tak suka melihat wajahmu"

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat si _vampire _naik darah dan memilih menyerang Kiyoteru.

"_Sou ka… _lebih memilih menyerangku? Yah, sesekali ada hal menarik tak apa"

Ketika _vampire _tersebut berada di dekat Kiyoteru, ia dengan mudahnya menendang tepat di daerah perut. Mau tak mau si _vampire _harus jatuh terjelembab.

"Aku sudah bosan main-mainnya, lebih baik selesaikan disini saja, ya? Khukhu"

Kiyoteru melepas kancing baju bagian atas dan ia menarik kalung yang berada di lehernya. Sebenarnya saat memegang anehnya keluar percikan listrik dan itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi, melihat kesempatan tidak datang dua kali iapun memilih melakukan hal paling berbahaya. Setelah kalungnya terlepas, mata Kiyoteru berubah menjadi kuning.

Kiyoteru mendekati si _vampire _dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat dengan satu tangan di bagian kerah bajunya. Tangan satunya yang bebas dengan cepat mengarah ke bagian dada, lebih tepatnya di jantung dan kemudian…

Darah mengotori tangan Kiyoteru, _vampire _tadi menguap bagaikan debu.

"Tch. Aku berlebihan lagi, Kiyo bakalan terkena masa-"

Dua buah panah berhasil ia hindari, jujur baru pertama kalinya dirinya merasa terkejut. Tapi ia masih tenang dan menghadap ke arah seseorang yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kiyoteru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan matanya menangkap seseorang berambut biru memakai pakaian pada umumnya kecuali di tangan terdapat panah beserta serta menggendong senjata api.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?"

Si laki-laki menatapnya tidak senang, "kau telah membunuh bagianku, tapi tak apa ternyata aku malah menemukan yang lebih besar. Melihatmu bisa dengan mudah membunuh _vampire _tadi hanya ada satu kemungkinan, kau adalah seorang _pureblood_"

"Hah? Kau menyamakanku dengan makhluk yang meminta keabadian dari kami? Mereka rendahan kau tahu! Mau _pureblood _atau bukan"

"Maksudmu… kau adalah… iblis?"

"Akhirnya benar! Tapi aku malas bermain-main, apalagi mataku mulai sakit karena tadi. Aku kasihan pada Kiyo, tapi untung saja besok hari libur. Dan… kalau boleh kutebak… dari keluarga Shion, ya? Aku titip salam pada anggota keluargamu"

…

Kiyoteru membuka matanya, cahaya matahari menandakan waktu sudah siang. Saat melihat jam di meja dekat tempat tidurnya ternyata sudah pukul 10.20 pagi. Ia tak pernah ingat kembali ke rumah karena seperti biasa kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi, entah ini hanya halusinasi atau bukan karena tadi malam ia membunuh seseorang yang ternyata _vampire _dengan tangan kosong dan hampir saja terbunuh oleh panah. Badannya tak bisa digerakkan sesuai keinginan seolah seseorang menggunakannya.

Ia baru ingat sekarang hari minggu dan artinya waktu untuk mencuci baju. Segera saja ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju keranjang yang penuh cucian kotor. Diangkatnya keranjang dan langsung melangkah ke tempat biasa ia mencuci. Awalnya ia memang akan ke _laundry _tapi diurungkan karena melihat noda kemerahan pada kemejanya.

Kemeja yang tadi malam ia pakai berwarna merah darah, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi Kiyoteru tahu bahwa noda tersebut bukan hal sepele. Ia tahu kalau noda tersebut adalah darah. Langsung saja bulu kuduknya merinding dan merasakan darah seperti hilang dari mukanya. Keranjang berisi cucian kotor dijatuhkan tak sengaja. Sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya jatuh terduduk dan mulai menjauhi keranjang.

"Da…rah? Sebuah darah dan… di kemejaku? Ba-bagaimana bisa…?"

Tak peduli dengan tumpukan baju kotor yang berserakan, Kiyoteru memilih kembali ke kamar dan mencari telepon genggam miliknya. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor kontak sahabatnya, Akito. Ia menelepon untuk meminta Akito datang dan suaranya terdengar sampai bergetar.

Akito datang dengan kekhawatiran tinggi, pintu saja dibuka olehnya sendiri. Setelah pintu terbuka, baju kotor terlihat berserakan dan Kiyoteru tidak ada disana. Karena panik iapun memanggil nama Kiyoteru beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya ia punya firasat kalau sang sahabat berada di kamar tidurnya sendiri. Akito dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mendapati Kiyoteru memeluk kedua kaki serta mukanya disembunyikan diantara keduanya.

Akito masih ingat sahabatnya pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini saat dimana ayah Kiyoteru pergi selamanya. Melihat Kiyoteru dalam keadaan ketakutan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Hei, Teru… adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku takut, Akito… aku takut melihat darah… aku takut melukai seseorang. Akito, aku itu tidak normal ya? Saat tak sadar, banyak yang mengatakan aku tak apa-apa bahkan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Ada apa denganku, Akito?"

Akito duduk disamping Kiyoteru, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku Teru… janjiku pada ayahmu, aku memegang janji itu"

"Maksudmu apa? Apa yang ayah katakan padamu?"

"Aku nggak boleh mengatakannya"

Gaya bicara mereka sekarang seperti saat masih kecil, dimana Akito berbicara sangat sopan ketimbang sekarang. Nadanya pun menjadi lembut.

Akito berdiri, "tapi kata ayahmu kau pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti dan dia percaya kau bisa menghadapi masalahnya. Oh, bajumu yang kotor kucuci di rumah Touma, ya? Tenang saja semuanya aman bersamaku!"

Akito keluar dari kamar kiyoteru dan membereskan baju yang berserakan. Untung saja ia membawa mobilnya sendiri jadi membawa barang seperti ini tak memalukan. Terutama baju yang terkena noda darah tersebut.

"_Teru… kuharap kau tak apa-apa dan maafkan aku_"

* * *

Note :

(1)Hachigata-jou Minami, sekolah dimana Kiyoteru mengajar (sampai sekarang sebenarnya) menurut AH-software.

* * *

Author : wah, mungkin mulai dari sekarang saya nulis sedikit biodata anggota ICE MOUNTAIN aja kali ya?

Kiyoteru : Ah, Author-san! Kenapa baru tidur-liat jam-12 malem?

Author : nggak bisa tidur T_T

Kiyoteru : Umm… aku tidak bisa nyanyi lembut seperti Leon, khusus rock sih. Tapi mungkin saya coba cari lagu yang bisa bikin tidur!

Author : Makasih Kiyo-san! Ah, RnR boleh? #ditendang


	4. Yokai

Author : yoo! Saya balik lagi setelah internet menghilang selama seminggu XDD

Natsuki : author! Akito mulai meledekku sebagai perempuan! AKU NGGAK SUKA!

Author : Uhh… ya… emm…

Natsuki : *langsung kabur*

Author : tumben bukan Vocaloid yang nemenin ya? Ah sudahlah berarti saya bacain disclaimer sendiri

**Disclaimer : semua Vocaloid atau nama yang ada di dalamnya milik masing-masing pihak, author Cuma minjem chara untuk dipakai cerita**

**Warning : nggak ada… mungkin?**

* * *

Kiyoteru pada pagi hari dimana masuk sekolah menampakkan wajah kurang tidur. Ia tak menyangka apa yang dilakukannya berupa menangis, lalu ia mencoba membuat sibuk dengan persiapan mengajar atau membaca buku apapun itu. Jadi ada kantung di area bawah mata. Walaupun seperti biasa ia bertindak professional.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kiyoteru justru melamun memikirkan tentang hari lalu. Sejak kapan beberapa abnormal terjadi dalam hidupnya? Lalu bagaimana bisa Akito, sahabatnya sendiri merahasiakan tentang dirinya. Kenapa ayahnya tak pernah mengatakan tentang hal tersebut, apa yang dirahasiakan mereka?

"Hiyama-sensei!"

Lamunannya harus terpotong oleh panggilan siswanya sendiri. Ia paling terkenal dan rumor mengatakan gadis tersebut pernah berpacaran dengan banyak laki-laki. Memang harus diakui kalau si gadis memiliki wajah cantik. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum.

"Iya?"

"Aku ada yang kurang mengerti, jadi kalau bisa… bolehkah aku minta waktu tambahan?"

"Ehh? Baiklah"

Si gadis dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang kelas. Kiyoteru menarik nafas panjang, jika Akito mengatakan ia akan mengetahuinya pada saat yang tepat, maka biarkanlah begitu. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya hancur hanya karena dirinya mulai mengalami kejadian abnormal. Harapannya hanya satu, keabnormalan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Dan seseorang dari balik pohon dekat Kiyoteru menampakkan wajah kesal .

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kiyoteru sebagai guru yang baik mengingat janjinya. Tepat setelah sekolah sepi, siswi yang memintanya untuk mengajar tambahan. Saat ke kelas, Kiyoteru mendapati siswi tersebut duduk di mejanya. Ia mengaku sedikit terganggu ditambah yang dilakukan adalah tidak sopan. Ia hanya berdehem sekaligus berharap si siswi mengerti.

"Ah, sensei! Kukira kau tak datang!"

"Turun dari mejaku dan duduk di kursi siswa"

"Baiklah!"

Kiyoteru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siswi tersebut mengeluarkan catatannya.

"Kau bilang tadi pagi ada yang susah. Yang mana, akan kujelaskan sejelas-jelasnya"

"Ini"

"Mana?"

Kiyoteru mendekat ke siswinya dan berakhir ia didorong ke lantai. Sakit? Sudah pasti dan si siswi sekarang berada diatasnya dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan tidak senonoh. Kiyoteru sebenarnya mencoba mendorongnya di bagian bahu tapi siswi diatasnya ternyata lebih kuat menahan.

"_Tidak mungkin seorang perempuan… SISWI LAGI! Bisa lebih kuat dariku!_"

**DOR DOR!**

Siswi tersebut sudah melompat ke meja guru, Kiyoteru terkejut bukan main. Suara pistol yang sangat kencang tentu membuat siapapun terkejut. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah, pistol tersebut tidak mengeluarkan peluru biasa melainkan cahaya berwarna keperakan. Kiyoteru masih memproses kejadian tersebut dan mencari siapa pelakunya.

Lalu pandangan Kiyoteru langsung ke arah pintu, terlihat Kaito memegang pistol berwarna perak.

"Tch… _Yōkai _tak tahu diri menunjukkan diri pada siang hari, kau mau cari mati!?"

Dan siswi tersebut hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan makin lama memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam hingga tawa terbahak-bahak, suaranya juga mulai tidak seperti manusia.

"OH! SEORANG PEMBURU MAKHLUK MACAM KAMI! Tapi, kau tak pernah kuharapkan ada disini. Jadi, sebelum nyawamu terlepas dari badanmu, pergilah selagi bisa! Aku… hanya butuh orang yang ada disana" Yōkai tersebut menunjuk ke arah Kiyoteru dan orang yang ditunjuk hanya kebingungan

_"_Hah? A-aku?".

"Bukan kau, manusia! Tapi "dia" yang ada didalammu… seorang iblis yang paling kuat! Kau sendiri pasti sudah mengetahuinya, benar bukan tuan pemburu?"

Kiyoteru makin merasa orang asing diantara keduanya. Namun ia menyadari wajah Kaito mulai menunjukkan kekesalan yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang iblis yang kau katakan itu! Aku datang kesini karena memang sudah mengetahui tentangmu yang ternyata seorang _Yōkai!_ Apalagi kau mau membuat hidup orang lain dalam bahaya!?"

Siswi tersebut langsung melompat menuju Kaito, orang yang dituju hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Detik selanjutnya badannya terlempar ke belakang dan bertemu tembok. Langsung saja Kaito kehilangan kesadaran.

"SHION-KUN!"

Seperti tadi, Kiyoteru ditahan oleh tubuh si gadis namun kali ini ditambah rambutnya ditarik secara kasar sehingga wajahnya mendekat. Kiyoteru memerah mukanya karena memang terlalu dekat, namun tangan yang tidak menyentuh apa-apa berubah memiliki kuku panjang. Kiyoteru hanya bisa merinding tak karuan.

"Aku tahu kau disana, berpura-pura tak melihat atau… kau ingin leher anak ini putus?"

"Wha–?"

Tangan berkuku tajam nan panjang diangkat. Kiyoteru menutup mata dengan ketakutan, kenapa diantara semuanya harus dirinya yang mengalami kejadian langka nan berbahaya? Dalam hati ia sudah berdoa agar hidupnya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Ia masih _single _tak pernah punya pacar dan harus meninggal dalam keadaan JONES alias jomblo ngenes?

Sebelum tangan itu mengarah ke lehernya, Kiyoteru merasa seseorang menariknya ke bawah. Ia mendapati dirinya tak bisa menggerakkan badannya dan berada di sebuah tempat gelap, cahaya hanya ada di dekatnya. Saat matanya melihat kesana-kemari, ia mendapati seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia membelakangi Kiyoteru dan tak menampakkan wajahnya.

"**Maaf, tapi mulai saat ini semuanya… akan bertambah aneh bagimu. Aku, meminta maaf tapi… kau tak keberatan kalau kugunakan tubuhmu sekarang, **_**kan**_**?**"

Kiyoteru hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa? aku tak mengerti!"

Si laki-laki menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, "**ssstt… pertanyaanmu kujawab lain kali saja, ya… Kiyo**"

Seketika kesadaran Kiyoteru menghilang.

"Ada apa kau mau menemuiku, nona _Yōkai?"_

Gadis tersebut yang tadinya ingin mencekik sekaligus memenggal leher Kiyoteru langsung berhenti. Ia lompat ke meja guru dan hanya terkekeh.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, oh tuan paling terkuat diantara kami…"

Kiyoteru berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Kacamata yang biasanya menggantung menghias wajah absen karena dipegang ditangan. Ia memandang lewat jendela lapangan yang kosong dan langit mulai kemerahan. Kiyoteru tersenyum melihat matahari tenggelam berwarna jingga menghiasi awan dengan cahayanya.

Ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin berhembus memasuki ruang kelas. Ia kemudian menghadap ke Yōkai tersebut, rambutnya ada yang bergerak karena angin.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau hari "itu" akan dekat, akan lebih baik jika laki-laki yang ada di tubuhmu kau bunuh. Ia hanya akan jadi pengganggu."

Kiyoteru yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian warna irisnya berubah menjadi kuning dilanjutkan angin mulai berhembus kencang. Bahkan kursi serta meja ikut melayang.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Kiyo, aku… punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak membunuhnya. Dan kau, jika berani mengatakan hal tersebut sekali lagi… hidupmu berakhir"

Yōkai tersebut hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, seisi ruangan kelas yang diajar si manusia akan membunuhnya. Tentu kau tak mau kejadian buruk terjadi bukan? Oh! Aku tahu, kau membunuh seorang vampire pureblood kemarin. Padahal tujuan vampire tersebut untuk membunuh yang tak tahu diri, Yuki Onna tapi malah memberi hati pada manusia"

"Mau itu Yuki Onna atau apapun makhluknya, jika memang apa yang mereka lakukan memang keinginan sendiri… apa salahnya?"

Yōkai itu melompat mendekati Kiyoteru. Ia mendorong tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua berdempetan. Dasi milik Kiyoteru ditarik, jarak diantara keduanya sekarang sangat dekat.

"Untuk makhluk paling terkuat namun tersegel mengatakan hal tersebut… kau cukup berani"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum menyeringai, "memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bermain denganku? Tapi, tubuh ini sayangnya bukan milikku–"

Rambut si Yōkai ditarik oleh Kiyoteru, tentu ia meronta karena merasakan sakit.

"–Tapi kau juga harus tahu sopan santun, walaupun aku bukan gurumu… tunjukkanlah kesopanan. Hanya karena aku yang muncul ke permukaan, seenaknya saja mau menyentuhku."

Kiyoteru melepasnya dan sekaligus mendorongnya hingga terlempar jauh dan bertemu tembok. Ia melihat Kaito mulai sadar dan bersiap menembak si gadis. Kiyoteru yang menyadarinya mendekati papan tulis dan mengambil penghapus. Kemudian benda tersebut dilemparnya dan terkena tangan Kaito. Tentu saja pistol tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

Kaito terkejut dan dia langsung melompat menghindari cakaran si Yōkai. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya, menyesal tidak menyadari kalau sang guru sudah berubah. Saat Yōkai tersebut mau melompat untuk menyerang kaito lagi, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut saat Yōkai tersebut mendongak mencari si pelaku.

Kiyoteru tak bicara, ia hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya kemudian tangannya diangkat setinggi-tingginya. Tangannya mulai bersinar warna merah, si Yōkai menatap horror Kiyoteru lalu menutup matanya dengan takut. Namun bukanlah tamparan atau tonjokan keras, melainkan kehangatan pada dahinya. Yōkai berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut hanya menunjukkan tampang keheranan.

"Kau terlalu membuat banyak keributan! Kaito… jangan menyakiti seorang perempuan, ya? Oh, Megurine-chan… _oyasumi._"

Kiyoteru menahan tubuh _Yōkai d_an matanya tertutup, sekarang tangan si gadis berubah kembali ke bentuk manusia. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah si perempuan. Kaito mendekati Kiyoteru dan mengacungkan pistol ke dahi. Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa anak muda zaman sekarang sifatnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan, mau itu seorang Yōkai atau manusia sama saja" keluh Kiyoteru.

"Kau… kenapa bisa ada di dalam tubuh Hiyama-nii san! Aku tahu keluargaku memintaku memata-matainya tapi tak pernah kusangka iblis dengan lancangnya tinggal di dalam tubuh Hiyama-nii san! Cepat keluar dari sana!"

"Tunggu, kau pakai suffix –nii san! Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kiyo?"

Tatapan tajam, Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dengar ya, keluar dari tubuh ini tidak semudah kau melakukan _exorcist _setan atau nyawa orang mati yang tak sengaja merasuki tubuh seseorang. Aku lebih sulit dari itu dan besar kemungkinan membunuh Kiyo, makanya pendeta tua menyebalkan tersebut memilih menyegel kekuatanku yang sebenarnya daripada mengusirku. Aku juga mengerti kalau keberadaanku seperti parasit bagi Kiyo. Hmm… sekedar pengingat juga jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan murid di kelas Kiyo karena kuharap kau mendengar perkataan _Yōkai _tadi kalau mereka bukan manusia. Kau tahu, besar kemungkinan yang manusia hanya kita berdu-maksudku Kiyo dan kau saja."

Kiyoteru kemudian merebut pistol tersebut dari tangan Kaito namun ada percikan listrik. Ia menatap pistol tersebut lebih dekat.

"Wah, Silver Maiden! Bisa membunuh segala makhluk supranatural… bahkan aku sendiri yang memegangnya sampai melawan, kalau tak kulepas pasti ada bekas terbakar di tangan Kiyo."

Kaito mengambil kasar pistol miliknya. Ia menaruh pistol tersebut ke dalam jas seragamnya. Kiyoteru kemudian menggendong badan Megurine.

"Hei, hampir malam dan karena keributan tadi aku takut ada makhluk lain yang menyerang. Lebih baik kita pulang bersama, mungkin kupanggil Akito untuk menjemput kita?"

…

Akito hanya menunggu dengan diselingi memainkan permainan An*ry Bird di telepon genggam. Jangan pernah membicarakan atau menyinggung soal ini karena dijamin Akito akan menyangkal. Sahabatnya memang hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat, tapi cukup membuatnya sedikit panik karena ia sebenarnya sedang melayani banyak pelanggan. Untung saja ayahnya mengerti dirinya.

Memang anggota band ICE MOUNTAIN bisa dibilang paling aneh, sudah punya profesi berpenghasilan tinggi tapi masih mempertahankan pekerjaan lama. Bahkan dua diantara mereka sudah diketahui public secara umum. Tapi Akito tak habis pikir, jarang sekali Kiyoteru memintanya mengantar.

Dari gerbang sekolah terlihat oleh Akito dua orang, salah satunya seperti menggendong seseorang. Matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas siapa mereka. Beberapa lama kemudian, kedua orang itu menampakkan penampilannya yang menunjukkan Kiyoteru serta seseorang berambut biru pendek. Seseorang yang digendong oleh Kiyoteru ternyata siswi sekolah tersebut.

"Ah! Hiyama-kun!"

Akito kebingungan mendengar Kiyoteru memanggilnya dengan nama belakang, tapi saat melihat kedua mata sahabatnya berwarna kuning raut wajahnya menjadi masam. Akito tak membalas, hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kau tak membalasku?"

"Untuk apa aku membalas seseorang yang menggerogoti sahabatku."

Kiyoteru terdiam, Akito hanya membuka pintu mobilnya. Kaito menatap canggung dua orang dewasa didekatnya. Bicara tentang menggerogoti tubuh, ini pertama kalinya "dia" muncul dalam waktu cukup lama bertahan tanpa membuat mata serta tubuhnya merasa sakit. Tapi ia tahu, kalau lebih lama menahan pasti rasa tersebut akan muncul.

Sekarang Akito mengobrol tentang hal umum dengan Kaito dan terlihat hanya mendengarkan percakapan si laki-laki berambut merah. Karena nyatanya Kaito lebih banyak diam sedangkan Akito bercerita panjang lebar.

"_Tidak baik bagi Kiyo untuk tidak tersadar dalam waktu lama kalau aku yang muncul_"

Kiyoteru jadi teringat satu hal, "ahh… Hiyama-kun! Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan darimu?"

Percakapan antara Akito dan Kaito terhenti, raut muka si laki-laki berambut merah hanya terdiam. Tapi melihat dari mata serta gesturnya, Akito setuju dengan permintaan Kiyoteru.

"Tentunya kita harus mengantarkan Megurine-san ke rumahnya."

Entah kenapa Kaito langsung menatap ala pembunuh kepada Kiyoteru.

* * *

Author : Wah! Selesai! Oh, ada yang minta Bandnya sensei dijelasin! Berarti…

**ICE MOUNTAIN special corner!**

ICE MOUNTAIN aka band yang isinya orang-orang abnormal (Akito : OI! Gue normal!) terdiri dari Akito Hiyama sebagai gitaris, Touma Azuchi pemain bass, Natsuki Hokaze sang drummer dan terakhir Haruto Amane pemain keyboard/organ atau apapun namanya. Dan maaf, lupa ditulis terakhir adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama sendiri sebagai vokalis.

ICE MOUNTAIN berdiri sejak masa kuliah, paling susah direkrut adalah Touma Azuchi dan faktanya dia sebenarnya selalu di sewa oleh banyak band di Jepang (wow!) namun cepat dipecat karena mudah membuat masalah. Paling dewasa walaupun tidak sedewasa Haruto Amane.

Seperti yang dijelaskan author chapter kemarin, ICE MOUNTAIN masih mempertahankan pekerjaan utama masing-masing entah alasannya apa. Mereka punya background masa lalu masing-masing. Terus di toko dimana Akito kerja (dan keluarganya yang punya toko tersebut) sering sekali seorang gadis berambut panjang kuncir dua beli daun bawang dalam jumlah banyak.

Author : udah, segitu dulu dijelasinnya mungkin seharusnya bikin cerita sendiri kali ya?

Len : Author! Kenapa dibu- *Len keburu dibekep*

Author : udah segitu aja! Sampai jumpa dan Len, jangan bocorin cerita oke?


	5. Everything's Gonna be Crazy!

Author : Wa-wah! Maaf!

Tone : hai author! Kenapa minta maaf?

Author : ah Tone Rion! Saya lupa cantumin note penting!

Tone : beneran? Oh ya… aku ada project! Dadaaah!

Author : tungguin… T_T

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik semua pihak pembuatnya, oke? (ICE MOUNTAIN juga perasaan, author by : Akito)**

**Warning : umm… apa ya? (dan ditendang)**

* * *

**Note :**

**Diitalic berarti sedang mikir dalam hati dan nggak ketahuan sama sisi satu sama lainnya :D**

**Makasih buat :  
-review : Go Minami Hikari Bi dan akanemori  
-Fav(s) : Go Minami Hikari Bi dan Satsuki21as  
-Follow(s) : Go Minami Hikari Bi, KuroKazumi dan Satsuki21as**

* * *

"Kenapa Kaito menatap tajam kau selama perjalanan ke sebuah tempat tinggal yang… ASTAGA! BESAR SEKALI!"

Mobil Akito berhenti di dekat sebuah _mansion _besar namun terlihat seram. Seperti _mansion_ ala film horror, terlihat tua serta membuat siapapun yang mendekat menjadi ketakutan. Ditambah tembok _mansion _tersebut ditumbuhi tanaman sulur, hawa menyeramkan makin terasa kental.

Akito sebenarnya merasa menyesal kenapa mengikuti permintaan sahabatnya-yang-kerasukan dan berakhir di depan tempat tinggal terseram dalam hidupnya. Kiyoteru memang meminta mereka tetap di dalam mobil dan jangan pernah keluar apalagi mendekat. Sang sahabat? Ia sudah kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan menggendong siswi yang masih kehilangan kesadaran.

"Jadi… Kaito mau mengobrol banyak hal?"

Ketika Akito dan Kaito mulai mengobrol menghilangkan penat, Kiyoteru dilain pihak sedang berada di depan gerbang _mansion _tersebut. Kiyoteru maklum, biasanya makhluk seperti mereka memang memiliki hidup bonafid. Beberapa malah ada yang memiliki perusahaan secara turun-temurun. Kiyoteru menghela nafas, bertemu dengan mereka bukanlah perkara mudah.

Gerbang menjulang tinggi bercat hitam terlihat tertutup rapat. Ia bingung bagaimana membuat gerbang dihadapannya terbuka. Apalagi tak ada penjaga atau apapun yang akan membukakan gerbang. Ingin sebenarnya ia melompat, tapi itu berarti ia harus melepas segel kedua alias kalungnya dan pastinya ada efek samping yaitu mata yang sakit. Ditambah beban dibelakang menahan seseorang. Dalam hati ia merutuki hidupnya sekaligus Kiyo.

Disaat sibuk dengan dirinya, pintu gerbang terbuka dengan pelan. Kiyoteru menatap sebal karena setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dibuka juga.

"_Oh, harus seperti Kiyo! Kalau tidak, kujamin orang tuanya yang pasti sama-sama __Yōkai menyadari kalau aku bukan manusia__"_

Ia melewati pintu dan mendapati orang tua berkeriput memakai jubah membawa sebuah lentera di tangannya. Kiyoteru tak yakin kalau orang tersebut manusia atau bukan. Tapi ia tahu kalau harus mengikutinya karena ditunjukkan oleh aba-aba tangan.

Mereka berjalan digelapnya _mansion_, Kiyo bingung kenapa penerangan taman tempat tinggal sebesar ini sangat minim sekali. Kalau ingin mereka menciptakan tempat tinggal seram sih tak apa, tapi jika mencoba menyatu dengan masyarakat agar manusia tidak curiga ini sama saja bohong. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran keluarga _yōkai_ satu ini?

"Tuan Hiyama, kita sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah tuan" oh, ternyata si orang tua ini bukan manusia, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum dan menatap pintu mahoni. Saat kembali menengok ke belakang, orang tua tersebut sudah hilang tanpa bekas.

_"__Dasar menyebalkan__"_

Kiyoteru mengetuk pintu dan langsung saja terbuka lebar. Layaknya sebuah mansion, gaya Eropa terasa amat kental menghiasi ruangan. Kiyoteru tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa makhluk bukan manusia ini bisa memiliki semua hal yang mahal. Setelah masuk pintu langsung tertutup, Kiyoteru hanya memutar bola matanya dan dalam hati menggerutu tak jelas.

Matanya langsung tertuju ke depan dimana terdapat tangga saat sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Kiyoteru dengan cepat memasang senyuman sopan ala sisinya yang lain keluar. Semoga saja Yōkai didepannya tidak curiga.

"Ah, seorang tuan muda membawa putri kami…"

_"Tuan muda? Oh ya, rata-rata umur yōkai atau makhluk sejenisnya lebih tua dari kelihatannya"_

"Ahh… anda ayah dari Megurine-san, ya? Aku membawa anakmu yang pingsan tadi saat pulang sekolah. Ia tergeletak begitu saja tanpa ada yang peduli"

"Terima kasih, maaf tapi anda siapa dan bagaimana anda tahu alamat rumah kami?"

"Oh, aku gurunya… tentu tahu tempat tinggalnya"

Kiyoteru setelah seorang butler membawa si gadis entah kemana mohon pamit. Ia berharap bisa keluar dari mansion dengan selamat. Apalagi ia merasa empunya mansion ini mulai curiga padanya. Ia mohon pamit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat knob pintu mulai diputar, lampu dalam ruangan mati kemudian menyala. Kiyoteru menatap kebelakang lewat sudut matanya. Ia menyadari warna iris si empu rumah berubah warna.

Kiyoteru hanya mendecak pelan, kenapa harus mereka menyadarinya pada waktu akhir. Ia butuh pulang dan beristirahat apalagi matanya mulai terasa sakit.

"Sayangnya manusia yang berani menginjakkan kaki disini tak bisa pulang dengan normal"

Ternyata masih dianggap sebagai manusia, Kiyoteru bersyukur namun disisi lain mengutuk pria paruh baya di belakangnya. Kiyoteru kemudian membalikkan badan dan ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh pulang? Aku punya banyak urus–"

Kiyoteru menghindari sebuah patukan ular besar. Ia terkejut bukan main dan saat melihat, ternyata orang tadi sudah dikelilingi ular besar empat ekor.

"KUSO! Dasar yōkai menyebalkan!"

"Tuan muda, aku tahu anakku kehilangan kesadaran karena perbuatanmu. Faktanya kau juga bukan manusia. Tidak ada satupun manusia bisa mengelak seranganku"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum namun terkesan menantang. Ia mengendurkan dasi miliknya.

"Aku memang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran tapi itu juga untuk kebaikannya. Kalian pasti tak mau anak tersebut mati sia-sia terkena tembakan Silver Maiden seorang exorcist, bukan?"

Namun penjelasan yang sudah diutarakan sepertinya tak didengar, sekali lagi Kiyoteru menghindari serangan. Ia mendecak kesal, kalau seperti ini ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan gadis tadi tertidur di sekolah. muncullah masalah, sekarang ia yakin kalau tubuh Kiyoteru tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan terbukti dari matanya yang sakit.

Saat seperti ini ia butuh seorang _exorcist_, menyedihkannya ia membutuhkan bantuan musuh. Sekali lagi ia menghindari dan sempat melihat mata ular besar. Beberapa saat badannya sakit bukan main seolah diremukkan seseorang.

"Sakit? Itulah mengapa ular tersebut tak boleh dipandang tepat di mata, manusia akan buta hingga meninggal dan bagi kita pasti merasa sakit luar biasa"

"Tch… haahhh… haahhh…"

Orang tersebut mendekat,"jadi, mungkin tuan…"

Kiyoteru mencekik sekaligus mengangkat badan orang tersebut hanya dengan satu tangan. Kali ini mata Kiyoteru sudah berubah warna, bagian kanan merah dan kirinya masih berwarna kuning. Tangan kiri yang tak mencekik sekarang sedang memegang kalung berbentuk _cross_.

"Haha. Maaf saja, kalau seperti itu belum seberapa dan perangaimu membuatku kesal"

**BRUK**

Orang tersebut dilempar, salah satu ular berhasil dipegang oleh Kiyoteru.

"Kau tahu? Beberapa spesies ular dilindungi, bahkan jika kubunuh akan ada pihak yang marah–"

Kiyoteru memegang erat ular tersebut bahkan sepertinya berniat untuk dibunuh.

"–tapi kalau ularnya menyebalkan, lebih baik-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Kiyoteru langsung terdiam, ia menatap sumber suara. Ternyata si gadis sudah terbangun dan dibelakangnya ada orang tua yang tadi mengantarnya ke depan pintu. Disamping si gadis ada _butler _yang terlihat panik membicarakan kalau keadaannya tidak baik pergi dari tempat tidur. Ayahnya sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan sang anak.

"Ayah! Sudah Luka bilang jangan terlalu overprotektif padaku! Apalagi dia guruku dan, apa Ayah lupa kalau orang didepan kita bukan hanya makhluk seperti kita yang biasa? Lihat matanya! Berwarna kuning dan ayah tahu kan kalau makhluk supernatural bermata kuning hanya "dia" saja!?"

Mata sang ayah kembali normal, ia kemudian menatap Kiyoteru dan melebar.

"Adam…"

Kiyoteru menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya ia tutup, seketika pintu rumah langsung terbuka dengan angin kencang. Tak membuang kesempatan, ia berlari keluar tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Penglihatannya mulai berkunang, sepertinya ia sudah mencapai batas maksimal tubuhnya menahan.

Ia mendecak pelan saat sampai di depan pagar menjulang tinggi. Ia berpikir sebentar dan mengambil _cross _yang berada di kantung jas. Dipegangnya erat dan menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya terlihat menyesal. Kiyoteru memilih mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan pada titik tertentu, kakinya menolak sehingga terlihat melakukan lompat tinggi (dalam hal ini terlalu ekstrim).

Ketika kakinya mulai meninggalkan tanah, anehnya bulu-bulu warna hitam beterbangan. Kiyoteru menyadarinya dan mukanya langsung terlihat kesal tapi tak dipedulikan, ia memilih berlari kembali ke mobil Akito. Sesampainya di samping mobil Akito, ia menggedor kacanya. Kaito yang menyadarinya langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"Akito, cepat pergi dari sini" perintahnya tegas

"Hah?"

"Cepat"

"Ba-baiklah"

Si laki-laki berambut merah jabrik memilih menuruti kata-kata sang sahabat, gas ditancap dan dengan gesit memutar kemudi untuk kemudian meninggalkan daerah tersebut.

"Hei, kau terlihat kusut sekali"

Kiyoteru yang sibuk memasang _cross _ke lehernya dan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena ada percikan listrik menatap Akito, "kenapa tak memanggilku Teru? Aku sama saja dengan dia"

"Hah? Kau dan Teru sama? Kau bermimpi apa!? Yang kau lakukan hanya menyakiti dia! Kau juga tahu kalau melepas _cross _pemberian ayahnya akan membahayakan Teru tapi tetap saja dilakukan!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan"

"Setiap hal punya pilihan"

Kiyoteru berhasil membuat _cross _tersebut kembali tergantung di leher. Sekarang matanya yang berwarna bagian kanan merah kembali jadi kuning. Kiyoteru menghempaskan badannya ke kursi mobil. Lengan kanannya menutupi mata dan nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal seperti kelelahan.

"Karena pilihan yang ada hanya ini" ucap Kiyoteru pelan dan ia berharap Akito tak mendengarnya

"_Adam… sudah lama aku tak dipanggil dengan nama itu. Apa benar hari terkutuk tersebut sudah dekat?_"

Kiyoteru menghela nafas panjang dan menatap gelapnya malam lewat jendela.

"_Eve… akankah aku bertemu dengannya… atau seperti yang sudah digariskan, keberadaannya akan memanggilku? Tch, kalau seperti ini aku tak bisa memegang janjiku pada si orang tua_"

…

"Kaito, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Kaito yang saat itu berada di depan apartemen Kiyoteru hanya kebingungan mendengar sebuah permintaan mendadak. Kiyoteru kembali ke dalam apartemennya dan kembali ke hadapan Akito serta Kaito dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Kaito hanya mengangkat alis bagian kanan dan Kiyoteru tersenyum.

Pada keesokan harinya Kaito bertampang kusut. Ia tak menyangka saat sang guru meminta bantuan langsung saja tugas paling menyebalkan. Ia diminta mengajar kelas 2-1 pelajaran Matematika dan minggu depan langsung ulangan. Kaito berharap semoga saja perkataan gurunya tadi malam hanya saat sisi lainnya muncul, bukan Kiyoteru Hiyama asli. Jadi, mungkin saja akan melupakannya terutama bagian ulangan.

Tapi sejujurnya ia tak menyangka, orang yang harus ia mata-matai adalah gurunya sendiri sekaligus pamannya. Namun saat pertama kali bertemu di sekolah ini, Kiyoteru Hiyama terlihat tak mengenalinya. Faktanya hanya sisi lainnya yang mengenal bahwa ia Kaito Shion seorang anak pemburu makhluk supernatural dan _exorcist _juga. Dan bicara tentang sisi lain dari sang paman, Kaito ingat bahwa ia jangan pernah membuat masalah di kelas 2-1.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Kaito maju kedepan dan tidak mempedulikan bisikan beberapa siswa. Ia melihat dengan jelas Kagamine bersaudara yang terkenal usil terlihat senang karena pelajaran Matematika kosong.

"Umm… semuanya! Ada tugas dari Hiyama-sensei dan aku diminta menjelaskan bagaimana mengerjakannya"

"Nah, si guru culun itu lebih baik tidak dipedulikan"

"Tidak masuk? Berita bagus!"

Kaito yang membuka mulut langsung menutup saat melihat salah satu siswa dikelas bernama Luka Megurine berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Entah kenapa Kaito mulai merasa tak nyaman melihat gerak-gerik gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kalian tahu? Dia hampir membunuhku kemarin! Dia punya _Silver Maiden _dan kutebak ia bawa entah di tas atau pada pinggangnya"

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedangkan seisi kelas mulai riuh. Kali ini seorang siswa berambut pirang pendek berjenis kelamin laki-laki mendekatinya. Awalnya si laki-laki hanya menatap Kaito dari ujung rambut, namun terhenti saat matanya berada di wilayah pinggang. Yang Kaito tahu badannya sudah melayang ke belakang dan bertemu papan tulis. Senjata berbentuk pistol bernama _Silver Maiden _berada di tangan si laki-laki serta memercikkan sengatan listrik.

"Dia ingin membunuh kita!"

"Astaga! _Silver Maiden _asli!"

"Kukira di sekolah tak boleh membawa senjata?"

Dan banyak pembicaraan yang membuat Kaito makin terpojok. Tanpa bicara ia mendekati pintu secara diam-diam namun saat pegangannya diputar, ternyata tak bisa dibuka. Kaito mencari penyebabnya dan seseorang memegang buku bersampul hitam bersinar menjawab pertanyaannya di kepala. Seorang penyihir di kelas tersebut dan mengunci pintu menggunakan sihir.

Kaito mengutuk dalam hati si gadis menyebalkan, kalau ia tahu akan seperti ini pasti sudah dilakukan untuk menembaknya kemarin. Lalu ia merutuki iblis yang merasuki bahkan menjadikan tempat tinggal di tubuh sang paman. Suasana mulai tak terkendali, Kaito tahu kalau berurusan dengan makhluk seperti mereka tanpa mempersiapkan diri dengan peralatan memadai pasti hidupnya berada diujung tanduk. Lalu hal kedua adalah kematian atas makhluk supernatural mudah disembunyikan alias tak dianggap dalam hukum.

Beberapa kali Kaito menghindari serangan entah dengan melakukan acrobat berupa meroda hingga melompat antar kursi. Makin lama ia merasa lelah.

Saat Kaito sibuk dengan murid kelas 2-1 yang ternyata rata-rata bukan manusia, Kiyoteru baru terbangun dalam keadaan jamuran. Ia tak menyangka bangun kesiangan dan anehnya badannya seperti sudah melakukan kegiatan berat. Sekarang ia sedang menyiapkan kopi lalu ke meja dimana telepon rumahnya berada. Ia ingin menelepon pihak sekolah kalau dirinya tak masuk.

Niatannya terpotong karena ada suara mengetuk dari jendela apartemen. Ia buka jendela dan masuklah sebuah benda dengan cara melayang seperti burung. Memang dari jauh terlihat seperti burung namun setelah hinggap di bahunya, ia menyadari bukan sejenis bangsa aves. Langsung saja mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

Bentuk benda tersebut memang seperti burung tapi yang membuatnya tak normal adalah bukan dari bulu, berdaging dan hidup. Benda–dan ia yakin memanggilnya seperti itu–tersebut terbuat dari es. Memang terlihat indah, tapi sepertinya teknologi masa kini belum ada yang bisa membuat benda mati semacam es menjadi seperti hidup tanpa sumber energi. Saat masih menatap kebingungan, ia baru menyadari kalau benda tersebut membawa secarik kertas di kakinya.

_Hiyama-sensei, kelas 2-1 mulai tak terkendali! Tolong kami_

Baiklah, sebuah permintaan tolong tapi karena ia tak mengajar kenapa tidak mencari guru lain? Ia percaya ada yang menggantikannya. Ketika sibuk berpikir, ia merasakan bahunya basah disertai rasa dingin menusuk tulang. Benda-berbentuk-burung sudah mencair dan tentu saja membuat baju bagian bahu basah.

Ia menatap bingung ke arah bahu, namun selanjutnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER TWO~** (biodata masing-masing anggota)

Kiyoteru Hiyama  
(氷山キヨテル/Hiyama Kiyoteru)

Sang vocalis sekaligus sahabat Akito Hiyama. Perbedaan nama mereka cuma di bagian "Hi" dalam kanji, "Hi"yama dalam Kiyoteru beda arti sama "Hi"yama dalam Akito, kalau kiyoteru artinya gunung es atau _iceberg _dan di Akito artinya gunung api aka _fire mountain_. Diambil nama bandnya ICE MOUNTAIN karena nama mereka terutam Kiyoteru.

Dia lulusan SD–SMP-SMA Hachigata-Jou Minami dan saya lupa universitasnya. Mengajar di SD dan sebenarnya pernah mengajar di SMA tapi… justu trauma karena banyak yang bilang dia keren untuk ukuran guru terutama saat kacamata absen dari wajah. Kelakuan sangat sopan dan faktanya dia anak angkat, tak punya orang tua. Hanya ada ayah angkatnya bernama Kiyoshi Hiyama (dan faktanya Kiyoshi Hiyama adalah _voice provider_-nya, I see what you did there AHS -_-)

Dia nggak pernah pacaran, bahkan ke perempuan bakalan sangat sopan. Tapi… jangan pernah deketin dia kalau kacamata dilepas karena bakalan keluar sisi "kerennya". Dan pengecualian, dilepas jangan terlalu lama atau dia bakalan lelah matanya.

Tunggu fakta ICE MOUNTAIN selanjutnya!

* * *

Author : Dan karena fakta diatas itu si author sableng punya ide cerita ini dan jadi headcanon sampai sekarang. Sisi kerennya kalau kacamata dilepas itu karena di punya dua kepribadian… MUAHAHAHA!

Iroha : Author…. Awas keselek lalat

Author : plis deh, emangnya saya cicak makan lalat!?

Iroha : ehehe…

Author : Makasih buat Review, fave dan follows!


	6. Homeroom

Author : maaf ya, belum bisa bales review! TwT ini jugaa updatenya buru-buru!

Gachapoid : Hai author!

Author : EH!? Gacha-kuuun!

Gachapoid : aku bacakan disclaimer sama warning ya?

Author : makasiih!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya semua pihak pengembangnya terutama Yamaha yang punya lisensi**

**Warning : sedikit kekerasan... mungkin?**

* * *

Kiyoteru mengemudikan mobil bergaya _sporty _miliknya menuju sekolah. Ia tak peduli tatapan beberapa orang atau terbongkarnya rahasia kalau dia adalah vokalis band rock ICE MOUNTAIN. Toh, ia akan makin terkenal sehingga bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi ia tak menyangka harus dirinya lagi yang muncul ke permukaan. Sepertinya masalah makin memuncak semenjak mengajar kelas misterius aka 2-1.

Dan ia makin terkejut ada salah satu yang memberitahunya lewat kelebihan mereka. Bagaimana orang tersebut tahu apartemennya, hanya gelengan tak percaya yang dilakukan. Memang makhluk supernatural tak pernah berhenti membuatnya tercengang. Tapi aneh juga salah satu dari mereka meminta tolong padanya.

Gerbang sekolah Vocataki Gakuen terlihat jelas olehnya. Decakan kecil keluar dari bibir menunjukkan kekesalan walaupun tak terlalu menonjol. Saat ia keluar dari pintu mobil, ia mendekati dan melihat salah satu pengurus sekolah tak sengaja berjalan di depan gerbang. Dipanggilnya si pengurus dan meminta untuk dibukakan namun sayangnya tolakan yang diterima. Orang tersebut beralasan hanya kepala sekolah yang bisa memberi izin untuk membuka pintu saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Mendengar balasan yang mengecewakan membuat sebuah pikiran terlintas, mungkin ia akan melakukan lompatan melewati dinding sekolah.

"_Jangan, hal pertama pasti akan membuat seisi sekolah kebingungan dan Kiyo jadi ada masalah. Kedua, kalau kugunakan kekuatanku lagi… pasti akan membuat Kiyo tersiksa_" niatanpun diurungkan.

Karena sibuk berpikir, Kiyoteru terlihat mematung di depan gerbang dan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang berpakaian yang sama formalnya mendekat. Ia menyadarinya saat orang tersebut sudah ada di balik gerbang. Kiyoteru hanya menatap orang tersebut.

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei! Kukira kau tak datang… wah! Mobil yang bagus dan baru pertama kali aku melihatmu tanpa kacamata" impresi pertama yang didapat adalah orang tersebut cukup berisik

Kiyoteru masih terdiam, ia hanya memberi pandangan kenapa-kau-disini. Tapi lama kelamaan ia menyadari kalau orang tersebut adalah kepala sekolah.

"Ah, maaf kukira siapa, yah ada salah satu muridku meminta tolong entah apa maksudnya"

"Berarti keributan kelas 2-1 ada hubungannya ya? Hmm… boleh kutebak sebenarnya kau bukan "Kiyoteru" tapi "dia", bukan?"

Kiyoteru merasa disambar petir saat siang bolong. Kepala sekolah yang berisik ini mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun. Kiyoteru hanya terdiam tak berani berkomentar apa-apa tapi pandangan matanya mulai curiga serta menajam. Kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau tangani kelas 2-1 itu ya? Kudengar ada beberapa kejadian aneh salah satunya pintu kelas tak bisa dibuka bahkan menggunakan kunci sekalipun. Pasti kau mengerti masalah ini"

Setelah kepala sekolah pergi, seseorang yang membawa kunci mendekati dan membukakan gerbang. Sebenarnya orang yang membuka gerbang adalah pengurus sekolah tadi. Melihat muka yang sama membuat Kiyoteru kesal. Tatapan tajam diberikan dan membuat si pengurus sekolah malang tersebut merinding tak karuan.

Memarkirkan mobil sudah, Kiyoteru dengan cepat pergi ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan beberapa tatapan aneh entah itu dari guru maupun murid. Banyak dari mereka baru pertama kali melihat Kiyoteru tanpa kacamata. Untung saja matanya belum berubah warna, masih berwarna hitam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas sudah ada di hadapan. Beberapa orang banyak berkumpul, tapi anehnya semua tirai tertutup dan suara berisik terdengar. Kiyoteru meminta orang-orang menyingkir dan saat mencoba membukanya, pintu terkunci. Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas lelah, ia sudah menebak kalau pintu terkunci ini bukan hanya dikunci biasa. Kiyoteru menyingsingkan lengan jasnya kemudian menutup mata.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, pintu kelas terbuka. Ketika banyak guru yang ingin masuk, Kiyoteru melarangnya dan mengatakan kalau ini masalah serius. Beberapa guru tentu saja kebingungan.

"Ini… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Bukan urusan kalian"

Ucapan tersebut langsung membuat bisikan terdengar. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan dibicarakan para guru, Kiyoteru menutup pintu setelah masuk. Matanya menangkap kelas tersebut sudah bagaikan medan perang. Beberapa meja beserta kursi berantakan bahkan papan tulis tergantung miring. Ia baru menyadari kalau ada setumpuk es di salah satu sudut ruangan. Es tersebut diserang berbagai macam hal, mulai dari api hingga kuku panjang nan tajam.

"Bisakah kalian semua diam? Kupikir semua yang ada disini bukan anak-anak lagi" semua mata yang ada dikelas sukses tertuju padanya

"Heh, guru culun tersebut sudah kembali"

"Tidak pakai kacamata?"

"Wah bagus, kalau begitu ada satu lagi _manusia _yang bisa kita buat pelampiasan"

**BRAK**

Gebrakan di papan tulis sukses membuat seluruh murid yang berkomentar tentangnya terdiam. Kali ini mata hitamnya sudah berubah menjadi kuning. Seisi kelas terkesiap melihat guru mereka berubah warna matanya. Tanpa bicara apapun, Kiyoteru mendekati seorang murid yang anehnya masih tenang ditutupi buku bersampul hitam dan dengan cepat merebutnya.

Murid yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut terkejut hingga wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan saat menatap Kiyoteru. Memang Kiyoteru tak senang dengan apa yang diperbuat. Ia memang tahu kalau tak boleh membuat masalah dengan makhluk tersebut, tapi kalau sudah seperti ini namanya melampaui batas.

Buku tersebut dengan mudahnya dirobek menjadi dua dan dilemparkan sehingga kertasnya beterbangan ke segala arah. Ini membuat seisi kelas bertambah diam.

"Aku tahu kalian memang bukan manusia dan… siapapun yang tak tahu diri membuat kalian marah memang akan bermasalah. Tapi, KALIAN JUGA SEORANG PELAJAR YANG TERPELAJAR! KENAPA KELAKUAN KALIAN SEPERTI MAKHLUK RENDAHAN!"

"Matanya…"

"Berwarna kuning"

Seisi ruangan langsung saja berlutut tapi wajah Kiyoteru menunjukkan tak senang.

"Bangunlah kalian, aku tak pernah ingin dihormati seperti itu"

"Tapi… kau itu Adam, kan?"

"Yang terkuat diantara kami!"

"Kau adalah tuan kami, kenapa tak pernah menunjukkan diri? Lalu… kenapa kau tak membunuh manusia itu? Dia tak berguna, kan?"

Langkah kaki terdengar, Kiyoteru mendekati salah satu murid dan tanpa berperasaan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Urusilah urusanmu sendiri, _Werewolf_"

Tapi Kiyoteru tak menarik kerahnya lama, ia kemudian melepasnya dan membiarkan si murid jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan ia lebih memilih mendekati bongkahan es tak wajar di sudut ruangan. Es tersebut ia sentuh hanya sekejap hancur disertai munculnya bulu berwarna hitam yang beterbangan memenuhi ruangan. Mukanya yang tadi marah langsung berubah menjadi lembut melihat seorang laki-laki tak sadarkan diri beserta murid perempuan menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

Kiyoteru mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima, sedangkan si laki-laki ia angkat badan dengan kedua tangan. Iapun menatap seisi kelas.

"Kalian, ada satu hal yang wajib ditaati disini atau mungkin bisa juga disebut perjanjian… hmm… peraturan lebih tepat. Hal pertama, jangan pernah menunjukkan sifat alami kalian, diri kalian yang asli. Kedua, jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan manusia atau sesama kalian yang justru melindungi manusia. Terakhir, jangan pernah menyebutku Adam! panggil saja Teru dan kalian tak boleh mengatakan apa yang dikatakan _Werewolf _tak tahu diri tadi, walaupun hanya sekali."

Seisi kelas menatap si laki-laki berambut kuning yang bicara paling terakhir dengan Kiyoteru. Ia hanya menelan ludah.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "aku yakin ada yang bisa membereskan kekacauan di kelas ini, kuingat ada penyihir bukan?"

"Yah, aku akan membantu kalau buku sihirku tidak dirusak"

"Baiklah, aku akan bawa anak ini dan mungkin kalau beruntung akan bertemu beberapa pemburu atau _exorcist_? Di sekolah ini ada beberapa dari mereka, lho"

"GAHHH!"

"Yukari, jangan seperti itu!"

"Yuzuki-san… tolonglah"

Tak punya pilihan, si gadis berambut keunguan tersebut menutup mata dan mulutnya mulai bergerak membaca mantra. Cahaya langsung saja menyinari seisi ruangan kelas. Setelah cahaya hilang, kelas sudah kembali seperti semula tak ada kotoran sedikitpun. Kiyoteru tak berkomentar apa-apa, ia lebih memilih mendekat ke pintu.

"_Homeroom _kali ini selesai, ulangan pelajaran Matematika diundur seminggu hanya untuk kelas ini. Dan… terima kasih Yuki Kaai-san dan Yuzuki Yukari. Shion-kun biar aku yang urus." Pintu tertutup seiring Kiyoteru telah menghilang dari kelas. Semua murid ada yang mengomel hingga meremas baju seragamnya sendiri.

Diluar kelas Kiyoteru disambut beberapa guru yang penasaran dengan keadaan di dalam. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin dan paling masuk akal bagi mereka. Walaupun ia yakin kalau beberapa dari mereka tidak percaya dikarenakan punggungnya sedang menggendong Kaito yang tak sadar. Tapi ia hanya pergi tanpa berkomentar menuju ruang kesehatan.

…

Kaito baru sadar saat siang, Kiyoteru berada di meja perawat sekolah menatap bosan dan sedang mencoret-coret kertas menggunakan pulpen. Kaito hanya terdiam mematung setelah berdiri dari tempat tidur dan disadari si guru.

"Shion-kun sudah bangun? Mari kuantar ke rumah karena sudah menjelang malam"

Kaito tak pernah menyangka harinya berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kuku panjang hampir saja mengenai leher dan membuat kepalanya lepas. Tapi salah satu serangan yang berupa sihir sudah mengenainya sebelum pada akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia bersyukur masih hidup, apa yang terjadi padanya sudah tak diketahui lagi. Saat itu hatinya sudah pasrah.

"Shion-kun, sudah kukatakan jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka kan?" Kiyoteru saat sedang mengemudi melonggarkan sedikit dasi

"Diam, ini juga karena aku ceroboh membawa _silver maiden _di pinggangku. Seingatku ada salah satu dari mereka hampir kena tadi"

Kiyoteru tak berkomentar, ia lebih peduli pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Shion-kun, bisakah aku bertemu dengan asosiasimu? Seingatku si orang tua yang menyegelku juga mantan anggotanya. Aku… ingin membicarakan masalah penting"

Kaito mendengar permintaan aneh membuatnya memperhatikan si guru.

"Hah? Kau datang kesana artinya cari mati"

"Tapi aku ingin memberitahukan hal penting"

Kaito yang kali ini tak membalas, keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya. Kiyoteru sibuk dengan jalanan, sedangkan Kaito sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga suatu hal terlintas di pikiran Kaito.

"Kau… kenapa bisa membuat ingatan Kiyoteru-nii san hilang? Maksudku ia sepertinya lupa dan tidak mengenal tentangku, sepupunya dan terlihat asing. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Kiyoteru menarik nafas panjang, "akan kujelaskan nanti setelah bertemu dengan para pemburu"

"Kalau memang ingin bertemu, aku akan mengusahakannya"

Perjalanan menjadi hening dikarenakan memang topic yang dibicarakan sudah habis. Tak ada satupun yang ingin membuka pembicaraan lagi. Kaito sekarang lebih sibuk dengan telepon genggam miliknya. Kiyoteru yang merasa bosan hanya menyalakan pemutar music di dalam mobil. Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya yang sama dengan deretan disampingnya. Kiyoteru menghentikan mobil di depan gerbang rumah.

Kaito turun dari mobil dan Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum melihatnya menuju gerbang. Sebelum menyentuh gerbang, Kaito berbalik.

"Umm… Hiyama-sensei, mau bertamu dulu?"

Kiyoteru langsung menggeleng sekaligus terkekeh, "aku tak mau cari mati"

Kaito menunjukkan kekecewaan sedikit, tapi langsung melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Kiyoteru sudah pergi. Kaito menutup mata dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kiyoteru-nii san…"

Tapi langsung saja pikirannya kembali, tangannya memegang erat gerbang rumah dan kepalanya digelengkan. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pandangan sendu.

"Dia bukan Kiyoteru-nii san" gumamnya pelan

Cepat-cepat ia masuk rumah dan langsung diomeli oleh anggota keluarganya. Namun mendengar alasan yang diutarakan membuat semua anggota keluarga maklum bahkan ibunya sudah memeluk dan bersyukur ia kembali dengan selamat. Tapi ia tak berani menjelaskan secara gamblang kejadian berbahaya tersebut tentang bagaimana caranya dirinya selamat atau Kiyoteru Hiyama sang guru adalah sepupunya yang hilang. Ia lebih memilih menuju kamarnya setelah makan malam.

Kaito hanya duduk di meja belajar, buku-buku pelajaran yang terbuka tak dipedulikan. Ia lebih memperhatikan sebuah foto berukuran sedang dengan pigura berwarna putih yang terdapat di pojok atas meja. Awalnya ia tersenyum tapi selanjutnya wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Dia… mirip Kiyoteru-nii san sebelum hilang. Sifatnya hingga senyumannya…"

Mata Kaito langsung melebar, "berarti aku mengakui iblis itu sepupuku? Tidak! Dia hanya membuat Kiyoteru-nii san tersiksa"

Foto tersebut ia ambil, matanya memperhatikan wajah orang-orang yang hadir di foto. Ada dirinya, seseorang yang mirip Kiyoteru bedanya lebih muda beberapa tahun dan tanpa memakai kacamata, lalu ada anak berambut perak dengan rambut mencuat kalau tak salah bernama Utatane Piko dan terakhir yang paling tua dengan rambut warna ungu bernama Gakupo Kamui alias ketua asosiasi sekarang.

Foto itu membuatnya menggertakkan giginya karena kesal, sampai-sampai pistol yang sudah digantung di sudut ruangan diambil. Dengan sigap pistol tersebut ia tembakkan ke langit-langit kamar. Cahaya terpendar berwarna keperakan.

"_Ini semua salahku!"_

* * *

Author : ada apa sama Kaito?

Mew : Authoor~ aku bakalan muncul nggak?

Author : muncul kok, oh ya! Karena update ngebut… chapter ini tanpa ICE MOUNTAIN Corner ya?

Akito(tiba-tiba muncul) : APAAAA!? Ini kan bagianku!

Author : cerewet!

Mew : Ahahaha! Review dihargai~


	7. Headmaster

Author : AAAHHH maaf saya banyak kerjaan dan ngaku lagi stress sana sini

Mizki : makanya author, kalau lagi banyak tugas vakum dulu, ini malah lanjut nulis…

Author : diem!

**Disclaimer**: **Masih milik pengembang dan pemilik lisensi**

**Warning : Nggak ada~**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana, Kamui? Sudah melihat dia… kan? Anaknya Kiyoshi itu?"

Ruangan kepala sekolah yang biasanya tenang dan berisi sang kepala sekolah(tentu saja!) serta terkadang ada seorang wanita membantunya mengerjakan beberapa hal tiba-tiba bertambah. Sebenarnya cukup tak sopan juga gaya orang tersebut saat berbicara pada kepala sekolah. Tapi apa boleh buat, kepala sekolahnya saja sudah dicap sebagai _playboy _kelas kakap.

Si kepala sekolah _playboy _ini sebenarnya berpenampilan cukup tampan, jadi tidak aneh kalau beberapa wanita ingin mendekatinya. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna ungu pasti menjadi ciri khas sang kepala sekolah. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat siapapun merasa aneh mendengar kesukaannya, kepala sekolah ini menyukai terong. Bahkan beberapa siswa menyebutnya kepala sekolah terong.

Dan orang yang mengunjungi ruang kepala sekolah sebenarnya adalah salah satu guru Vocataki Gakuen. Rambutnya berwarna pirang sebahu dengan aksen _British _yang kental saat berbicara bahasa Jepang walaupun telah lama mengajar di sekolah tersebut. Benar, salah satu guru pengajar bahasa Inggris bernama Leon. Nama belakangnya? Tak ada yang mengetahui.

"Yah, tentu saja! Orangnya menarik dan tak kusangka saat kacamatanya dilepas mirip sekali vocalis ICE MOUNTAIN. Mungkin aku harus membuat grup untuk menyainginya?"

Tatapan tajam membuat kepala sekolah merinding dan duduk tegak. Wajahnya menampakkan maafkan-aku ditambah ketakutan.

"Ma-maksudku… dia baik walaupun misterius?"

Leon menghela nafas lelah, "kau tahu? Aku bingung denganmu, apa benar asosiasi sudah benar memilihmu sebagai ketua. Maksudku, kau bahkan tak menganggap masalah Kiyoteru Hiyama bukan suatu hal yang besar"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Gakupo terkejut, iapun akhirnya menunjukkan wajah serius. Leon bersyukur dalam hati karena pada akhirnya atasannya mulai serius.

"Dia umurnya 23 tahun, lulusan dari SD-SMP-SMA Hachigata Jou-Minami lalu masuk ke universitas nomor satu di Tohoku. Masa kecil tidak ketahui secara pasti, bahkan diketahui sebagai anak angkat Kiyoshi Hiyama saat mulai masuk SMA. Entah sejak kapan memakai kacamata"

Leon mendengarkan dengan seksama, tangannya ia lipat ditangan dan mulai memikirkan suatu hal. Sepertinya ia terlihat mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah sekaligus ajaran baru… kuingat ada kejadian luar biasa yang melibatkan Ms. Sakine dan menyebabkan Kaito langsung turun tangan. Tapi kudengar kau ada disana? Seharusnya itu tugasmu!"

Gakupo hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "yah aku harus merahasiakan identitasku. Tak semua guru adalah anggota asosiasi dan kujamin mereka tak mau tahu kalau kepala sekolahnya adalah salah satu pemburu lalu menemukan beberapa siswa disini memang bukan manusia"

Leon hanya bisa memaklumi alasan Gakupo. Ia lalu menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Kiyoteru mengatakan hal menarik padaku saat itu"

"Tumben sekali kau mengajak ngobrol seseorang duluan biasanya kau itu… 'aku malas' lalu 'biarkan saja dia yang butuh seharusnya dia yang duluan!' dan… 'aku lelah bicara banyak' alias kau tak mau bicara duluan"

Dua kali Gakupo merinding karena tatapan Leon, "tch! Terserah padamu tapi Kiyoteru menjelaskan kalau ia pingsan saat bertemu Ms. Sakine walaupun kenyataannya ia berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang tata usaha untuk membuat segelas kopi! Hal tak masuk akal kedua adalah kacamata absen dari wajahnya saat itu"

Mendengar penjelasan Leon, Gakupo langsung memakai kacamata dan mencari sebuah buku di rak yang memang terdapat di ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia juga terlihat panik sekaligus terburu-buru. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik buku dan mengembalikannya saat mengetahui bahwa bukan yang dicari. Hingga matanya menyadari ada buku berukuran sedang seperti catatan bersampul cokelat dan terbuat dari kulit. Saat dibuka, kertas bukunya terlihat usang.

Gakupo tersenyum sumringah, benda yang dicari bisa ditemukan. Iapun membawa buku tersebut ke hadapan Leon. Ia memeriksa depannya, kosong tanpa judul. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Gakupo. Gakupo hanya memberika aba-aba untuk membacanya. Leon kemudian mulai membaca lembar demi lembar. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Hebat bukan?"

Leon yang asyik membaca buku catatan tersebut langsung menatap Gakupo. Buku tersebut kemudian ditutup dan dikembalikan ke meja Gakupo.

"Kau menyimpan catatan Kiyoshi Hiyama tapi tak pernah dilaporkan ke asosiasi"

Gakupo jadi merasa tak nyaman, tangannya mengelus leher bagian belakang dan mulai tertawa dengan nada canggung. Tapi ia langsung mengambil buku dari mejanya dan membuka buku catatan entah halaman apa. Selanjutnya halaman yang terbuka diberikan ke Leon untuk dibaca. Leon menyipitkan mata dan langsung berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat membaca kata demi kata.

Gakupo masih menunggu guru yang terkenal paling pendiam tersebut untuk mengomentari isi dari halaman.

"Tidak mungkin! _Judgment Day _yang hanya ada di legenda ternyata ada? Lalu… semuanya terjadi setiap 100 tahun sekali dan sebentar lagi hari tersebut datang? Kuharap Kiyoshi tidak gila saat menulis semua ini"

Gakupo menggeleng dan mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Leon.

"Aku juga tak percaya. Disini juga ditulis kalau anak angkatnya besar kemungkinan dipilih menjadi _vessel _makhluk supernatural sekuat iblis macam Lucifer bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai predator diantara mereka. Makhluk satu ini seperti "jiwa" tak memiliki aura negative layaknya iblis dan sejenisnya. Dipercaya juga sebagai pembawa kelahiran para makhluk supernatural"

Leon saat mendengarkan justru menunjukkan kebingungan. Gakupo hanya mengangkat alis kanannya, "kenapa?"

"Lalu apa hubungan antara makhluk satu ini dengan _Judgment Day_?"

"Bersabarlah sedikit… disini juga dijelaskan, kenapa ingin buru-buru? Kalau aku sih ingin selesai dan bertemu para wanita! Mungkin kau mau ikut?"

Jurus tatapan maut ala Leon menyerang Gakupo dan sukses membuat yang ditatap menutup mulut dengan rapat. Matanya dengan cepat kembali ke bacaan.

"Adam, nama yang diketahui dan selalu disebut bagi mereka. Tapi disini bukan Adam sebagai manusia pertama, ya! Dan keberadaannya akan memanggil Eve pada _Judgment Day_. Kalau sampai dia muncul ke "permukaan" ada kemungkinan Eve juga bangkit. Dan jika Eve ini bangkit maka…"

"Maka kenapa?"

"Maka perang besar menanti umat manusia"

Leon terdiam, ia menatap keluar jendela. Matanya terpejam seperti memikirkan suatu hal.

"Gakupo, bawa buku catatan tersebut beserta masalah "Adam" dan "_Judgment Day_"ke asosiasi sepulang sekolah"

Leon mohon pamit hingga akhirnya pintu tertutup rapat. Gakupo menghela nafas dan memandang buku catatan tersebut dengan lekat. Tatapannya mulai terlihat sendu.

"Maaf, Kiyoshi-kun… aku harus cerita masalah anak angkatmu soalnya 'dia' jadi lebih sering muncul ke permukaan sih"

…

Kiyoteru sedang menguap lebar, ia entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu, bagaimana bisa murid perwaliannya menjadi penurut hanya dalam seminggu saja? Ia dengar guru lain bahkan membicarakan bagaimana hebatnya kelas tersebut dan bersyukur kelasnya memiliki reputasi yang baik. Bicara tentang reputasi baik, kenapa Kaito jadi pendiam di kelasnya juga ya? Maksudnya, si anak murid berambut biru tersebut jarang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Ia akhirnya menutup buku terakhir yang sedang dinilai. Langsung saja ia melakukan sedikit peregangan karena merasa penat. Oh sekarang sudah bulan Februari dan artinya hari Valentine mendekat. Bicara tentang Valentine, ia pasti akan ada konser. Sebuah helaan nafas panjang lepas dari mulutnya.

Bel berbunyi, sudah waktunya Kiyoteru mengajar. Langsung saja ia bangkit dari tempat duduk menuju pintu. Langkahnya gontai seiring senyuman terkembang dibibirnya

Hingga beberapa jam dan waktunya pulang skolah tiba, _mood _Kiyoteru langsung jatuh beberapa persen. Alasannya? Pengumuman bahwa ia dipanggil kepala sekolah membuatnya sedikit panik karena kakutan. Walaupun dalam hati ia tahu kalau dirinya tak melakukan hal yang salah. Iapun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Dan setelah beberapa lama melangkah, terlihatlah pintu kayu dari mahoni dan paling terlihat mewah seantero sekolah. Papan yang tergantung juga memperkuat kalau ruang tersebut adalah dimana kepala sekolah berada. Didoronglah pintu tersebut dan terlihat kepala sekolah berambut ungu dengan guru bahasa Inggris bernama Leon. Dengan kekakuan Kiyoteru menyapa keduanya.

"Ah, Hiyama-kuun~ akhirnya setelah kutunggu datang~" entah kenapa Kiyoteru merinding mendengar suara mendayu sang kepala sekolah

"Kamui…" hanya nama keluarganya dipanggil langsung saja si kepala sekolah duduk di kursinya dan diam dengan duduk tegap. Kiyoteru hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan kebingungan kejadian dihadapannya.

Ruang kepala sekolah hening sesaat hingga Leon sibuk membuka-buka buku dan memandang Kiyoteru dari ujung kaki hingga rambut.

"Umm… _principal_-san kenapa aku dipanggil?"

"Karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kami tujukan untukmu" Kiyoteru memandang sumber suara dan mendapati Leon yang tanpa melepas pandangan dari sebuah buku menjawab. Ia baru tahu kalau guru bahasa Inggris ini sangat cuek

"Apa yang dikatakan Leon memang benar, tapi tidak menyeramkan kok! Hanya pertanyaan mudah. Oh ya, jangan canggung denganku ya? Aku tidak menggigit kok! Dan jangan pedulikan Leon, oke?"

Tatapan tajam sukses membuat Gakupo tutup mulut.

"Err… pertanyaan apa?"

Leon berdiri dan menatap Kiyoteru dengan serius, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Apa kau tahu tentang _Judgment Day_?"

"Hah? Ma-maksudnya? Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengarnya"

Gakupo menepuk pundak Leon dan memberi isyarat biarkan saja dia yang bertanya. Menghela nafas, Leon lebih memilih duduk di sofa dan membiarkan si kepala sekolah menangani. Gakupo berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berdiri di samping telepon yang berada di mejanya. Saat ia mengangkat, senyuma ramah ditujukan pada Kiyoteru.

"Mau kopi? Kupikir kita akan bicara panjang?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk dan Leon mendengus kesal, "aku tak suka kopi, lebih baik teh"

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya minuman beserta kudapan dibawa oleh pengurus sekolah. Setelah pesanan diterima, si pengurus sekolah mohon diri dan menutup pintu. Kiyoteru hanya menatap canggung kopi dihadapannya.

"Ehem, Hiyama-san! Ada hal aneh yang mungkin terjadi padamu?"

Kiyoteru menyadari suffix yang diucapkan setelah nama keluarganya diganti hanya bisa mengedipkan mata kebingungan. Tapi langsung saja ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm… hal yang aneh ya? Hari pertama sekolah mungkin? Aku pingsan tapi menurut beberapa guru aku malah membuat kopi di ruang tata usaha dan entahlah aku jadi rajin sekali kehilangan kesadaran setelah kejadian tersebut"

"Wah! Aku tak tahu kalau Hiyama-san sering pingsan! Apa tubuhmu lemah sehingga mudah sakit?"

"Err… menurut ayahku seperti itu sih"

Ada jeda diantara pembicaraan, Gakupo meminum teh hijau miiknya dengan pelan.

"Apa ayahmu suka menceritakan tentang hal supernatural mungkin? Atau kau pernah mengikutinya ke tempat kerja?"

Kiyoteru mengingat-ingat, matanya terpejam.

"Pernah sekali ke Gereja karena dia yah… seorang pendeta dan entah karena apa sejak saat itu aku dilarang datang lagi maksudku masuk ke dalam. Diluar saja tidak apa-apa kecuali di dalam dan masalah kehilangan kesadaran… sejak kecil sudah terjadi tapi tak sesering akhir-akhir ini"

Gakupo hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan panjang Kiyoteru. Ia kembali meminum tehnya kemudian mendekati Kiyoteru. Lalu ia menatap lekat bahkan wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Kiyoteru. Jujur, Kiyoteru merasa merinding dengan apa yang dilakukan kepala sekolah.

"Setelah mendengar jentikan jari, kau tidur!"

"Eh?"

**CTIK**

Mata Kiyoteru bertambah berat dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Leon melihat Gakupo dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sedangkan Gakupo sendiri hanya nyengir lebar. Leon kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Gakupo berpikir sebentar. Ia mengangkat jarinya menandakan memiliki ide. Tangannya tersulur mendekati kacamata Kiyoteru, saat sudah sangat dekat tangannya ditahan oleh si pemilik kacamata sendiri. Seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak sopan mengambil barang milik orang lain"

Gakupo dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Kiyoteru memilih melepas kacamatanya sendiri walaupun percikan seperti listrik mulai muncul saat memegangnya. Iapun meletakkan kacamata tersebut ke kantung jas. Ia berdiri dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, selanjutnya senyuman ramah terkembang di bibir ditujukan pada Gakupo serta Leon.

"Kalian repot-repot memancingku ke permukaan, padahal rencananya aku sendiri akan datang ke tempat kalian bahkan meminta salah satu anggota keluarga Shion untuk mendapat waktu bertemu"

Leon sudah bersiap tangannya memegang _silver maiden _yang ada di pinggang. Kiyoteru yang menyadarinya hanya menghea nafas.

"Aku tak ingin menyerang kalian jadi bisakah tidak menggunakan kekerasan disini?"

"Ehem" Gakupo terbatuk, Leon melepas tangannya walaupun terlihat kesal

Kiyoteru menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. Dasi yang tadinya rapi ia kendurkan dan kancing jas dilepas. Bahkan kemeja yang dimasukkan ke celana dikeluarkan sehingga terlihat sekali berantakan. Gakupo hanya tertegun melihat guru Matematika yang terkenal sopan dalam waktu beberapa menit menjadi orang bengal. Sekarang ia duduk dan dagunya ditopang dengan tangan kiri.

"Ada butuh apa denganku?"

"Kau itu yang dimaksud Adam kan? Kalau bisa ikut kami sekarang untuk menjelaskan masalahmu serta _Judgment day _tersebut"

Matanya menatap tajam Leon, wajahnya tak menunjukkan hal tak senang sama sekali.

"Dari mana kalian tahu informasi tersebut?"

Sebuah buku terlempar dan ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Kiyoteru. Tanpa bicara lagi, dibukalah buku tersebut wajahnya awalnya terkejut namun selanjutnya menjadi maklum dan tersenyum.

"Dasar… selama ini dia menulis semua hal tentangku tapi… ada yang salah sedikit dan tak apa, aku akan ikut kalian untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Oh, tolong ajak Kaito Shion juga ya? Aku ada janji dengannya"

Leon dan Gakupo saling pandang, tapi si kepala sekolah langsung menghubungi nomor yang dikenalnya.

* * *

Author : Siapa yang ditelepon ya?

Yuuma : siapa yang bikin, malah tanya sendiri

Author : biarin sih! Oh ya, yang nggak dibales PM saya, dibales ulang disini ya?

Revieew~

**Kiyorin9 : **Ehhh? Wahhh makasih!  
mungkin nanti bakal banyak chara dimasukkin lho! Makasih buat fave-nya~

**Heiwajima Kumiko : **Iya… ini udah update kok :D

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER THREE~**

Akito Hiyama

(火山 アキト/Hiyama Akito)

Author sewaktu jelasin tentang Kiyoteru, nama belakang mereka beda di "Hi" bukan? Nah lihat, nama "Hi" depannya artinya api! Dia sahabat Kiyoteru dan kenal dari kecil. Yang mengusung pertama kali terbentuknya band ICE MOUNTAIN!

Sifatnya dia orangnya terbuka, bicara tanpa berpikir dan sering sekali mengerjai Kiyoteru serta Natsuki. Fakta kedua, saat pertama kali ketemu Natsuki, Akito kira dia perempuan. Bahkan Akito langsung melakukan PDKT! Tapi langsung kaget, pundung dan nangis (Akito : AUTHOR LEBAY!) sewaktu dia tahu kalau Natsuki laki-laki.

Gitar pilihannya–dan yang dia punya–adalah Gibson 1959 ES-355TD Cherry warna merah.

* * *

Author : nah! Ini chapter 7! Selamat baca :3


	8. Association of Pure Cross

Author : Maaf ya! Saya baru apdet hampir sebulan lamanya

Maika : Makanya jangan kebanyakan bikin cerita

Author : Diem! Namanya juga plot bunnies… susah :'D

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan perusahaan pengembangnya**

**Warning : Apa ya? Saya juga bingung/ditendang**

* * *

Ketiganya menaiki mobil milik sang kepala sekolah, melihat jalan yang dilalui Kiyoteru merasa tak asing. Namun seperti biasa ia lebih memilih diam dan tenang apalagi Leon terlihat tidak senang dengan keberadaannya. Kiyoteru hanya termangu memperhatikan jalan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mobil milik Gakupo berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Sebelum pintu terbuka, Gakupo melarang kedua guru untuk keluar. Ia beralasan agar dirinya saja yang berurusan dengan keluarga Shion.

Sekembalinya dari rumah tersebut, Gakupo mendekat dengan didampingi seseorang berambut biru. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum kecil melihat seseorang akan ikut ke asosiasi. Kaito duduk disamping Kiyoteru sedangkan Leon menemani Gakupo di kursi depan. Jika kita lihat, hawa kekakuan justru makin terasa di kursi belakang.

Perjalanan yang hening pun berlanjut, Gakupo tak berani menyalakan radio atau pemutar music untuk menghibur. Tak ada yang berarti, perjalanan mulus ke sebuah bangunan besar bergaya Eropa. Untung saja ini bukan _mansion _dan lebih banyak cahaya dibandingkan bangunan yang dulu pernah didatangi Kiyoteru.

Mereka berempat disambut beberapa orang namun Kiyoteru sadar ia satu-satunya yang paling diperhatikan. Tak mau mencari masalah, Kiyoteru hanya tebar senyum manis berharapa tak ada satupun curiga padanya. Ketika sedang berjalan di koridor bangunan besar tersebut, ia melihat dua orang berbeda gender. Satu laki-laki dan lainnya perempuan, sempat terpikirkan kalau mereka ada sepasang kekasih namun batal setelah melihat keduanya seperti berdebat.

Awalnya ia tak mau berurusan namun dirinya terkejut saat katana yang berada di pinggang ditarik dan ingin melukai si wanita. Mau tak mau Kiyoteru yang berada di dekat mereka melindungi si perempuan. Tangan Kiyoteru sempat terkena tebasan katana. Mata si perempuan tertutup dengan rapat. Kiyoteru mengerang kesakitan.

Mata perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manik hitam. Perempuan tersebut saat sadar dihadapannya ada seorang laki-laki yang baru dikenal langsung merasa bersalah, apalagi lengan Kiyoteru terlihat tersayat sedikit.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku a-anda jadi terluka! Maaf! Ini semua salahku!"

Kiyoteru hanya memalingkan muka ke perempuan tersebut dan tersenyum, "tak apa! kalau luka kecil seperti ini tak masalah"

Si wanita hanya tersipu namun wajahnya langsung ketakutan, Kiyoteru tahu si laki-laki tadi ingin menyerangnya menggunakan katana. Ia hanya memeluk si wanita dan melompat menghindari serangan. Kiyoteru melepas si wanita dan ia menatap garang.

"Untuk ukuran pria dewasa kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil"

"Untuk apa membiarkan hidup makhluk pengganggu manusia"

"Tak semua dari kami pengganggu kali-"

**SRING**

Suara dua katana beradu terdengar jelas. Si perempuan hanya menampakkan wajah terkejut sedangkan Kiyoteru menatap biasa. Salah satu katana adalah milik Gakupo yang sekarang menatap tajam si laki-laki berambut merah muda. Sebenarnya Kiyoteru membuat kesimpulan, kepala sekolah terong tersebut tidak boleh dianggap enteng.

"Yuuma-san, tak boleh menyerang terutama Mizki-chan yang seorang wanita~"

"Aku tak akan menyerang kalau dia memang manusia dan kau juga memasukkan si laki-laki bermata kuning itu. Aku tahu kalau dia bukan manusia!"

Kiyoteru mendengar perkataan Yuuma hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Gakupo menatapnya dan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"AH, Mizki-chan! Tolong bantu Kiyoteru berganti pakaian ya? Tidak etis, kan kalau pakai pakaian yang sudah rusak seperti itu dan tak lupa urusi lukanya"

Kiyoteru langsung melihat ke lengan kanannya, terdapat luka sekaligus robek bajunya. Ia menatap Mizki dan balas anggukan oleh sang perempuan. Mizki memberinya aba-aba untuk mengikuti sedangkan Gakupo tetap bersama Yuuma. Kiyoteru yakin, si kepala sekolah terong tersebut sedang berurusan dengan si rambut merah muda.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah ruangan besar berupa kamar tidur. Si perempuan sudah pergi entah kemana. Kiyoteru yang ditinggal sendiri mulai melepas jasnya kemudian kancing satu persatu. Saat setengah telanjang, Mizki masuk dan langsung saja mukanya memerah.

"Umm… kau lepas pakaianmu karena luka" perasaan kaku mulai terasa oleh Mizki

"Iya, Mizki-san… bisakah mengurusi lukaku?"

Kiyoteru duduk di tempat tidur yang terdapat dalan ruangan. Mizki hanya mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan luka Kiyoteru menggunakan alcohol.

"Si rambut merah muda itu namanya Yuuma ya?"

Mizki kemudian membersihkan darah yang mengering menggunakan air.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"kenapa? Dia hampir saja membunuhmu, tahu!"

Mendengar perkataan jujur Kiyoteru membuatnya menghentikan apa yang dilakukan. Ia menghela nafas sedikit kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

"Ia… tidak seperti itu kok, orangnya baik"

Kiyoteru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lukanya sekarang sudah bersih dari noda darah walaupun masih keluar cairan pekat tersebut. Dengan cepat Mizki memberikan sebuah salep berwarna putih, Kiyoteru merasakan perih menusuk dan selanjutnya si perempuan membalut lukanya dengan perban. Tersenyum puas, Mizki kemudian membereskan kapas dan peralatan P3K. Kiyoteru memandang seoonggok baju berwarna hitam. Ia tak yakin kalau pakaian tersebut adalah seleranya.

Setelah kepergian Mizki dengan alasan mengembalikan peralatan P3K sekaligus membuang bekas membersihkan luka, Kiyoteru dihadapkan dua pilihan. Memakai pakaian terlipat rapi di tempat tidur atau jasnya yang sobek. Karena ingin bertemu beberapa orang tak dikenal, terpaksa ia harus memakai pakaian tersebut.

…

Bisa dikatakan wajah Kiyoteru menampakkan rasa malas. Kenapa? Mari tengok pakaian yang dikenakan. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih bersih. Oke, itu memang bukan menjadi masalah. Disertai dasi berwarna abu-abu lalu sebuah _blazer _abu-abu tua ditambah _tailcoat _hitam panjang menghiasi luarnya. Tak lupa ditangannya ada sepasang sarung tangan.

Dengan kata lain, Kiyoteru terlihat seperti kepala pelayan. Wajahnya yang kusut diperlihatkan saat bertemu ketua asosiasi aka Gakupo. Si ketua justru senyum-senyum sendiri dan terlihat puas. Mizki terdiam walaupun terlihat canggung.

"Apa maksud semua ini…"

Gakupo malah mulai menari, "pakaian formal! Memangnya kenapa Hiyama-kuun~? Kau cocok kok memakainya"

Pandangan Kiyoteru menajam dan ia tak merasa tersanjung sama sekali,"kau tahu ini pakaian apa? INI PAKAIAN PELAYAN!"

"Err… minimal itu kepala pelayan bukan-"

Mulut Gakupo tertutup rapat. Ia pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengajak Kiyoteru bertemu dengan anggota asosiasi. Perjalan mereka di koridor diisi sunyi. Kiyoteru masih merasa kesal sebenarnya.

Langkah Gakupo terhenti dan diikuti oleh Kiyoteru beserta Mizki saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu mahoni besar. Suara dorongan yang berat terdengar menandakan salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu. Ruangan didalam seperti aula, paling depan nan ujung terdapat meja panjang disertai beberapa kursi. Terlihat beberapa orang duduk disana, ada pula yang berdiri. Kiyoteru sebenarnya merasa terasingkan disini.

Ketika kaki miliknya berada di dalam ruangan, sontak saja semua pandangan teralih ke arahnya. Kiyoteru engangkat sebelah alisnya, Gakupo sudah pergi ke kursi kosong di depan. Kiyoteru sadar betul kalau keadaan disini tak boleh main-main, apalagi seperti masuk ke kandang harimau. Melakukan hal bodoh, nyawanya sekaligus sisi lainnya bakalan melayang.

"Hiyama-san, anda tahu tujuan anda disini?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "ya tentu saja"

"Mungkin menjelaskan tentang Judgment Day dan "dirimu" sejelas-jelasnya. Kau bukan anak Hiyama, bukan?"

Kiyoteru berjalan ke tengah ruangan sehingga bisa terlihat semua anggota. Ia menarik nafas, mata kuningnya terlihat menerawang dan mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu.

"Judgment Day… ya?"

Matanya kemudian tertutup.

"Judgment Day adalah hari dimana kalian semua mungkin hanya akan jadi sejarah? Atau… perang terbesar? Ada asumsi lain?"

"Kami sedang serius, laporan Kamui-sama membuat seisi asosiasi gempar!"

Kiyoteru hanya terkekeh geli, terlihat sekali ia sedikit melecehkan orang tersebut.

"Baiklah… kau sedikit tak sabar ya? Judgment Day bisa dikatakan dimana Adam akan meminang Eve. Terdengar sepele bukan? Hanya kedua makhluk berbeda gender saling bertemu, membuat perjanjian lalu terikat namun membuat banyak masalah. Pintu paling terlarang terbuka, semua makluk abadi namun memiliki dendam pada manusia akan berkeliaran, sisanya… pikirkanlah sendiri"

"Lalu tentang dirimu?"

Kiyoteru hanya menunjukkan seringaian miterius, " seorang iblis yang lebih kuat dari mereka, predator para makhluk supranatural"

Kiyoteru mendekati Leon, orang yang didekati sebenarnya kebingungan. Kiyoteru hanya menatap sopan si laki-laki tersebut.

"Tubuh Kiyo sudah tak bisa menahan lagi, jadi… selamat tidur semuanya."

Kiyoteru mengambil kacamata dan dipakai, efeknya membuat matanya tertutup dengan cepat dan badannya mulai tumbang. Leon yang berada di dekat Kiyoteru mau tak mau menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bertemu lantai. Anggota asosiasi di samping Leon dengan cepat membantu menahan. Selanjutnya tubuhnya digotong oleh beberapa orang menuju kamar yang tersedia.

Sepeninggal Kiyoteru, suasana di dalam ruangan pertemuan besar tersebut riuh. Banyak anggota asosiasi membicarakan perihal Judgment Day hingga Adam. Gakupo sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Kiyoteru hanya membahas sedikit terutama tentang dirinya sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik kalau ditanya jika "dia" muncul ke permukaan?

Sementara ruangan pertemuan riuh, Kiyoteru mulai membuka matanya. Kacamata ia letakkan di rambutnya–yang dilakukannya sudah menjadi kebiasaan–lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengucek mata. Seperti biasa setelah kehilangan kesadaran ia akan merasakan lelah pada mata. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru menyadari ruangan sekitarnya. Ia sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur _king size _alias sangat besar.

Ia mengaku merasakan kepanikan, sudah kehilangan kesadaran lalu terbangun di ruangan tak dikenal. Tapi ia masih mengingat diri dan mencoba menangkan dengan cara menarik nafas. Iapun berdiri dari tempat tidur dan tak sengaja melewati cermin ketika menuju pintu. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat pakaiannya berbeda dari yang dikenakan seperti biasa.

"AAAAAHHH!" dan Kiyoteru kehilangan kesadaran kedua kalinya.

Kiyoteru mencoba membuka mata, terasa berat memang. Sesudah pandangannya menjadi jelas, ia mulai menarik badan dari posisi tidur terlentang. Hal pertama yang disadari adalah tempat tersebut kosong, gelap dan hanya ada cahaya mengelilingi dirinya. Berdiri dari tempat yang nyaman, ia mulai melihat kesana-kemari. Jika beruntung mungkin saja ada orang yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat misterius tersebut.

Benar saja, di salah satu sudut yang gelap seseorang mendekat. Terdengar sekali langkahan kaki beradu dengan lantai yang sama gelapnya dengan keadaan sekitar. Kiyoteru menyadari kalau mata si laki-laki tersebut tak terlihat olehnya. Sebenarnya yang terlihat hanya bentuk wajahnya, ia tak yakin dengan hidung serta mulut.

Ia tersenyum misterus yang menandakan memiliki mulut. Ia bernafas lega, bukan orang tak normal.

"Hai Kiyo, senang bertemu pertama kali denganmu… ah maaf, kedua kalinya ya? Waktu itu aku tak sengaja muncul pada waktu tak tepat"

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu, kau _kan _aku"

Kiyoteru makin tak mengerti.

"Kau bermain pikiran denganku ya?"

Orang tersebut menggeleng. Ia akhirnya menarik poni rambutnya yang berantakan, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia terkesiap, wajahnya mirip sekali dengannya! Minus masalah mata tadi. Singkatnya Kiyoteru seperti melihat bayangan di cermin tak terlihat.

"Kau adalah aku?"

Orang tersebut tersenyum, "mungkin? Atau justru aku itu dirimu? Berarti sebenarnya siapa pemilik tubuh ini?"

Kedua alis Kiyoteru bertautan, "tentu saja milikku"

"Tapi… apa kau mengingat semuanya? Apa kau ingat masa kecilmu, bagaimana ayahmu mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya, apa kau ingat?"

Kiyoteru hanya melebarkan matanya, orang misterius ini bertanya hal yang terlalu sensitif. Langsung saja ia merasa kesal.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya hal tersebut?"

Orang tadi awalnya hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi tapi selanjutnya tertawa terkekeh hingga terbahak-bahak. Ia mendekati Kiyoteru dan menarik tangannya sehingga posisi si laki-laki misterius dibelakang, sekarang tangannya memegang kedua bahu Kiyoteru. Ia merasakan wajahnya berada di sekitar bagian telinga. Nafas orang tersebut terasa sekali olehnya.

"Tak kusangka Kiyoteru Hiyama yang terkenal akan kesopanannya bisa marah juga ya?"

Kiyoteru melebarkan mata, ia mencoba melepas badannya tapi justru si laki-laki tadi menahannya bahkan sekarang menutup pandangan menggunakan tangan.

"Tenang saja, Kiyo… aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh, apalagi sudah berjanji pada ayahmu. Dan… perbolehkan aku menggunakan tubuhmu ya? Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta izin, biasanya hanya langsung mengambil alih. Jadi, kenyataannya saat kau kehilangan kesadaran dan merasa lelah, berarti badanmu kupakai. Nah, sekarang juga aku sedang butuh karena ingin menepati janji pada seseorang, jadi… Kiyo, _oyasumi_"

Kiyoteru merasa mengantuk bahkan ada sedikit perasaan nyaman, pada akhirnya matanya terpejam.

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER AGAIN~**

Natsuki Hokaze

(帆風ナツキ/Hokaze Natsuki)

Anggota band yang direkrut ketiga saat masih mahasiswa. Satu mahasiswa sama Kiyoteru dan Akito. Dia pasti selalu dianggap jadi perempuan karena mungil dan punya badan lemah. Tapi, jangan pernah remehin dia kalau udah di depan drum! Yup, dia drummernya Ice Mountain! Bahkan sewaktu ketemu pertama kali sama Akito, Natsuki dianggap seperti perempuan.

Fakta kedua adalah, neneknya punya toko kue dan dia jadi patissernya. Sewaktu kecil pakai baju perempuan karena dianggap begitu.

Drum : apapun merek dan jenis terserah, tergantung dimana tampil.  
kecuali : Snare (Pearl/CS 1450), Pedalnya (Pearl/P-3002D) sama stik drumnya (Pearl/106 H)

* * *

Author : Makasih yang masih menunggu cerita abal ini :'D dan kasian Kiyoteru jadi makin sering pingsan

Tamao : author-san… ini dimana?

Author : K-konno-senpai! Kamu salah tempat! Salah universe!

Tamao : A-ahh… iya maaf!

Author : N-nggak apa-apa dan makasih buat yang fave, follows dan review! Walau cuma baca aka silent reader makasih!


	9. More Than What He Bargains For

Author : hallo! Akhirnya setelah menghilang publish ff lagi! Sekarang ada plot bunnies di kepala! Grrr! Gimana nih!? Yang ini aja belum kelar! Oh karena author banyak ngilang langsung aja ya!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha des-*ditendang* maksunya punya Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, AH-Software dan semua hal yang membuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : OOC... EH! Di Vocaloid nggak ada OOC karena tergantung author dan itulah uniknya fandom ini! (kecuali yang memang sudah ditetapkan… mungkin)**

* * *

Kiyoteru berjalan gontai, ia mendekati salah satu pelayan wanita dan bertanya. Untung saja jas _tailcoat _beserta blazer yang dipakai absen dari badannya kalau tidak pasti dianggap sama-sama pelayan. Baju kemeja lengan panjang digulung hingga diatas sikut. Tak lupa bagian bawah baju keluar serta kerah tak terkancing. Si pelayan hanya menunjukkan wajah kemerahan dan menjawab dengan malu-malu pertanyaannya Kiyoteru seputar keberadaan Kaito. Dan ia bersyukur si anak laki-laki berambut biru tersebut belum pulang.

Semoga saja anak tersebut tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Langkah kakinya yang terdengar mendekati sebuah ruangan memenuhi lorong. Suara langkahan berhenti bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Ia mengetuknya dan karena memakai sedikit tenaga, tak sengaja pintu terbuka walaupun hanya beberapa senti.

"Shion-kun, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban, keheningan yang terdengar. Sekali lagi ia memanggil namanya, keheningan yang menjawab. Lama kelamaan rasa penasaran disertai kekesalan muncul. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiyoteru membuka pintu dan melihat kamar Kaito kosong melompong.

Terkejut? Sedikit dan sudah pasti ia mulai mencari si laki-laki berambut biru. Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah pulang? Tak mungkin karena nyatanya menurut pelayan yang tadi bertemu dan ditanya, Kaito Shion belum kembali ke rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, pekerjaan lain tak berguna yang menghabiskan tenaga dan memotong waktu "tersadar" dirinya.

Hingga disaat pencariannya ia melewati sebuah pintu dan terdengar suara tembakan. Ia bingung, kenapa ada yang berlatih senjata malam-malam dan tak memakai peredam. Apa orang tersebut bodoh atau apa? Tidakkah ia merasa mengganggu yang sedang nyaman di alam mimpi mereka? Karena adanya perasaan aneh bercampur kesal ingin menghentikan si bodoh–menurut Kiyoteru–ia membuka pintu. Pandangannya langsung menatap lelah, ternyata orang yang dicarinya ada disini.

"Ah, Kiyoteru nii- oh kau"

Kiyoteru hanya mengangkat alisnya, "tadi kau ingin memanggilku pakai suffix nii-san tapi batal, kenapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya tentang hal itu? Tentu saja karena kau bukan dia!"

Kiyoteru hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo kita cari udara segar, aku ingin bicara banyak"

"Kemana?"

"Restoran Italia yang kita lewati tadi sewaktu ke sini bagaimana? Sekarang masih jam tujuh malam. Kutebak masih buka dan tenang saja aku bayar semuanya"

Kaito merasa tak bisa menolak, apalagi dengan rencana akan dibicarakannya topik yang paling membuatnya penasaran semenjak bertemu dengan sisi lain sang paman. Ditambah, siapa yang akan menolak jika kau makan malam gratis di sebuah restoran Italia mahal? Ia yakin tempat makan tersebut bukanlah standar orang biasa karena biasanya asosiasi mengadakan rapat penting dan itupun diantara petingginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiyoteru beserta Kaito sudah duduk manis saling berhadapan di sebuah meja dengan alas meja warna merah. Sebenarnya Kaito tak nyaman, sudah berada di dalam restoran mewah sekarang banyak yang memandang kearah mereka. Kiyoteru hanya membaca buku menu dengan santai tanpa merasa diperhatikan,

"Hiraukan saja, kalau mereka dianggap malah membuat dirimu makin diperhatikan"

Kaito kemudian berkutat pada buku menu setelah mendengar penjelasan orang di depannya. Kemudian yang terdengar oleh keduanya adalah pembicaraan mengenai topik makanan pilihan di restoran tersebut.

Pesanan mereka telah datang, satu set makan malam ala Italia berupa pizza hingga hidangan penutup yaitu gelato terhidang memnuhi meja. Kaito dalam hati sebenarnya menghitung berapa banyak biaya pengeluaran Kiyoteru. Namun mengingat pekerjaan sang paman, harga makanan di depan sudah biasa jadi pengeluaran khusus pastinya.

"Kenapa malah diam? Makan."

Kaito mulai menikmati makanan di depannya.

"Oh ya, kau mengajakku kesini tadi bertujuan untuk membicarakan masalah Kiyoteru nii-san. Ada apa sebenarnya? A-aku tak mengerti dengan keadaannya"

Suara pisau makan diletakkan, "baiklah… aku juga sudah janji kalau bisa datang ke asosiasimu pasti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Oh, kau masih ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat dan semuanya adalah kesalahanmu! Keberadaan dirimu SALAH!"

Pisau makan dengan cepat menancap dekat tangan Kaito yang mengepal di atas meja. Beberapa orang mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Kaito hanya menelan ludah.

"Aku disini bukan berarti tidak bisa melukaimu. Aku hanya MENCOBA untuk tidak melukaimu, jadi… jangan pancing emosiku apalagi kita berada di tempat umum"

"Maaf"

Kiyoteru malah terkekeh, setelah berhenti, sebuah potongan daging ia lahap. Kaito merasa kesal karena ia seperti dijadikan bahan lelucon.

"Kalau kau memasang wajah seperti anjing hilang terlihat tak cocok. Malah terkesan memaksakan, aku… hanya bercanda. Kau boleh saja membenciku sesukamu bahkan kalau kau tega, bunuh saja sekalian"

Mata Kaito membesar, lancang sekali ia yang hanya menumpang bahkan dianggap sebagai parasit mengatakan hal gampang seperti itu!?

"Ah, ya… aku kelepasan ngomong. Maaf ya, Shion-kun! Badan ini bukan milikku"

"Ayolah ke topic sebenarnya! Aku harus sekolah besok, tahu… _sensei_"

Kiyoteru tersenyum sekarang, wajahnya akhirnya menjadi benar-benar serius.

"Semenjak sebelas tahun lalu dimana aku 'lahir' kembali setelah ratusan tahun lamanya 'mati' tentu aku yang bukan nyawa melainkan… Apa ya? Setan? Iblis? Entahlah… memikirkan tentangku malah jadi pusing. Oh, kembali lagi ke topic! Karena aku bangun tentu saja butuh vessel yang menampung, hmm?"

"Me…nampung?"

"Yup, tapi saat itu tubuh yang tak sengaja kurasuki sebelum Kiyo ternyata tak sanggup sehingga dia jadi gila dan berteriak tak karuan"

Kaito menatap lilin yang jadi hiasan penerang di dinding berlapis _wallpaper _gaya _Gothic_. Kenapa dia menjelaskan semuanya secara detail dengan kasualnya tanpa beban, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa yang diutarakan penuh dengan makna terpendam kepada para pemburu.

"Mendengar dari ceritamu, itu berarti tubuh Kiyoteru nii-san memang cocok dijadikan vesselmu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapnya!?"

"Mudah, membunuhnya lewat 'dalam' atau bahasa mudahnya nyawanya kubuat tertidur selamanya"

"A-APA!?"

"Seharusnya seperti itu… tapi karena janjiku pada si orang tua ditambah dia menyegelku jadi yahhh… bisa kukatakan Kiyoteru sedikit terselamatkan. Walaupun apa yang dilakukan si orang tua cuma memperlambat waktunya tapi tak bisa menghentikan prosesnya"

"Proses? Proses apa?"

"Pemindahan diriku ke vessel orang tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit semua hal yang ada pada orang tersebut kuambil dan lama-kelamaan eksistensi nyawanya juga makin menipis dan hilang. Jadi sebenarnya lebih baik sebelas tahun yang lalu kubunuh saja pamanmu ini dan tubuhnya buatku. Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi masalah di tahun-tahun berikutnya, salah satunya sekarang. Jadi banyak kan makhluk supranatural menjadikanmu dan Kiyoteru target empuk"

"T-tunggu dulu! Kau mengatakan kalau semua hal yang ada pada diri seseorang akan diambil olehmu. Jangan katakan salah satunya adalah ingatan! Ja-jadi selama ini…"

"Analisismu benar, ingatannya hilang karena berpindah padaku dan aku yang mengingat semuanya… Kai-kun"

Kaitu mengepalkan tangan, detik selanjutnya sebuah tamparan melayang dengan keras dan bertemu pipi Kiyoteru.

"Lancang sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Sebutan tersebut hanya untuk orang terdekatku saja! Kau… BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU!"

Tanpa bicara lagi bahkan tak menatap Kiyoteru sama sekali, Kaito bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memilih pergi. Makanannya yang baru ia lahap setengah entah kenapa justru sudah mencapai tenggorokan seolah tak sudi dibayarkan oleh si iblis. Sepertinya saat sampai di asosiasi, isi perutnya akan benar-benar keluar dan ia bertaruh pasti malam ini tak bisa tidur. Untung saja jarak tempat asosiasi dengan restoran tersebut tak terlalu jauh.

"Ahh… sepertinya candaanku terlalu berlebihan, keponakanmu marah tuh!"

…

Benar saja dugaannya, ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali dan malah menghabiskan es krim sebanyak tujuh _cup _dan itupun dirasa kurang. Mungkin kalau jumlahnya lebih banyak, bisa saja meja di kamarnya-yang terdapat di asosiasi- sudah penuh dengan bekas es krim. Penjelasan tadi malam menambah beban pada pikiran, masalah miliknya makin bertumpuk sekarang.

"Hahhh… oh, ah! SEKOLAH! AKU BAKALAN TELAT!"

Kaito berlari dengan panik untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

Wajah Kaito kusut sesampainya di sekolah, temannya yang rata-rata berbeda kelas kecuali Yuki Kaai si pendek dikuncir dua menyapa. Namun semua temannya tahu kalau _mood _si anak berambut biru sedang buruk dan mulai menjauh. Kaai hanya berjalan dibelakangnya dengan kaku. Dari kejauhan juga terlihat kalau Yuki ingin memulai pembicaraan namun dipendam.

"Ada apa ya, Kaai-san?"

Yuki sedikit terperanjat, ia menatap Kaito malu-malu.

"Eh!? E-eto… apa kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan? Pelajaran ekonomi hari ini ulangan kan? Melihatmu bermuka kusut membuatku cemas"

Mata Kaito melebar seperti bola pingpong.

"AKU LUPA HAL ITU! AAAHHHH!"

Teriakan seorang laki-laki galau memenuhi seluruh sekolah.

"_Tak belajar sama sekali…_" Kaito menopang dagu, aura keungunan dan siap membunuh siapa saja yang mendekatinya benar-benar terasa kuat. Bahkan murid kelas tersebut tak berani menggubrisnya walaupun rata-rata mereka bukan manusia.

Kaito dalam hati mengutuk semua orang yang diingatnya dan menurut pikiran sudah membuat ia jadi berantakan hari ini. Bisa saja sumpah serapah hingga pistol akan mudah lepas kendali. Ia juga tak segan menembak seseorang yang mendekat.

"Shion-kun?"

Suara laki-laki dewasa memanggilnya dan ia tahu betul milik siapa. Awalnya ia ingin mengusirnya namun diurungkan sesaat setelah matanya menangkap warna normal di kedua manik milik Kiyoteru.

"Eh, Ah! Hiyama-sensei!"

"Umm… boleh mengobrol denganku nanti sepulang sekolah?"

Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"_Analisismu benar, ingatannya hilang karena berpindah padaku dan aku yang mengingat semuanya… Kai-kun_"

Kaito menggertakan gigi dengan keras, perkataan makhluk lancang tadi malam membuat kesal. Ia merasa berat melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Ditambah pandangan yang diberikan seisi kelas menambah rasa tak nyaman.

Kelas entah mengapa terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Kaito yang mengingat perkataan guru wali kelas tadi pagi membuatnya tak bisa pulang, mau tak mau menunggu di depan ruang guru. Ia bisa melihat jelas lewat jendela kalau guru wali kelasnya sedang membereskan peralatan di meja.

Selesai dengan urusan beres-membereskan, Kiyoteru keluar dari ruang guru dan disambut oleh Kaito dengan wajah datar. Kiyoteru awalnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi tapi langsung menepuk dahi menandakan walanya lupa lalu mengingat. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut pada muridnya dan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah. Kaito hanya mengikuti di belakang tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun.

Sesampainya diatas, angin segar khas musim semi dengan semu wangi bunga-bungaan menyapa keduanya dikarenakan jumlah pohon yang tak sedikit di sekolah. Kiyoteru mendekati ke tepi sehingga bisa melihat seisi sekolah. Kaito hanya menatap, mulutnya masih terkatup dan tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Otaknya masih bertarung dengan masalah tadi malam dan ulangan Ekonomi yang sepertinya gagal.

"Shion-kun, aku ini bukan guru normal ya?"

Lamunan Kaito terhenti dengan pertanyaan mengejutkan, matanya menatap figur sang guru dari belakang. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergoyang dengan lembut mengikuti arah angin.

"Maaf?" Hanya kata tersebut yang muncul dari mulut Kaito, ia tak ingin salah bicara

"Pak kepsek memanggilku kemarin sehabis waktu mengajar bertanya hal macam-macam dan… semuanya adalah pertanyaan yang tak kumengerti. Lalu seperti biasa aku pingsan dan terbangun di suatu tempat memakai pakaian berbeda. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan salinan persis diriku minus warna mata. Tolong, Shion-kun… aku… tak mau seperti ini lagi. A-aku tahu kalau tak sepantasnya meminta tolong padamu apalagi hanya seorang murid tapi entah kenapa intuisiku malah percaya padamu"

Kaito membuka mulut tapi tak ada satu patah kata yang mau keluar, terasa semua keinginannya untuk bicara tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia menunduk dan beberapa saat kemudian tangannya terkepal lalu menatap Kiyoteru dengan ekspresi yakin.

"Hiyama-sensei! Apa kau mengingat masa lalumu?" Kaito menyadari kebodohannya, kenapa ia malah bertanya hal seperti ini!?

Kiyoteru menopang dagunya, wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau ia sibuk berpikir. Selanjutnya hanya anggukan yang dilakukan si guru.

"Aku cuma ingat dibesarkan oleh seorang pendeta. Ayahku, Kiyoshi Hiyama"

"Hanya itu saja? Tak ada yang lain? Mu-mungkin seorang anak setinggi kira-kira sepinggangku berambut biru?"

Kiyoteru menggeleng pelan.

"Mu-mungkin mengingat tentang panggilan Kiyoteru nii-san atau Kai-kun? Apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan hal tadi?"

"Kiyoteru nii-san? Kai-kun? Aku kan tak punya adi-"

"_Kiyoteru nii-san! Ayo!_"

"Apa? Siapa? Aku-"

Ia memegang kepalanya, Kaito hanya menatap dengan mata membesar dan merasa darah sudah hilang dari daerah wajah. Teriakan kencang terdengar jelas berasal dari atap sekolah.

* * *

Author : mulai dari sini bakaln banyak kegilaan dan adios! Author kabuuur!


	10. The Forgotten Memories

Author : Ahai! Author sok sibuk tapi sebenarnya bingung kembali lagi!

Yukari : Hai author! *liat hape* wah musikmu banyak dari kami ya? Eh… ada laguku juga!

Author : Yah… soalnya voicebank AHS itu mendekati manusia makanya saya suka

Yukari : beneran? Wah makasih!

**Disclaimer : semua Vocaloid yang terlibat dimiliki pegembangnya masing-masing**

**Warning : Kekerasan?**

* * *

Mata Kaito membulat, kejadian dihadapannya hampir sama dengan sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia mengambil pistol yang disembunyikan di dalam jas. Tangannya berguncang entah karena ingatan mengerikannya atau kenyataan yang lebih menakutkan dari memori dimana kepalanya mulai memutar ulang kenangan traumatik sedikit demi sedikit.

_Kedua anak berbeda umur, dibedakan selain dari tinggi juga warna rambut. Anak lebih tua berambut cokelat dan yang muda berambut biru. Mereka berdua berjalan diselingi pembicaraan khas anak kecil. Topik krusial seperti makanan yang akan dimasak di rumah hingga karakter kesukaan mereka. Namun hanya dalam beberapa saat semuanya berubah 180 derajat._

_Mula-mula hanya bayangan hitam dengan cepat melewati mereka, tapi selanjutnya sang paman berteriak dengan kesakitan. Bahkan terlihat jelas Kiyoteru sudah jatuh terduduk memegang badannya._

"_Nii-san! Kiyoteru nii-san! Ke-kenapa?" si anak kecil berambut biru ketakutan tapi tetap mendekat_

"_Siapa yang kau panggil Kiyoteru nii-san, bocah?" ujar sang paman dengan wajah tertunduk_

_Kaito membuka mulut karena heran dan yang ia tahu badannya sudah melayang ke belakang. Bagian bokong mencium tanah, pastinya terasa sakit dan sekali lagi Kaito kecil memperhatikan sang paman. Kedua matanya berwarna kuning namun ia sadar si pupil memanjang jadi berbentuk seperti mata hewan buas. Tak lupa juga seringaian bertaring tajam menghias daerah mulut._

_Badannya lemas bahkan kedua kaki bergetar dan tak bisa berdiri. Namun setelah itu ia tak melihat apa-apa, kesadaranya telah hilang._

Ia sadar ada yang beda dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun pembuat trauma hingga sekarang, tapi apa? Apa yang aneh? Sekali lagi Kaito memberanikan diri melihat bagian mata dan tidak berwarna kuning. Memang bagian kanan kuning tapi kirinya membuat ia syok. Iris warna merah bagaikan darah segar muncul begitu saja.

Layaknya kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu terulang, Kaito baru sadar kalau badannya terlempar kebelakang disertai angin kencang. Ia tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan si paman. Tapi sebelum bokongnya bertemu lantai atap sekolah, seseorang sudah menangkap badannya duluan. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa si penyelamat tepat waktu ini.

"EH? Alfonso-sensei?" guru olahraga berbadan besar itu hanya tersenyum, ternyata ia juga membawa dua orang yaitu kepala sekolah beserta guru Bahasa Inggris

Si guru olahraga kemudian melepas badan Kaito,"Sudahlah… panggil aku Big Al seperti murid lainnya Shion!"

"Ma-maaf... uh, Leon-sensei dan Gakupo-san?"

Senyuman lebar mungkin jika di dalam kartun akan keluar efek cahaya diperlihatkan Gakupo. Leon sudah bersiap-siap mengacungkan pistol. Mata guru berambut pirang itu menatap tajam Kiyoteru.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan siapa dirimu, iblis!"

Sekarang Kaito ikut berdiri dengan mengacungkan pistol tapi Gakupo segera mencegahnya dengan membuat arah senjata tertuju ke bawah.

"Shion-kun~ biar kami saja yang tangani disini! Kau pulang saja dan tenang! Pamanmu pasti aman. Oh, aku sudah memanggil kedua orang tuamu tadi."

Kaito menurunkan senjata, jauh di hati sanubari dirinya tak percaya akan ucapan kata-kata orang dewasa. Namun ia lebih memilih mengikuti perkataan Gakupo seiring mata Leon menajam bagaikan elang. Dengan kekhawatiran tinggi, Kaito terpaksa pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Merasa Kaito sudah tak berada di dekat wilayah tersebut, Gakupo menarik katana yang memang sudah menggantung di pinggang sejak awal.

"Tarian pembawa kema-"

TUK

Belum juga selesai Gakupo menyebutkan teknik pedang yang akan digunakan, tangan seseorang memukul kepala jadi mau tak mau si laki-laki berambut ungu mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Leon sudah menatap dengan tatapan pembunuh. Aura khas orang mengamuk sudah menjalar dari tubuhnya.

"Leon! Kenapa?"

Leon menggeram, "kenapa kau bilang? Kau mau membunuhnya?"

"Iya… iya… maaf!"

Leon hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian menembak Kiyoteru tapi dengan mudah dihindari. Ia mendecak kesal, memang kekurangannya seorang pemburu menggunakan senjata berjenis jarak jauh adalah mudah dihindari oleh target. Tapi melihat Leon menembak membuat Gakupo juga kesal.

"Kau sendiri menembak!? Mau membunuh juga, bukan?"

Sebuah telapak tangan bertemu wajah.

"Bukan bodoh! Ini isinya peluru obat penenang! Aku tak pakai _silver maiden_!"

"Oh"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Leon, awalnya ia akan meledak namun langsung menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Ia mengeluarkan tempat peluru lalu mulai menghitung, sekali lagi decakan keluar dari mulut saat menyadari jumlah peluru bisa dihitung jari. Ia tak yakin kalau di kantung jas membawa cadangan isi senjata. Berharap saja ia ada di jas walaupun jumlahnya hanya satu. Melihat teman seperjuangan sibuk sendiri, Gakupo memilih maju.

"Tarian delapan mata angin, segel!" Gakupo melakukan gerakan menebas delapan kali, muncullah angin kencang dan saat mengenai tubuh Kiyoteru berubah menjadi ular

"Apakah berhasil?" Big Al mendatangi Gakupo

"Sepertinya berha- oh"

Angin yang lebih kencang seperti akan terjadi badai mulai berhembus. Lilitan ular di badan Kiyoteru menghilang seperti debu. Setelah terlepas, ia menatap tajam kearah ketiga laki-laki yang mencoba menghentikannya dan mereka terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang bahkan sampai bertemu tembok. Entah berapa kali Leon mendecak, ditambah kejadian barusan dan sebenarnya rasa kesal sudah mencapai puncak.

"Kalau begini bisa-bisa kubunuh sekalian dengan _Silver Maiden_" Leon berdiri, tangannya sibuk menepuk pakaian

"Haha! Kau akhirnya ingin membunuh laki-laki itu juga, kan?"

Big Al mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba menghentikan dua orang yang akan ribut lagi. Seketika keduanya memperhatikan laki-laki paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Leon dan Gakupo berbicara bersamaan

"Akan kualihkan perhatiannya dan kalian cari cara agar dia tenang!"

"Tunggu dulu, Al! dia itu iblis dan lebih kuat darimu! Bisa-bisa kau kalah dan malah terbunuh dengan konyol!" _sweat drop _muncul di kening Leon

"Aku terlalu keren untuk mati!"

"Terserah katamu"

Big Al berlari kedepan, dalam beberapa detik badannya berubah menjadi seperti binatang berjenis seriga. Giginya juga makin tajam hingga seluruh tubuh khas manusia menghilang berganti dengan bagian-bagian salah satu binatang buas tersebut. Dengan kecepatan bagaikan suara, ia sudah berada di dekat Kiyoteru dan menubruknya.

Badan Kiyoteru terlempar tapi dengan mudahnya mendarat bahkan terlihat tak tergubris dengan tubrukan Big Al.

"Woah! Dia tak terpengaruh sama sekali!" Big dengan cepat menghindar dan badannya kembali menjadi manusia

Leon hanya menepuk dahi, "ini bukan waktunya memuji, Al!"

"Oke… jurusku tak menghentikannya, tembakanmu tak berguna dan sepertinya tak terjadi apa-apa saat Alfonso menubruk laki-laki dihadapan kita! Sangat luar biasa~" Gakupo malah melakukan tarian balet

"Gakupo Kamui…"

Disaat mereka terdiam karena kehabisan cara mengalahkan Kiyoteru, cahaya sangat terang muncul dibawah kaki orang yang sedang mengamuk. Dari cahaya tersebut tumbuh sulur berduri tajam layaknya batang bunga mawar meliliti bagian tubuh bagian bawah dan makin lama sampai ke wajah. Setelah berhenti tumbuh, dua tembakan terdengar. Terlihat ada bagian sulur rusak serta suara kesakitan dari Kiyoteru.

Entah darimana, dua orang wanita kemudian 'mendarat' di depan Gakupo beserta ketiga laki-laki lainnya. Terlihat satu orang berambut panjang dan satunya pendek dengan gaya bop(1). Si wanita berambut panjang terlihat memegang senjata api. Leon sudah tersenyum lebar duluan yang membuat Gakupo terheran-heran, melihat wajah wanita diahadapannya akhinya ia mengerti kenapa si laki-laki bersifat serius bisa tersenyum.

"Oh, ternyata Miriam dan Lola" Big Al melempar senyuman dan dibalas yang sama oleh kedua wanita

"Iya, Al! oh… ternyata sudah meunjukkan siapa dirinya? Tapi melihat gaya yang dilakukan oleh dia sepertinya bukan. Lagipula _Judgment Day _belum diketahui kapan, lagipula… tidak mungkin hari 'wah' tersebut terlihat _plain _seperti ini. _Masa_ tidak ada pembukaan atau apa?" Miriam menghela nafas panjang

Lalu wanita satunya yang tak membawa apa-apa ikut mendekat, "mungkin saja yang muncul bukan 'dia' tapi si laki-laki namun dikendalikan kekuatannya sendiri. _You know_… seperti dalam _game _atau serial fantasi! Pemeran utama punya kekuatan hebat dan tak sengaja muncul bahkan membuat dia tak bisa mengendalikannya! Jadi bisa dikatakan lepas kendali"

"Lola…"

"Uhh… bagaimana ya? Mungkin laki-laki tersebut lebih baik kita bawa ke asosiasi" Lola tak menganggap perkataan Miriam

…

Gelap, kelam dan mencekam adalah yang dirasakan Kiyoteru saat ini. Tangannya ia angkat tapi tak terlihat karena gelapnya keadaan disekitarnya. Ia hanya tahu kalau posisi diri sedang tidur terlentang.

"Gelap… kenapa? Ingatan itu… siapa? Aku…"

Cahaya putih muncul dengan cepat seolah menabrak pandangan, mau tak mau tangannya reflex untuk menutup mata. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia sudah berada di suatu tempat dengan latar belakang sebuah gereja. Angin berhembus terasa olehnya, untuk sementara ia merasa terlena hingga sepasang anak laki-laki beserta beberapa orang tua lewat begitu saja.

Matanya menyipit seiring jarak antara dirinya dengan kelompok bermacam-macam umur menjauh. Karena penasaran mulai muncul, kakinya dengan ringan melangkah mengikuti mereka. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kalau kelompok kecil tersebut menunjukkan suatu hal penting. Dan ia sangat benar, walaupun mungkin ingatan menyakitkan akan dirasakan kembali.

Kedua mata milik Kiyoteru menangkap jelas kalau kelompok itu sedang datang ke acara pemakaman. Ia merasa tak nyaman mengikuti acara yang dirasa tak ada sangkut paut dengannya, tapi ada perasaan aneh dalam hati seolah mengatakan kalau semua ini berhubungan.

Ia mencoba agar dirinya tak disadari oleh orang-orang yang mengunjungi acara. Namun lama kelamaan ada yang janggal, semua orang tak sadar kalau dia berada di sana. Ia mencoba mengganggu salah satu pelayat dan berakhir tak dipedulikan seolah dirinya tak ada.

"_Bagaimana… bisa?"_

Hanya dalam sekejap semuanya berubah menjadi tempat berbeda, sebuah gereja menjulang tinggi. Hijaunya tanaman menghiasi kanan-kiri dari bangunan. Nyaman dan sangat asri. Ia merasa terlena dan mungkin akan tetap begitu jika suara ledakan tak terdengar. Ditambah api mengembang diudara benar-benar mencolok sekali. Kakinya langsung bereaksi mendekati dimana kejadian terjadi.

Sesampainya di tujuan, kedua mata menangkap api besar yang anehnya berwarna biru dan semakin ditatap ia sadar kalau terdapat dua orang terpanggang. Terlihat kepanikan di tempat tersebut sekaligus beberapa orang mencoba memadamkan api. Kiyoteru tahu kalau dirinya tak bisa membantu karena 'tak ada'.

Matanya hanya terbelalak melihat seorang anak duduk diatas pohon sedang tertawa senang dan anehnya dikelilingi beberapa orang dengan benda-benda tak lazim. Ia juga melihat salah satu orang membawa air yang berada dalam botol kristal indah.

"Mau membunuhku menggunakan itu? Kau tahu kan kalau 'aku' ada di dalam badan manusia! Artinya air seperti itu tak akan berefek padaku!" oke, bahasa terlalu berat untuk anak-anak

"Tapi kami akan tetap menangkapmu dan jika bisa menyegelmu kembali!" salah satu orang yang mengerumuni si anak laki-laki berteriak

"AHAHA! Jangan bercanda! Sudah mendapatkan vessel sempurna seperti ini akau dengan mudah akan tersegel kembali! Oh… lagipula takdir laki-laki ini memang menyambut kedatanganku dan pastinya manusia siapapun harus dibunuh!" entah hanya perasaan Kiyoteru saja, si anak menatapnya saat membicarakan perkara yang membuatnya tak mengerti

"…Apalagi kalian tak sebanding denganku" hanya dalam sekejap semuanya berubah menjadi debu, anak itu mendekati Kiyoteru dan butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk berubah menjadi kopian dirinya

Ia tersenyum, "ah! Akhirnya bertemu secara langsung. Kau lihat, ini kenanganmu"

Kiyoteru masih tak mengerti dan enggan berkomentar.

"Kau tolak untuk diingat dan pada akhirnya aku yang mengambilnya. Tapi si rambut biru tak kusangka menjadi pemicu bertemunya kita"

Kiyoteru yang tak tahan akhirnya memilih bicara, "apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa kau… seperti diriku?"

Senyuman menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi ia tunjukkan, "kenalkan… namaku Adam"

* * *

Author : Cliff… hanger! Hahahaha! Akhirnya update lagi! Yosh tanpa basa-basi, silahkan dinikmati(?) Oh maaf ya yang review belum saya bales karena nggak sempet… lagi sibuk! Ehehe :D


	11. Truth (Does Hurt)

Kaai Yuki : Author! Kami semua di update!

Author : IYA! Sampai-sampai author kesenengan selama seminggu! AHS Vocaloid adalah Vocaloid pertama (selain Luka) yang dapet update ke Vocaloid 4 Engine!

Kaai Yuki : Author pasti penasaran sama suara kami!

Author : Tentu aja! Oh, apa para pembaca udah tau kalau AHS Vocaloid dapet update? Dan LAKI-LAKI PERTAMA YANG DAPAT UPDATE ADALAH KIYOTERU HIYAMA! Bukan dari perusahaan lain! MUAHAHAHA!

Kiyoteru : Ah, author… sepertinya ada anggota band Ice Mountain yang lupa diperkenalkan…

Author : Ehh? Iya tah? Wah! Maaf Haruto-kun! Oh, maafin author juga ya… ngilang lama karena ulangan terus sehabis itu keliling pulau Jawa datangin beberapa kampus

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik AHS, Internet co. lalu Crypton, terutama Yamaha dan seluruh perusahaan pengembangnya!**

**Warning : Nggak ada?**

* * *

**Makasih Buat semua yang fave dan follow,  
Makasih juga buat review, maaf bagi yang belum dibalas dan maaf juga author lupa jelasin tentang anggota terakhir Ice Mountain  
Dan silakan bagi yang copas infonya, bahkan kalau bisa bagikan ke seluruh fans Vocaloid kalau Kiyoteru Hiyama itu official dan Bandnya juga ada!**

* * *

Senyuman menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi ia tunjukkan, "kenalkan… namaku Adam"

Kiyoteru tak bodoh, ia tahu tentang nama-nama seperti 'Adam' lalu 'Eve'. Kedua nama tersebut adalah nama manusia pertama di dunia. Tak mungkin yang sudah tidak hidup ada di depannya terlihat sehat tanpa cacat? Apa maksudnya!? Ia tak sadar giginya gemeretak karena kesal.

"Cukup main-mainnya! Jangan buat aku bingung lagi! Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" suara tinggi ditujukan kepada pengkopi, tapi laki-laki berwajah sama malah sibuk tertawa

"Hah? Aku berkata hal sebenarnya! aku paling buruk dalam berbohong, oke… sebenarnya aku suka membuat orang lain bingung dengan kata-kataku. Oh, namaku memang Adam dan jangan terkecoh dengan manusia pertama, oke?"

Kiyoteru gagal bertanya, semua pertanyaan yang muncul sudah terjawab dengan lengkap. Ia kemudian sibuk berpikir. Hingga pertanyaan menyangkut semua 'kejadian' mengemuka di kepala.

"Kenapa kau ada disini sekaligus seperti kopian diriku? Lalu, apa maksud semua peristiwa tadi? Maksudku… pemakaman, selanjutnya ke gereja dan terakhir anak kecil yang berubah menjadi diriku"

"Kau _naïve_, seperti anak kecil saja!"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Kiyoteru selepas mendengar respon si pengkopi.

"Ayolah, aku sudah tak ada waktu!"

Si pengkopi(?) tersenyum dan menjentikkan jari sehingga semuanya berwarna putih terang. Ia membalikkan badan dan menaruh tangan ke dalam kantung celana. Tangan kirinya yang tak masuk ke kantung menjentikkan lagi dan sekarang ada meja beserta dua kursi. Masing-masing kursi berwarna hitam sama dengan mejanya.

"Silahkan karena penjelasannya sangat panjang" tangan kanannya mempersilakan Kiyoteru

Mereka terdiam, Adam memainkan tangannya dan dalam waktu sekejap sebuah _tea set_ terhidang. Kiyoteru bingung bagaimana bisa di tempat kosong seperti ini bisa ada benda-benda? Lalu apakah tempat dimana ia duduk sekarang punya nama?

"Tempat ini… berada di kenyataan dan khayalan? Antara kesadaran dan ketidak-sadaran mungkin?"

Keterkejutan menghampiri perasaan Kiyoteru, orang misterius di hadapan baru saja menjawab pertanyaan pikirannya!

"Memangnya kenapa Kiyo? Aku ini dirimu lho… ehehe"

Kiyoteru masih tak mau bicara lagi. Apalagi ia ingin cepat-cepat perg dari tempat anatah berantah begini, ia tak mau tinggal selamanya. Tempat ini sebenarnya membuat ada perasaan khawatir jika berlama-lama disini.

"Aku dan 'kau' juga tak baik bertemu lama-lama, jadi… mari ke inti"

Adam menuangkan teh, asap yang mengepul menandakan 'suhu' air panas. Ia masih kebingungan dengan system di ruangan aneh ini. Jika memang tempat dimana dirinya sekarang ada diantara 'khayaan dan mimpi' bagaimana bisa air panas nyata!? Tapi Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, ada apa dan sejak kapan ada orang lain di diriku? Maksudku… bukankah alter ego dalam dunia psikologi tak diakui?" Kiyoteru menatap cangkir yang mengepulkan asap

"Berarti kau ingin tahu asal diriku juga, dong? Baguslah, manusia yang jadi vesselku dulu tak pernah… atau mungkin tak sempat bertanya tentang masalah krusial begini. Bagaimana ya? Aku diciptakan untuk hancurnya dunia ini, simpel namun terdengar berlebihan ya?"

"Me-menurutku itu… terdengar menakutkan?"

"Ayolah! Kalian percaya hari akhir tapi takut mendengar masalah seperti ini?"

"Hari akhir adalah kematian semua makhluk, bahkan kau sendiri juga"

Adam terdiam, matanya tertutup dan terlihat sibuk berpikir.

"Yah, mungkin kematian seluruh manusia kecuali kaum… yang terlahir dari kegelapan"

Kiyoteru masih diam, kedua manik hitam kecokelatan menatap air teh. Tangannya mulai mendekati cairan warna kecokelatan nan bening dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Adam hanya tersenyum.

"Itu teh, sungguh"

"Terbiasa dengan kegelapan? Maksudmu seperti makhluk yang menyerangku saat itu, seorang siswi pula… sampai sekarang aku merasa trauma dengan kuatnya gadis berkuku panjang" Kiyoteru bergidik mengingat kejadian seperti mimpi buruk di siang bolong.

Adam tak berkomentar, namun badan yang bergetar disertai wajah tertunduk mengindikasikan ia menahan tawa. Dahi Kiyoteru muncul perempatan, bagaimana bisa keadaan antara hidup dan mati justru dianggap seperti lelucon. Karena menyadari salah satu pihak mulai naik darah, Adam menghentikan tertawa yang tertahan dan mulai menarik nafas agar perasaan geli hilang.

Adam menghapus air yang ada di sudut mata, akhirnya ia tenang kembali. Teh yang sudah mulai dingin ditandai hilangnya kepulan uap diminum.

"Yah, gadis berkuku panjang tadi hanya awal saja. Belum si kepala sekolah terong dan orang Inggris yang suka berdebat dengannya ditambah asosiasi tak jelas. Oh, aku jadi ingat satu hal! Ayah angkatmu… apa benar ia mengangkatmu menjadi anak hanya karena rasa sayang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata alasannya karena ada 'aku' dalam dirimu?"

Kiyoteru tak tahu, berapa lama waktu dihabiskan di tempat antah berantah ini. Mendengar penjelasan panjang tersebut membuatnya seperti kejatuhan berton-ton batu. Tapi ia merasa semua kejadian yang dialami hanyalah segeintir mimpi buruk. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau sang ayah(angkat) sengaja mengangkatnya menjadi anak karena ada 'seseorang' dalam dirinya.

"Itu berarti… ayahku bukan mengangkatku menjadi anak dengan alasan… _sayang_?" Kiyoteru menunduk, ia merasa pandangan mata menjadi buram

"Aku tak tahu, pikiran si orang tua susah ditebak tahu… aku juga yakin dia punya alasan kuat kenapa mengangkatmu menjadi anak selain karena ada aku" sebuah senyuman, bukan seringai

"Oh, aku sepertinya sudah terlalu lama membuatmu terjebak disini ya? Yah, sampai ketemu lain kali. Umm… jika ingin detailnya, tanyakan saja si kepala sekolah terong atau… sahabatmu sendiri."

Ruangan putih dengan cahaya tak diketahui berasal dari mana mulai berkurang, kegelapan semakin jelas dan mata Kiyoteru bertambah berat. Ia merasa matanya tak mau terbuka lagi, sedangkan si laki-laki misterius masih dalam posisi duduk diatas kursi dengan salah satu tangan menopang dagu, kedua mata tertutup dan tangan lainnya mengetuk meja dengan nada. Hal yang terakhir dilihat adalah mulutnya mulai terbuka seolah akan menyanyi hingga akhirnya ia tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Tangan Kiyoteru bergerak sedikit diiringi kedua mata mulai terbuka. Kiyoteru sekarang berbaring diatas tempat tidur berseprai putih dengan ruangan bertembok warna membosankan. Hanya ada satu kata terlintas untuk menjelakan tempat tersebut, _rumah sakit_ pikirannya berkata. Kiyoteru melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada meja dan diatasnya ada vas dilengkapi bunga warna segar terdiri dari tulip, lavender dengan mawar. Ruangan yang ia yakin tak terlalu menyenangkan sedikit harum dan berwarna dengan hadirnya bunga.

Tirai dalam ruangan bergerak menandakan jendela terbuka dan membuat Kiyoteru memperhatikan gerakannya. Tapi ia langsung terperanjat karena pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna biru. Pakaian seragam khas sekolah dimana ia mengajar terlihat jelas, sepertinya Kaito langsung menuju ke rumah sakit tanpa pamit ke kedua orang tua.

"Umm… Hiyama-sensei, sudah… baikan?" suara Kaito terdengar canggung

Ia tersenyum tipis, "lebih baik, Kai-kun? Benar bukan? Mungkin cuma sedikit capek"

Mulut Kaito menganga, bunga di tangan terjatuh begitu saja. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, namun mulutnya tersenyum lebar. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kaito.

"Kiyoteru-nii san mengingatku… terima kasih!"

Entah kenapa Kiyoteru merasakan dua jenis emosi, antara senang dan bersyukur. Senang kalau ingatan yang hilang kembali lagi dan perasaan bersyukur? Ia tak tahu alasannya.

"_Itu perasaanku… aku bersyukur kau jadi paman dari Kaito lagi_"

Kedua mata terpejam, "terima kasih"

...

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk Kiyoteru meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia sudah berkali-kali ditelepon entah itu studio rekaman hingga teman-temannya sekaligus. Absen dirinya memang berdampak besar, ditambah ada gossip tidak jelas yang mengatakan ia akan mundur dari band. Hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa dilakukan mendengar gossip tersebut. Terpaksa ia harus mengklarifikasi jika tidak ingin berakhir kebakaran jenggot terhadap beberapa pihak.

Untung saja manajer mengerti dan dengan mudah mengumpulkan beberapa wartawan entah dari media cetak hingga online untuk jumpa pers nanti. Kiyoteru sebenarnya paling malas bertemu wartawan, kenapa? Karena biasanya mereka pasti membuat pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak. Matanya terarah ke salah satu televisi yang terpajang di etalase toko. Berita tentang 'kemanakah vokalis ICE MOUNTAIN?" ditambah 'benarkah Teru mundur dari dunia _entertainment_' menjadi topik panas.

Helaan nafas lelah dikeluarkan dari mulut. Ia lebih memilih naik bis untuk pulang ke apartemen. Dan ia sekarang sedang larut dalam pikiranya.

Sehari setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, ia kembali mengajar dan kali ini membawa mobil karena menurut keterangan Kaito, pernah sekali mobil miliknya dibawa. Ia sempat tepok jidat mendengar penjelasan Kaito, ditambah perasaan kesal terhadap 'dia'.

"_Lain kali kuletakkan saja mobil milikku di rumah Akito…_"

Pintu terbuka, semua murid melihat ke arahnya dan berbeda dari dulu, semuanya langsung duduk manis sekaligus menutup mulut dengan rapat. Kiyoteru merasa kagum sekaligus heran. Kaito terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini.

"Oh ya, ulangan matematika materi minggu kemarin ya? Baiklah… mungkin lebih baik aku mengajarkan dulu materi baru lalu ulangan"

Terdengar keluhan memenuhi ruangan, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum.

Tiga jam pelajaran terlewat, Kiyoteru keluar membawa kertas ulangan. Ia tak yakin nilai matematika mereka bisa lulus. Helaan nafas, ia mengerti kalau pelajaran matematika adalah salah satu bidang paling dibenci hampir oleh semua siswa.

"Senseei!" teriakan ala perempuan terdengar, kepala sekaligus badan berbalik 180 derajat dan ia melihat seorang gadis memakai seragam Vocataki Gakuen, berambut merah muda panjang dengan _ahoge _aneh.

"Y-ya? Ma-maaf tapi sepertinya kita tak pernah bertemu, kau bukan dari kelas yang kuajar ya?" tangan kanan Kiyoteru mengacak rambutnya, ia pasti merasa bersalah kalau tak mengingat salah satu murid yang diajar, minimal hanya mengenali dari wajah

"Benar Hiyama-sensei! Aku datang kesini hanya mengecek dan membawa pesan kalau anda harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah"

Kiyoteru mengedipkan mata dan terdiam sebentar,"ba-baiklah… kapan?"

"Sepulang sekolah, dan sensei… kacamatamu ganti ya?"

Si gadis pergi, Kiyoteru jadi bingung. Seingatnya kacamata miliknya tak diganti bagian _frame_, kecuali lensa saja. Dan ia mengaku sudah lama tak memperhatikan kacamatanya, ia hanya langsung pakai. Mendengar perkataan siswi _nyentrik_ tadi membuat ia melepas kacamata dan melihat dengan dekat.

Bola mata membulat, kepanikan terasa seperti menabrak dengan kencang, mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan-_dimana kacamataku_\- berulang kali. Sedangkan orang yang bertanggung jawab mengganti kacamata berjenis(bertipe?) ZS92001A keluaran Zoff menjadi merek lain sedang memperhatikan benda bantu yang sekarang ada pecahan sedikit di bagian lensa dengan seksama. Gakupo, lebih tepatnya.

"Yah, semoga Kiyoteru-kun tak sadar diganti kacamatanya sementara. Untung saja penyegel setan ada berbentuk kacamata, tinggal ganti lensa… beres~ ufu~" dan Gakupo kembali meminum teh hijau yang diletakkan di meja

Kiyoteru baru saja merasa kehilangan nyawa untuk melanjutkan kewajiban. Kacamata peninggalan sang ayah-yang baru saja diketahui punya alasan tak jelas mengangkatnya menjadi anak-hilang tanpa jejak. Ia tak tahu harus mencari ke mana atau bagaimana bisa hilang. Jangan katakan kalau kacamatanya diganti sejak ia kehilangan kesadaran dan berada di rumah sakit.

Niatan untuk bolos mengajar muncul, tapi ia kesampingkan. Ia tak mau melakukan kelakuan keji macam meninggalkan kewajiban. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai menuju ruang guru. Sedangkan sekarang yang berada di kepala adalah ide lagu sebagai permintaan maaf terhadap fans.

* * *

Author : AAAAH! Maaf banget! Saya lupa ada satu anggota yang belum dikenalin! Haruto Amane… _please, TAKE THE STAGE!_

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER (LAST CHAPTER)**

Haruto Amane  
(天音ハルト/Amane Haruto)

Anggota paling tinggi (188 cm, wauw! Sama dengan karakter favorit author, Himuro Reiichi!) bermain sebagai _keyboardist _atau mungkin di Indonesia main organ? Ia bisa memainkan(?) musik hanya mendengarkan saja. Kalaupun harus baca not-nya, mungkin sekali lihat langsung lancar. Intinya, paling jenius. Ia menganggap Tohma sebagai sahabat dan paling dekat dengannya. Salah satu pengajar di tempat dimana Kiyoteru mengajar. Oh, sebenarnya ia bisa main semua jenis alat music tapi paling favorit adalah main _keyboard_.

Favorit instrumennya adalah Roland RD-700NX + YAMAHA MOTIF XS + KURZWEIL PC361.

* * *

Author : Nah! Sekarang sudah lengkap semua! Makasih dan maaf lama update!


	12. Glasses (More Than What it Seems)

Author : Yo! Maaf kali ini pendek karena saya kehilangan mood nulis :'D

Maika : lebih tepatnya males kan?

Author : itu factor lain, sebenarnya sih pengen dimasukin tapi menurut author… lebih cocok dipotong sampai disini XD

Maika : oke…

**Disclaimer : Semua Vocaloid dimiliki pengembangnya masing-masing**

**Warning : All hail kekerasan! (digeplak)**

* * *

Jam di dinding ruang guru menunjukkan pukul dua siang lebih tiga puluh menit, sudah waktunya bagi pelajar pulang. Kiyoteru ingat kata-kata murid tidak jelas yang tadi bertemu dengannya di waktu pergantian pelajaran. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruang guru menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Niatan untuk bertanya tentang kacamata menjadi proritas. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan kalau benda bantu tersebut diambil oleh Gakupo.

Sekali lagi ia datang ke ruangan berpintu mahoni. Dibalik pintu terlihat Gakupo sedang beradu tatap dengan Leon, dua orang wanita yang tak dikenal menunjukkan reaksi berbeda. Ia juga sadar kalau dua wanita itu bukanlah warga negara Jepang, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki memperlihatkan ciri-ciri ras kaukasian.

"Ah, Kiyoteru-kun!" Gakupo pertama kali menghentikan pertarungan sengitnya.

Semua yang berada di ruangan menatap pintu, Kiyoteru menunjukkan senyum terpaksa karena merasa tak nyaman.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama? Wah… wah! Masih muda!" salah satu wanita dengan ciri rambut pendek bicara tentang dirinya.

"Lola…" dan yang berambut panjang melakukan _facepalm_ mendengar perkataan temannya(menurut Kiyoteru setelah memperhatikan mereka).

"Kau berbeda ya kalau normal!" perkataan Lola sukses membuat semua yang berada di ruangan terdiam, hawa canggung makin menguat tiap detiknya.

Kiyoteru hanya menatap ke bawah, Leon menatap tajam Lola namun si wanita tak merasa dan tersenyum dengan pandangan tanpa dosa.

"Umm… yah, kita lupakan pembicaraan tadi dan silakan duduk, Kiyoteru-kun! Kutebak pasti capek berdiri terus!" Gekupo melambaikan tangannya.

Kiyoteru masuk dan duduk di sofa yang masih belum diakui oleh siapapun. Leon yang duduk disamping kedua wanita tak dikenal memperhatikan Kiyoteru terus menerus. Kiyoteru semakin merasa terasingkan berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, Kiyoteru-kun… kenalkan para wanita cantik ini adalah anggota asosiasi yang kuketuai! Berambut panjang pirang berwarna sama seperti Leon…san adalah Miriam dan disebelahnya adalah Lola."

Lola menjabat tangan Kiyoteru dengan cepat sedangkan Miriam hanya tersenyum lembut. Kiyoteru hanya tertegun melihat reaksi berbeda dari keduanya.

"Oh, tambahan! Lola adalah tipe orang yang _sedikit_ tidak bisa membaca keadaan…"

Ia hanya memasang wajah maklum mendengar penjelasan Gakupo terutama setelah apa yang dialami saat masuk ke ruangan tadi. Lola hanya memasang wajah masam saat Gakupo menambahkan penjelasan negatif tentang dirinya. Kiyoteru akhirnya ingat tujuan utamanya menemui kepala sekolah.

"Umm… Principal-san… tentang kacamataku, apakah anda yang menggantinya?"

Gakupo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan si guru matematika, "eh? Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Uhh… perasaan? Tapi aku yakin anda akan menjelaskan tentang kenapa dipanggil lagi kesini dan kacamatanya juga"

Gakupo tertawa kecil, "yah… sebenarnya hanya ingin menawarkan, apakah Kiyoteru-kun mau bergabung dengan asosiasi kami? Oh, kacamatamu pecah pada bagian lensa, jadi mau tak mau pakai pengganti! Tenang saja, kujamin satu minggu yang akan datang bisa dikembalikan"

"Ber…gabung?"

"Tak usah dijawab sekarang, oh… kuharap kacamatanya tak bermasalah"

"Tidak, lensanya juga cocok… tapi bagaimana bisa sama?"

"Kebetulan salah satu anggota asosiasi ada yang punya toko optic jadi mudah mendapat pengganti sementara"

"Terima kasih atas kacamatanya, Principal-san."

Kiyoteru memilih izin untuk pulang karena akan ada keperluan-yang sebenarnya adalah latihan untuk konser-penting yang tak boleh terlewat. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat dan langkah kaki Kiyoteru tak terdengar lagi, Gakupo langsung larut dalam pikirannya. Leon merasa aneh karena baru pertama kali melihat si laki-laki rambut ungu seserius ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat

"Kuharap kacamatanya kuat menahan 'dia' karena kau tahu, segel tersebut hanyalah untuk sekelas Yokai agar tak bisa berubah menjadi bentuk aslinya. Intinya bukan untuknya… tapi baguslah tak bermasalah! Aku takut tak cocok bahkan memiliki efek samping."

Leon hanya menatap pintu dengan seribu pikiran di otak.

…

Hari ketiga dimana Kiyoteru harus membagi waktu antara mengajar dan latihan. Ada keinginan mengambil cuti selama dua minggu, tapi dengan alasan tidak kuat seperti karir kedua sebagai penyanyi justru membuat masalah. Orang lain juga berpikir, kenapa ia tidak sekalian berhenti jadi guru? Ia gelengkan kepala dan membereskan peralatan yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Selepas membereskan, ia dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kelas dan sesekali menjawab sapaan beberapa murid. Hingga saat sampai gerbang sekolah, ia merasa pusing sedikit. Tidak digubris karena ada pertemuan penting membahas jadwal konser sekaligus ia berpikir kalau meminum obat sakit kepala biasa tidak bermasalah.

Ia tidak sadar kalau kacamata penggantinya mulai ada retakan pada ujung _frame _yang bersentuhan dengan telinga.

Kiyoteru datang terlambat, membuat semua teman-temannya sedikit khawatir. Melihat wajahnya bersemu kepucatan sedikit disadari oleh Haruto, tapi ia hanya mengatakan karena faktor kelelahan. Teman-temannya percaya dan tidak bertanya tentang keadaannya lagi.

Manajer mereka datang untuk mendiskusikan konser. Sang manajer sudah menyiapkan beberapa kertas berisi permohonan dari beberapa televisi. Singkat cerita, mereka lebih focus pada hal-hal teknis sekarang.

Ditengah diskusi, Kiyoteru merasa pusing dan bertambah buruk. Kepalanya sekarang terasa dipukul-pukul oleh benda bahkan menyebabkan pandangan mata berkunang. Tangannya menutup wajah dan bertanya kepada sang manajer terntang obat sakit kepala. Sang manajer? Ia malah meminta Kiyoteru untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

"Haruskah? Tapi… hari ini… ukh… penting bukan?" tanyanya sekarang disela-sela memegang kepala

"Tidak apa-apa Hiyama-san, anda boleh pulang" manajernya hanya tersenyum

Berterima kasih, ia menemui anggota band untuk pamit. Hingga matanya bertemu dengan milik Haruto.

"Kiyo-kun… matamu kuning?" entahlah, suara Haruto antara bertanya dan bukan

Kata-kata yang diutarakan Haruto membuat ia haru mengerutkan dahi sebentar. Saat melihat bayangan dirinya di vas bunga besar di dekatnya, ia hanya bisa melebarkan mata. Dengan terburu-buru ia pergi ke pintu khawatir teman-teman lainnya melihat keadaannya. Haruto masih memandang Kiyoteru hingga hilang dibalik pintu. Ia sekarang bingung, haruskah dirinya mengatakan tentang keadaan rekannya atau tidak. Lalu pilihannya jatuh pada opsi pertama.

Kiyoteru sekarang sedang mengendarai mobilnya, kepala pusing tak membantu dalam perjalanan. Focus yang diharuskan pada jalanan harus terganggu. Sesekali ia mengerang kesakitan karena pusing kepalanya makin bertambah parah. Ia bahkan harus berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi, ralat lebih tepatnya taman tak terurus nan sepi.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan terkejut saat beberapa orang mendekat, awalnya ia mengira kalau mereka adalah penggemar namun terpatahkan saat melihat ada katana di pinggang. Kekhawatiran mulai dirasakan, besar kemungkinan ia akan dirampok.

"Wah… wah… seorang penyanyi terkenal sepertinya? Melihat mobilmu… Teru dari Ice Mountain ya? Kalau ingin cari aman lebih baik serahkan mobilnya!"

Yup tebakannya seratus persen benar.

"Maaf semuanya, bukannya aku tak mau memberikan mobil… tapi aku sedang pusing dan akan pergi… mobinya kubutuhkan karena satu-satunya kendaraan oke? Aku lupa bawa uang."

Dan yang diterima Kiyoteru adalah sebuah katana terarah ke leher. Melihat senjata khas Jepang nan tajam, air ludah ditelannya sendiri.

"Nah, bagaimana? Jangan jadi keras kepala!"

Ia menyesal membawa mobil sport.

"_Adam…_"

Suara wanita yang memanggil 'sisi satunya' membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sakit kepala malah bertambah parah.

"Cepat serahkan!"

"_Adam… kau disana kan? Kita akan membuat dunia yang sempurna, kan? Kau juga sekarang… dalam kesusahan karena mereka, bukan? Bangunlah! Buka matamu dan jemput aku_"

"AAARGHHH!"

Perampok yang bergerombol saling pandang.

"Hei ada apa denganmu? Cepat serahkan agar kau tida-"

Dan si pembicara tadi tak mengerti, yang diketahui si laki-laki malang adalah badannya terlempar. Bulu-bulu warna hitam berterbangan menghiasi udara. Perampok lainnya ketakutan, terutama melihat manik milik Kiyoteru berubah total menjadi merah.

"Dasar makhluk rendahan!"

Kacamata yang menggantung hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan, kalung berbentuk _cross _dipegang di tangan kanan walaupun memercikkan listrik. Seringai seperti serigala diperlihatkan.

"Se-semuanya… lari!"

Sayangnya niatan para perampok tak terlaksana seiring badan mereka yang tidak bisa digerakkan seperti beku. Salah satu perampok hanya mengetahu kalau badannya diangkat dengan mudah pada bagian kerah.

**DOR**

Suara tembakan menghentikan semua kejadian, perhatian Kiyoteru teralihkan dan badan si orang malang dibiarkan terjatuh di bagian tidak elit. Si perampok sadar ia terlepas dari bahaya, langsung meluncur meninggalkan lokasi dengan terbirit-birit.

"Kiyoteru-nii san! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriakan yang dikenalnya

"Siapa yang kau panggil Kiyoteru-nii san?" senyumannya kelewat lebar, kesan menyeringai ditunjukkan

Mata Kaito melebar, melihat masalah yang tidak bisa ditangani olehnya sendiri langsung berinisiatif memanggil seseorang. Dan pikirannya langsung tertuju pada nomor si kepala sekolah.

"Gakupo-san!"

Di tempat lain nun jauh disana(?), Gakupo sedang asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan kacamata Kiyoteru dan sedang mencari informasi. Lalu kesibukan dirinya harus terganggu dengan deringan telepon genggam di saku. Ia masih santai menerima telepon tersebut tanpa melihat identitas penelepon.

"Ah, _moshi-moshi_? Eh? Be-benarkah? Baiklah! Aku akan segera kesana beserta beberapa orang!"

Kepanikan mulai menguasi pikiran Gakupo, dengan cepat ia menelepon beberapa orang.

Butuh waktu sejam Gakupo dan beberapa orang yang akan membantu datang. Apa yang dilihat mereka adalah kekacauan, teriakan orang panik. Lalu ada satu orang yang hingga sekarang menghindar sekaligus menyerang menggunakan pistol tanpa henti padahal seharusnya isi peluru telah habis. Gakupo tahu persis siapa orang tersebut.

Gigi Gakupo mulai menggertak, dengan cepat ditariknya katana yang terletak di pinggang.

"KIYOTERU HIYAMA!" teriakan _bass _Gakupo terdengar membelah malam.

* * *

Author : Aiya aiyaaah! Ternyata Tohma Azuchi belum ditulis ya?

Tohma : Author…

Author : Aisshhh! Maaf!

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER (Very last chapter)**

Tohma Azuchi

安土トウマ/Azuchi Tohma

Tertinggi kedua setelah Haruto, teman baik dia dan trio guru di Hachigata-Jou Minami (aka Kiyoteru, Haruto dan Tohma) karena tinggi dia 180cm. seorang bassis dan sebenarnya punya karir dalam permainan bass. Punya bass diberi sama sepupu (sampai sekarang dipakai). Berkali-kali di kontrak beberapa band tapi cepat juga diberhentikan karena mudah membuat masalah. Oh, dia pernah berhenti bermain karena sepupunya menikah XD (sepupu complex!)

Bass : Fender Japan PB62-DMC BLK warna hitam

* * *

Author : Yooo! Makasih banyak buat yang review! Wah, nggak nyangka udah sebanyak ini yang favorit dan follownya! Makaih banyak!

Oh!

**Selamat untuk lima tahun diciptakan! Kiyoteru Hiyama, Kaai Yuki dan SF-A2 Miki!**


	13. Monster Without a Name

Author : Mulai apdet cepet! Mulai apdet cepet! Kalau ngga nanti kepotong UTS, UAS, ujian praktek dan UN!

Clara : Semangat author!

Author : Iya! Harus… semangat!

**Disclaimer : Masih milik pengembangnya dan lisensi utama oleh Yamaha~**

**Warning : absurd?**

* * *

Butuh dua jam Gakupo manklukkan laki-laki berambut hitam kecokelatan yang sedang dalam keadaan mengamuk luar biasa. Si laki-laki berambut ungu juga sampai membutuhkan beberapa orang dari asosiai hanya untuk menembakkan peluru berisi penenang. Intinya malam tersebut penuh dengan kegiliaan dan pastinya harus berurusan dengan pemerintah setempat.

Penembaknya? Leon yang kebetulan memakai senjata berjenis _sniper riffle_. Hanya mengenai bagian lengan, langsung saja si laki-laki berambut cokelat tumbang. Gakupo dengan cepat menangkap menangkap badan yang jatuh.

Sedangkan keadaan seorang pemuda berambut biru bisa dikatakan sangat menyedihkan. Beberapa luka disertai lebam menghiasi badan. Sampai-sampai Gakupo beserta Leon terlihat panik dengan anggota muda mereka. Untung saja keluarganya menjadi anggota asosiasi, mungkin kejadian ini masih bisa ditolerir.

Menggunakan mobil Gakupo, Kiyoteru dibawa ke tempat asosiasi.

Ketika di dunia ia sedang tak sadarkan diri, kesadaran Kiyoteru sedang berada di tempat yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi pertemuan dirinya beserta 'sisi' lain. Ada laki-laki berdiri dengan postur santai membelakangi dimana ia menatap. Kiyoteru mendekat, keingin tahuan membuat ia ingin menepuk pundak si laki-laki.

Katika jarak mereka sudah dekat, tak disangka si laki-laki mengarahkan kedua tangan di leher. Apa yang disadari Kiyoteru adalah nafasnya tercekat dan mungkin bisa dikatakan antara hidup dan mati. Paru-paru bahkan terasa berteriak meminta jatah oksigen, tapi bagaimana bisa ia dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ia sedang berada di kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran bukan?

Beberapa saat mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang sama, akhirnya salah satu menyerah dan melepas tangan yang terdapat di leher. Kiyoteru langsung menghirup udara(?) sebanyak yang paru-parunya bisa untuk menampung. Ia beberapa kali terbatuk hingga jatuh terduduk. Dalam keadaan lemas, Kiyoteru beranikan untuk menatap si pencekik.

"A-Adam?" panggilnya lemah.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa! Aku tak akan melakukannya!" tangan kanannya dengan cepat menutup wajah, terdengar nada bicaranya ada tanda frustasi.

"Ke-kena…pa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, kecuali angin kencang-ia tak yakin bisa ada angin di tempat tersebut-berhembus membuat ia tak bisa melihat si laki-laki. Bersamaan dengan angin, adegan entah apa terputar dipikirannya(?).

_Kota khas Eropa zaman klasik atau sering disebut abad pertengahan berdiri dengan megah nan kokoh. Pakaian khas mereka menghiasi tiap penduduk. Ada penjual lukisan hingga perangkai bunga menjadi pemandangan di jalanan kota tersebut. Bau teh menyeruak disertai harumnya kue-kue. Suara perempuan bergosip hingga anak-anak bermain menjadi penghias utama._

_Kota kecil itu sebenarnya adalah ibukota sebuah kerajaan makmur sekaligus besar. Kedamaian dan kenormalan kota tersebut terusik saat ada adegan kejar mengejar. Beberapa perajurit khas zaman klasik dengan baju zirah mengejar walaupun terlihat kesusahan. Orang yang dikejar? Seorang pria muda berambut hitam._

_Si rambut hitam dengan mudah melompat atau menghindari beberapa jika dilihat kembali para pengejarnya, ada beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih dengan buku. Saat beberapa prajurit menghalangi pelarian, si laki-laki mengangkat tangan kanannya dan seketika para perajurit malang terlempar beberapa meter. Bulu-bulu warna hitam dari bangsa aves muncul setelahnya._

_Tersenyum puas, si laki-laki melanjutkan pelariannya hingga sampai di ujung pintu perbatasan kerajaan dengan hutan lebat. Pintu perbatasan pada awalnya terbuka lebar, namun melihat si rambut hitam akan keluar membuat pembatas kerjaan perlahan-lahan menutup. Terdengar decakan kecil lepas dari mulutnya. _

_Karena ia bukanlah manusia, dengan kekuatannya ia percepat gerakan sehingga celah antara tanah dengan pintu yang hanya muat satu orang dan itupun sedang dalam terlentang jadi jalan keluar. Ia sempatkan pula tersenyum puas disertai ekpresi melecehkan. Para pengejar? Mereka menunjukkan ekpresi berbeda melihat kegagalan mengajar si rambut hitam._

_Si laki-laki sekarang mulai berjalan di dalamnya hutan lebat. Kicauan burung hingga suara binatang-binatang buas yang siap menerkam kapan saja memenuhi telinga, tapi ia tak takut sama sekali bahkan senyuman terkembang dengan lebar. Ia menyentuh salah satu bunga liar yang mekar, dalam sekejap warnanya berubah dan mati. Pandangannya sedikit menunjukkan kesedihan._

"_Tidak bisa…"_

_Ia berjalan terus menyusuri hutan hingga menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat nyaman. Si laki-laki brambut hitam sebenarnya ragu untuk mengetuk, namun karena rasa lapar dan lelah iapun memberanikan diri._

_Pintu terbuka, seorang perempuan mudah dengan wajah kebingungan menyapa. Si laki-laki menjelaskan keadaannya minus kelebihannya berupa kekuatan supranatural kepada si perempuan. Mendengar penjelasan panjang, si laki-laki diperbolehkan masuk. Ia berterima kasih._

_Si rambut hitam melihat seisi ruangan rumah sederhana. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat, ia merasa nyaman berada di rumah tersebut._

_Si laki-laki tak menyangka ia akan diterima baik oleh perempuan yang tinggal di rumah sederhana di tengah hutan. Ia bahkan diperbolehkan tinggal, makan dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan. Si rambut hitam? Ia berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia. Hanya cekikikan kecil khas perempuan terdengar seperti gemericik lonceng kecil._

_Ia memilih tinggal bersama si perempuan._

_Suatu hari, mereka berdua memutuskan berjalan di hutan untuk mencari makanan. Si laki-laki berniat untuk berburu. Sedangkan si perempuan yang ternyata diketahu bernama Eve akan mengumpulkan buah-buahan liar._

_Eve berlari kecil, tapi ia berhenti di satu titik. Si laki-laki mendekat dan melihat bunga layu yang anehnya walaupun seminggu telah berlalu, bunga tersebut belum hancur oleh alam. Ia tahu, ini karena dirinya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tak bisa menyentuh makhluk hidup. Eve? Ia hanya menggeleng dan menggerakan tangannya disertai nyanyian di dekat bunga._

_Si laki-laki tak mengerti kenapa perempuan tersebut melakukan hal tersebut. Hingga kebingungannya terjawab oleh bunga yang dengan pelan mulai berwarna hijau daunnya dan warna kelopak kembali seperti awal. Ia ternganga, Eve ternyata bukan wanita biasa._

"_Aku sudah tinggal entah sejak kapan, mereka semua menyebutku monster, iblis atau penyihir" suaranya terdengar biasa seolah sebutan tak lazim tadi memang tepat untuknya._

"_Kau bukan monster, malah seperti dewi… kau tak membuat mati bahkan 'menghidupkan' sedangkan aku? Aku yang menyebabkan bunga tersebut mati! Aku seperti monster, tanpa nama dan tujuan di dunia ini. Aku bahkan tidak terlahir seperti kalian!"_

_Kedua tangannya digenggam oleh si perempuan. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sedangkan si laki-laki terkejut karena tidak terjadi apa-apa._

"_Lepaskan, aku… tidak ingin kau seperti bunga itu… layu, mati"_

"_Tapi aku masih hidup, kan? Monster tanpa nama?"_

_Laki-laki berambut hitam terkejut, pada awalnya ada gejolak kemarahan di hati namun makin lama padam seiring ingatannya tentang semua yang telah dilakukan. Ia hanya terkekeh geli mendengar sebutan si perempuan._

"_Kau… Eve, nama indah cocok sekali dengan kekuatanmu yang bisa membuat hal positif"_

"_Kalau menurutmu aku bisa membuat hal positif, berarti harus memikirkan nama terlebih dahulu!"_

"_Nama?"_

"_Yup! Namamu! Mari kita pikirkan disini… Oswald? Kan artinya kekuatan besar… tidak! terlalu umum. Apa ya? Hmm… karena laki-laki pertama yang kutemu adalah kau, bagaimana Adam?"_

"_Adam?"_

"_Iya! Namaku Eve dan dirimu Adam, cocok kan?"_

_Sebuah senyuman lembut terkembang dengan lebar._

"_Oh, menurutmu… bagaimana jika ada dunia sempurna? Tanpa kejahatan dan semua orang tidak berbeda-beda. Tidak ada orang jahat dan semuanya sempurna"_

"_Entahlah"_

"_Kalau aku… ingin seperti itu, mari kita buat dunia sempurna"_

_Adam hanya tersenyum lembut, "haha, ayo."_

_Beberapa bulan lewat, Eve makin sering menggunakan kekuatannya dengan bebas. Adam melindunginya, hidup mereka sangat tentram._

_Hingga pagi cerah berubah menjadi tragedi, rumah yang tenang menjadi sangat berisik karena beberapa orang dengan baju zirah dan berpakaian serba putih masuk dengan paksa. Eve berteriak dengan kencang karena melihat Adam tak berdaya dan berkali-kali disakiti. Ia juga ditarik paksa._

_Yang Eve tahu hanyalah dirinya diarak keliling kerajaan dengan beberapa orang menonton. Adam, dilain pihak dilempar oleh air namun itu menyebabkan luka melepuh seolah terbakar. Setelah selesai diarak, Adam langsung saja diikat di sebuah tiang dengan beberapa kayu kering dibawahnya. Mata Eve melebar._

"_Tidak! Jangan! Jangan! Dia… orang berharga yang kupunya!"_

"_Nona, kau tahu dia apa? Dia adalah iblis yang dipanggil oleh sekte aliran sesat! Mau tak mau harus dibakar agar tidak ada di dunia ini lagi"_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"_

_Ia menyeruak, melawan beberapa orang dengan kekuatannya. Beberapa menatap tak percaya perempuan yang terlihat normal tersebut. Ia memegang tangan Adam dengan erat yang dibalas senyuman lemah._

"_Aku, tidak akan memaafkan mereka! Aku… AKU BERSUMPAH KITA AKAN MEMBUAT DUNIA SEMPURNA DIMANA SEMUA MANUSIA MATI!"_

_Teriakan jelas itu membuat semua terdiam, mulai ada teriakan ketakutan hingga lolongan binatang-binang. Orang-orang terkejut melihat beberapa diantara mereka mulai muncul telinga serigala hingga badannya mengecil. Ada pula orang yang mulai berteriak kencang disertai keluarnya ekor. Intinya, semua sudut kota terjadi kekacauan. Beberapa diantaranya membunuh manusia yang belum berubah._

_Eve tertawa, menari dan menyanyi. Matahari yang tiba-tiba terjadi gerhana disertai hujan deras menghias kota. Kejadian tersebut seolah hanya bisa tergambar oleh lukisan, sangat tak masuk akal._

_Adam sebenarnya hanya menatap nanar kejadian dihadapannya, ikatan di tangan terlepas dan selanjutnya sebuah pelukan ia terima dari Eve. Ia menatap si perempuan, sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga mawar hitam menghiasi kepala. Eve? Ia melakukan sihir yang anehnya semakin menguat seiring pelukan Adam bertambah erat. Mungkinkah ia membuat si perempuan semakin kuat._

_Cahaya terang menutupi mereka dan saat hilang, yang tersisa adalah ia memakai pakaian seorang pangeran namun dengan warna hitam. Eve? Ia sudah memakai pakaian _Lolita dress _dengan bagian belakang panjang sedangkan depan lebih pendek. Mawar hitam menjadi hiasan utama gaun tersebut._

"_Jika kerajaan ini hancur, tidak akan ada yang menyakiti satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang akan menyentuh kita karena peraturan aneh mereka!"_

_Kerajaan tersebut anehnya tidak pernah tertulis di sejarah maupun, bahkan tempat tersebut seolah tidak pernah ada._

…

_Seratus tahun berlalu, dikarenakan tragedi menyeramkan di masa lalu, dunia ini sekarang terdapat dua sisi. Satu sisi dimana semuanya normal, tempat bekerja dan masyarakat saling berinteraksi sedangkan lainnya memuat kegelapan._

_Di sebuah bangunan gelap, beberapa orang berkumpul dan mereka semua memakai pakaian berupa jubah panjang hitam. Mereka mengelilingi seorang laki-laki yang sedang diikat dan mulut dibekap. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah sebuah pentagram. Terlihat ketakutan di wajah si laki-laki._

_Orang-orang berjubah mulai melafalkan mantra, pentagram bersinar dan laki-laki malang tersebut melebarkan mata. Semakin lama cahaya semakin terang dan selanjutnya sudah tak terlihat._

_Teriakan kencang terdengar sangat jelas._

Mata Kiyoteru terbuka dengan cepat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat mencoba duduk, ia merasakan sakit yang tajam pada bahu. Saat melihat tangannya, ada sebuah gelang dengan dengan hiasan _iron cross _melilit dengan rapi. Ia memegang leher yang terasa bekas cekikan. Kalung pemberian sang ayah ada, seingatnya tangan miliknya melepas tanpa sadar.

Ia coba lepas gelang yang terbuat dari tali warna hitam di pergelangan tangan tapi langsung saja mengaduh karena benda tersebut mengeluarkan listrik.

"Kenapa?" dari mulutnya keluar suara parau, entah apa yang terjadi tapi sebuah kejadian membuat badannya seolah-olah akan hancur.

"Kenapa dia ingin membunuhku? Kenapa… tubuhku terasa akan hancur? Atau… aku memang akan hancur?"

"Kenapa aku yang terpilih menjalani semua ini! Apa alasannya? Kalau ayah tahu semua seperti ini, kenapa tidak membunuhku sejak dulu!" kedua tangannya menutup wajah.

"Nanti… nanti aku akan hilang, kan? Keberadaanku akan diganti oleh dia!"

Suara _ringtone _telepon terdengar membuyarkan lamunan. Ia cari dimana benda pemotong pikirannya saat itu dan mendapatinya di meja didekatnya. Pertama ia lihat identitas si penelepon, terihat nama Akito terpampang jelas. Jarinya memilih kearah menolak panggilan tapi ia urungkan dan memilih diterima.

"Hiyama disini..."

"Teru-kun, di rumah sakit tidak ada siapa-siapa kan? Apa aku boleh datang kesana?"

Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan sangat yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ya, kapan?"

"Dua jam lagi? Ada barang penting yang ingin kuberikan"

Telepon ditutup, Kiyoteru menatap jendela yang tidak dibuka. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesak seolah rumah sakit dimana ia berada tidak memiliki lubang ventilasi udara sama sekali.

* * *

Author : Yeyy… chapter ini menjelaskan siapa sih sisi lainnya Kyoteru itu? Dari mana dia asalnya!

Kiyoteru (tapi versi Ice Mountain) : Yo, author!

Author : Eh Hiyama-sen… WAAAHHHH TERU! ICE MOUNTAIN TERU!

Kiyoteru : Umm… author?

Author : KYAAA! SAYA PENGGEMARMU LHO!

Kiyoteru : Ma…makasih?

Author : KYAAAA! KYAAA!

Kyoteru : Terima kasih untuk review, favs dan follows… ini Author nggak bisa diem ya!?

Author : *nggak peduli* KYAAAAAAAAA!


	14. Akito Hiyama

Author : Masih belum ada berita tentang AHS Vocaloid yang diupgrade guys…

Merli : Hai author!

Author : Hai…

Merli : Kayaknya author lagi depresi?

Author : Iya nih… haaahhh…

**Disclaimer : Semua Vocaloid, Ice Mountain dan Kiyoshi Hiyama milik pihaknya masing-masing**

**Warning : Aman 100%!**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk :**

**Fave(s) : Go Minami Asuka Bi, Heiwajima Kumiko, Kiroyin9, Kurotori Rei, Satsuki21as, VS-125.313, affsaini, dan PurpleYumi**

**Alert(s) : Go Minami Asuka Bi, Heiwajima Kumiko, Kiroyin9, Kurotori Rei, Satsuki21as, VS-125.313, affsaini, dan PurpleYumi**

**Silent readers yang setia**

**Semua yang review tapi author belum sempat bales**

**Oh! Cerita ini yang baca sampai 1000+**

**(sungkemin pembaca, review, fave sama yang alert) Makasih!**

* * *

Keheningan ruang perawatan dimana Kiyoteru berbaring harus terusik saat pintu terbuka. Seorang pria dewasa berumur 20 tahunan dengan ciri-ciri khas berupa rambut merah _jabrik_ berjalan masuk. Kiyoteru tersenyum lemah, sang sahabat yang berjanji akan datang saat dua jam lalu akhirnya sampai. Terlihat ia membawa sebuah kotak kardus ukuran kecil dan tempat kacamata.

Ia berikan tempat kacamata tersebut, "kuminta secara paksa dari pria berambut panjang warna ungu. Sungguh, dia menyebalkan! Kacamata ini seharusnya tak boleh jauh darimu tahu! Sudah sifatnya itu… hiii! Menakutkan."

Kiyoteru membuka kotak kacamata sedangkan dirinya enggan memberi komentar pada perkataan Akito. Ia pakai dan langsung raut mukanya berubah menjadi senang. Akhirnya pandangan kabur khas orang terkena gangguan penglihatan kembali normal.

"Akito, kenapa…" Kiyoteru tertunduk, ia tak berani menatap lawan bicara.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa… KENAPA AYAH TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SAJA!"

Bentakan keras yang bisa dikatakan jarang atau hampir tidak pernah dilakukan sang sahabat. Akito? Ia sebenarnya sudah merinding tak karuan. Apalagi bentakan tersebut memiliki kata-kata yang bisa membuat siapapun meringis, tidak terkecuali Akito. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejut.

"Ini… maksudku, aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa ayahmu seperti itu, tapi dia sayang lho sama kamu! Bahkan aku ingat saat SMA dulu ia pernah sengaja berbohong dengan orang-orang yang ingin mengambilmu darinya"

"Adam pernah bilang kalau diriku diangkat jadi anaknya oleh dia bukan karena alasan sayang saja!"

"Adam? Oh, si parasit kurang ajar itu, hah? Jangan terlalu percaya kata-katanya karena dia itu licik. Oh, Teru… lehermu seperti ada yang mencekik, warnanya itu… ughhh… merah kebiru-biruan dengan bekas tangan?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum lemah, "aku akan dibunuh olehnya… Tidak, seharusnya aku sudah mati. Sudah mati saat kejadian tersebut, Akito. Hanya aku saja, hanya aku yang bertahan selama ini. Semua vessel untuknya sejak dulu langsung menguap, habis atau mati nyawanya!"

Akito masih terdiam, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan pembicaraan panjang sang sahabat.

"Salah satu dari mereka merasakan sakit luar biasa seolah… seolah nyawa mereka dirobek, dirusak hingga tak tersisa lagi! Teriakan… teriakannya menakutkan dan sekaligus menyakitkan! Kenapa… kenapa hanya aku yang begini Akito, kenapa?"

Akito masih terdiam, ia lebih memilih memberikan kotak yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab semuanya. Tapi, menurut mendiang ayahmu… aku harus memberikan peninggalannya saat yah, semua keanehan mulai terjadi"

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum tangannya memegang pegangan, ia berbalik kebelakang.

"Cepar sembuh ya, Teru! Akan ada konser tiga minggu lagi! Langsung di Nippon Budokan, lho! Keren kan?(1)"

Pintu terbuka dan Akito pergi meninggalkan Kiyoteru dengan sebuah kardus ukuran sedang. Sedangkan orang di tempat tidur rumah sakit merasa penasaran. Semoga benda berupa kardus ini berisi benda-benda penting. Hal pertama dilakukan Kiyoteru adalah membuka tutup kardus, terlihat bermacam-macam barang.

Pertama kali kedua mata milik Kiyoteru menangkap sebuah amplop warna putih kekuningan karena termakan usia. Ia ambil amplop dan diletakkan begitu saja di depannya. Selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan isi lainnya berupa buku-buku ukuran buku catatan sebanyak empat buah. Buku-buku tersebut bersampul warna hitam dan terbuat dari kulit.

Kiyoteru tak mengerti kenapa sang ayah memberikan buku-buku catatan saat ia mulai mengalami kejadian yang aneh. Ia ingin sebenarnya membaca terlebih dahulu buku-buku tersebut namun dirinya merasa amplop putih lebih penting. Jadilah kedua tangan memegang amplop.

Ia tatap amplop dengan pandangan penasaran sekaligus bingung. Salah satu bagiian amplop dirobek, isinya? Sebuah foto keluarga yang terdiri ayah, ibu dan seorang anak. Oh, selembar surat polos diisi tulisan juga menjadi isi amplop tersebut. Ia langsung saja membaca tulisannya.

_Sayangku Kiyo,_

_Jika Kiyo sudah menerima lalu membaca isi surat ini, berarti ayah sudah tidak ada di dunia. Maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa menjelaskan secara langsung tentang keadaanmu selama ini. Bahkan ayahmu sudah berbohong tentang masalah dirimu yang selalu kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi semua ini kulakukan karena rasa sayangku._

_Kiyo, apa kau ingat sebelum kejadian dimana terjadi kebakaran di gereja? Bahkan jauh beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Kutebak dirimu tak ingat dan ayah yakin kau hanya mengetahui kalau seorang laki-laki bernama Kiyoshi Hiyama adalah ayah angkat. Kedua orang tuamu pasti tidak kau ketahui._

_Sebenarnya, dua tahun sebelum kejadian tersebut dirimu dan kedua orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan. Keduanya tidak selamat dan keadaanmu saat itu sangat kritis. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau Kiyo tidak akan kuat untuk hidup lebih lama. Entah ada apa, semalam setelah dokter memvonis keadaanmu, kesehatanmu dengan cepat membaik. Aku yang saat itu tidak mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya dirimu hanya menganggap ini hal biasa dan sebuah keajaiban._

_Hingga dua tahun berlalu dan tragedi terbakarnya gereja terjadi, kau dipilih untuk menjadi penampung makhluk pembawa kehancuran. Setelah ku selidiki lebih jauh, kecelakaan tersebut memang disengaja. Kejadian dimana kau selamat itupun juga sudah diprediksi._

_Kiyo, penjelasan lebih jelas tentang siapa pelaku lalu siapa seseorang di dalam dirimu itu telah kutulis di catatan pribadi yang terletak sama dimana surat ini berada. Ayah tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak karena ruang yang tak muat. Tapi hanya satu hal yang kutekankan, dirimu secara tak langsung menjadi rebutan beberapa pihak. Bahkan aku tidak ingin kau bergabung dengan asosiasi dimana diriku bekerja, Kiyo._

_Maafkanlah ayahmu,_

_Hiyama Kiyoshi_

Kiyoteru terdiam, ia sibuk memproses isi surat dari sang ayah. Kecelakaan? Ia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang kejadian tersebut. Ia hanya mengingat kejadian sebelum gereja terbakar, tangan kiri mungil milik Kaito digenggam olehnya.

Kecuali sekelebat ingatan berupa pendangan terbalik di sebuah ruangan sempit. Di dalam tempat tersebut terdapat tempat duduk warna hitam, di depan ada dua orang terdiri dari laki-laki perempuan. Keduanya dalam keadaan yang sama, darah mengucur dari beberapa bagian badan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia tersentak, kesadaran membawanya kembali ke dunia. Kiyoteru harus merasakan sakit di kepalanya lagi.

"_Otou-san… Okaa-san…_"

…

Dua minggu terlewat, Kiyoteru belum mengajar walaupun telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia mengirimkan surat izin bahwa dirinya akan cuti selama sebulan membuat syok beberapa guru di Vocataki Gakuen. Hanya Leon dan Big Al yang tahu secara pasti alasan dibalik cuti tersebut. Mau tak mau pengajar matematika sekaligus wali kelas 2-2 diganti.

Kaito mendengar berita tersebut juga jadi khawatir. Ia sampai harus mengklarifikasi alasan sesungguhnya sang paman. Sayangnya si pemuda rambut biru hanya mendapat alasan biasa dan jujur saja ia tidak percaya sama sekali.

Sementara sekolah dihadapi beberapa masalah sepeninggal cutinya Kiyoteru, orang yang meminta izin sekarang sedang membaca buku-buku pemberian ayah angkatnya. Foto keluarga dirinya sudah terpajang dengan rapi di dinding berhiaskan pigura warna keemasan.

Bukan hanya membaca buku, waktu luang di rumah juga diisi berlatih suara yang hampir satu bulan tidak dipakai. Apalagi seminggu ke depan konser sudah menunggu. Ia tidak mau penggemar, teman-teman dan semua pihak kecewa padanya.

"_Shizuka-ni… obore-teiku hate ni_"

Suara jernih khas seseorang yang masih muda terdengar, ia juga berhasil sampai oktaf tinggi karena memang lagu-lagu seperti itu adalah kelebihannya. Ia pandang jam di dinding, waktu sudah berlalu dua jam dan berakhirlah latihan.

Buku-buku catatan sang ayah dipandang lagi.

_Laki-laki itu pernah menjelaskan padaku kalau ia awalnya tidak bisa ke dunia. Ia tidak punya nama, dirinya muncul karena 'dipanggil' oleh beberapa orang yang memang menginginkan untuk menguasai dunia. Terdengar gila namun mereka benar-benar ingin ambisinya terlaksana. Ia 'dipanggil' menggunakan sihir hitam._

_Tentang dari mana dia berasal, ia hanya menjelaskan kalau tempat tersebut sangat dalam. Terdapat diantara langit dan bumi. Ayah pernah berpikir kalau neraka adalah tempat yang dimaksud. Namun saat kutanyakan ia malah tertawa. Tempat tersebut dijelaskan kalau kematian dan kehidupan 'saling bergabung' bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan ada kematian maupun kehidupan._

_Tentang masalah Eve, si 'perempuan' pasangan laki-laki yang memiliki kekuatan kebalikan dengan 'Adam'. Menurutnya, Adam bisa dikatakan sisi pembawa kehancuran dan Eve, penyeimbang dengan 'menghidupkan'. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan asal-usul Eve, namun jika sampai ia dipertemukan lagi besar kemungkinan hari pembawa kehancuran terjadi. Ia bisa kembali jadi 'Bride of Abyss' dan penguat pengaruh kekuatan Eve._

_Tapi ia punya teori, Eve berasal dari dunianya dan sebenarnya tidak ditakdirkan sebagai pembawa kehancuran. Ia bisa melakukannya karena harapannya tentang dunia sempurna._

_Hanya itu yang ia jelaskan kepada ayah, mungkin Kiyo bisa bertanya langsung_.

Bertanya langsung, sepertinya sang ayah sudah gila. Anaknya sendiri saja terakhir kali bertemu dengan Adam hampir dibunuh walaupun mengatakan ia tidak bisa. Kiyoteru tidak mengerti kenapa sisi lainnya tidak langsung membunuhnya malah memberitahukan semua yang diketahu kepada ayahnya dengan mudah. Atau jangan katakan kalau Adam punya rencana lain? Ia juga kerap mendengar perkataan kalau dirinya yang lain ini berjanji kepada ayahnya agar membuatnya tetap 'hidup'.

Memikirkan semua masalah tidak masuk akal tersebut membuatnya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Mungkin ide bertanya langsung adalah ide bagus.

"_Oke, bagaimana cara memanggil orang yang bahkan tidak punya tubuh dan sejenis makhluk astral!?_"

Ia berpikir sebentar sehingga berdiri di mematung, tangan kanannya sibuk memegang dagu. Ia menarik nafas, mungkin ide ini teredengar konyol tapi jika dicoba tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Kedua matanya ia tutup dan nama yang diketahuinya ia panggil dalam hati.

"_Adam?"_

"_Adam? Apa kau disana?"_

Hanya keheningan, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum sendiri karena menyadari kalau kelakuannya adalah hal konyol. Ia hanya kembali membaca buku tentang pengetahuan umum dan tidak peduli dengan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Sedangkan disebuah sudut ketidak sadaran Kiyoteru, seorang pria sedang berdiri dengan wajah menunduk. Terlihat ia sedang menggertakkan gigi sekaligus mengepalkan tangan. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Tidak bisa… tidak bisa Kiyo, aku hanya akan membunuhmu jika kita bertemu"

* * *

Author : Chapter ini dan beberapa kedepan mungkin lebih menjelaskan tentang sisi lain Kiyoteru dulu sampai ketemu masalah baru yang… ada deh!

Zunko : Author, semua Vocaloid AHS diupdate!

Author : Iya! Apalagi di Vocaloid 4 ada fitur 'growl' yang bikin suara kayak teriak, saya penasaran sama Kiyoteru kalau teriak gimana. Berarti bikin lagu sejenis Guilty Verse lebih mudah!

Zunko : Ah, Hiyama-sensei ya? Memang aku juga kaget sewaktu tahu dia lebih ke 'rock' kalau nyanyi

Author : Tapi suara Zunko imut :3

Zunko : Makasih author!


	15. Avowal as Promise?

Author : Hai! IcedCappuccino adalah penname baru author dari nama lama Sindy Beilschmidt! Maaf ya ganti soalnya Author… yah pengen ganti…

Merli : Author! Liat Aoki nggak?

Author : Nggak tahu

Merli : Yahhh…

**Disclaimer : Yamaha pemilik lisensi utama**

**Warning : Nothing, aman kok!**

* * *

_Kiyoteru kecil sekarang sedang duduk di atas kursi dengan tatapan tajam dari seorang pendeta. Si anak kecil hanya tersenyum dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa cekikikan seolah apa yang diutarakan orang di depannya hanyalah lelucon. Walaupun sebab ia tertawa bukanlah humor melainkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya._

"_Apa hanya karena Eve meminta membuat dunia sempurna menyebabkan kau harus 'melaksanakan' tugas sekaligus takdir tersebut? Bukankah kau berkata saat pertama kali ke dunia dirimu merasa sedih karena tidak bisa menyentuh makhluk yang ada di bumi?"_

_Ia berhenti terkekeh, "aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tidak lebih dari itu"_

"_Tugas? Jadi tujuanmu berbeda dengan Eve?"_

_Hanya butuh beberapa detik Kiyoteru mengarahkan kedua tangan ke leher Kiyoshi. Namun orang yang terancam kehilangan nyawa dengan cekikan tetap tenang. Adam sebenarnya tidak suka dengan peringai laki-laki yang lebih tua ini._

"_Tujuan Eve adalah tujuanku" jawabnya singkat dan padat tanpa penjelasan tambahan._

_Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar respon orang tersebut._

"_Kau tahu? Jarang sekali atau mungkin tidak ada manusia memiliki tujuan dikarenakan seseorang. Kami selalu berpegang teguh dengan diri kami sendiri. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, hidupmu maka tujuanmu. Tiap nafasmu adalah jalanmu dan opsi adalah pilihan"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kenapa tidak kau cari alasan kenapa dipanggil ke dunia? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dirimu memilih tidak menerima 'panggilan' keberadaan Eve? Atau jika kau justru tidak membunuh anak yang ada di tubuhmu sekarang ini akankah berbeda? Banyak sekali kemungkinan, bukan?"_

"…"

"_Aku tidak akan memberitahukan perihal semua masalahmu ke asosiasiku asalkan satu syarat harus dipenuhi"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Jaga Kiyoteru ya?"_

Kiyoteru sedang tertidur pulas di sofa, buku bacaan tergeletak begitu saja di pangkuan. Walaupun begitu, terlihat dari raut muka dan keringat dingin di dahi menunjukkan ia sedang bermimpi yang tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialami.

…

Gelap tanpa cahaya seperti ia pertama kali bertemu Adam. Namun kali ini dadanya berdegup kencang dan perasaan ketakutan begitu kuat sehingga keringat dingin mengucur deras. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ketakutan dan beberapa saat kemudian pertanyaan tersebut terjawab.

Tempat tanpa cahaya berangsur-angsur menjadi berkabut menutupi pandangan kedepan. Ia bingung dan memilih tetap berjalan tanpa tujuan. Beberapa lama mulai terlihat jalan setapak warna alami tanah. Asap juga semakin menebal seiring Kiyoteru mengikuti jalan tersebut. Hingga sebuah sentuhan terasa di bagian pundak membuatnya berhenti dan melihat ke segala arah.

Sungguh tidak beruntung, pandangan Kiyoteru dihadapkan oleh beberapa orang dengan keadaan menyedihkan sekaligus menyeramkan. Ada beberapa orang tidak memiliki tangan hingga darah dimana-mana. Kiyoteru mematung karena terkejut bercampur takut. Namun si otak mau bekerja sama sehingga meneriakkan kata lari dan menyebabkan kedua kaki mengambil langkah seribu.

"Kenapa harus aku…" gumamnya lirih

"Bebaskan kami…"

"Dia yang masih hidup…"

"Kehidupan? DIA MASIH HIDUP!?"

Semua kata-kata yang diucapkan orang-orang menakutkan tersebut membuat Kiyoteru kebingungan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bebaskan kami' memangnya tempat ini mengekang mereka?

"Kau juga akan seperti kami…"

Jangan katakan kalau mereka semua adalah nyawa-nyawa orang malang yang tubuhnya dipakai Adam. Saat salah satu tangan akan menarik Kiyoteru, seseorang sudah duluan melakukannya. Ia sedikit tersentak, sebelum ia mencoba melawan, sebuah tangan menutup kedua mata.

"Wah, hebat sekali sudah bisa masuk ke tempat ini tanpa harus mati atau tersesat, ya?"

Dibalik tangan, kedua mata Kiyoteru membesar. Belum sempat mulut Kiyoteru terbuka, angin kencang seperti tornado berhembus diikuti teriakan kesakitan dan membuat siapapun merinding jika mendengar baik secara sengaja maupun tidak. Kiyoteru? Kedua tangannya refleks menutup telinga, kejadian ini sama saat 'ingatan' sisi lainnya masuk ke dalam memori dengan cara tidak diinginkan.

Dilain pihak, Adam menatap tajam semua 'nyawa' tidak beruntung. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah selain mengusir juga membuat ia dan Kiyoteru bisa pergi dari tempat menakutkan tersebut. Melihat reaksi Kiyoteru, tentu ia mengerti sangat ada apa dengan si laki-laki malang. Ketika pemandangan berubah, ia melepaskan tangan yang menutupi kedua mata Kiyoteru. Ia hanya terdiam bertemu dengan sisi lainnya.

"Kenapa?" ia sudah memprediksi, Kiyoteru akan membuka pembicaraan untuk pertama kali.

"Kenapa hanya aku tidak kau bunuh? Mereka… mereka semua sudah mati, kan? KENAPA HANYA AKU!?"

Ia menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya menjelaskan kepada Kiyoteru membutuhkan waktu lama. "Kiyo, aku akan menjelaskan-"

"Hentikan, aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya"

"Dengarkan dulu-"

"Diam"

"Aku-"

"Bunuh saja ak-"

Kerah baju(?) Kiyoteru ditarik paksa sehingga pandangan si laki-laki bertemu kedua manik warna kuning si 'alter ego' dan terlihat juga raut kekesalan di wajah.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA BERSYUKUR BERBEDA DENGAN MEREKA, BODOH!"

Kedua tangan melepas kerah dipegang, Kiyoteru melebarkan mata karena syok.

"Tch, kau juga si orang tua sudah mengacaukan 'hidupku', tahu!? Dan… itu membuatku, umm… terkejut"

Kiyoteru masih melongo, ia tidak menyangka Adam punya sisi _tsundere _juga. Laki-laki bermata kuning itu hanya mengelus leher dengan tidak nyaman. Ia juga terlihat tidak ingin menatap Kiyoteru karena merasa malu.

"Dan yang terpenting, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kau, yang sudah mengacak-acak hidupku, oh! Ayahmu juga harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi hal buruk!"

"A-aku?"

"Ya! Jadi, karena aku sudah memilih untuk menghentikan (mantan) tunanganku yang gila, aku harus melawan takdirku sendiri. Jadi, jangan jadi orang idiot!"

Kiyoteru mencoba mengerti maksud perkataan orang yang sedang malu-malu kucing atau diketahui sebagai Adam. Setelah otaknya berhasil memproses, ia malah tersenyum dilanjutkan dengan tertawa. Mulutnya sengaja ia tutup karena terbuka lebar.

"Tch, kau ada latihan dengan mereka, aku hanya menahanmu disini"

Cahaya menyilaukan menghalau pandangan, Kiyoteru membuka mata dan berdiri dari posisi berbaring di sofa.

"Jadi… apa?"

…

Kali ini rumah Haruto berkesempatan menjadi tempat latihan (baca : medan perang) oleh personel Ice Mountain. Sebenarnya Kiyoteru merasa tak nyaman dengan rumah salah satu anggota band tersebut. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin, lebih tepatnya menghindari rasa kaku disebabkan beberapa anggota keluarga Haruto. Terutama dengan adiknya yang bisa membaca masa depan seseorang. Ia paling merasa tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata baik dari Haruto maupun si adik dan pastinya membuat siapapun mulai berpikir yang negatif tentang Kiyoteru jika mendengarnya.

"_Aku… tidak bisa membacamu, ada yang menghalangi. Mungkin saja seseorang tidak ingin masa depan Teru-san diketahui?" _yah, benar-benar kata-kata aneh.

Bel di pintu depan sebuah rumah mewah ditekan oleh Kiyoteru. Lewat speaker terdengar suara Haruto menyapa disertai _background _suara dari _bass _Tohma yang dimainkan dan perdebatan antara Akito versus Natsuki. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum sendiri.

Pintu gerbang yang tiba-tiba terbuka mengagetkan, terlihat Haruto sedang berjalan dengan gontai.

"Kiyo-kun, selamat datang! Kau terlambat sekitar… 20 menit dari rencana, tapi tidak masalah! Sekali-kali yang terlambat berbeda orang bagus juga" bicara orang yang terlambat, Ice Mountain punya juaranya, pertama adalah Akito dan kedua dipegang Tohma.

"Ma-maaf, ada beberapa hal tadi." Kiyoteru hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya sampailah Kiyoteru yang ditemani Haruto di ruangan dimana personil Ice Mountain berlatih. Ia mengaku, semenjak beberapa hal yang terjadi ditambah ada berita tidak jelas hingga Haruto menyadari warna mata membuat perasaan ia menjadi tidak enak hati terhadap teman-temannya. Dilain pihak, Akito merasa bersalah sekali menceritakan perihal masalah Kiyoteru.

Tohma menjadi pembuka keheningan tersebut, "tenang saja Kiyo, walaupun keadaanmu begitu, kau tetap teman sekaligus personil utama"

Kiyoteru langsung menatap Akito dan hanya dibalas cengiran khas, "maaf!"

Ia hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya ada perasaan lega teman-temannya mau menerima ia apa adanya.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai latihan untuk tampil di Nippon Budokan!"

Disela-sela latihan, Kiyoteru memegang dahi karena merasa pusing dan yang disadari adalah ia merasa ditarik ke belakang. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan sesosok pria, Kiyoteru tahu dan langsung saja menatap kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan menyapa, kan aku sudah ketahuan~" kedipan sok imut diberikan kepada Kiyoteru, jujur saja si guru merasa ingin muntah.

"Kiyo-san, apa kau tida-"

Kiyoteru melepas kacamata, ia malah tersenyum ke arah Natsuki.

"Tentu saja, Hokaze-chan"

Natsuki hanya melebarkan mulut, ia merasa aneh dengan panggilan Kiyoteru yang tertuju padanya. Haruto langsung melangkah, menghalangi Natsuki dengan badannya.

"Ah, sangat sulit sekali mencari seorang manusia memiliki indra keenam. Oh, adikmu juga punya ya? Tenang saja, Amane-kun… aku cuma ingin bertemu soalnya aku sudah diketahui semuanya sih" Kiyoteru menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal

"Nah, mari lanjutkan latihan?"

Kiyoteru berakhir pulang dengan Akito diakhir latihan karena sang sahabat datang memakai _shinkansen_(1) untuk pergi ke rumah Haruto. Mobil milik Kiyoteru memang hening karena tidak diputar. Ditambah keadaan Kiyoteru dimana bukan 'dirinya' yang mengendalikan memperparah keadaan. Akito malah sudah memasang wajah masam dan sekali ditanya atau diajak bicara hanya menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Ayolah, aku sudah berdamai dan lihatlah sisi positifnya… sahabatmu tidak _jadi _mati kan?" mata Akito melebar mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Maaf, terlalu vulgar"

"Kau seharusnya tetap di dalam dan jangan keluar, kelakuanmu hanya membuat keadaan Teru bertambah parah" masih dengan nada ketus.

"Minimal sekarang jika aku muncul, tidak sampai melukai atau menyakiti jadi anggapanmu salah"

Ini memicu perhatian Akito, "sungguh! Hiyama-kun~ kalau tidak percaya… lihat pergelangan tangan kiriku, pasti ada sebuah-"

Tangan kiri Kiyoteru langsung saja ditarik paksa dan kancing pada lengan kemeja dibuka, terlihat sebuah gelang terbuat dari tali warna hitam dengan hiasan berupa gantungan bentuk _iron cross_. Kiyoteru malah terkekeh melihat mata Akito sebesar bola ping pong.

"Yah, masalahnya membuat kekuatanku benar-benar tersegel jadi… bisa bermasalah kalau ada makluk-makluk tak tahu diri menyerang sahabat kesayanganmu, tapi berita bagusnya mungkin ia tidak terdeteksi kalau ada 'aku' di dalam. Maksudku… kaum kami bisa merasakan kekuatan supranatural."

"Kenapa harus aku yang diberitahu?"

"Karena kalau Kaito, pasti tembakan Silver Maiden sudah mengenai wajah dan kalian tidak ingin berganti vokalis karena wajah Kiyoteru Hiyama aka Ice Mountain Teru terbakar dengan misteriusss! menjadi _tagline_ berita di seluruh Jepang"

Akito hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Selesai mengantarkan Akito, Kiyoteru(namun masih dikendalikan Adam) mohon pamit dan karena ketidak tahuan anggota keluarga Hiyama, ia menerima sekarton berisi sayuran. Sebenarnya Akito terlihat kesal karena sikap terlalu baik sang ayah, tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus membiarkannya atau dia wajib menjelaskan panjang lebar masalah sang sahabat. Dan pasti akan berakhir tidak baik.

Kiyoteru yang dengan mudah berakting seperti sisi lainnya hanya berterima kasih dan tersenyum mengejek pada Akito. Hingga rumah Akito hilang dari pandangan dan berganti menjadi jalanan dimana di depan sebuah mini market, terparkir mobil miliknya. Baru saja kaki melangkah untuk mendekati mobil, ia harus menghindari tiga serangan berbentuk cahaya.

Giginya gemeretak dan saat wajahnya menatap siapa penyerangnya, langsung saja raut muka berubah menjadi tanpa emosi bahkan terkesan bosan.

"Oh, ternyata si gadis waktu itu ya? Ngambek?"

* * *

(1)Shinkansen : Kereta bawah tanah (sebutan di Jepang)'

Author : tau nggak, pas bagian ini…

**Kiyoteru masih melongo, ia tidak menyangka Adam punya sisi **_**tsundere **_**juga. Laki-laki bermata kuning itu hanya mengelus leher dengan tidak nyaman. Ia juga terlihat tidak ingin menatap Kiyoteru karena merasa malu.**

"**Dan yang terpenting, aku sudah pindah kelain hati dari mantan tunanganku! Maksudku, dihatiku hanya ada kamu!"**

Ini yang ada di pikiran Author, tapi nanti jadi fic BL lagi! (alias, author kelamaan di Pixiv dan nemu ilustrasi Soft yaoi antara Kiyoteru Hiyama dan Ice Mountain!Teru, siyaaal!)

Gachapoid : kejam! Setelah saya diupdate langsung ada pengumuman Vocaloid 4

Author : ahahaha (tawa garing) yah… namanya juga perkembangan oh! Pastinya review dihargai dan terima kasih bagi yang mau baca!


	16. A Newfound Reason

Author : update! Update lagi! :3

Yukari : Wah, akhirnya aku muncul author

Author : iya, akhirnya niatan terlaksana~

**Disclaimer : Semuanya punya pengembangnya, tapi lisensi tetap Yamaha yang pegang!**

**Warning : Apa? Mau berantem-beranteman? Nanti aja ya? #ditampol**

* * *

"Ngambek? Memangnya aku masih kecil?! Lebih tepatnya aku marah!"

Kiyoteru bingung, apa salahnya hingga seorang gadis dari antah berantah marah dan mau menyerang ia dengan sihir. Ia tidak mau terpanggang atau menguap seperti kamper. Ditambah jika dilihat dari gayanya, si gadis tipe orang 'dekat' dengan keluarganya jadi jika sampai terluka atau apa, ia dan Kiyo bisa terkena masalah besar. Tapi si gadis langsung saja menjawab dengan nada ketus. Tatapan Kiyoteru mengindikasikan ia tertarik dengan pembicaraan si gadis.

"Lalu? Apa salahku, nona-muka-masam?" rasa usilnya terpancing, ditambah keinginan menghibur diri menjadi penguat keusilan.

"Jaga bicaramu, orang tua! aku bahkan harus keluar rumah gara-gara masalah waktu itu! Ingat kan kau yang merobek buku sihirku! Itu juga bahkan… peninggalannenekkuyangberhargadantidakbisadigantikan"

Kiyoteru menutup mulut, ia malah sibuk menopang dagu untuk mengingat 'masalah waktu itu' yang dibicaran si gadis. Ia berhasil, mukanya langsung menatap si gadis berambut keunguan.

"Ah! Si rambut ungu! Maksudku… Yuzuki Yukari-chan yang itu ya? Ahaha, maaf soal bukumu karena kamu cari masalah duluan, nona"

Si gadis bernama Yuzuki Yukari, salah satu murid Kiyoteru Hiyama, berambut ungu dan sebagai penyihir muda hanya menggembungkan pipi. Kiyoteru hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mau kuantar? Pulang ke rumah?"

"Nggak! Aku males pulang, mau pergi jauh! Bahkan mau ke rumah teman atausahabatyangsudahlamatidakkukunjungi"

Oke, ternyata si gadis juga tipe mengobrol-cepat-jika-tidak-ingin-masalah-pribadi-di-dengar. Kiyoteru butuh waktu berpikir. Hingga sebuah ide muncul, semoga saja kedua orang tuanya tidak mencari si gadis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat sahabatmu" tanpa melihat raut muka Yukari, Kiyoteru lebih peduli pada pintu mobil yang dikunci.

"Tapi… Aku sudah lama nggak bertemu…"

"Bagus, kan? Anggap sebagai kejutan buat dia?"

Sekarang gadis berambut ungu tidak bicara lagi, ia lebih memilih duduk di samping Kiyoteru. Mesin menyala, mobil bercat hitam metalik melaju dengan lancar.

"Oke, karena aku bukan pembaca pikiran… pasti bisa membagi alamat sahabatmu, karena aku tidak mau bahan bakar mobil habis hanya karena mengantarkan seorang gadis rambut ungu dengan jaket berkuping kelinci dan berkeliaran malam-malam dikarenakan ada gesekan antara kedua orangtuanya"

"A-ahh… maaf, alamatnya…"

Sekitar 15 menit lebih rumah yang dituju sudah terlihat. Kiyoteru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat mengetahui kalau tujuannya ternyata dekat dari rumah Akito. matanya menyadari ada perbedaan gaya pada rumah yang ditempati entah makhluk apa itu.

Dengan jelas gaya rumah Jepang lama menyambut keduanya. Kiyoteru menatap dengan kagum, ia bahkan memuji dalam hati. Ia mengakui kalau rumah seperti ini selalu membuatnya tenang. Yukari disaat Kiyoteru sibuk dengan memandang rumah sudah menekan bel. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, gerbang yang terbuat dari besi terbuka.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang warna hitam dengan pakaian piyama warna hijau bermotif kacang _edamame_ menggosok mata, ia bahkan menguap lebar walaupun tangannya sedang memegang pintu. Ia yang awalnya menatap sayu Yukari langsung bersemangat bahkan tersenyum lebar.

"YUKARIN! Kyaa! Kukira kamu nggak mau kembali kesini" beberapa kata terakhir si gadis berambut hitam mengatakan dengan nada kecil dan sedih seolah kehilangan suatu hal berharga.

"Yukari kabur dari rumah orang tua, mereka menyebalkan dan mengatakan hal menyakitkan tentang nenekku. Yukari nggak suka makanya pergi…"

"Eh? Yukarin pergi? Tapi nanti orang tuamu mencarimu lho!"

Yukari menggeleng, "tidak akan! Tapi, bo-bolehkah Yukari minta tolong?"

"Tolong?"

"Iya, mulai sekarang… bolehkah Yukarin tinggal disini, Zunko-chan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Zunko mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu… saat _Judgment Day_, kita bertarung mempertahankan manusia ya?"

"I-iya!"

Kiyoteru langsung mengarahkan kepala ke kedua gadis yang sedang reunian, kupingnya terasa gatal dan hatinya ada yang mengganjal mendengar celotehan salah satu dari keduanya. Ia pada akhirnya mendekat.

"Maaf, bertarung mempertahankan manusia pada _Judgment Day_?" Mungkin ini pertanyan terlalu _to-the-point _tanpa basi-basi, tapi rasa penasaran dihati sudah mencapai batas tingkat tinggi.

"U-umm… tuan siapa ya?"

"Nama asliku atau orang yang sedang tidur terlelap di 'dalam'? Soalnya… ini bukan tubuhku sih"

"Eh?"

"Nama 'dia' Kiyoteru Hiyama, kalau aku sering disebut sebagai pembawa kehancuran dalam _Judgment Day_, namaku… Adam" ia tersenyum, sedangkan gadis berambut hitam langsung membulatkan mata bahkan bersembunyi dibalik sang sahabat.

"Tu-tuan yang akan saya lawan nanti? Ng-nggak mungkin…"

Merasakan aura ketakutan dalam tiap kata yang diucapkan, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan mmembuat kehancuran atau justru berada di pihak kalian, kalau aku punya alasan kuat untuk memilih hal itu. Ah, mungkin Zunko…san mau berbagi sedikit tentang mempertahankan manusia? Sepertinya aku sedikit tertarik mendengarnya"

"I-itu akan panjang, mungkin anda mau masuk ke rumah? Mobilnya parkirkan di dalam"

Ia melihat ke jam tangan, "baiklah."

Kiyoteru melihat ke sana dan kemari, matanya melihat tiap sudut rumah yang bisa ia pandangi. Sungguh ia merasa kagum karena dari semua rumah makhluk supernatural, hanya satu ini saja memiliki aura normal. Cahaya dari penerangan juga dirasa cukup jadi tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

"Ano… tuan silakan masuk"

Lamunannya terpotong dan ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam pintu.

Interior dalam juga tidak kalah normalnya, ada sofa hingga lukisan Jepang bergaya jaman edo. Ia duduk di sofa, sedangkan Yukari lebih memilih pergi entah kemana, Kiyoteru menebak ia menuju kamar dimana si gadis akan tidur. Lain halnya dengan pemilik rumah, gadis bersurai hitam menghilang tanpa jejak. Kiyoteru yang ditinggal sendiri memilih melihat apa saja yang tergantung di tembok.

Sebuah foto keluarga menangkap rasa tertariknya, ia bisa melihat kedua orang tua dan dua orang anak. Salah satunya mirip sekali dengan Zunko, anaknya yang lain? Entah ini perasaan saja atau bukan, si gadis berambut hitam nomor dua mirip dengan murid di kelas terkutuk tersebut.

"_Apa benar keluarga ini adalah… Yuki onna? Pantas saja salah satu dari mereka mengirim surat lewat cara yang… luar biasa._"

**Trak**

Suara lembut namun terdengar jelas memotong lamunan. Di meja tersedia segelas teh hijau dengan kepulan asap dan wangi menenangkan. Disamping teh hijau hangat terdapat mochi diberi pasta _edamame _diatasnya.

"Zunda mochi(1)? Wah, makanan asli Tohoku, rajin sekali membuat makanan seperti ini!"

Wajah si gadis memerah, "ka-kalau mau valentine biasanya kami membuat makanan manis seperti ini karena banyaknya pesanan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kita mulai penjelasannya? Apalagi jam sudah menuju waktu larut malam. Aku tidak mau 'dia' terlambat dengan urusannya esok"

"I-iya… mari kita mulai tentang bagaimana kami terbelah dua masalah pandangan terhadap manusia. Ini dimulai sejak terjadinya perang dunia. Mungkin anda tahu kalau banyak negara terlibat bahkan Jepang yang terkenal mengisolasikan diri juga. Dulu semuanya masih sama, kami membunuh manusia dan mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga perang terjadi, kami menyadari kalau tidak saling membantu bisa saja keduanya musnah"

"Sejauh ini menurutku tidak spesial"

"Hingga suatu malam manusia di Jepang mengetahui banyak hal tentang kami. Saya tidak terlalu ingat tanggal kapan namun banyak dari kami diburu seolah hewan buruan. Keluarga Yukarin ada yang jadi korban, kalau tidak salah kakek beserta neneknya, kalau keluargaku malah diselamatkan mereka. Yah, ada beberapa yang ternyata peduli pada kami. Pokoknya sejak saat itu kami terbagi dua. Sisi yang memihak dan menunggu _Judgment Day _bersumpah akan membunuh pemihak manusia. Saya dan keluargaku menjadi musuh Yukarin karena hal itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau dan si rambut ungu bisa bersahabat"

"E-etto… itu karena kami masih kecil dan karena belum tahu apa-apa tentang peraturan keluarga… jadi ya kami mengenal karena tidak sengaja terus selalu bermain bersama hingga dekat lalu jadi sahabat!"

"Jadi sekarang?"

"Yukarin akan bertarung untuk mempertahankan manusia saat _Judgment Day _nanti dan berarti dia mau tidak mau akan melawan keluarganya sendiri."

"Begitu ya? oh, sampaikan salamku pada Yuki Kaai-san, Kiyoteru itu gurunya lho!"

Kiyoteru mohon pamit, penjelasan mengenai dua sisi berbeda membuatnya sibuk berpikir.

"Alasan lain untuk tidak membuat hari itu terjadi ya?"

"Mungkin maksud si orang tua adalah ini? Sahabat yang akan melawan sahabatnya sendiri dan anggota keluarga… melawan anggota keluarga mereka, darah daging mereka?"

"Tch!"

Kiyoteru mengendarai mobil dengan sejuta pikiran dalam benaknya.

…

Matahari mulai menampakkan bentuknya, cahaya hangat di pagi hari dengan mudah masuk ke kamar di apartemen Kiyoteru lewat kaca jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. ia menggosok mata dan membiarkan alat penglihatan miliknya terbiasa dengan cahaya tersebut.

"Ahh dia pakai tubuhku lagi…" keluhan keluar dari mulut dengan pelan.

Setelah bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia mengecek kalender terlebih dahulu. Sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari spidol warna hijau dengan tulisan 'konser' Kiyoteru tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari-H dimana Ice Mountain akan meluncurkan album baru di konser menjelang musim panas yang bertempat di Nippon Budokan. Ia sedikit panik dan melihat jam di dinding kamar. Empat jam lagi menuju konser.

Suara _ringtone _di telepon genggam mengagetkan Kiyoteru, sang sahabat terpampang jelas di _caller id_. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat dan terdengar celoteh terutama berisi omelan kenapa dirinya tidak datang juga. Sesudah telepon di tutup, Kiyoteru mengambil langkah seribu untuk membersihkan badan dan bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat konser.

Semoga ia tidak jadi orang terlambat yang menggantikan Akito atau Tohma.

Butuh satu jam dari tempat ia tinggal ke Nippon Budokan. ia bukanlah orang yang paling lelet datang, Tohma membutuhkan selang satu jam setelah Kiyoteru sampai untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Semua anggota Ice Mountain hanya bisa memaklumi laki-laki paling tua diantara personil band.

"Maaf" hanya sepatah kata yang diutarakan Tohma.

Mereka berkumpul dan mengobrol sekaligus berisiap-siap untuk tampil. Tohma seperti biasa membersihkan bass miliknya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan karena menurutnya akan terasa kurang jika tidak melakukan kebiasaan tersebut.

Setlah dirasa lengkap, keempatnya membentuk lingkaran dan meletakkan tangan di depan.

"SUKSES!" teriaknya bersamaan.

Di sisi lain tanpa diketahui personil Ice Mountain dan panitia konser terdapat dua kelompok berbeda tujuan. Mungkin jika dijelaskan tujuan mereka saling berlawanan. Di salah satu kelompok ada beberapa orang yang tidak asing lagi. Keduanya juga bersiap-siap, peralatan canggih juga dipersiapkan.

Salah satu kelompok yang ternyata terdapat orang berambut ungu sedang meletakkan katana di pinggang. Ada orang berambut pirang sedang menyiapkan _sniper rifle_, perempuan bersurai _platinum blonde _sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Di samping perempuan _platinum blonde _terdapat si rambut hitam dengan gender sama. Berbeda dengan si _platinum blonde_, si rambut hitam sedang membersihkan beberapa senjata laras panjang.

"Duh… hanya karena ada rumor kalau 'mereka' bakalan menculik laki-laki Jepang yang ternyata vokalis band terkenal membuat kita jadi sibuk begini" si rambut _platinum blonde_ mengeluh, sedangkan teman disampingnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi… karena hari itu sudah dekat pasti 'mereka' mau membuat pergerakan cepat. Tapi kalau dipikir, ini terlalu beresiko tinggi. Mereka mau ketahuan publik apa!?" ternyata temper si surai hitam sudah meninggi.

"Kuharap saja ini tidak membuat kepanikan, apalagi kudengar band si laki-laki itu memiliki penggemar rata-rata gadis kisaran belasan tahun"

"Yah… Harapanku juga begitu, Miriam."

Sedangkan kelompok satunya yang terdiri dari berbagai ras lebih sibuk memperhatikan beberapa staf atau orang yang berjalan.

"Hanya dengan ini saja Eve, bisa dengan cepat terpanggil ke dunia" orang misterius ini menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung, tangan kanannya menarik paksa rambut seseorang.

Kiyoteru beserta anggota bandnya mulai berjalan beriringan menuju panggung.

* * *

(1)Zunda Mochi itu mochi yang dikasih pasta edamame alias kedelai, makanan khas Tohoku dan ini jadi inspirasi nama vocaloid Tohoku Zunko lho!

* * *

Author : Oke, disini author Cuma sendirian jadi dijadiin pojok curcol aja aah~

**Jokur aka pojok curcol**

**Saya barusan cari informasi tentang Vocaloid 4, iya… software baru yang(curangnya) kebanyakan dirilis oleh Yamaha. Pihak pengembang yang lain baru dikeluarin demonya dan itupun cuma dua, Yukari sama Luka (sebenernya author kurang suka Crypton Vocaloid soalnya menurut author kualitas suara kalah sauh sama AH-Software, Bplats dan VocaTone aka pengembang yang ngeluarin YOHIOloid itu lho!).**

**Yah, belum ada informasi tentang Kiyoteru, sensei rockstar kita. Dan sebenernya author kaget sewaktu ada orang yang ambil screenshot dari Yamaha livestream dimana Kiyoteru berubah mode dari Normal mode ke Ice Mountain Mode. Besar kemungkinan Kiyoteru bakalan dibedain append-nya lewat ekspresi mukanya.**

**AHS Vocaloid yang paling ditunggu author sudah pasti Kiyoteru (saya penggemar suara dia dan jatuh hati sejak pendengaran pertama tjieee) dan kedua adalah Nekomura Iroha, saya suka suara tomboy, bulat tapi masih terdengar kayak suara gadis, terus ketiga dipegang Vocaloid RUBY. Ah, bisa dibilang author fans vocaloid yang bukan terkenal dan rata-rata dari AH-Software.**

**Oh tentang RUBY, menurut pembaca gimana Cyber Diva itu? Kalau kata author sih kalah jelas dibandingin RUBY yang dipegang VocaTone.**

**Oh, terima kasih yang mau baca cerita ini dan rambling nggak jelas author. Dan paling terakhir, jangan diambil hati bagian ngomongin Vocaloid Crypton ya? saya hanya mengutarakan opini~**

**IcedCappuccino~**


	17. A Concert

Author : Ah, bisa dibilang chapter ini dan kedepan bakalan jadi 'turning point'

CyVa : Yo! Author!

Author : Umm… Hai?

**Disclaimer : Seperti cerita sebelumnya, author nggak punya Vocaloid**

**Warning : sedikit kekerasan dan sedikit darah**

* * *

"Kyaaa!"

"Teru! Teru!"

"Ice Mountain _wa kakkoiii!_(1)"

"Go Ice Mountain!"

"NATSUKI-CHAN!"

"TOHMA-SAMAAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

Dan bermacam-macam teriakan lainnya dari remaja tanggung bergender perempuan yang memenuhi Nippon Budokan dengan suara mereka maupun dari cahaya _light stick _berbagai warna. Sebenarnya band yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak akan tampil awal karena ada beberapa penyanyi lain. Kiyoteru dengan nama panggung Teru mulai merasakan demam panggung.

"Astaga, Nippon Budokan…" ekspresi serta suara Kiyoteru mulai terdengar seperti orang depresi.

"Yo, Teru! Kan gue bilang sejak lama kalau kita bakalan manggung disini! Eh, Natsuki nggak takut di depan atau deket fangirls? Nanti loe dicubitin lho!" (2)

"Akito… seharusnya kamu juga sadar diri! Dengar teriakan penggemar, memangnya cuma aku saja yang diteriakkan!? Eh, tapi sejauh ini aku tidak mendengar mereka teriakan namamu, mungkin penggemar melupakan keberadaanmu, Akito!"

Akuto langsung menjauh sudut ruangan dan dalam posisi jongkok menggumam entah apa. Mungkin perkataan Natsuki terlalu menyakitkan buatnya. Haruto hanya tersenyum sedangkan Tohma menghela nafas lelah. Sebenarnya perdebatan antara Natsuki dan Akito sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai asupan umum bagi personel Ice Mountain.

"Tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berdebat, Tohma?"

"Naaah, lumayan kan buat pengilang rasa gugup, Haruto?"

Kiyoteru menggelengkan kepala karena keanehan teman-temannya.

"Inilah yang kita-kita tunggu! ICE MOUNTAIN!"

"Eh? Wah kita sudah waktunya ya?"

Di atas panggung masing-masing personel mengambil instrument masing-masing. Kiyoteru seperti biasa memakai mic kesukaannya sedangkan Natsuki sudah memainkan kedua stik _drum _di kedua tangan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan menganggukan kepala bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Kalian semua siaaap?"

"YA!"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"KYAAA!"

"Baiklah… Ayo kita guncang Nippon Budokan dengan musik!" Kiyoteru mengangkat tangan keatas dan seketika semuanya makin riuh.

Akito maju mendekati Kiyoteru, tersenyum iapun mulai memainkan gitar Gibson miliknya, dengan lincang tangan kanannya memetik gitar sedangkan bagian kiri menekan kunci. Dengan semangat Natsuki langsung menyambung dengan pukulan antar dua stik dan pukulan di beberapa bagian drum. Tohma dan Haruto menjadi bagian music bersamaan. Kiyoteru membuka dengan teriakan ala penyanyi rock.

_Kimi ga kurai machi de sagasu tatta hitotsu kasuka na hikari__  
Asu mo yume mo ari wa shinai aragaenu mama_(3)

Teriakan makin riuh, beberapa penggemar yang rata-rata gadis mendekat ke panggung. Bagi yang beruntung, Kiyoteru menyalami mereka. Terlihat wajah _sumringah _disertai histeria. Kiyoteru melemparkan senyuman, seketika keriuhan makin terdengar. Bisa dikatakan konser hari ini paling terbanyak penontonnya.

Kiyoteru menyeka keringat saat konser jeda. Semua anggota Ice Mountain sibuk dengan urusan pribadi. Namun Natsuki berdiri dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin membeli minuman dingin. Ia sempat dicegah kru agar salah satu dari mereka yang membelikan namun Natsuki dengan keras kepala pergi keluar. Menyerah karena sikap Natsuki, akhirnya para kru membiarkan ia keluar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Natsuki tidak ada kabar berita padahal akan pentas lagi. Para personel Ice Mountain beserta kru menjadi cemas. Beberapa sudah dikirim untuk mencari _drummer_, tapi orang-orang tersebut juga tak kunjung kembali. Akito dan Kiyoteru sudah mencoba menelpon nomornya namun hanya dijawab _costumer service_.

Saat kecemasan semakin meningkat, teriakan panik memenuhi Nippon Budokan dan beberapa kru mengatakan ada bahaya. Para personel Ice Mountain dievakuasi dengan cepat, tapi mereka menolak kecuali Natsuki telah kembali.

Suara ledakan terdengar kencang seolah ada bom meledak. Mereka pada akhirnya mau tidak mau dievakuasi oleh pihak berwenang. Kejadian ini membuat bingung, Akito mencoba mencari Natsuki namun dilarang. Kiyoteru menggigit bibir hingga sudut matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang dikenal. Ia menatap bingung dan mempertanyakan dalam hati alasan mereka ada di sana.

"Hei, Kiyo! Ayo pergi! Masalah Natsuki akan ditangani mereka!" perkataan Tohma mengagetkan Kiyoteru, ia hanya mengangguk dan saat merasa tidak ada orang memperhatikan, dengan cepat ia kabur menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

Teriakan panik dari temannya semakin lama tidak terdengar.

Ia sampai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia berniat mendekat namun dihalangi oleh pihak berwenang dan jujur dirinya merasa sedikit kecewa. Saat kekecewaan mulai muncul, suara orang bicara menggunakan pengeras suara via Nippon Budokan yang telah memiliki lubang besar. Hal ini menyebabkan masyarakat yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut makin mendekat dan pihak berwenang diharuskan mundur untuk menahan. Kiyoteru yang melihat kesempatan dibalik kesempitan langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari pihak berwenang.

Semakin mendekat ke Nippon Budokan, ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan senjata. Diseberang orang berpakaian hitam ada yang memakai jubah panjang dengan warna sama. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tapi terlihat keduanya sedang dalam keadaan bersiap-siap menyerang. Kiyoteru dalam hati kecilnya menyesal mengapa ia mendekat.

"Wahai anak adam" suara salah satu orang bertudung terdengar jelas karena pengeras suara.

"Waktu kehidupan kalian di dunia hampir habis, kedatangan sang penyelamat akan membinasakan kalian. Kalian yang hanya menghancurkan dengan darah kalian sendiri harus dihukum dengan kedatangan 'dia'. 'Dia' sang penyelamat akan membawa kami ke puncak kemenangan dimana kesombongan kalian akan punah dengan kekuatannya. 'Adam' sang pembawa kehancuran dan 'Eve' pemberi kelahiran kami, akan menunjukkan jalan yang benar"

Kiyoteru _sweat drop_, kata-katanya terdengar klise seolah ada di dalam film tentang cerita fiksi.

"_Kiyo, urusan ini biar aku yang ambil. Sepertinya ini akan jadi masalah besar_" nah, bagaimana bisa 'sisi lainnya' muncul ketika perkataan tidak masuk akal terdengar.

"_Ayolah! Kau dengar namaku dipanggil kan? Jangan jadi orang naif!_"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Ia bisa merasakan perasaan senang? Lega? Ia tidak yakin.

"_Sampai ketemu dengan tubuhmu nanti_"

"Terserah katamu"

Pandangannya menggelap, ia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya lagi.

Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap gedung yang hancur. Ia memang tidak dipedulikan disana dan lebih memilih berjalan mendekat namun ditahan polisi. Ia pada akhirnya menatap tajam dan anehnya si polisi malang ketakutan hingga tidak bisa bergerak dari posisi berdiri. Teru dengan gontai berjalan mendekat sehingga berada diantara orang berpakaian serba hitam.

Ia hendak dihentikan oleh beberapa orang tapi dirinya tidak peduli dan masih berjalan. Semakin mendekat, matanya menangkap orang berambut bermacam-macam warna.

"Yo semua!" ia malah menyapa dengan santai.

Orang-orang berambut beda warna menatap tajam Teru tapi tergantikan dengan ekpresi berbeda. Teru hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa tapi Leon hanya mengacungkan _silver maiden_.

"Hei aku tahu masalah ini, tapi kau mau menembakku? Lagipula aku disini mau protes dengan mereka yang mengacaukan konser"

"Ta-tapi Kiyoteru nii-san tahu siapa mereka, kan?"

"Tentu tahu Shion-kun tapi aku bukan paman kesayanganmu"

"A-apa?"

Terlihat Kaito ingin bertanya lagi tapi Kiyoteru hanya memasukkan tangan ke kantung celana dan makin mendekat sehingga terlihat kalau orang-orang bertudung itu sedang memegang seorang wanita menggunakan rambut. Teru melihat dengan pandangan jijik terhadap kelakuan mereka. Di salah satu tangan orang bertudung juga ia tahu ada laki-laki bertubuh pendek.

"Na-"

"_NATSUKI!_"

"Aku tahu Kiyo, tapi tenang dulu! Melihat gaya mereka sepertinya orang-orang itu memiliki temper tinggi, salah taktik saja kita berdua bisa melihat dunia terakhir kalinya sekarang"

"_Maaf_"

"Nah, jadilah anak baik"

Ia merasakan emosi meluap, sepertinya Kiyo kesal. Ia malah tertawa kecil.

Ia makin mendekat sehingga orang-orang bertudung mulai menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan manusia!?"

Bagus, ia masih dianggap manusia. Memang segel di tangan kiri cukup membantu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Tapi… bisa tidak melepas si cowok bantat? Aku tidak peduli dengan si wanita tapi cowok imut itu asset berharga bandku dan aku-maksudku-kami masih membutuhkan jasanya"

Ia malah dipelototi tapi dirinya tidak gentar. Ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu sudah tidak mempan sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dunia yang ingin dikuasai oleh kalian atau kehadiran 'Eve' dan 'Adam' karena bagiku kehidupan seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagus. Yah, jika tidak ditambah dengan perang yang sedang terjadi menurutku kehidupan masih seimbang"

"Cerewet sekali kau manusia!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebenarnya dan cepat, berikan laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu!"

Bukannya menerima apa yang diinginkan, ia hanya menyadari kalau tubuhnya dengan mudah melayang ke belakang dan harus bertemu jalanan beraspal. Sungguh mendarat dengan keadaan begini cukup menyakitkan.

"Tch…"

Baru saja ia berdiri dan menepuk debu, ia sudah di dorong oleh seseorang dan lehernya sudah diacungkan kuku tajam.

"Ughhh… haruskah!?"

**DOR!**

Si bertudung dengan kuku tajam menghindar dari cahaya yang terarah kepadanya. Teru melihat ke arah sumber suara tembakan dan melihat Leon ditemani Kaito. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. Ketika cukup dekat, Kaito malah menodongkan _Silver Maiden _ke mukanya.

"Cepat kembalikan Kiyoteru nii-san dan biarkan ia pergi dari tempat ini!"

Teru memasang wajah 'wtf' dan memandang Kaito dengan tatapan seolah si laki-laki berambut biru mulai menumbuhkan kepala kedua. Teru hanya berdiri di depan tanpa bicara maupun menggerakkan salah satu anggota badan. Namun detik selanjutnya ia mendorong badan Kaito, sebuah cahaya warna merah melewati mereka berdua dan tidak sengaja mengenai Leon yang memang berada di belakang keduanya. Badan Leon selanjutnya sudah terbang beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Ups, maaf!" Teru hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

Keduanya berdiri tapi Kaito melebarkan matanya, Teru tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan mendorong badan Kaito sedangkan dirinya menghindar dengan cara melompat walaupun kurang berhasil.

"_Tch, kalau tersegel refleks tubuhku juga jadi berkurang, sial!_" ia mengomel dalam hati dan mengumpat si penyegel.

Teru sekarang sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari orang yang ingin memotong tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia menyesal tentang dirinya kehilangan control karena mantan tunangan sudah kembali. Tunggu, ia jadi teringat satu hal. Untuk apa perempuan tidak bersalah yang tadi ditangkap mereka? Jangan katakan kalau si orang malang tersebut adalah calon Eve.

"_Adam?_"

Suara wanita yang dikenal, ia juga merutuki takdir keberadaannya. Ia menggertakan giginya, jangan sampai ia lepas kendali lagi karena suara seseorang yang tidak ada jasadnya.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Adam melawan mereka? Melawan yang terlahir karena kita?"_

Entah hanya perasaan atau bukan, ada aura asing yang sangat kuat mungkin setara dengannya jika segel terlepas. Tidak mungkin Eve mau begitu saja datang bukan pada waktunya. Atau jangan katakan kalau si perempuan tersebut mempercepat kedatangan? Ia hanya menggeleng, tidak mungkin keluar dari rencana.

Disaat Teru sibuk berpikir alasan kedatangan si wanita tak diundang, angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Ia sangat yakin seratus persen kalau memang sekarang adalah kedatangannya. Sepertinya ia akan merasuki si wanita malang, oh bagaimana dengan Natsuki? Ia berniat untuk menyelamatkan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu kan?

"A…daaaam?" Seseorang memanggil nama aslinya, ia tidak bisa mencirikan apakah berasal dari perempuan atau bukan.

Ia hanya membalikkan badan, seorang wanita dengan jalan terantuk-antuk namun ditopang orang bertudung mendekat. Teru sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman melihat penampilan si wanita. Badan berwarna pucat seolah darah dikuras habis tak tersisa. Lalu melihat mata tanpa cahaya seolah buta dan pikiran Teru juga menebak kalau dia tidak bisa melihat lagi. Sungguh wanita malang, pasti nyawanya sudah tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya lagi.

"Adam? Kau disini kan?"

"Mohon maaf yang mulia, Adam ada disini? Yang kita lihat hanyalah manusia biasa berdiri di hadapan kita"

"Diam! Biarkan Eve bicara!"

"Tapi…"

Hanya dalam sekejap salah satu orang bertudung yang membantu Eve berjalan hancur, darahnya terciprat dan sedikit mengenai pakaian Teru. Teru hanya melebarkan mata, ia mengaku jika masalah ada yang meninggal di hadapannya tidak masalah namun jika pembunuhan tanpa alasan sekaligus kejam? Rasa syok pasti masih muncul. Benar apa yang dikatakan ayah Kiyo, Eve sudah berbeda.

"Makanya jangan berisik! Eve tidak bisa melihat sehingga hanya bisa mendengar dan merasakan aura" yup, tebakan tepat tentang keadaan sang mantan tunangan.

"Adam? Kenapa tidak bicara? Kau ada disini kan?" Sekarang si perempuan itu menerjang dan memeluk tepat Teru hingga keduanya terjatuh. Sedangkan Teru tidak membalas pelukan bahkan wajahnya memperlihatkan ekpresi sendu.

Perempuan itu memegang tangan dan ia terkesiap saat merasakan ada benda meliliti bagian pergelangan.

"Mereka menyegelmu, pantas saja kau hanya diam… kau sedih kan? Mereka… manusia… apa yang manusia lakukan padamu!? Eve… Eve tidak akan memaafkannya! Eve akan menghukumnya!"

Eve memegang erat pergelangan Teru bahkan kukunya terasa menusuk daging, mau tidak mau ia meringis kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir namun cahaya berwarna merah menyala hingga akhirnya segel tersebut hancur menjadi debu. Tangan yang berdarah menyentuh pipi sehingga bau amis bercampur besi menusuk hidung. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya segel, Teru merasakan sesuatu yang hilang mulai kembali. Ia menebak kalau iris matanya berubah warna.

"Lihatlah, Eve sudah melepas segelmu! Adam… aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Adam… kekuatan yang terkuat! Kekuatan dimana akan membantu terjadinya dunia sempurna…"

Teru mendorong tubuh Eve agar ada sedikit ruang dengan lembut.

"Lupakan saja pikiran _nyelenehmu_ itu." Suara dingin dan menusuk bagaikan es, kesan merendahkan juga menghiasi tiap kata.

Perempuan tersebut hanya melebarkan matanya.

* * *

(1) Ice Mountain keren

(2) Akito bisa dibilang pake 'ore' dan 'omae' alias bahasa Jepang nggak sopannya :D

(3) Ini penggalan lirik lagu Koko ni Kimi ga Inai Nara aka If You Aren't Here dari Ice Mountain! Lagu kesukaan author nih! Di Youtube ada kok!

* * *

Author : Yeahhh! Muncul Eve tapi bukan pada waktunya!

Kokone : Authooor! Kapan Kokone muncul?

Author : Pada waktunya ya? oh, author pamit dulu! Daaah!


	18. Turning Point

Author : Dam, dadadidadidam, dada dida didam(?)

Yan he : Author! Kenapa malah nggak jelas

Author : Karena author pada akhirnya bisa update dua chapter satu minggu dan waktu berdekatan, yay!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha dan seluruh pengembanglah yang punya Vocaloid**

**Warning : Apa ya? bingung author juga/digeplak**

* * *

"Apa? Apa maksudnya? Adam masih ingat janji kita berdua, kan? Kita akan buat dunia sempurna!" Eve kembali memeluk Adam namun makin erat sehingga Kiyoteru kesusahan untuk mendorong.

"Tidak, aku… aku sudah punya alasan untuk tidak memenuhi janji itu. Eve, seharusnya dirimu tidak ada di sini. Nyawamu seharusnya sudah pergi jauh dan tidak akan bisa kembali. Tidak seperti aku, seseorang seperti iblis yang terlahir diantara kematian dan hidup. Seseorang yang dikutuk"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Apa Adam tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

Kiyoteru ingin membuka mulutnya namun diurungkan dan lebih memilih menggunakan gesture menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Adam tidak menjawabku…"

"Tidak"

"Berarti Adam hanya berpura-pura ya? Ah, baguslah! Kukira sayangku sudah melupakanku karena mereka" Eve hanya membenamkan wajah ke dada Kiyoteru.

"Tidak, Eve… aku sudah lelah harus terikat denganmu, aku tidak ingin pembawa kehancuran lagi. Dirimu seharusnya sudah tidak akan mungkin berada di dunia apalagi kembali. Memang aku tidak tahu banyak hal tapi yang selalu kuingat adalah, Eve seorang gadis dari dalam hutan dengan senyuman termanis dari semua gadis"

"Berarti Adam tidak menyukaiku lagi, ya?"

"Aku… aku tidak suka dengan pilihanmu atau pikiranmu tentang dunia sempurna. Apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah membuat kekacauan, ahhh… tidak, apa yang kita lakukan hanya membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah"

Eve melepas pelukannya, ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan memegang bahu Kiyoteru.

"Kemana Adam yang kukenal? Ia… ia selalu membenarkan apa yang kukatakan, ia selalu menjadi pelengkap dalam hidupku tapi… kamu… kamu yang memiliki aura sama dengannya, kuat dan mematikan berubah. Kemana Adam yang kukenal? Kemana dia!?"

Kiyoteru mulai merasa risih sekaligus was-was, ia telah salah memilih kata dalam pembicaraan sehingga bisa dikatakan kehidupannya sekarang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Eve dengarkan… aku bukannya berubah ta-"

Tanpa aba-aba ataupun tanda, kedua tangan Eve mencekik leher Kiyoteru. Ia terkejut bukan main, kuku-kuku yang mulai menancap ke daging memperparah. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Kiyo saat ia dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sekarang? Ia jadi merasa berdosa.

"Le-lepaska…n a-ku" paru-paru dalam tubuh mulai meminta oksigen.

"Kembalikan dia! Kembalikan Adam yang kupunya!"

Kiyoteru ingin mendorong si perempuan namun kekuatan orang yang mencekik justru lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling tanpa menggerakkan kepala dan hanya mendapati kalau anggota asosiasi sibuk dengan bertarung dengan orang-orang bertudung. Beberapa diantaranya juga menyelamatkan masyarakat biasa. oh, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Natsuki berhasil diselamatkan. Jauh di lubuk hati, ia bersyukur si laki-laki mungil terlihat tidak apa-apa.

Perasaan tertekan miliknya sedikit berkurang tapi keadaannya sekarang mungkin tidak bisa membuat tenang. Ia tidak yakin sampai kapan tubuh Kiyoteru masih kuat tanpa oksigen. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dirinya berharap ada anggota asosiasi tersebut menyelamatkannya. Ia jadi geli sendiri, seorang makhluk supranatural yang menjadi target utama asosiasi malah mengharapkan pertolongan.

"_Maaf ya orang tua, aku… tidak bisa menjaga orang kesayanganmu"_

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan paling kencang karena memang dekat jaraknya dengan Kiyoteru terarah ke arahnya dan ia beruntung karena tidak tepat sasaran. Pandangan yang mulai berkunang memang menyulitkan Teru untuk melihat si pelaku. Tapi minimal Eve sudah melepas cengkraman di leher bahkan sudah berdiri untuk menghadapi si orang nekat. Dengan cepat Teru menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar paru-paru mendapatkan oksigen.

Merasa lebih baik, Kiyoteru akhirnya memperhatikan pertarungan sengit antara Eve dan si penembak bodoh. Perasaan lega miliknya tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut. Rambut biru sedang menghindar dari serangan sihir sedangkan bagian tangan sibuk menembak menggunakan _silver maiden_.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Kiyoteru kepada dirinya sendiri.

Terlihat sekali laki-laki berambut biru atau diketahui sebagai Kaito menunjukkan wajah kesulitan. Sedangkan si perempuan justru terkikik seolah mereka sedang bermain. Bicara tentang menghindar, Kaito gagal dan mau tidak mau badannya terpental. _Silver maiden _di tangan harus terlepas dari genggaman, Kiyoteru melebarkan mata.

"KAITO!"

Eve yang memang tidak mengenal kata ampun kembali mengangkat tangannya dan cahaya terang berwarna merah hendak diarahkan ke Kaito. Si pemuda yang memang dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan hanya bisa menatap nanar cahaya asing di tangan. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup mata seakan sudah pasrah terhadap keadaan.

Disaat cahaya benar-benar terarah ke Kaito, seseorang dengan berani menghalangi. Entah apa yang terjadi, bulu-bulu warna hitam beterbangan disertai angin kencang dan ledakan. Dalam sekejap peperangan antara dua kubu terhenti dan lebih memilih memperhatikan pusat ledakan. Mereka pun hanya melihat dua orang dalam keadaan berbeda. Satu sedang berdiri dan orang lainnya dalam posisi jatuh terduduk.

Kiyoteru yang sedang berdiri menatap tajam Eve. Sedangkan si wanita hanya menundukkan kepala sambil terisak. Mata si laki-laki berambut hitam sudah bukan berwarna kuning lagi tapi berubah menjadi seperti darah. Ia tidak peduli dan lebih memilih berjalan mendekati posisi pistol pembunuh makhluk supranatural berada. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil benda tersebut, percikan listrik mengenai tangannya namun rasa acuh membuat rasa sakit tidak terasa.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke Eve dan berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan kanan yang memegang pistol berwarna perak terangkat dan diarahkan ke kepala. Giginya mulai gemeretak, dipalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan ke depan.

"Maafkan aku"

"Adam… sudah… bukan orang kesayanganku lagi."

Suara pistol dengan jelas terdengar, teriakan dari mulut si perempuan menambah kengerian. Kiyoteru masih tidak berani menatap ke depan lalu melempar pistol dalam genggaman. Kaito justru mematung sedangkan semua orang bertudung langsung saja menuju arah Kiyoteru dengan kecepatan melebihi manusia normal. Mereka semua sudah siap menyerang menggunakan senjata masing-masing.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT MENGHINDAR!" Leon berteriak, ia mencoba menembak orang-orang bertudung walaupun tidak mengenai sama sekali.

Tapi teriakan Leon hanya menjadi angin lewat di sore hari, tidak dipedulikan bahkan dianggap bukan tertuju padanya. Ia hanya berdiri tidak bergeming dan menunduk menutupi wajah. Cairan bening menetes dan terjatuh menemui tanah.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, orang-orang bertudung tersebut sudah terpental saat mereka berada dekat dengan Kiyoteru. Ia mendongak melihat langit berwarna biru, selanjutnya kedua mata terpejam.

"Semua pilihan ini membuatku… bingung. Apa yang kulakukan dan tujuan awalku saat pertama kali datang ke dunia? apa?"

Badannya yang berdiri kokoh mulai melemah, lalu terjatuh menemui tanah.

…

Adam hanya berdiri membelakangi Kiyoteru, tangan kiri dengan sengaja ia masukkan ke kantung celana. Kiyoteru tidak berani bicara karena apa yang dialami si _doppelganger_ saat mengambil alih kendali tubuh. Ia juga bisa merasakan sakit di tangan kiri, tebak Kyoteru kemungkinan bagian tubuh tersebut terdapat luka.

Ia berjalan medekat namun Adam mengangkat tangan kanan seolah memberi aba-aba agar berhenti. Orang yang akan di dekati membalikkan badan sehingga keduanya saling bertemu dan bertatap muka. Bukan seperti biasanya, wajah si laki-laki bermata kuning itu menunjukkan sendu. Tentu ini mengusik keingintahuan Kiyoteru.

"Hidup terdiri dari pilihan, tapi ketika dirimu sampai di titik bahwa pilihan-pilihan tersebut tidak bisa dibedakan lagi, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Ma-maksud perkataanmu?"

"Mau manusia maupun kami, Eve dan aku juga… semuanya lemah ya, Kiyo?"

Kiyoteru masih memandang dengan wajah kebingungan. Namun cahaya terang lagi-lagi memotong pertemuannya dengan alter ego. Kedua tangannya refleks menutupi indra penglihatan, tapi sudut matanya juga menangkap ekspresi terakhir Adam sebelum ia tidak bisa melihat tempat itu lagi. Ia melihat ada cairan bening di pipi. Ia tidak yakin, mungkinkah orang(?) yang terkenal akan si pemancing emosi benar-benar menangis.

Kata-kata terakhir Adam masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya seolah si sisi lain mengucapkannya berulang-ulang.

Kedua matanya terbuka dengan lembut, cahaya matahari menyapa lewat jendela. Kiyoteru buth beberapa kali mengedipkan mata agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. Setelah merasa biasa, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menapati ruangan seperti kamar dan Kiyoteru yakin dirinya tidak berada di rumah sakit. Menurutnya itu berita bagus karena terlalu sering ke rumah sakit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bisa merasakan sakit di dua bagian tubuh, di pergelangan tangan kiri dan leher. Ia juga akhirnya mengetahui kalau kedua bagian tubuh yang sakit sekarang dalam keadaan di perban. Oh, satu lagi yang baru disadarinya, segel berbentuk gelang sudah hilang dari pergelangan tangan.

Saat ia merenung, ingatannya kembali ke perkataan sisi satunya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ada apa dengan pilihan hidup? Ia belum pernah mendapatkan pilihan sulit hingga dirinya sendiri bingung untuk memilih. Atau, jangan katakan ada kejadian besar yang membuat Adam terguncang secara psikologis?

Pintu ruangan terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian kimono namun memiliki bawahan pendek selutut membawa sebuket bunga. Saat menyadari kalau Kiyoteru sudah sadar si gadis terkejut dan terlihat sedikit panik. Bunga krisan ditangannya terjatuh dan ia hanya membungkukkan badan beberapa kali disertai meminta maaf.

Kiyoteru sweat drop, "Umm… silahkan masuk dan jangan berlebihan begitu, maksudku… itu hanya sebuket bunga?"

"Ta-tapi tetap saja, Teru-san"

"Eh?"

"Hah? Kenapa bilang 'eh'?" sekarang si gadis yang malah kebingungan

"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu ya?"

"Pe-pernah kok! Sewaktu Teru-san mengantar Yukarin ke rumahku malam hari dan mengobrol banyak hal terutama masalah _Judgment Day _lalu tentang kami yang terbagi dua kubu"

Kiyoteru pada akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidur sehingga ia duduk. Sekarang si gadis berambut hitam panjang masuk ke ruangan walaupun tidak mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum bertemu dan nama Teru sebenarnya lebih ditujukan sebagai alias di panggung sih, nama asliku Kiyoteru Hiyama. Panggil aku Kiyoteru atau Kiyo, yah… walaupun Kiyo hanya untuk orang-orang dekat sih" ia menggaruk pipinya.

"E-ehh? Ta-tapi saya… tunggu, anda berbeda"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Auranya, lebih lembut dan tidak seseram kemarin. Maafkan saya sudah menganggap anda sama dan saya mohon pamit untuk memberitahukan ini kepada Kamui-sama."

Kiyoteru ingin bicara lagi tapi si gadis sudah menutup pintu.

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya tentang namanya…"

Beberapa menit berlalu, ruangan Kiyoteru yang tenang terusik dengan pintu terbuka. Kali ini terlihat dua laki-laki berdebat sambil tidak peduli akan keadaan sekitar. Di belakang mereka ada dua perempuan yang salah satunya sedang melakukan _face palm_ di tempat. Sekelompok terdiri dari orang _nyentrik _tersebut sudah dikenal dengan baik oleh Kiyoteru.

"Wah, Kiyo-kun! Akhirnya sadar juga setelah pingsan selama empaaat…" Gakupo menghentikan perdebatan dengan Leon duluan.

Kiyoteru mencoba menebak, "empat jam?"

"Yak! Kurang tepat karena sebenarnya empat hariii~"

Mulut Kiyoteru sampai terbuka lebar.

"_Great _Kamui, kau bilang tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini karena bisa membuat kepanikan!? Kenapa malah dikatakan di awal!" Leon sudah membentak dan Gakupo hanya mengangkat tangan pertanda maafkan-aku.

"Yah, Kiyo-kun sudah tahu kan masalah semuanya makin rumit bahkan orang di dalam tubuhmu itu menembak calon istrinya sendiri dan sepertinya ia tidak ingin mengobrol untuk sejenak"

"Ya, aku tahu Kamui-san… tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

"Wah, Kiyo-kun sekarang berani bertanya _to-the-point_! Berbeda dari yang kukenal dulu!"

Kiyoteru mendengar pernyataan Gakupo membuat dirinya sedikit terkejut dan ia lebih memilih tutup mulut. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Tentu saja manusia akan berubah, apalagi kalau banyak kejadian yang tidak diinginkan dan tidak masuk akal terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tentu Gakupo-san juga tidak mau, kan?"

Hanya ada keheningan, Leon terbatuk untuk mengurangi hawa kekakuan.

"Ah, Mr. Hiyama? Kami punya penawaran, maukah kamu masuk ke asosiasi kami? Melihat masalah yang makin menggila pasti berbahaya untuk hidupmu juga, jadi… bagaimana?" Miriam-lah yang langsung bertanya.

"Aku pikirkan terlebih dahulu"

Miriam memandang sang sahabat, Lola dan dibalas anggukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keempat orang tersebut memilih keluar kecuali Gakupo berhenti sebelum melewati pintu.

"Kiyo-kun, jangan sampai kehilangan dirimu sendiri, ya?"

Pintu ditutup dengan lembut dan pandangan Kiyoteru tidak lepas dari arah tersebut. ia akhirnya termenung dan memikirkan perkataan Gakupo.

"Apa aku mulai berubah?"

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang di perban dan memperhatikannya, warna merah sudah menghiasi bagian putih. Setelah beberapa menit menatap, Ia tutup wajah dengan dua tangan.

"AHAHAHA! Tentu saja, aku… seharusnya mati, kan? Tapi malah begini! AHAHAHA!"

Ia menyeka air mata yang muncul di kedua sudutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin mengalami semua ini lagi!"

* * *

SeeU : Author, ada yang nanyain siapa perempuannya!

Author : Oh, iya! Perempuan itu…

Temukanlah pada chapter depan!

SeeU : *facepalm*

Author : Serius, mungkin dijelasn chapter depan, mungkin lho! Oh! Terima kasih yang udah baca dan sampai ketemu lagi!


	19. Decision

Author : saya lagi Try Out tapi malah update, ini sesuatu sekali…

Rana : Author, seharusnya author belajar! Bukannya update beginian!

Author : Eheheh?

**Disclaimer : Yamaha beserta pengembangnya pemilik Vocaloid**

**Warning : Aman kok, 100% yakin!**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kiyoteru masih tidak diperbolehkan keluar kamar. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa, telepon dari teman hingga manajer tidak dipedulikan. Ia juga sekarang lebih sering merenung. Sebenarnya ada psikiatris yang sengaja didatangkan tidak membuat dirinya lebih baik.

Kaito datang dan membawa satu set sarapan terdiri dari ikan salmon dibakar, sup miso dan nasi panas. Minumnya adalah air teh hijau panas. Ia juga membawa koran hari ini yang ia bawa di bawah nampan. Wajahnya terlihat ceria saat bisa bertemu dengan sang paman.

"Kiyoteru-nii san… ini kubawakan sarapan pagi, oh aku juga bawa koran karena kupikir Kiyoteru-nii san jarang _update _terhadap keadaan sekarang"

Nampah diletakkan di pangkuan Kiyoteru, sang paman hanya tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Kai-kun"

"Hmm… tidak masalah, kalau Kiyoteru-nii san butuh bantuan tinggal telepon. Di telepon genggam Kiyoteru-nii san sudah ada nomorku kok!"

Si pemuda keluar, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia senang melihat Kaito tidak terlalu tertekan sejak ia mengingat masa lalunya.

"_Kiyo?" _Pertama kalinya sisi lainnya memanggil.

"Apa?"

"_Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang asal usulku. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan anggota asosiasi ini?_"

"Kukira kau akan menolak karena tidak ingin cari mati…"

Kiyoteru mendengar tawa terbahak-bahak seolah perkataannya adalah sebuah lelucon. Ia tentu saja merasa kesal.

"_Kita lihat saja nanti._"

Sekarang ia lebih peduli pada makanan di depannya. Jujur ia merasa tidak terlalu lapar atau mungkin lebih tepat keinginan untuk makanan sedikit terganggu? Entahlah. Tapi ia tahu konsekueninya jika tidak makan apalagi keadaan badannya yang cukup menyedihkan. Ia pun memilih menikmati sarapan dengan pelan-pelan.

Sesudah makan yang ternyata bersisa pada nasi serta ikan bakar, ia mengambil koran. Di _tagline _halaman terdepan cukup mengejutkan Kiyoteru. Berita tentang dirinya serta seorang perempuan tidak dikenal berambut biru panjang namun tidak dikuncir terpampang jelas. Setelah membaca sekilas, identitas si perempuan sudah diketahui. Perempuan tersebut bernama Ring Suzune, calon penyanyi namun menghilang sekitar dua bulan yang lalu dan muncul pada hari dimana ia sedang konser dalam keadaan menjadi korban penculikan.

Kedua mata bertambah lebar saat melihat keterangan tentang dirinya. Dalam gambar, tampak dirinya yang tanpa kacamata sedang menodongkan pistol berwarna perak ke kepala perempuan berambut biru. Ia menebak, pasti Adam melakukannya saat mengambil alih tubuh. Ia hanya bisa mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Sepertinya ide untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan bertambah kuat ditambah kejadian pada hari pentas menjadi alasan terbaik. Ia menutup mata dan membayangkan semua teman-temannya.

"Mereka bisa cari vokalis lain." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Telepon genggam ia lihat cukup lama, perasaan bersalah mulai muncul namun dengan cepat tangannya memilih salah satu nomor di kontak. "Halo? Ini Kiyoteru Hiyama…"

Ia tidak peduli lagi, biarkan saja apa kata media masa maupun penggemar. Ia hanya ingin semua yang dialaminya hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk di siang bolong dan dirinya akan terbangun beberapa saat kemudian.

…

Saat pagi keesokan harinya, Kiyoteru memilih keluar dari kamar. Ia merasa luka yang ada tidak terlalu parah dan keadaan tubuhnya lebih baik ketimbang kemarin. Ia memang masih dibantu dengan kursi roda karena entah kenapa kedua kaki terasa lemas. Ketika melewati beberapa pelayan atau anggota asosiasi, beberapa tatapan kebingungan hingga penasaran diberikan. Kiyoteru tidak peduli dan tetap menjalankan kursi roda tanpa tujuan.

Bicara tentang anggota asosiasi, ia melihat dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang berdebat. Ciri khas kedua orang tersebut adalah sebuah rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi. Perbedaan keduanya juga terletak pada warna rambut. Si laki-laki berambut putih keabuan sedangkan perempuan berambut merah muda.

Karena penasaran yang tinggi sekaligus ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang tempat asosiasi, Kiyoteru memilih memilih mendekati mereka.

"Apa!? Hape merk Cherry itu udah pasti paling bagus!"

"Bukan lah! Kan masih ada Sunny buatan Jepang!"

Kiyoteru sudah _sweat drop _duluan, ternyata keduanya sedang berdebat tentang _gadget _yang sedang digandrungi saat ini.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang pernah kerja di sana malah jadi pendukung. Buatan Cherry itu lebih mahal daripada Sunny tahu!" sekarang si rambut pink mulai berdebat dengan telunjuk.

"Tapi kan Sunny juga ada yang mahal!? Tahu kan Expertia _series_? Itu juga mahal tau! Terus Sunny pakai Handroid jadi ada aplikasi gratis!" Oh, si laki-laki tidak mau kalah!

"Umm… maaf?" Kiyoteru mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari dua orang tersebut.

"Karena Sunny itu hanya untuk orang-orang tidak modal makanya gratisan!"

"Dan Cherry hanya menang merek makanya mahal! Padahal bahan pembuatnya hampir sama!"

"Permisi?" sayangnya Kiyoteru masih tidak dipedulikan.

"APA!?" keduanya membentak bersamaan.

Kiyoteru terkejut, ia hanya bisa tertawa garing menghadapi bentakan keduanya. Entah kenapa Kiyoteru merasa ia melihat percikan listrik pada mata kedua belah pihak.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kamui-san? Ada yang… ingin kubicarakan."

Sekarang keduanya hanya saling pandang dan langsung saja ber-oh ria ketika otak mereka berhasil memproses.

"OH IYA! Kita kan memang ditugasi untuk memanggil orang bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama ke ruang pertemuan! Kenapa malah berdebat dengan si bodoh berambut uban ini!?" dilihat dari gaya bicara, perempuan ini tidak menyukai si laki-laki.

"Apa katamu!?"

"Umm… kalian?"

"Oke, baiklah… mari kita antarkan… tunggu! Kiyoteru Hiyama… HIYAMA-SENSEI!?"

Kiyoteru hanya bisa tertawa dengan terpaksa mendengar si perempuan mengoceh tak jelas.

Beberapa lama ketiga orang berjalan (atau dalam kasus Kiyoteru adalah didorong), mereka sampai di depan pintu mahoni besar. Si rambut pink yang diketahuinya bernama Miki karena memperkenalkan diri saat berjalan dan temannya bernama Piko Utatane membuka pintu. Terlihat meja panjang di bagian terdepan dengan lima kursi besar. Ia juga melihat Gakupo Kamui di tengah-tengah diantara kursi. Kanan dan kiri Gakupo terisi oleh orang-orang tak dikenal.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali" salah satu orang tak dikenal menyinggung keterlambatan mereka.

"Maafkan kami, soalnya Piko membuat masalah"

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah, kalian… lebih baik kita ke akar masalah."

Gakupo mengeluarkan buku bersampul hitam. Bagi semua orang, itu terlihat seperti diari.

"Ehem… baiklah, Hiyama Kiyoteru, anda dipanggil ke sini sebagai narasumber kami. Mungkin anda dengan berbaik hati menjelaskan tentang keberadaan seseorang dalam tubuh anda? Kami di sini benar-benar menginginkan banyak informasi"

"Dari mana?"

"Dulu anda pernah ke sini dan menjelaskan kalau kedatangan Eve, makhluk seperti 'nyawa' namun bukan adalah salah satu pemicu kejadian luar biasa pada seratus tahun yang lalu dan seratus tahun sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin anda bisa menceritakan siapa Eve itu"

"Baiklah… Ini pun hanya spekulasi, tidak ada yang tahu tentang Eve. Bahkan 'dia' sendiri juga tidak yakin. Aneh ya, dia justru tidak tahu menahu tentang tunangannya itu. Oh, yang kutahu… Eve mungkin berasal dari dunia yang sama dengannya"

"Dunia yang sama dengannya? Siapa si satunya lagi?"

"Adam."

Semua orang yang hadir terkesiap dan beberapa sudah membicarakan secara pelan.

"Menurut catatan Hiyama Kiyoshi, anda adalah vessel sempurna bagi 'Adam' namun mengapa ayah anda tidak melakukan apa-apa. Atau jangan katakan sebenarnya ayah anda justru menginginkan adanya hari terkutuk itu!" salah satu petinggi asosiasi sudah mengangkat telunjuknya, Kiyoteru tetap terdiam walaupun dalam hati ia sangat marah mendengar tuduhan tak berdasar terhadap sang ayah.

"Aku bukan ayahku, dan beliau adalah bukan orang yang egois. Lagi pula menurutku kalaupun beliau membunuhku, Adam masih bisa mencari tubuh yang lain _kan_? Dan pada akhirnya semua tetap sama. Menurutku ayah sudah baik menjadikan anak angkatnya menjadi pembawa kehancuran karena nyatanya ia belum membunuhku saat ini"

"Membunuh?"

"Ya, setiap manusia yang kurang beruntung dijadikan vessel untuknya berakhir mati walaupun kenyataannya nyawa mereka tidak pergi ke tempat seharusnya. Aku juga akan seperti itu, tubuhku nanti dijadikan seperti boneka yang digerakan olehnya."

Informasi tentang manusia yang menjadii vessel pembawa kehancuran membuat kelima petinggi berunding. Salah satu dari mereka juga melihat jam di dinding. Setelah bicara panjang, mereka sepakat dengan ditunjukkan mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, pertemuan untuk sekarang kami hentikan dan akan dilanjutkan minggu depan" keempat petinggi beserta beberapa anggota keluar beriringan. Di tempat pertemuan sekarang hanya ada Kiyoteru dan Gakupo.

"Yah… mereka menyebalkan, bukan? Aku tahu kok kalau Kiyoshi Hiyama, ayahmu itu tidak bodoh. Bahkan menurutku dia benar-benar hebat! Kau tahu, salah satu pendiri utama asosiasi ini adalah ayahmu dan dia adalah salah satu yang termuda. Dia mendirikannya saat umur 17 tahun!"

Kiyoteru hanya terdiam.

"Ayahku… aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan berpikir beliau. Aku tahu kalau ayahku itu memang baik tapi melihat semuanya membuatku dua kali berpikir. Kalau ia tahu aku hanya membuat masalah, kenapa tidak dibunuh saja?"

"Ia bukan tipe orang tega, terutama terhadap orang-orang kesayangan. Aku ingat saat kami memiliki anjing disini, ia hampir menangis saat mengetahui kalau si anjing mati… haha!"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Gakupo, "Kamui-san… aku… ingin masuk menjadi anggota asosiasi dan mencari alasan mengapa ayahku hanya menyegelnya tapi tidak dibunuh. Aku juga… ingin tahu asal-usul 'dia' karena semua kejadian pasti ada awalannya, bukan?"

Gakupo sedikit terkejut dan selanjutnya menarik nafas panjang, "baiklah… selamat datang di Asosiasi palang suci, kami adalah organisasi tanpa mencari keuntungan yang bergerak di dunia kasat mata dan tidak diakui oleh masyarakat umum. Sebelum itu… eh?"

"Sebelum itu apa?"

"Aku lupa kalau anggota baru harus mengisi biodata… ah tidak usah! Kiyo-kun kujadikan sebagai anggota tidak resmi saja!"

"Ta-tapi!"

"Karena kupikir ayahmu juga tidak mau Kiyo-kun menjadi anggota kami."

Kiyoteru menunduk, ia jadi teringat surat dari ayahnya. Memang tertulis dengan jelas kalau sang ayah tidak ingin ia masuk menjadi anggota dan bahkan tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya orang-orang tersebut.

"Kiyo-kun, mau kuajak berkeliling? Yah sekalian bertemu sekaligus ku kenalkan tim pembantu yang biasanya membantuku saat ada kasus. Kalau dua orang luar negeri yang kenal Leon itu sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan juga mereka mau membantuku, karena…"Gakupo mengambil jeda.

Gakupo menjukkan wajah depresi, "mereka adalah senior dan bukan wanita yang gampang diajak pacaran…"

Kiyoteru menatap aneh si rambut panjang ungu. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa sang kepala sekolah dicap _playboy _kelas kakap oleh murid serta guru kebanyakan. Ia jadi membayangkan, berapa banyak perempuan menjadi pacarnya? Ia sendiri mengaku sangat malu kalau dekat dengan kaum hawa. Oh, ia sudah di dorong keluar oleh Miki lagi karena diminta Gakupo. Ternyata perempuan berambut panjang itu masih berdiri di daun pintu.

Cukup lama mereka berkeliling, Miki juga terlihat lelah sehingga mau tidak mau kegiatan memperkenalkan dilakukan esok hari. oh ya, sisi lainnya pernah ke sini kan? Apa dia bertemu dengan anggota yang membantu Gakupo? Entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran seperti apa sifat mereka.

Sekarang ia lebih memilih ke taman yang ada di dalam bangunan asosiasi tersebut. kedua matanya tertutup dan menendangkan lagu-lagu bernada lembut. Suara gemericik air mancur disertai kicauan burung menambah ketentraman. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Seseorang mendekat dengan _trolley _berisi teh sekaligus bermacam-macam kue. Kiyoteru mendongak untuk melihat siapa si baik hati. Warna rambut hitam sebahu terlihat tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Hiyama! Oh, maaf ya kupanggil tanpa embel-embel tuan atau sejenisnya karena aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu sih! Sebenarnya juga tempat ini biasanya aku makan kue karena paling tidak diketahui oleh koki, pelayan dan terutama Miriam"

"Ba-baiklah, maaf sudah menjadikan tempat biasa untuk beristirahat Lola-san sebagai tempat aku termenung"

"Nah, _chill out_! Maksudku, tenang saja dan suaramu keren! Bisa mencapai _range _wanita! Laki-laki yang kutahu bisa menyanyi tinggi itupun falsetto"

"Siapa?"

"Leon, aku masih ingat saat kami bertiga baru lulus dari sekolah yang sama di Inggris. Leon menyanyi menggunakan falsetto-nya, aku menjadi suara kedua dan Miriam berduet. Aku sedikit iri sih melihat Miriam menjadi penyanyi utama bersama Leon tapi tak apa! Mereka hebat!"

Kiyoteru melihat Lola mulai menuangkan teh untuk dua cangkir.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong… kau itu vokali band Jepang kan? Kenapa mengambil hiatus? Padahal lagunya keren lho, apalagi yang teriak panjang. Aku menaruh hormat pada seseorang yang bisa berteriak sepanjang itu. Kalau tidak salah judulnya Jewelfish, karya debutmu!"

"Tunggu, hiatus?"

"Iya, masuk koran hari ini kok."

Kiyoteru menepuk dahi, ia pasti kerjaan sang sahabat yang berhasil menghasut manajer agar dirinya tidak dikeluarkan dari band melainkan dalam status hiatus. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Entah kenapa ia bisa mendengar perkataan sang sahabat yang memuji dirinya sendiri tentang kehebatan merubah pikiran sang manajer.

* * *

**Note**

**Author mohon maaf sekali jika ada fans Ring Suzune disini, bukannya author ingin mem-bash karakter tersebut tapi ini juga sudah dipikirkan sama author matang-matang. Author ngaku paling anti namanya membunuh karakter karena nggak tega dan alasan lainnya status Ring Suzune sebagai Vocaloid juga ngegantung alias tidak ada perkembangan, makanya diambil sebagai karakter yang harus dikorbankan. Nah, gimana Lui Hibiki? Nanti ada penjelasan di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Maaf sekali**

**Author**

* * *

Big Al : Akhirnya bisa kedapetan muncul juga, tapi dimana author?

Author : Eh, Big Al… author disini!

Big Al : Oh iya, Engloid akan mendapatkan keluarga baru!

Author : Ruby ya? Iya! Author juga nggak sabar! Semoga kualitasnya bagus!


	20. (Omake) Natsuki in Wonderland

Author : Sebagai perayaan Author berhasil tembus chapter 20, ada omake buat pembaca sekalian! Sekarang pemeran utama Kiyoteru Hiyama diganti jadi Natsuki!

Natsuki : Hai semua!

Author : Karena ini ide nggak jelas, jadi author jadiin omake!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya author, Ice Mountain punya AH-Software**

**Warning : Ketidak-jelasan beserta saudaranya(?)**

* * *

Suatu pagi menjelang siang yang cerah, burung-burung saling bersahutan, terdapatlah-ah, ini terlalu klise! Bagaimana kita ganti pembukaannya?

Di salah satu tempat pertunjukkan terbesar di Tokyo aka Nippon Budokan, terdengar hingar-bingar teriakan yang rata-rata kaum hawa mengisi gedung tersebut. Apa alasannya? Hanya satu, sebuah konser pertunjukkan dari band beraliran J-rock bernama Ice Mountain. Kelima pria yang tampil tampak bersemangat dan terkeren adalah Akito. kelimanya sibuk dengan memainkan alat music masing-masing atau menjadi vokalis.

Beberapa menit setelah mementaskan lagu, kelima personil band beristirahat. Natsuki, salah satu anggota sekaligus terpendek meminta izin untuk pergi ke toko terdekat untuk membeli minuman dingin. Semua temannya hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi.

Kecuali dipertengahan jalan, Natsuki melihat seseorang berambut panjang sebahu dengan warna cokelat seperti pemain bass band dimana ia bekerja. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik si laki-laki. Ia memang masih merokok namun berkali-kali Tohma melihat jam saku yang ada di tangan. Mau tidak mau ia mengikutinya.

Tohma berakhir masuk ke gang sempit dan terlihat gelap. Natsuki mulai bingung, untuk apa Tohma masuk ke gang sempit? Ia pun mengikuti masuk. Saat baru beberapa langkah memasuki gang, Natsuki pun terjatuh ke lubang tidak berdasar.

Natsuki membuka mata, baju _band _yang tidak keren miliknya sudah berubah menjadi _dress _warna biru. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, mirip pakaian karakter Alice yang pergi ke negeri mimpi.

"TUNGGU! KENAPA HARUS PAKAI PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN!?" suara Natsuki membuat telinga narrator sakit.

"Tunggu, suara naratornya juga seperti ku kenal… AKITO! MANA AUTHOR?"

Diem, Natsuki! Author lagi tepar gara-gara tugas keliling sekolah buat jualan sama sesudah TO. Lihat tuh, dia mirip orang sakaw apalagi karena soal ekonomi di TO membuat dia galau.

"Tapi kan masih ada yang lain buat gantiin author, Kiyo-san mungkin? Soalnya kalau kamu jadi narrator, pasti ceritanya nggak jelas!"

Enak saja, siapa yang membuat ceritanya tidak jelas!? Ada juga gue menambah keren cerita membosankan ini.

Kembali ke cerita, Natsuki yang baru menyadari pakaiannya berubah menjadi panik. Tapi itu pun hanya sebentar karena ia mencari dimana Tohma berada. Ia memang menemukannya dan sekarang si laki-laki jangkung tersebut justru memiliki telinga warna putih ke kepala seperti sedang ber-_cosplay_. Yah, Natsuki dengan pasrah mengikuti Tohma berkuping masuk ke hutan.

"AKU NGGAK PASRAH, AKITO!"

Baiklah, ralat karena lebih tepatnya mengikuti Tohma dengan alasan _kepo_. Ia makin masuk ke dalam dan kedua kaki pada akhirnya memilih berhenti berjalan karena ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Bahkan sebenarnya yang menghalangi adalah meja beserta kursi dan sebuah _tea set _dengan ditemani bermacam-macam kue. Singkatnya ada pesta teh di meja tidak jelas tersebut.

"Oho! Kelinci ternyata telat~ padahal kami sudah menunggu!" seseorang berambut pirang mengobrol dengan gaya mendayu.

Natsuki mendengar perkataan dari si rambut pirang berpikir, "_bagaimana bisa Haruto jadi OOC begini?_"

Terlihat juga seseorang berambut hitam berkuping nomor dua hanya saja perbedaan dari Haruto adalah ia terlihat malu-malu sekaligus ceroboh. Seiingatnya ada tikus bukan di pesta teh Alice itu? Tapi kenapa tidak ada?

Oh, author mulai bangun dan menyadari kalau _netbook _miliknya digunakan Akito. maaf, selaku narrator, Akito-

Akito sudah ditendang oleh author sehingga masuk ke dalam cerita dan menjadi si tikus di cerita Alice in Wonderland versi Natsuki. Natsuki hanya tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan dan terlihat tidak seperti seorang _lady_.

"Dasar Author payah!"

Kembali ke cerita, Natsuki sampai di pesta teh keempat orang(?) dan tentu saja sebagai tamu yang baik ia menyapa. Terlihat kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Umm… namaku Hokaze Natsuki dan salam kenal!"

Mulut Dormouse membesar, ia tidak percaya sama sekali ada perempuan mungil nan cantik di Wonderland! Positifnya si perempuan(?) juga orang normal tidak seperti penghuni lainnya.

"Nona cantik! Ayo ikut minum pesta teh bersama kami!" Dormouse sudah melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Mendengar perkataan si tikus membuat Natsuki tersinggung, "SIAPA YANG NONA HAH!? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI! LAKI-LAKIII! Mau ku buka apa _dress _konyol yang kupakai!?"

Mendengar penjelasan penuh emosi Natsuki membuat Dormouse patah hati sekaligus _pundung _di tempat.

**Time skip dimana Alice harus bertarung dengan Jabberwocky**

Hari yang ditentukan telah tiba, Natsuki tidak mengerti mengapa bisa dirinya dipilih untuk melawan sebuah monster menyeramkan dengan bersenjatakan sebuah pedang perak berukuran tidak sebanding dengan lawan di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa hari biasa-biasa saja membuatnya menjadi sial seperti ini!? Belum ditambah penduduk negeri mimpi selalu mengatakan ia adalah perempuan. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki tahu!?

Lamunannya tentang kesialan sekaligus umpatan bagi orang-orang yang menyangka ia adalah gadis karena gaun terkutuk pada tubuhnya terpotong karena Jabberwocky menyerang. Ia mengakui kalau rasa ketakutan mulai muncul dan menyesal mengapa mengikuti Tohma berkuping kelinci masuk ke gang sempit mencurigakan.

Bagaimana dengan konsernya? Apakah sampai harus menggunakan jasa orang lain sebagai _drummer _mereka? Lalu apa tanggapan semuanya? Apa dia sudah mengecewakan semua pihak? Semua pertanyaan muncul satu persatu ketika tangannya sibuk melawan Jabberwocky.

"ALiCe! pErEMpuAn MeNYebALkaN!"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Natsuki.

"APA KATAMU!? AKU PEREMPUAN?"

Dengan kemarahan luar biasa Natsuki menerjang monster tersebut. semua penghuni negeri mimpi baik dari pihak Ratu Putih maupun Ratu Merah hanya melebarkan mata akan kebrutalan Natsuki dalam melwan Jabberwocky berukuran beberapa kali lipat darinya. Karena kemarahan Natsuki juga ia akhirnya menang dan kepala Jabberwocky berhasil di penggal.

"NAMAKU ITU NATSUKI DAN AKU SEORANG LAKI-LAKI! CAMKAN ITU!"

Natsuki melempar pedang dengan kasar sehingga terdengar suara cukup keras.

"Persetan dengan semua ini! Aku pulang!"

Natsuki pergi entah kemana dan berakhir berada di depan minimarket. Dengan cepat ia membeli minuman dingin dan kembali ke tempat konser.

Ending dengan gaje-nya?

* * *

Author : Pegel dan capek habis jalan santai, udah besok pas hari Selasa ada ulangan Bahasa Jepang pula! TIK belum kelar… #curcol oh, makasih yang udah baca dan mengikuti cerita sampai sejauh ini! Terima kasih bagi yang memperkenalkan band milik _sensei _sehingga makin terkenal. Mari cintai Vocaloid minoritas namun berkualitas!


	21. Spain, Here We Go!

Author : Maaf banget ya lama update! Soalnya lagi kosong ide ditambah try out lagi!

Clara : Yeeey! Debut di fic author!

Author : Bisa dibilang fic ini 'Vocaloid characters gathering' aka semua karakter vocaloid muncul, baik jadi karakter cerita maupun hanya disebut!

Clara : Bruno juga ikut!

Author : Kan author akan muat-muatin sebanyak-banyaknya karakter vocaloid!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Semua Vocaloid punya pengembang masing-masing!**

**Warning : Apa? Mungkin bakalan sering ke luar negeri semenjak chapter ini!**

* * *

Seperti janji kemarin, Kiyoteru diperkenalkan kepada para anggota dalam tim Gakupo. Kiyoteru mulai memainkan kacamata yang tergantung di wajah dikarenakan perasaan canggung. Miki mendorong kursi roda lagi namun kali ini tidak ditemani Piko karena si laki-laki berambut _platinum blonde _sedang ada tugas dari Gakupo.

Setelah mereka berjalan beberapa menit, sampailah di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Pintu di dorong Gakupo dan dengan senyuman seolah memberi aba-aba untuk masuk, Kiyoteru di dorong Miki. Di dalam ruangan ia bisa melihat beberapa orang dengan bermacam-macam warna rambut. Ia juga mengenali beberapa diantaranya.

"Hai semuanya! Kita punya anggota baru walaupun tidak resmi!" Gakupo berteriak, pintu ditutup olehnya dengan lembut.

Seketika saja ruangan diisi oleh beberapa orang menjadi hening dan pandangan tertuju ke arah Gakupo, Miki dan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru jadi merasa tidak enak sedangkan kedua orang menunjukkan ekspresi netral dan senyuman. Ia hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Nah, mungkin ada yang ingat minggu-minggu kemarin-"

**DOR**

Belum selesai Gakupo bicara, Kiyoteru sudah merinding tidak karuan dan tidak berada di posisi dimana ia tadi. Ia memang di dorong Miki dengan cepat agar terhindar dari tembakan seseorang tidak berperasaan. Gakupo sudah menatap tajam si penembak sedangkan Leon terlambat menahannnya. Kaito juga sudah sangat khawatir.

Si penembak berambut warna merah muda. Sebuah _silver maiden _masih diacungkan.

"Untuk apa makhluk rendahan itu datang ke tempat ini!?" suara berat yang khas memecah kehingan.

"Yuuma-kun, bisakah kau tahan _temper_mu itu!? Senjata _Silver Maiden _tidak boleh dipergunakan untuk sembarangan!" Gakupo membentak, ia tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Sembarangan katamu? Dia itu musuh kita, musuh manusia! Apa kau lupa atau bodoh, Gakupo!?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat siapa dia sebenarnya! Tatap dengan benar!"

Yuuma menatap kembali Kiyoteru kali ini lebih cermat. Walaupun sekarang emosi mulai mereda, tatapannya masih menunjukkan ke tidaksukaan sama sekali dengan anggota baru. Kiyoteru juga sekarang mulai tenang walaupun nafasnya masih sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Perbedaanmu dengan makluk kurang ajar itu hanya pada mata, kan? Tetap saja dia adalah dirimu!"

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Kiyoteru anehnya merasa sedikit pusing dan berakhir menundukkan kepala sebentar. Setelah mendongak lagi, ia ingin membela dirinya namun diurungkan. Gakupo maju untuk mengambil alih keadaan dan melakukan apa tujuan awal. Kiyoteru di dorong sehingga berada di tengah depan. Ia menebar senyuman dan memegang kedua bahu Kiyoteru.

"Nah, seperti yang ingin kukatakan tadi sebelum terjadi insiden… ada anggota baru tapi tidak resmi. Namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama, seorang guru dengan masalah kompleks dan kujamin tidak ada yang menginginkan masalah tersebut membesar. Hmm… selain itu, salah satu tujuan dibentuknya asosiasi ini berkaitan dengan masalah tersebut. Oh, ia juga seorang vokalis Ice Mountain yang sedang naik daun, kalian pasti tahu nama panggungnya Teru"

Bisikan terdengar diantara orang-orang yang hadir.

"Eh? Yang kutahu Kiyoteru Hiyama itu guru Matematikaku… TIDAK MUNGKIN PENYANYI BERNAMA TERU!" teriakan tidak percaya dikeluarkan oleh seorang perempuan berambut ungu muda.

Kiyoteru menunduk malu, sebenarnya mukanya mulai ada rona merah juga.

"Benar, Yuzuki-chan~ dia gurumu itu!"

"Dia juga vessel Adam kan? Kutebak ada 'dia' disana, bukan? Aku masih dendam padanya karena merobek buku sihirku."

Seketika semua orang memperhatikan Yukari, tatapan aneh ditujukan pada si gadis yang sebenarnya anggota baru juga. Leon malah menepuk dahi, Miriam hanya geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan Lola menatap dengan wajah tertarik. Mungkin Lola hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Oh, ya! Aku masih ingin protes! Ia seharusnya mengganti buku tersebut!"

"Tapi buku sihir hanya bisa dibeli di tempat khusus, kasian Hiyama-san… dia hanya terlibat masalah karena sisi lainnya, oke?" Gakupo hanya bisa _sweat drop _mendengar protes tidak penting.

"Ngggak! Pokoknya aku ingin bertemu dan kalau bisa bertarung secara duel dengan si orang menyebalkan itu! Ia bahkan menggodaku saat itu! Kalau tidak ada buku tersebut nanti bagaimana kalau Yukari bertarung!?"

"Kumohon jangan tantang dia karena dijamin akan-"

Perkataan Leon terpotong dengan pintu terbuka dengan keras. Seseorang bertubuh pendek dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa berkas ditambah sebuah tas punggung berisi laptop. Ekspresi kesal terpampang dengan jelas di wajah. Ia pun menaruh berkas-berkas dengan kasar sehingga ada beberapa bagian berterbangan.

"Kau, Kepala Terong! Memintaku mencari asal-usul sekaligus berkaitan dengan makhluk tidak jelas tentangnya bernama Adam dan _Judgment Day_ tanpa menjelaskan terlebih dahulu kalau kedua masalah yang berkaitan tersebut sudah ada sejak dulu! Lihatlah yang kutemukan! Dari internet sampai buku sebanyak ini! Berat tahu!"

Gakupo justru nyengir tanpa dosa, "maafkan aku Piko… habis informasi tentang dia minim diketahui secara umum. Tapi, yang kuminta yaitu beberapa peninggalan berhubungan dengan _Judgment Day _ada bukan?"

"Ya, peninggalan paling tertua ada di Spanyol."

Piko memilih untuk berdiri di samping Yuuma. Laki-laki dengan temper tinggi itu memang bersahabat dengan salah satu informan handal di asosiasi.

"Nah, Hiyama-san! Perempuan yang mendorongmu namanya Miki. Laki-laki pendek dengan tumpukan berkas tadi namanya Piko. Lalu yang penembak tanpa perasaan itu Yuuma. Gadis yang masih ingin protes sama sisi lainmu bernama Yukari Yuzuki. Di sampingnya perempuan berambut panjang dengan bando namanya Zunko Tohoku. Lalu ada Kaito-kun! Oh, tidak lupa trio tertua alias Miriam, Leon, dan Lola. Oh, aku juga lupa! Perempuan disamping Zunko-san adalah Mizki"

Kiyoteru memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah yang asing baginya. Beberapa melempar senyum, ada yang hanya sekedar menundukkan badan bahkan sampai melambaikan tangan. Kiyoteru tersenyum dan ia membungkukkan badan.

"Salam kenal semuanya, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama."

Semuanya bubar kecuali beberapa anggota dan diantaranya ada urusan dengan Gakupo atau masih penasaran dengan Kiyoteru. Sekarang Gakupo sedang membaca beberapa lembar kertas. Piko malah sibuk berdebat dengan Miki lagi. Mizki dan Zunko sedang bertanya kepada Kiyoteru walaupun terlihat sekali suasana canggung diantara mereka. Leon, Lola dan Miriam sibuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gakupo.

"Woah, tanda-tanda mencurigakan yang berhubungan dengan _Judgment Day _sampai ada di Amerika Serikat? Aku ingin kesana!" Lola sudah bersemangat duluan.

"Tapi tujuan kita tidak kesana, mungkin ke beberapa tempat di Eropa. Umm… Hiyama-kun pasti punya rekomendasi, kan?" Gakupo tidak melepas tatapannya dari berkas yang dibaca.

"Tentu saja, Kamui… san"

Semua orang dengan cepat memperhatikan Kiyoteru yang memanggil Gakupo dengan nada berbeda. Terlihatlah Kiyoteru sedang memainkan kacamata di tangan, ia sudah melepas alat bantu melihat miliknya walaupun memercikkan listrik. Tidak lupa juga kedua tangan sudah tergulung.

"Tapi sejak kapan…?"

"Sa-saat Leon-san membaca dan Miriam-san sama Lola-san bicara ia sedang menggulung lengan kemeja" Zunko mencoba menjelaskan.

Gakupo justru tersenyum lebar, "kalian tidak peka sih, tapi Teru-kun sudah seperti ini sejak masih ada yang lainnya lho! Masih ingat setelah Yuuma sadar kalau guru Matematika dan si makhluk menyebalkan berbeda? Kiyoteru langsung menundukkan kepala, benar bukan? Nah, saat itulah ia berganti~"

"Aku berhasil menipu kalian, ya?" ia tertawa kecil.

"Oh aku lupa! Kuharap kita sudah mempersiapkan orang yang akan menjadi penerjemah bahasa asing. Terutama bahasa Spanyol!"

"Spanyol? Berarti ke Spanyol? Memangnya ada apa di sana? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau yakin kalau informasi tentang semuanya ada di sana?"

"Instingku mengatakan begitu, Miriam-san"

"…"

"Yah… lagipula menurut informasi yang didapatkan, peninggalan tertua ada si Spanyol jadi aku bertaruh kalau di sana ada"

Gakupo meletakkan berkas yang sedang dibaca, "baiklah… mari mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang! Dan Teru-kun, berarti penjelasan panjangku sia-sia ya?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa membagikan ingatanku walaupun itu akan membuat badan Kiyo kelelahan lagi"

Kiyoteru berdiri dari kursi roda, orang-orang di ruangan hanya memandang dengan khawaitr.

"Tenang saja, badanku sudah fit lagi."

…

Butuh waktu seminggu mereka mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk pergi ke Spanyol. Untung saja mereka dipermudah dalam masalah administrasi karena meman permasalahan tentang _Judgment Day _setiap pemerintah di dunia sudah mengetahui hanya saja tidak disebarluaskan. Dan masalah bahasa ternyata sudah diatasi oleh Miki yang memiliki kenalan di sana bernama Bruno dan Clara.

Seluruh tim ikut, ini juga atas saran Kiyoteru dikarenakan mereka sudah mengetahui siapa _vessel _penampung dirinya jadi besar kemungkinan ia akan diserang. Yuuma bermuka masam karena dipaksa untuk ikut. Lola malah terlihat ingin berlibur, kacamata hitam sudah bertengger di batang hidung. Bawaan berupa koper tiga buah sudah bertumpuk dengan rapi.

Sebenarnya trio orang Inggris berpakaian paling kasual sendiri dibandingkan orang-orang Jepang. Yah, ketiganya memang susah menghilangkan kebiasaan memakai pakaian ala orang Eropa ketika pergi ke luar negeri terutama ke tempat yang lebih panas. Para anggota tim sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau Leon akan memakai pakaian berupa kaos polo dengan celana jeans, biasanya ia selalu berpakaian professional. Jadi, bisa dikatakan sekarang adalah pemandangan langka.

Kiyoteru sempat diperhatikan oleh beberapa calon penumpang pesawat, mungkin mereka sadar kalau diantara orang-orang tidak dikenal ada salah satu artis. Ia bahkan sempat dimintai tanda tangan oleh beberapa orang. Mau tidak mau ia melakukannya.

Miki dan Piko sudah sibuk dengan _gadget _mereka sendiri. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau kedua orang tersebut sedang ber-_selfie _dan Kiyoteru menebak hasil berfoto akan diunggah ke jejaring social. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Setelah beberapa menit melewari pemindaian barang sekaligus persiapan akan terbang, mereka akhirnya lepas landas meninggal tanah negeri bunga Sakura. Dengan cepat Leon tertidur pulas. Ketika pesawat makin terbang tinggi, mereka mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Perjalanan beberapa jam ini akan membosankan bagi Kiyoteru.

Beberapa jam telah terlewat, bandara Madrid-Barajas sudah terlihat lewat jendela pesawat. Kiyoteru tersenyum, pada akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam diatas angin, kedua kaki akan kembali menyentuh tanah. Rombongan tersebut ternyata telah disambut dua orang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang laki-laki memakai topi.

"Maaf ya menyusahkanmu, kudengar kau sampai membayarkan bis kami. Nanti diganti kok!" Miki sudah tersenyum, laki-laki bertopi hanya menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… bukan masalah kok! Sebenarnya tidak perlu diganti, toh tidak menghabiskan gaji kami."

Kiyoteru ikut mendekat, ia jadi tertarik karena laki-laki bertopi ternyata berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih.

"Memangnya pekerjaan kalian apa?"

"Penyanyi, Bruno merangkap sebagai aktor" sekarang si gadis berambut pendek yang datang dengan laki-laki bertopi ikut bicara.

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum, "tidak aneh."

Ketika Miki dan Kiyoteru sibuk mengobrol dengan orang Spanyol yang membantu mereka, rombongan asosiasi sibuk dengan barang bawaan. Ketiga orang Inggris terlihat senang dapat pergi ke Spanyol.

"Ah, pulang kampung ke Eropa~ walaupun nggak ke Inggris tetap saja menginjakkan kaki lagi ke Eropa! Kalau sempat, balik ke Inggris yuk!" Lola mengutarakan ide, Leon dan Miriam hanya tersenyum.

"Ide bagus, tapi kalau sempat Lola. Aku jadi rindu dengan dengan tempat asalku" Leon memakai kacamata hitamnya, ia melihat ke sekeliling.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, kelompok kecil tersebut sudah membawa bawaan masing-masing. Bisa sudah menunggu manis di luar bandara. Setelah semua naik, Gakupo memberitahukan tujuan mereka kepada dua kenalan Miki. Si laki-laki Spanyol langsung mengobrol dengan supir. Mungkin tentang masalah tujuan akhir.

"Oh, Miki! Kalian serombongan ini ingin ke mana? Melihat isinya orang asing pasti ingin berwisata di Spanyol! Memang sih Spanyol itu salah satu tujuan wisata di Eropa" perempuan berambut pendek langsung duduk di samping Miki yang kebetulan tidak ditempati siapapun.

"Sayangnya bukan Clara, bahkan kami tidak tahu akan ke mana"

"Eh?"

"Yah, soalnya informasi yang di dapat minim"

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu?"

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, tempat tersebut sebenarnya memiliki populasi terendah di Spanyol"

Clara menopang dagu, ia terlihat mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Saat pikirannya menemukan apa yang diinat, wajahnya langsung berseri-seri.

"Oh! Galicia! Provinsi Galicia adalah paling terendah populasinya sekaligus terindah! Di sana juga tersebar kota-kota kecil pasti itu tempat yang kalian maksud"

"Galicia?"

"Yup!"

Gakupo yang mendengar penjelasan perempuan Spanyol langsung meminta Piko mencari beberapa hal tentang Galicia. Si laki-laki berambut putih langsung memainkan jemarinya pada _gadget _yang dibawa. Miki masih bertanya tentang Spanyol. Kiyoteru menatap keluar jendela, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman mendengar tempat dengan jumlah penduduk kecil.

* * *

**Author note **

Mulai dari chapter ini author bener-bener semangat! Kenapa? Karena mulai saat ini bakalan banyak cari referensi. Bahkan provinsi Galicia ini setelah empat hari muter-muter internet dan untungnya ketemu! Jadi perjuangannya berat tapi asik nan seru! Semoga author bisa bikin fic yang nyari banyak referensi kayak begini lagi (Maklum, fans Hetalia jadi suka cari info-info negara dan wilayahnya)

* * *

Bruno : Ayyy Macarena!

Author : Kenapa nanyi lagu Macarena?

Bruno : Karena salah satu cover lagu saya ya… Macarena

Author : …*sweat drop* Oh! Terima kasih untuk yang baca, RnR sangat berarti bagi saya~


	22. Landing

Author : TO author bersyukur lulus, minggu depannya ujian sekolah #curcol maaf kalau alur chapter ini rada cepet soalnya author banyak kewajiban apalagi kelas tiga SMA...

Gachapoid : Makanya belajar, jangan internetan

Author : #pundungdipojokan

**Disclaimer : Semua Vocaloid punya pengembang masing-masing ya?**

**Warning : Aman! Dan maaf kalau ada typo soalnya ngetik ngebut**

* * *

Mereka sampai di hotel tujuan, tanpa bicara banyak dikarenakan kelelahan, kelompok kecil tersebut memasuki kamar hotel. Ternyata hotel yang mereka tempati adalah bantuan dari pemerintah Jepang dan tidak menyangka menjadi salah satu hotel berbintang. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum, ia akhirnya bisa merasakan empuknya kasur.

Kiyoteru sekamar dengan Kaito dan Leon. Leon adalah orang yang mengajukan diri pertama agar satu kamar dengan si laki-laki berambut hitam. Kiyoteru hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, dengan nada terlewat serius, Leon hanya tidak ingin ia membuat keributan sekaligus masalah. Kaito sudah pasti karena ia adalah keponakannya.

Rencana esok adalah mereka akan langsung naik pesawat ke provinsi Galicia. Bruno akan menemani sekaligus menjadi penerjemah. Clara akan menyusul dua hari setelahnya karena ada kesibukan lain. Miki dan Piko sedang sibuk mencari informasi tentang kota-kota di Galicia. Bahkan sepertinya mereka akan lembur hingga malam.

Beberapa anggota telah duluan tertidur, terutama perempuan kecuali Miki. Laki-laki yang belum tertidur hanya Gakupo dan Leon. Yuuma bahkan sudah tertidur pulas. Kiyoteru hanya berpura-pura tidur, kepalanya sebenarnya sedang sibuk berpikir tentang bagaimana ke depannya. Ia juga berharap orang yang berbaring di tempat tidur sebelah cepat tertidur. Leon memang sekarang sedang membaca buku tebal seperti novel.

Hingga sekitar pukul satu malam, Leon menyerah dalam membaca buku tersebut dan memilih tidur. Kiyoteru yang memang tidak bisa tertidur sekarang telah berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan untuk menghindari suara dan beranjak keluar dari kamar hotel. Kakinya melangkah menuju bar di dalam hotel dan berharap bartender di sini bisa berbahasa Inggris. Ia memang tidak terlalu fasih, minimal bisa memesan minuman beralkohol dan berharap tidak ada pengunjung lain mengajak bicara.

Setelah sampai, ia duduk di kursi dekat bartender yang kosong sekaligus paling sepi. Ia tahu kalau sisi lainnya bukan tipe peminum alkohol, ia? Jangan ditanya, kalau sedang kebagian konser dan pulang malam, pasti bisa-bisa meminta Akito mengantarkan karena sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Untuk malam ini ia tidak yakin, semoga saja terlalu banyak pikiran tidak menyebabkan dirinya minum hingga mabuk serta _hangover _esok paginya.

Ia hanya memesan alkohol tingkat paling rendah dengan campuran jus buah. Ia sekarang sedang menghindari sejenis vodka atau bir terutama dari Jerman. Beberapa menit menunggu, minuman yang dipesan sudah terhidang dan ia hanya meminum dengan pelan.

Otaknya mulai kembali mengingat bagaimana semuanya berawal. Dari pertama kali bertemu Eve, apa tujuan sebenarnya dan kenapa hanya mengingat kalau ia 'kabur' dari kejaran orang-orang berbaju zirah. Pasti semua kejadian yang dialami punya sebab akibat. Seseorang ada di dunia juga pasti punya tujuan. Walaupun ia pernah menjawab pertanyaan ayah angkat Kiyo dengan jawaban yang ia percaya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang hatinya merasa kalau ucapannya tidak benar.

Ia juga menyadari kalau badan Kiyo tidak sering ambruk walaupun digunakan olehnya, mungkinkah mulai beradaptasi? Ia hanya meminum minuman beralkohol pesanannya. Atau lebih buruknya tubuh ini justru mulai jadi miliknya sehingga keberadaan Kiyoteru lama-kelamaan menghilang? Entah kenapa kemungkinan yang buruk muncul seiring ia memikirkannya.

"Oho, belum tidur!" suara berat khas terdengar, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati laki-laki berambut ungu sudah duduk dengan manis. Ia memesan _cocktail _lemon.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, terlalu banyak pikiran." Jawaban singkat nan padat.

Gakupo hanya menggoyangkan gelas _cocktail _miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Tidak sekuat sake asli kota Kobo tapi lumayan rasanya. Oh, Miki sudah menemukan tujuan kita. Kalau tidak salah sebuah kota kecil dengan gaya khas pedesaan, di sana ada sebuah rumah dengan gaya paling berbeda diantara perumahan warga dan berumur sangat tua. Bahkan terlihat seperti rumah di film horor Eropa"

"Oh, begitu"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ada yang mengganggu? Oh, aku juga sebenarnya ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan penting"

"Tidak ada. Dan apa pertanyaannya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba masuk ke asosiasi kami? Kau tahu lah, asosiasi kami mencegah agar _Judgment Day _tidak terjadi, mungkin salah satunya adalah membunuhmu agar bisa tertahan untuk seratus tahun lamanya"

"Darimana kau yakin kalau membunuh badan ini akan menahan hari tersebut?" Kiyoteru menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan melecehkan, seringai bermakna tantangan ia perlihatkan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat senyumanmu."

Kiyoteru terkekeh hingga selanjutnya tertawa terbahak-bahak walaupun ditutup oleh tangan kanan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya, kalau aku punya tujuan sendiri kenapa memperbolehkan Kiyo masuk ke asosiasi ini. Bisa dikatakan kalau diriku ini sedikit… egois" ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menghabiskan minuman yang tinggal sedikit kemudian membayar setelah bertanya berapa harganya.

"Oh ya Gakupo! Kalau membunuh Kiyo, kau hanya membuat orang tak bersalah menjadi korban karena aku bisa memilih tubuh lain."

Ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan Gakupo yang sedang memasang wajah terkejut.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia rebahkan badan lalu menutup mata dan memilih menemui sisi lainnya lewat alam bawah sadar.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata sama hitamnya hanya terdiam dan duduk di bawah. Ia tahu kalau yang sedang menggunakan tubuhnya berada di belakangnya. Ia tidak peduli dan lebih memilih terdiam tak bergeming.

"Hei, ada apa?" Laki-laki bermata kuning menyapa duluan.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"_Ngambek _ya? Memangnya ada apa? Seperti bocah saja…"

"Bocah? Aku kesal karena semua hal ini membuatku melalaikan kewajibanku! Aku seorang guru, pelajaran matematika pula! Hei, bagaimana dengan anak-anak didik yang akan menghadapi ulangan semester satu!?"

Si mata kuning hanya menghela nafas lelah, "santai saja, Kiyo… kujamin ada guru pengganti yang kompeten mengurusi kelas menyebalkan itu"

Ketika mereka membicarakan kelas 2-1, seorang guru berambut pendek berwarna cokelat sedang menatap garang murid satu persatu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dikuncir sedang mengangkat kakinya sebelah dan kedua tangan memegang kuping. Di dalam kelas tidak ada yang berani bicara walaupun hanya sepatah kata. Padahal seisi kelas tersebut bukan manusia.

Kiyo sekarang membalikkan badan hingga 180 derajat sehingga bisa menatap satu sama lainnya. Sekarang si laki-laki _doppelganger _memasang wajah masam. Ini membuat Kiyo kebingungan.

"Kenapa berwajah masam? Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang masih 'bocah' di sini"

"Ya… yaa… terserah padamu! Aku sebal dengan si rambut terong _playboy_ itu! Dia selain tipe orang ingin tahu banyak hal juga tahu saja kalau diriku ada masalah"

"Masalah?"

Adam yang pada awalnya memasang wajah masam langsung berubah, ia seperti mengingat suatu masalah penting.

"Aku baru ingat satu hal, Kiyo… tubuhmu ini makin lama semakin… aneh, abnormal"

"Aneh? Maksud perkataanmu?"

"Tubuhmu entah kenapa makin lama semakin kuat menahan diriku sendiri. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada 'kesadaranmu' sendiri?"

"Hmm… sepertinya tidak ada, Adam. Hanya saja terkadang aku mengingat apa yang dialami olehmu. Seperti saat Yuuma-san menembak, aku masih ingat. Lalu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku merasa kalau ada seseorang memanggilku. Entahlah ini apa maksudnya tapi… perasaan ini dipenuhi rasa nostalgia seolah mengenalnya."

Mata Adam membulat, ia kemudian memegang kedua bahu Kiyo dengan kencang.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiyo! Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin kalau… dia memanggil…"

"Apa?"

"Lupakan, selamat malam dan Kiyo, kupakai tubuhmu lagi, ya?"

Kesadaran makin memudar, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

Pagi hari Ia sudah terbangun, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bagian bawah mata. Kiyoteru berwajah kesal, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun berhasil, itu juga hanya beberapa menit. Karena perkataan tadi malam dari si pemilik asli tubuh masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Sekarang ia merasa kalau masalah makin rumit.

"Oi, masih pagi sudah melamun. Melihat perangaimu, ini kejadian abnormal dan pasti ada masalah serius. Dengan sifatmu yang menyebalkan, sekarang jadi pemandangan langka" bahasa Jepang beraksen Inggris dengan suara maskulin, Kiyoteru tahu seratus persen siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Yaaah… bisa dibilang ada masalah mengusikku tapi bukan hal besar. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah kita ke Galicia hari ini, benar bukan Leon?"

"Ya dan apakah kau tidak mau sarapan? Kaito malah sudah duluan pergi"

"Kau?"

"Aku ditugasi si rambut terong untuk mengajakmu walaupun sebenarnya tidak mau."

Kiyoteru berpikir sebentar, ia kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduk di tempat tidur. Leon yang memegang kopi panas berjalan mendekati pintu diikuti laki-laki berambut hitam. Di perjalanan menuju tempat makan di lantai bawah, mereka hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya Kiyoteru hanya memikirkan tentang Gakupo, ia merasa kasihan dengan ketua asosiasi, entah berapa banyak orang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel terong. Sebuah senyuman ia sunggingkan karena merasa geli.

…

Ruang makan hotel sudah penuh dengan orang-orang berbagai ras. Kiyoteru dan Leon hanya saling pandang, kemudian mereka mendekati meja yang berisi orang-orang dikenal. Untung saja masih ada dua kursi kosong. Kiyoteru hanya makan dengan tenang, tidak peduli walaupun kanan dan kiri mengobrol dengan asyik.

Tiket sudah dipesan kemarin oleh Piko, acara sarapan telah selesai dan sekarang semua anggota asosiasi mulai membereskan barang-barang atau bersiap-siap. Kiyoteru hanya mengambil koper yang dibawa, ia memang tidak mengeluarkan banyak barang. Cukup dengan dua puluh menit, Kiyoteru sudah duduk manis di lobi hotel dengan permen di mulut. Memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan sibuk.

Menunggu tidak lama, keluar beberapa orang yang dikenal. Mereka beriringan _check out _dari hotel dan segera naik kendaraan umum menuju bandara lagi. Kiyoteru untuk pertama kalinya tidak ingin membuat lelucon untuk membuat marah orang-orang dari organisasi karena hatinya merasa kurang nyaman. Bahkan ide pergi ke kota asing di negara orang membuatnya merasakan _takut _untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun tak merasakannya.

Mereka naik pesawat lagi, kali ini menuju bandara Santiago de Compostela di Galicia. Waktu sebanyak satu jam dihabiskan di pesawat, karena tidak ada yang berarti, perjalanan terasa begitu lama. Kiyoteru sampai tertidur tanpa sadar.

Entah berapa lama, Kiyoteru merasa guncangan lembut pada badan bagian atas. Membuka mata, ia disambut Mizki yang tersenyum malu. Ia hanya membalas senyuman dengan tipis. Mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Kiyoteru mendekati Gakupo.

"Kita akan kemana?" ia menguap beberapa kali karena masih merasa mengantuk.

Gakupo hanya mengangkat kedua bahu,"hmm… kurang tahu, tapi kita bisa mencari info ke orang-orang asli daerah sini"

Kiyoteru hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia menatap bangunan bandara dan cukup takjub karena walaupun kota kecil, bandaranya sudah cukup luar biasa. Tidak aneh untuk ukuran daerah yang menjadi destinasi pariwisata di beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ia menutup mata dan membiarkan suara orang mengobrol makin memudar, berharap kalau kedatangannya ke benua lain bisa menjawab pertanyaan di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Author : Maaf pendek, ngetik ngebut! Oh, author mohon pamit dan maaf, RnR sangat diapresiasi~


	23. Mysterious Mansion

Author : Uwah, maaf baru bisa update, soalnya sebentar lagi ujian nasional, author banyak kesibukan :D  
Oh, daripada banyak omong dan berantem sama vocaloid (tawa kecapekan) silahkan dibaca.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik pengembangnya masing-masing.**

**Warning : Nggak ada**

* * *

Dalam waktu yang cepat, Kiyoteru sudah berada di dalam mobil _travel agency_. Penerbangan selama beberapa jam, hanya istirahat sehari hampir tanpa tidur ditambah perjalanan lagi lewat udara dalam waktu satu jam lebih dan sekarang lewat darat menggunakan kendaraan berupa mobil tidak ia nikmati. Melihat dari kaca jendela, sepertinya tempat untuk beristirahat beberapa hari ini ada di villa dekat pemukiman penduduk asli. Ia berharap tidak ada masalah selama berada di sini.

Kedua mata perlahan-lahan terpejam. Ia memaksakan diri dari pada harus pusing pagi hari dan berakhir memiliki _mood _buruk.

Pagi selanjutnya, Kiyoteru keluar kamar vila duluan untuk mengambil secangkir kopi. Ia baru sadar kalau selama di Spanyol tidak menenggak cairan hitam berkafein. Pantas saja terkadang rasa pening terasa di kepala. Memang menyulitkan kalau sudah kecanduan.

Kiyoteru berjalan dengan perlahan karena masih ada rasa kantuk sedikit. Saat melewati dua orang pemilik villa, ia jadi tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas ada beberapa kata terulang. Entah apa artinya tapi sepertinya cukup menarik kalau ditanyakan pada laki-laki Spanyol yang jadi penerjemah.

Di meja makan villa, terlihat Gakupo beserta Miki dan Piko sedang sibuk membicarakan suatu masalah dengan serius. Ia mendekat karena tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka selain itu juga untuk menunggu makanan.

"Pagi" Kiyoteru menguap karena senyawa dari cairan berkafein belum sampai di sistem syarafnya.

"Pagi, Teru-kun~ wah masih mengantuk ya?"

"Pagi, sen-umm maksudku Teru-san"

"Pagi."

Perhatian ketiga orang yang mengobrol sekarang tertuju ke laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Teru-kun, aku baru sadar satu hal tentangmu"

"Apa?"

"Kau jadi jarang pingsan ya?"

"Ah, mungkin badan ini mulai beradaptasi."

Semuanya hanya terdiam, Kiyoteru kembali sibuk dengan keadaan mengatuknya. Keheningan tetap berlanjut hingga aroma makanan menyeruak dan kopi sudah terhidang. Kegaduhan hanya terisi oleh beberapa orang dan suara alat makan yang beradu.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Kali ini tujuan mereka dekat sehingga tidak perlu sampai bermalam. Perjalanan terasa lambat karena tidak ada pembicaraan.

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai di depan sebuah _mansion _tua yang terlihat paling asing diantara bangunan kota kecil tersebut. Kota bergaya pedesaan Eropa mungkin lebih cocok untuk dikatakan sebagai desa namun fasilitas dan gaya modern memberikan penjelasan kuat kalau daerah tersebut adalah kota. Kelompok kecil tersebut sekarang sedang menatap bangunan dari luar.

Bangunan berupa _mansion _terlihat masih mempertahankan gaya aslinya. Berdinding bata merah dengan pagar besi menjulang tinggi terlihat seperti tempat lokasi pembuatan film horor. Pepohonan terdiri dari bermacam pohon buah yang kebanyakan dipenuhi pohon jeruk mengurangi hawa seram karena warna jingga dari buahnya. Bisa dikatakan _mansion _ini memberi kesan unik bagi pengunjung.

Kiyoteru memandang takjub bangunan besar tersebut. Gakupo sadar kalau pagarnya tidak dikunci, tapi kenapa?

"Pagarnya tidak dikunci, aneh juga" Gakupo mendekat khawatir kalau ada jebakan betmen(?)

"Hawanya tidak enak, eh tidak apa-apa nih Bruno ikut masuk?" Miki ikut berkomentar.

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula memang terlihat menarik dan unik, mungkin?" penerjemah sekaligus pemberi fasilitas di Spanyol hanya menjawab dengan tidak yakin.

"Oh, Bruno… aku baru ingat ada yang mengganjal di otak. Sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting sih" Kiyoteru maju mendekati gerbang.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Apa arti kata Fan-fantas-apalah itu namanya"

"Fantasma, maksudmu?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk.

"Hantu, setan, makhluk tidak kasat mata walaupun lebih tertuju pada hantu"

"Ah"

Bruno mengangkat alis bagian kanan karena bingung. Kiyoteru menyentuh gerbang namun dengan cepat ia tarik tangannya dikarenakan percikan listrik muncul. Ia menghela nafas dengan lelah.

"Bagus, diberi anti iblis, bisa-bisa batal masuk" tangan kirinya masih memegang tangan kanan karena merasa sakit.

"…atau tidak." kaki kanannya terangkat dan dalam beberapa detik ditendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh gerbang tersebut. Dengan tidak masuk akalnya gerbang tersebut terbuka lebar ditambah ada cahaya muncul walaupun hanya sekejap.

Bruno hanya bisa membuka mulut lebar, Kiyoteru melakukan gestur seperti pemilik rumah mempersilakan tamu. Rombongan tersebut masuk ke _mansion _beriringan. Tiba di depan pitu _mansion_, mereka berhenti dan Kiyoteru tidak berani melakukan tindakan ceroboh dengan menyentuh tanpa berpikir benda apapun itu. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pintu. Melihat semuanya tidak ada yang berani, Leon dengan sigap memutar knop pintu namun berakhir kecewa.

Ia membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke arah Gakupo. "Terkunci, hei Gakupo apa kau sudah meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam _mansion_?"

"Sudah tapi yang punya meninggal sekitar beberapa tahun lalu."

Leon hanya bisa menepuk dahi mendengar respon.

"Gakupo…"

"Aku serius!"

Agar tidak memperunyam keadaan, Kiyoteru maju untuk memeriksa pintu terkunci. Ia melihat lewat lubang kunci dan merasa bingung.

"Tidak terkunci, tapi… terkunci?"

Lola sekarang maju, "mungkin kucoba…"

Lola memejamkan mata namun listrik menyambar menyebabkan mereka harus menjauh dari pintu. Lola memasang wajah kecewa.

"Tidak bisa…"

"_Great_, kita batal masuk! lagipula kenapa harus mencari informasi ke tempat orang yang sudah tidak ada pemiliknya, Gakupo!? Apa tidak ada yang lain?" muncul perempatan di dahi si orang _british_.

"Ada sih, tapi menurut Piko tempat ini paling tertua peninggalannya."

Ketika kedua orang berbeda kewarganegaraan sedang sibuk berdebat satu sama lainnya, Kiyoteru masih merasa heran dengan _mansion _yang mereka datangi. Ia bingung, mengapa _mansion _tua dan pemiliknya sampai meninggal saja masih terpasang anti iblis dan membuat tangannya sampai sakit. Belum ditambah entah apa yang digunakan untuk mengunci pintu tanpa kuncinya.

"_Pergi, jangan dekati tempat milik tuanku. Hanya, hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya_" Kiyoteru mendengar samar-samar suara namun ia mengenalnya karena bukan bahasa daerah tersebut atau Spanyol. Ia sangat yakin kalau bahasa yang digunakan adalah latin. Kenapa ia tahu? Bisa dikatakan bahasa Latin digunakan terutama menjadi bahasa komunikasi sesama makhluk supranatural.

"_Siapa_?" ia berbisik juga, semoga terdengar oleh si makhluk menyebalkan.

"_Pergi, pergi! Jauhi tempat ini. Kumohon pergi karena aku menjaganya dan akan kujaga walaupun diriku jadi korban!_"

Kiyoteru kesal karena pertanyaan miliknya tidak dijawab. Ia kemudian sengaja memegang pegangan pintu dan mencoba membuka dengan paksa tapi yang diketahuinya ia sudah dalam posisi melayang ke belakang. Gakupo dan Leon sudah mundur duluan sedangkan Bruno bertambah rasa herannya.

"Baiklah, seseorang entah siapa sudah membuatku kesal" Kiyoteru berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kaki. Setelah menepuk pakaian yang tak kotor, ia dekati Bruno.

"Maaf ya, Bruno… tapi urusan ini cuma aku dan rombongan yang datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang yang tahu"

"Ma-maaf? Maksudnya?"

Badan Bruno sudah ambruk dan mata tertutup. Mukanya terlihat tenang, Kiyoteru hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Teru-kun, kebiasaanmu muncul lagi" Gakupo _sweat drop _melihat badan Bruno ditahan Mizki.

"Kebiasaan memang susah dihilangkan, Gakupo-san."

Ia melakukan putaran sehingga menghadap ke pintu _mansion_.

"_Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Cepat pergi atau kalau tidak aku paksa_"

"_Diam, cerewet!_" Kiyoteru membentak tidak kepada siapa pun.

"Ukh, Teru-kun? Kenapa membentak ke udara? Dan bahasa apa ya? sepertinya bukan bahasa yang pernah ku dengar"

"Itu bahasa latin, bahasa kami. Memang ada seseorang yang menyebalkan membuat kita tidak bisa masuk. Auranya memang tipis namun… lumayan juga"

"Lumayan?"

"Iya, lumayan… untuk melawanku"

"Jangan sampai menggunakan kekuatanmu berlebihan"

"Kenapa Gakupo-san? Takut?"

"Aku benci nada bicaramu"

"Hahaha."

Ia kembali mendekati pintu terkunci dan tangan kanannya memegang knop. Kedua mata terpejam, semoga ia bisa meminta masuk tanpa harus menyakiti si makhluk malang.

"_Aku belum pernah berkata sebelumnya tapi, aku memohon dengan sangat untuk pintu dari tempat yang kau jaga untuk dibuka. Aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan selama di dalam tempat tuanmu ini_"

"_Tidak, tidak boleh, selama bukan dia yang datang, aku tidak boleh membukakan pintu._"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Kiyoteru, sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut. Dasar makhluk yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu.

"_Baiklah, tapi siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud?_"

"_Seseorang_"

"_Tentu saja seseorang, ayolah… aku punya banyak urusan_"

"_Kalau begitu pergi_._"_

Habislah kesabaran milik Kiyoteru. Dengan tangan mengepal ia menjauhi pintu sejauh beberapa langkah. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan seperti saat membuka gerbang dengan paksa, digunakanlah kaki kanan untuk menendang. Memang rencananya akan ditendang, namun melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang warna putih berdiri di depannya membuatnya harus mengalami kesakitan karena menjatuhkan diri di atas bagian bokong.

Semakin diperhatikan, Kiyoteru sadar kalau ujung tiap helai rambut si perempuan terdapat warna merah muda. Tangan si perempuan direntangkan sehingga terlihat menahan pintu. Karena sudah merasa kesal duluan, Kiyoteru dengan cepat menyambah salah satu tangan. Ketika tersadar kalau ia ditangkap oleh manusia, terkejutlah dirinya.

"_Tidak mungkin, manusia tidak bisa menangkapku_…"

Kiyoteru hanya terkekeh, "_sayangnya yang ada di dekatmu bukan manusia biasa, sayang…_"

Gakupo beserta rombongan hanya menatap keheranan Kiyoteru yang tangannya memegang angina, kosong tidak ada apa-apa.

"Umm… Teru-san, sadarkah kalau kau tidak memegang apapun?" tentu Gakupo yang mengatakan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tentu saja ada, sebuah tangan milik seorang gadis cantik yang bukan manusia."

Dalam beberapa detik, bulu-bulu warna hitam beterbangan dengan bebasnya yang muncul tanpa alasan. Sekarang tangan yang memegang 'udara' mulai memperlihatkan warna kulit dan makin lama, bagian-bagian tubuh dari ujung rambut hingga kaki terlihat jelas. Kiyoteru hanya menatap kesal si perempuan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana, Gakupo-san? Percaya?" terlihat juga si gadis meronta agar terlepas dari pegangan Kiyoteru.

"Ya, aku percaya dan… matamu berubah lagi jadi berwarna kuning."

Kiyoteru hanya memutar bola matanya.

"_A-aku jadi terlihat oleh mereka!? Bagaimana bisa! Kau… lepaskan aku!_"

"_Tidak, tidak akan karena kau cukup menyebalkan_"

"_Lepaskan aku!_"

Kiyoteru menarik lengan si perempuan sehingga mereka bisa menatap satu-sama lainnya dengan dekat. Mata si perempuan melebar melihat warna pupil milik Kiyoteru.

"_Orang yang dimaksud pasti seorang laki-laki bermata kuning dan bisa menyadari keberadaan dirimu, kan?_"

Si perempuan terkesiap, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Baiklah, perbolehkan kami masuk, ya? orang yang dicari ada di depanmu_."

Akhirnya kelompok kecil tersebut masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Orang yang bertugas membopong badan Bruno adalah Yuuma. Terlihat wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan terhadap keadaan. Kiyoteru masih memegang lengan si perempuan.

"_Lepaskan aku_"

Kiyoteru tersenyum menyeringai, "_Tidak akan~_"

Perempuan berambut putih justru terlihat ketakutan. Kiyoteru hanya bersiul saat masuk walaupun ia menarik tangan si perempuan bukan manusia tersebut.

* * *

Author : *insert random words here* (mulut berbusa)

Teru : Authornya K.O, yah terima kasih untuk review, fave dan follows. Oh bagi yang tanpa akun, author mohon maaf update lama.

Author : Oh! Bahasa yang digunakan Latin, kenapa? Karena bahasa Latin selain bahasa jadul juga sering digunakan di hal-hal berbau supernatural di Eropa :D

Teru : Hah!?


	24. Welcome, New Problem!

Author : Hola! Setelah lama absen akhirnya bisa update. UN memang membuat semuanya menjadi stress dan sulit. *Langsung mengorek-orek lantai di pojok ruangan*

Flower : Ada apa sama author? Oh, UN ya? makanya belajar. Tuh, kan! Sekarang kayak orang sakaw

Author : Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya UN terutama pelajaran MTK!

Flower : Ya iyalah nggak tahu, saya itu Vocaloid. Kerjaan saya pastinya nyanyi

Author : *Nangis dengan posisi telungkup*

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik pengembang masing-masing.**

**Warning : All hail action!/ditendang**

* * *

"Hei, mata kuning, bisa minta si perempuan rambut putih memberitahu dimana kamar tidur? Aku lelah menggendong orang Spanyol ini!" Yuuma protes, memang orang tidak sadar menjadi lebih berat.

Kiyoteru melihat Yuuma, ia hanya tertawa.

"Tentu Yuuma-san, dan tumben minta tolong padaku?"

"Terserah! Cepatlah… Aku lelah menggendongnya."

Kiyoteru langsung menatap gadis yang sedang dipegang bagian tangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis walaupun memberi kesan ada maksud terpendam.

"_Maukah nona manis memberitahu dimana kamar yang bisa digunakan? Lihat, ada orang yang tidak sadar_"

"_Haruskah? Kau sudah masuk dengan tidak sopan ke mansion lalu sekarang mau menumpang di kamar?_"

Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk, "_aku serius._"

Perempuan berambut panjang dengan cepat menarik tangan dan berjalan makin ke dalam Kiyoteru menatap Yuuma. Keduanya mengikuti perempuan tersebut makin ke dalam. Langkah kaki hanya terdengar dari dua pasang kaki milik Yuuma dan Kiyoteru. Sedangkan si perempuan yang bukan manusia berjalan tanpa suara sama sekali.

Kiyoteru sibuk mengagumi isi _mansion_, entah dalam hal dekorasi atau fakta bahwa umur bangunan tersebut sudah sangat tua. Ia juga suka dengan dalam ruangan yang penuh cahaya sehingga tidak temaram dan gelap gulita.

Yuuma berhenti, gadis melayang sekarang sedang membuka sebuah pintu besar. Kiyoteru kemudian mendekati si gadis dan melihat isi ruangan. Langsung saja ekpresi terkesima ia tunjukkan.

"_Ini, sudah kubuka_"

"_Terima kasih._"

Yuuma tanpa berperasaan langsung meletakkan tubuh Bruno seolah karung berisi beras. Kiyoteru hanya tertawa canggung dan terdiam saat Yuuma menatap maut. Mereka bertiga kembali lagi ke rombongan yang sekarang sedang larut dalam perbincangan. Kiyoteru hanya menatap Yuuma walaupun laki-laki di sampingnya hanya membalas dengan pandangan sinis.

"Yo semua! Aku balik lagi dan… kayaknya badan Kiyo sudah tidak kuat menahan…" ia tersenyum walaupun selanjutkan tubuhnya ambruk dan ditahan oleh Yuuma.

"Kenapa harus aku!?" keluhan penuh rasa kesal hanya bisa diutarakan lewat mulut.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk Kiyoteru sadar, tapi bukan orang yang dibutuhkan melainkan Kiyo sendiri. Perempuan berambut _platinum blonde _itu hanya bisa menatap bingung laki-laki yang tidak mengerti bahasanya lagi. ia ingin sebenarnya mengajak bahasa penduduk setempat tapi kenyataan kalau rata-rata bukan orang Spanyol membuatnya mengurungkan niatan. Ia hanya bisa diam dengan canggung diantara kumpulan orang tersebut.

Selain Kiyoteru, Bruno juga sudah berada diantara kerumunan. Kali ini ia terlihat seperti orang hilang. Sepertinya efek kekuatan dari laki-laki bermata kuning masih ada.

"Umm… lalu bagaimana? Maksudku, pasti ada alasan khusus kita ke sini. Benar bukan, Gakupo-san?" Mizki membuka pembicaraan, ia bertanya dengan nada pelan karena malu.

"Yup, Mizki-chan! Ada benda khusus yang dijaga oleh perempuan cantik ini. Tapi karena diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa dia, mau tidak mau harus terdiam dan menunggu Teru-kun muncul lagi"

"O-oh, begitu…"

"_Ne-nee_, Kiyo-san! Kapan 'dia' muncul lagi? Bisa dipanggil tidak? Habis sekarang benar-benar sedang dibutuhkan jasanya"

Kiyoteru hanya memasang wajah bingung, "e-ehh? A-aku tidak tahu sama sekali, Kamui-san"

"_Aku bisa bahasa Spanyol!_" perempuan berambut perak berteriak, ini mengagetkan seluruh orang.

Mendengar kalau perempuan bukan manusia ini bisa berbahasa darimana Bruno berasal, Miki sampai mengguyur si laki-laki dengan topi fedora agar tersadar. Bruno? Tentu terkejut bukan main.

"Miki! Aku kan sedang tidur! Kenapa harus diguyur!?" sebuah bentakan tertuju pada si pengguyur.

Miki hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Wah ada perempuan cantik! Aku berharap dia bisa berbahasa Spanyol"

Miki membalas celoteh Bruno, "dia bisa kok, Bruno! Tanyakan saja tentang namanya"

Bruno kemudian menatap si perempuan, "_namamu siapa, nona?_"

"_Ma-maika_"

"_Huh?_"

"_Maika_"

"_Maika? Nama yang manis._"

Gakupo berdiri sehingga memotong momen antara Bruno dan Maika. Ia melakukan peregangan sedikit.

"Oh, Bruno! Maaf mengganggu momen indah bersama perempuan manis ini tapi aku ingin tahu apa ada barang penting peninggalan orang yang memiliki _mansion_. Mungkin kami akan mengetahui sedikit tentang _Judgment Day._"

Maika terkejut saat mendengar kata berbunyi '_judgment Day_' bahkan ia sampai ketakutan.

"_Judgment Day? Ka-kalian tahu hari menakutkan itu? Apa? Apa tujuan kalian?_"

Gakupo menatap Bruno dan laki-laki tersebut hanya menjelaskan kalau Maika bertanya tentang tujuan kedatangan mereka karena mengetahui perihal _Judgment Day_. Gakupo hanya memaklumi dan meminta Bruno mengartikan penjelasan panjangnya. Maika akhirnya mengerti dan ia ikut berdiri.

"_Saya bisa menunjukkan pada kalian sekarang benda yang berhubungan dengan Judgment Day_"

Gakupo menunggu Bruno menerjemahkan, "dia bisa menunjukkan benda berhubungan dengan hari yang kalian sebut beberapa kali tadi."

Gakupo tersenyum senang. Ia menepuk kedua tangan dan mengumumkan kalau hari untuk tinggal di Spanyol sudah habis sehingga esok hari sudah bisa pulang ke Jepang. Beberapa orang mendesah kecewa karena keputusan sang ketua.

"_Umm… tempatnya ada di ruang bawah tanah…_"

"Dia bilang apa, Bruno?"

"Tempatnya ada di ruang bawah tanah."

Gakupo terdiam, ia sibuk berpikir dan langsung membuka mata seolah lampu ide menyala terang.

"Kita bagi dua kelompok saja!"

…

Kelompok yang sekarang terdiri dari Bruno, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Leon dan Miriam sekarang sedang berjalan menuju tujuan mereka. Gakupo masih mengharapkan si laki-laki dengan sikap menyebalkan baginya muncul tapi si guru hanya menggeleng mengartikan ia tidak bisa 'memanggil' makhluk tanpa jasad di dalam tubuhnya. Maika berjalan di depan untuk menunjukkan jalan.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah lemari. Gakupo memandang aneh Maika, si perempuan bukan manusia menyentuh pintu lemari dan menutup matanya. Terlihat juga mulut kecilnya mulai berkomat-kamit entah membaca apa. Kemudian ia membukanya dan terlihat bagian belakang lemari bukan kayu melainkan sebuah lorong gelap menuju ke bawah. Miriam hanya berharap kalau di dalam sana terdapat sumber cahaya.

Semakin berjalan ke dalam, lorong tersebut tidak gelap lagi karena cahaya dari api yang tak pernah padam. Hal ini karena di dalam sana ternyata ada gas alam sehingga jika menyalakan api, takkan pernah mati. Leon, Gakupo dan Bruno mengambil obor yang menempel di tembok untuk dinyalakan.

Tidak ada yang angkat bicara karena bermacam alasan. Diantara mereka ada yang merasa canggung untuk membuka mulut hingga terpesona akan isi lemari(ini khusus Gakupo). Kiyoteru? Ia sebenarnya sibuk berpikir, seburuk apakah keadaannya sampai ia berada di Spanyol.

Maika berhenti, tentu rombongan yang ada di belakang mengikuti. Tidak disangka, ternyata ada pintu terbuat dari mahoni dengan kedua pegangan terlilit rantai dan dikunci oleh gembok dengan hiasan berupa batu warna merah di bagian tengah. Gakupo penasaran dan ia mendekati pintu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Bruno langsung menerjemahkannya, Maika mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"_Karena hanya 'dia' yang bisa membuka itu menurut tuanku. Aku pernah mencobanya tapi tidak bisa, malah melukai tanganku_"

"Ahh…" Gakupo memasang wajah kecewa.

"Mungkin kita memang harus menung-"

Suara telepon genggam milik Gakupo berdering dengan kencang. Tentu si empu langsung mengangkat telepon dan saat mendengarkan percakapan, tak terasa olehnya kalau ekpresi muka sudah berubah menjadi terkejut. Sebenarnya nada kepanika juga selalu terdengar dengan kata-kata berupa pertanyaan yang diucaapkan dengan cepat. Leon dan Miriam saling pandang satu sama lainnya.

"Kita diserang oleh kelompok yang mendukung hari terkutuk itu. Mereka sedang bertarung di atas dan kuharap tidak sampai ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginka-" obor yang dipegang para laki-laki kecuali Kiyoteru tiba-tiba mati tanpa sebab. Suasana mulai mencekam dan suhu udara makin turun.

"Kalian, lindungi Kiyoteru-kun, Maika dan Bruno!" mendengar perintah atasan Leon dengan sigap mengeluarkan _silver maiden _miliknya. Miriam menggunakan sihir agar ada pencahayaan di tempat gelap tersebut. Gakupo? Ia sudah siap-siap ala seorang samurai.

"Oke, ada apa ini?" Bruno angkat bicara, ia makin bingung.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, Mr. Bruno! Kita sedang berada di keadaan tidak menguntungka-" Miriam dengan cepat melempar sihir api ke suatu arah, ia melihat ada gerakan cepat walaupun hanya sekilas.

**Bruk**

Suara orang terlempar terdengar jelas, ini membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Kiyoteru dilain pihak sangat khawatir, ia takut ada lagi orang terluka karena dirinya. Suara aduhan yang ternyata berasal dari Leon justru dijadikan humor garing oleh laki-laki berambut ungu. Leon tentu saja tidak suka dengan hal tersebut.

"Ohoho… masih berani melawan? Padahal kalian akan kalah oleh kehebatan kami. Mana dia? Sekarang tujuan kami justru untuk membunuhnya" suara langkahan kaki terdengar, Miriam mencoba mencari sumbernya namun berakhir tubuhnya melayang karena tendangan dari seseorang. Ia hanya bisa mengaduh.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menyalakan obor di sini karena kau tahu laaah, manusia butuh cahaya untuk melihat. Kalian sih lebih beruntung diberi kelebihan, jadi mari bertarung dengan adil, oke?" walaupun Gakupo masih santai dengan ditambah candaan, ia was-was akan keadaan.

"Kau memang hebat, Kamui-san! Pantas saja terkenal sebagai pemburu sekaligus _exorcist _terkenal dengan gaya _onmyouji_-mu. Aku padahal ingin lihat kau menggunakan kertas untuk memanggil makhluk terkuat"

"Aku mau saja sih, tapi nyalakan obornya dulu dong!"

Obor menyala, terlihat perempuan dengan rambut cokelat panjang sedang memeluk boneka beruang. Baju yang dikenakan seperti _gothic Lolita _dengan ujung gaun berupa tuts piano. Ada laki-laki pendek berambut kuning, yang jadi ciri khas adalah berdasi besar dengan kedua tangan berhias cuff tersambung oleh sebuah tali cukup panjang sehingga memungkinkan pergerakan bebas. Terlihat juga kembaran dengan satu rambut pendek dan yang lainnya berambut panjang.

"Nggak asik, padahal aku ingin ada pesta pertumpahan darah, hei Lui! Kenapa tidak dimatikan saja dan kita bunuh mereka semua" gadis dengan boneka beruang memanyunkan bibir, wajah ngeri diperlihatkan Bruno.

"Mayu, nanti kita dimarahi sama yang di sana! Kita kan tugasnya urus masalah 'dia', tahu!"

Kiyoteru saat mendengar hal ini justru mendekati beberapa orang yang datang dengan cara tak diundang. Ia sempat dilarang oleh Leon dan Miriam, tapi ia meyakinkan diri kalau tidak akan terjadi hal buruk.

Sayangnya laki-laki bernama Lui dengan kekuatan luar biasa mengangkat badannya di bagian kerah. Dengan kasar pula ia mendorong ke tembok terdekat. Kiyoteru meringis, tulang belakang terasa retak. Ia terkejut dengan badan sekecil itu bisa punya kekuatan besar.

"Pasti kau ada di sana kan? Kau tahu? Kami sekarang punya tugas justru untuk membunuhmu agar 'Eve' mau memilih 'Adam' lain. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kesalahanmu membuat hatinya hancur saat memilih untuk melawan keinginannya" mata laki-laki dihadapannya sekarang berubah jadi merah. Akhirnya Kiyoteru tahu ia berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Kiyoter- tch!" Leon memang berniat untuk menyelamatkan, tapi kembaran dengan gaya rambut berbeda membuatnya sibuk dengan pedang dari kayu namun sekeras baja.

Kiyoteru merasa waktu berjalan lebih lambat dan pandangannya makin lama mengabur hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

"Ehehehe… HAHAHAHA!" tanpa sebab yang jelas, Kiyoteru hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya langsung memegang lengan Lui dan semakin lama, semakin kuat. Lui bahkan sampai harus menyerah dan membiarkan badan Kiyoteru mendarat ke lantai. Tangannya yang lain melepas kacamata.

"Wah, seseorang mengganggu waktu tidurku dan apa ini? Masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin. Tidak sopan tahu!" sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Teru selalu memperlihatkan diri dengan ciri utama senyuman menyeringai.

Seketika pertarungan berhenti, keempat orang yang mengajak bertarung orang-orang dari asosiasi hanya memandang. Alis Kiyoteru terangkat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak sampai duduk menghormat? Oh, aku tahu… masalah mantan tunanganku yang psikopat ya? Oh, Gakupo-san, Leon dan Miriam. Mungkin ide baik kalau kalian bawa Bruno dan Maika pergi dari ruangan ini. Kasihan kan Bruno sudah berwajah pucat begitu?" ia hanya memperlihatkan senyuman yang lembut.

* * *

Author : Mulai mendekati akhir, mungkin?

Clara : Kapan munculnya aku, author! Ukkhhh…

Author : Sabar ya? nanti juga muncul dan maaf update lama!


	25. Separated

Author : Ternyata… belum sepenuhnya mendekati akhir! *le gasp

Avanna : Author… aku dilupakan…

Author : Aiya! Padahal Avanna berdasarkan legenda elf, pula! Kenapa author nggak masukin ke chara utama ya?

Avanna : Author jahat

Author : Maaaaaaaf!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik pengembang masing-masing, lisensi ada di tangan Yamaha.**

**Warning : Penuh kekerasan sehingga T semi M khusus chapter ini.**

* * *

"Enak saja! Jangan menganggap enteng mereka, bodoh!" Leon angkat bicara pertama.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula mereka mau membunuhku dan kata Maika, pintu itu hanya terbuka olehku, kan? Jadi biarkan saja semua ini jadi urusanku"

Gakupo langsung menyambar tangan Maika, "Leon… ikuti saja kata dia, Bruno mari kita pergi!"

Mengindahkan kata-kata sang ketua walaupun dengan muka masam, Leon pergi bersama-sama dengan Miriam meninggalkan Kiyoteru di ruang bawah tanah. Ia melihat lewat sudut mata untuk memastikan kalau orang-orang yang tadi pergi sudah tidak berada di ruangan itu lagi.

"Oke, mari ki-" sulur penuh duri tumbuh dari bawah kaki Kiyoteru dan meliliti bagian tubuh untuk berjalan tersebut. sakit? Tentu saja, terutama duri-duri itu seperti batang bunga mawar.

"Sungguh, kalian curang sekali menggunakan hal seperti ini melawanku" wajah Kiyoteru masam, ia kesal karena kecolongan dan berakhir dalam posisi tak nyaman.

"Karena kami tidak ingin mengobrol banyak. Kami ke sini punya tujuan khusus. Kau tahu apa tujuannya? Memintamu melepas vesselmu sendiri, dengan kata lain keluar dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut." Anak kecil-ia menganggap si laki-laki berambut cokelat namun memiliki gaya wajah _baby face_-yang berbicara bak orang dewasa hanya membuat Kiyoteru terkikik geli. Ia merasa setiap kata yang terucap seperti lelucon terlucu.

Cukup dengan gerakan tangan, sulur terpotong menyebabkan ia mendarat ke lantai. Ia meringis dikarenakan memar pada bagian kaki.

"Selamat, kalian satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat sebuah luka pada bagian tubuhku. Benar-benar hebat! Oh, tahu tidak? Kemungkinan untuk aku keluar dari tubuh ini sangat kecil kecuali kalau orang yang punya ikhlas nyawa miliknya menghilang sih tak apa. Memangnya kalau berhasil keluar apa tujuan kalian?"

"Mudah, membuat Eve membiarkan memilih orang yang memiliki tubuhmu sebagai Adam"

"Oh. Benarkah? Terdengar menarik."

Setelah Kiyoteru berkata dengan nada menantang, perempuan berambut panjang dengan boneka di tangan hanya tersenyum. Sekarang mata boneka mulai bersinar berwarna merah. Cukup satu serangan, ia terpental dan menemui tembok. Ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah.

"Tch, dasar bocah-bocah pembawa masalah"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia berada di samping si gadis, "kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mau bertarung dengan perempuan. Tapi karena sifat kalian menyebalkan, mau tidak mau harus…"

Sekarang badan perempuan dengan boneka yang sudah tidak ada di tanah sekaligus terlempar. Teman-temannya berteriak. Kiyoteru melihat, pembuat masalah terbesar adalah si kembar. Mereka bisa menggunakan sihir pengikat (sampai sekarang kakinya merasa sakit) dan beberapa sihir tingkat tinggi lainnya yang bisa berefek buruk padanya. Ia memang paling tidak suka dengan para penyihir. Mereka curang karena bisa melawan orang dari kejauhan sedangkan tidak perlu terjun langsung ke pertarungan hanya untuk membunuh seseorang.

Ia memang bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya tapi akan muncul masalah baru, hanya dalam waktu sebentar tubuh Kiyo akan ambruk. Ia bahkan sampai saat ini masih bersyukur bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong tanpa harus merasakan sakit di mata. Dulu sebelum masalah hari menyebalkan ini makin memuncak, hanya ia muncul ke permukaan saja pasti nanti Kiyo akan mengalami kelelahan luar biasa.

Lamunannya terpotong oleh cahaya terang yang tertuju ke arahnya. Menghindar lewat melakukan salto ke udara, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lega karena tidak terkena seragan.

Sebuah kepalan tangan mengarah ke wajah, ia sempat mengelak dan menyisakan sedikit ruang agar bisa berkelit. Perempuan kembaran tersebut ternyata selain bisa melakukan sihir juga bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong. ia hanya bisa mendecak kesal karena keuntungan mereka lebih besar. Sebuah pisau khusus _butter _terlempar juga ke arahnya, padahal tujuan utama sekarang adalah menjatuhan kembaran berbeda gaya rambut terlebih dahulu.

Ia juga baru sadar, di mana anak kecil dengan gaya sok dewasa nan menyebalkan tersebut?

"Aku di sini!" Kiyoteru mendongak, ia sengaja menarik tangan salah satu kembaran yang sibuk bertarung dengan tangan kosong. ia melompat sehingga mau tidak mau laki-laki umur muda dan kembaran berambut pendek saling bertubrukan. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum puas.

Kali ini pisau pemotong daging dengan ukuran besar sudah memotong bagian atas rambut, "AH! JANGAN RAMBUT! NANTI KALAU ADA KONSER BAGAIMANA!?"

"Habis sensei tidak mau menyerah, lagipula nggak asik. Aku meleset dan malah kena rambut. Seharusnya bagian tubuh yang bisa dilukai" perempuan dengan boneka hanya tersenyum sok polos.

"Tunggu, kau tahu aku seorang guru… bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja, aku ada di kelasmu dan sebagai mata-mata juga. Jadi selama ini kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri dengan menunjukkan siapa dirimu yang asli di depan kelas saat itu"

"Diriku yang asli? Tidak, tubuh ini bukan milikku. Aku bukan yang asli, tapi Kiyo-lah orangnya."

Ia tidak sadar kalau sudah masuk sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dibuat kembaran tadi karena meladeni perempuan di hadapannya. Hanya dalam sekali tebas, bagian bahu terluka. Ia memeriksa apakah lukanya dalam atau tidak. Lukanya memang tidak besar tapi ia yakin itu dalam. Darah menetes ke lingkaran sihir menyebabkan cahaya menyilaukan.

"Tunggu sejak kapa-"

Ia hanya bisa jatuh berlutut dan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Teriakan juga mengikuti seiring perasaan 'ditarik' oleh seseorang.

…

Gakupo sampai di tempat kelompok kedua berada. Miki dan Piko sudah terlihat kelelahan memegang _silver maiden_. Mizki bahkan sampai mengeluarkan kuping rubah dan ekor sebanyak tiga buah. Perempuan berambut hitam itu nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal.

"Kalian! Maafkan kami karena terlambat datang!" Gakupo panik, ia mendekati orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Kamui-sama. Yukari dan Zunko masih bertarung di luar. Yuuma sekarang entah berada di mana karena saat aku menggunakan kekuatanku salah satu musuh kabur lalu dia mengejarnya. Maafkan aku telah gagal" Mizki menunduk, ia merasa bersalah sekali.

"Tidak, kau tidak gagal. Ada juga aku berterima kasih sampai kau mau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Kuharap kau tidak memaksakan diri."

Mizki hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan membantu Yuzuki dan Tohoku" bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Leon sudah melesat menuju pintu depan. Ia memegang erat _silver maiden _di tangan kanan.

"Tunggu Le- ah biarkan saja." Gakupo _sweat drop,_ Leon memang cukup keras kepala.

Suara teriakan mengejutkan setiap orang yang berada di ruang tersebut. Dengan cepat Maika menarik tangan sehingga terlepas dari genggaman Gakupo. Kesempatan baik tersebut ia pergunakan untuk melakukan sihir teleportasi untuk kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. Gakupo bertambah panik diikuti sumpah serapah berbahasa Jepang.

Ketika kedua kaki telah menginjak tujuan, Maika hanya menatap nanar ruang bawah tanah yang berubah jadi medan perang. Ia juga baru sadar kalau dua orang yang datang tidak diundang sudah tidak berada di tempat. Ia melihat laki-laki berambut hitam terikat dililit sulur berduri. Dengan sigap ia dekati dan menggunakan sihir sehingga sulur tersebut luruh seperti kaca yang pecah.

Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut tiba-tiba memeluk Maika dan bertiarap.

Mereka berdiri bersamaan, Maika sekarang bingung. Laki-laki ini memakai pakaian berbeda dengan yang tadi. Baju warna hitam yang anehnya terihat seperti seragam berukuran pas. Ia juga melihat beberapa hiasan sehingga terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Hal paling menonjol adalah bagian belakang, sepasang sayap warna hitam menghiasi bagian punggung.

"_Tunggu di sini_." Perintah laki-laki, hanya dalam sekejap ia berada di samping perempuan dengan pakaian _gothic Lolita_. Hanya dalam sekali tebasan sayap, perempuan malang tersebut terlempar.

Maika tidak sadar kalau seorang laki-laki berambut pirang telah berada di belakang. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah rasa sakit menusuk dari bagian ulu hati. Melihat sumber rasa sakit, kedua mata terbelalak.

Teru melihat kejadian tersebut menunjukkan raut tidak senang. Cahaya merah mulai muncul di tangan kanan, perempuan yang menyerang dari belakang justru bertemu dengan kepalan tangan. Perempuan bernama Mayu sudah menguap menjadi debu bersamaan dengan bulu hitam yang melayang.

Ia berjalan dengan segera mungkin ke depan Maika. Sekarang tangan Lui sudah terlepas, badan perempuan dengan rambut perak semakin kehilangan kokohnya dan terjatuh ke pangkuan tangan Teru. Sebelum Lui menghindar, pergelangan tangannya telah dipegang oleh Kiyoteru.

Ia marah dan harus diakui, telah lama dirinya tidak merasakan emosi yang benar-benar bergejolak. Ia seharusnya bisa berpikir dan menenangkan diri. Tapi tangan, kaki dan hati membuatnya menendang laki-laki berambut pirang ke tembok.

Ia letakkan 'tubuh' Maika dengan pelan. Lalu dengan langkah kaki pelan, ia dekati dan mencekik hingga diangkat keatas.

"J-ja…di begini…lah ke…kekua…tanmu se…uhuk…benar…nya"

"Kemana kalian membawa Kiyo pergi?"

"Ja…uh, ke… tempat ya…uhuk…ng sulit ka…lian te…mui"

"Sejauh apa? Hingga ujung dunia? Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku"

"Bu…nuh saja a…ku ka…rena sam…pai ka…pan pun tidak a…kan uhuk, kuberi ta…hu."

Tapi Teru melepas cengkeramannya, ia hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Menyedihkan, kau melakukan semua ini, membuat kakakmu menderita dan membuat dirimu terjerumus ke dunia ini hanya karena tujuan tidak penting mereka."

Laki-laki yang sekarang sedang duduk kepayahan hanya bergeming, tapi tatapan mata sudah cukup menjadi jawaban Teru. Ia mendekati Maika yang sekarang berbaring lemas namun masih tersadar.

"Dia, perempuan berambit biru kalau tidak salah namanya Ring Suzune, kan? Beda nama keluarga tapi senyuman dan matamu mirip dengannya. Ditambah berita lama pernah membahas tentang kakakmu itu. Kukira kau menghilang dan berakhir meninggal? Lalu kenapa kakakmu yang harus dipilih sebagai perantara bertemunya 'dia' denganku?"

Teru melanjutkan, "apa mungkin karena kau benci kakakmu? Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bukan orang yang ingin ikut campur masalah keluarga orang lain dan Maika, bertahanlah"

Maika hanya tersenyum sedikit, "_seharusnya sudah kubuka sejak tadi. Mungkin semua hal ini tidak perlu terjadi._"

Teru mengangkat alis sebelah kanan yang mengartikan ia tidak mengerti. Maika hanya menggerakkan tangannya dan pintu mahoni terbuka dengan lebar tanpa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya.

"_Jawabanmu ada di sana, sebuah buku paling tua diantara semua buku. Kalau seingatku, ada sampul tebal yang menutupinya_"

Maika menutup mata, "_mungkin tugasku sudah selesai. Sudah waktunya pergi_"

"_Pergi?_" Teru menghela nafas.

"_Baiklah, semoga kau menemukan tempat terbaik. Maika, kau orang yang baik_"

"_Terima kasih._" Hanya dua kata terucap, tubuh Maika semakin transparan dan hanya menyisakan cahaya kecil seperti bintang di langit. Cahaya tersebut kemudian melayang ke atas dan hilang tanpa bekas.

Teru menutup mata, masalah baru semakin bertambah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka masalah semakin parah seperti benang kusut. Ia sekarang justru menyesal mengikuti saran ayah angkat Kiyo.

Suara tembakan memotong lamunannya, anak laki-laki rambut pirang sekarang sudah tidak ada. Orang yang bertanggung jawab menembaknya adalah Leon.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali."

Teru hanya bisa tertawa setengah hati.

"Lalu bagaimana, Teru-kun? Dan umm… sayap hitam di punggungmu?" keingin tahuan Gakupo muncul.

Teru hanya menatap ke belakang punggung kemudian sayap tersebut hilang.

"Kembali ke Jepang besok itu ide baik karena mungkin akan banyak hal yang diceritakan olehku. Semoga kalian tidak bosan."

* * *

Author : Shulk itu ganteng ya? tapi sayang udah nikah sama Fiora

Sweet Ann : Author, ini bukan fandom Xenoblade Chronicles

Author : Sebodo, saya fangirl baru dia! Oh, makasih untuk review sama bacanya. Sebagai terima kasih, dalam waktu satu minggu saya update dua chapter!


	26. Back Home

Author : Ya, maaf, ternyata ada part yang hilang dan baru diupload sekarang. Sekalian update yang barunya…

Yan He : Author payah ya?

Author : Maaf, saya soalnya sibuk ama ini dan itu, apalagi lagi deg-degan sama pengumuman UN. Bersyukur lulus SNMPTN-nya

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya author, kalau punya juga pasti Af*an punya Vocaloid sendiri**

**Warning : Aman!**

* * *

Tangan Teru sekarang memegang sebuah buku dengan sampul paling tebal yang pernah ia lihat. Dilihat dari warna kertas, buku tersebut masih asli dan uniknya tidak sampai ada kecatatan walaupun telah melewati banyak waktu.

Mereka kembali ke ruang depan. Kali ini Bruno kembali pingsan dan sedang berada di sofa. Terlihat Yukari menggunakan sihir pada Bruno, mungkin sedang memanipulasi ingatan selama berada di _mansion _tersebut. saat perhatian lebih tertuju pada Yukari, seseorang dengan langkah tertatih-tatih mendatangi mereka. Laki-laki berambut merah muda terlihat menyedihkan dengan noda darah hampir mengotori semua permukaan baju.

Teru melihat kejanggalan dari noda darah yang anehnya bertumpuk di sekitar bahu kanan dekat leher. Semoga apa yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kemungkinan terburuk dan tidak terjadi.

"Yuuma-san! Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Mizki mendekat, Yuuma memberi pandangan dingin pada perempuan rambut hitam yang menghampiri.

Teru hanya memutar bola matanya melihat respon laki-laki tak tahu diri.

"Jadi kita membersihkan kekacauan lalu kembali ke Madrid. Setelah itu pulang." Gakupo melihat beberapa koleganya. Ia hanya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

Teru memandang ke belakang dengan perasaan marah.

"_Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kumaafkan._"

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

Landasan bandar udara Narita sudah terlihat dengan jelas jika melihat dari jendela pesawat. Perlahan-lahan ketinggian pesawat semakin rendah dan pada akhirnya bagian roda menyentuh landasan pacu. Kiyoteru yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca buku tua dari _mansion _penuh misteri. Ia juga penasaran, wanita cantik bernama Maika sebenarnya makhluk apa, kalau vampire atau manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi monster atau binatang buas sepertinya jauh. Aura yang dipancarkan _lembut_.

"Hei, apa kau akan tetap seperti orang hilang? Kita sudah sampai, tahu!" Leon menepuk pundaknya, ia terperanjat.

"Ya, ya Leon…"

"Masih kepikiran soal di _mansion_? Sama saja, nanti dipikirkan lagi kalau sudah sampai di tempat asosiasi"

"Ya."

Teru berjalan pelan keluar dari pesawat. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Semua anggota asosiasi yang berjalan masuk ke bandara hanya bisa menatap tersebut dengan mulut terbuka. Sesampainya di sana, mereka sudah disambut oleh banyak penggemar Ice Mountain. Ia tidak mengerti, dari mana mereka tahu info kalau vokalis (Ia tidak terlalu mengaku sebagai vokalis karena orang yang sebenarnya sedang hilang) Ice Mountain pergi ke luar negeri dan hari ini pulang.

Jawabannya ada pada Piko yang sedang nyengir dan kedua tangan menunjukkan gestur meminta maaf. Teru hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

Diantara kerumunan terdapat dua orang paling terlihat jelas, ia kenal dengan baik keduanya. Mereka adalah Akito dan sang manajer, ia yakin kalau sahabat Kiyo akan membentaknya ketika mendengar berita buruk yang keluar dari mulutnya. Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar jelas.

"Teruuu! Oi, sini! Gue nggak nyangka lo ke luar negeri, curang!" suara kencang Akito terdengar jelas, Teru hanya berjalan pelan dengan rasa malas.

"Itu karena aku punya urusan penting, Hiyama-kun. Dan maaf saja, orang yang kau cari tidak ada di sini. Mereka menculiknya"

Manajer mereka menatap bingung, "umm… etto… ada apa ya? Hiyama-san, tidak ada di sini?"

Tapi keduanya tidak merespon sama sekali, Akito hanya mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuhnya!? Memang iblis tidak bisa dipercaya"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, Akito! mereka melakukan suatu hal sehingga kami 'terpisah' sekarang!"

"_Urusai! _Memangnya aku harus percaya dengan kata-katamu!? Buktinya dia tidak ada di sini, kan? Tch, seharusnya sudah sejak dulu ayahnya Teru meng-_exorcist_ dirimu sehingga semuanya tidak runyam begini!"

Gakupo dan Leon dengan cepat mendekat, para penggemar hanya terdiam karena kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdebat satu sama lainnya.

"Hiyama-kun, sudahlah hentikan perdebatannya" Gakupo mencoba menenangkan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memukulku? Sahabatmu tidak ada di sini dan melawanku sama saja menggali makammu sendiri, Akito. Tolong, perasaanku sedang buruk sekarang dan aku tidak ingin terlibat pertarungan tak bermakna apalagi banyak penggemar di sini. Kutebak, perdebatan kita akan masuk artikel gossip."

Tanpa mempedulikan semua orang, ia berjalan. Bahkan beberapa penggemar yang meminta tanda tangan dilewati. Para penggemar makin bingung, biasanya idola mereka tidak seperti sekarang, ada yang meminta tanda tangan sampai berfoto sekali pun akan diladeni. Untungnya mereka maklum dengan berasumsi kalau si vokalis sedang memiliki perasaan buruk walaupun ada beberapa saling berbisik entah membicarakan apa perihal Teru.

Keluar dari bandara ia langsung menaiki taksi. Butuh beberapa menit sampai ke apartemen.

Ia selesai membereskan bawaan di koper setelah sampai di apartemen. Pakaian bernoda darah sekaligus ada bagian sobek tidak ia pikirkan dan langsung saja dilempar ke tempat sampah. Jika ada yang menemukan berarti orang tersebut kurang beruntung. Semoga saja reaksinya tidak berlebihan sampai menelepon polisi , akan sangat merepotkan kalau ia berurusan dengan pihak berwenang.

Ia rebahkan badan ke tempat tidur ukuran satu orang. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Makin lama kelopak mata terasa berat hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

_Apa tujuanku, apa!? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Kenapa hanya aku yang memiliki sayap hitam ini. Aku… aku bukan pembawa kehancuran, kan? Aku pasti punya tujuan bermakna berada di dunia. Tapi, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali._

"_**Sang malaikat jatuh, terpilih sebagai pengantar kematian kepada jiwa terkutuk"**_

_Suara? Suara apa? Malaikat? Bagaimana bisa aku yang telah menumpahkan darah sejak dulu bisa disebut seperti itu._

_Aku…_

_Cahayanya terlalu menyilaukan dan…_

_Tempat apa ini? Kenapa semuanya gelap dengan hawa dingin menusuk kulit nan menyeramkan. Tunggu, ini adalah di mana nyawa-nyawakurang beruntung karena tubuhnya ku bunuh, bukan? Kiyo pernah datang secara tidak sengaja tapi kenapa berbeda? Kenapa membuatku benar-benar takut?_

_Ada jalan, aku harus mengikuti jalannya. Kenapa harus mengikuti jalan setapak ini? Kaki milikku berjalan dengan sendirinya._

"_**Apakah dikau masih tak mengingatnya?"**_

_Pohon, besar sekali. Ada lubang besar di tengahnya. Terdapat juga rantai namun tergeletak begitu saja. Ada bekas seperti kristal pernah menutupi lubang tersebut. oh, sulur dengan duri besar juga. Untuk apa semua benda mengerikan ini?_

"_**Tugasmu, ingatlah tugasmu!"**_

_Aku tidak ingat._

"_**Tugasmu membawa jiwa terkutuk ke sini"**_

_Siapa?_

"_**Bawa jiwa dengan dosa tak termaafkan, biarkan ia tersegel dengan kegelapan tak berdasar. Jangan biarkan ia terbangun sepenuhnya. Jangan biarkan gerhana darah terjadi"**_

_Terbangun?_

_Terbangun sepenuhnya? Maksudnya, Eve? Tapi dia sayangku, kan? Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuhku. Satu-satunya yang sama denganku_

_Sakit, kepalaku sakit, tidak… semuanya sakit. Hentikan, hentikan semua hal ini._

Mata Teru tebuka cepat, ia merasa seperti kedua bola mata ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Kepalanya terasa seperti ada orang yang memukulnya dengan palu beberapa kali. Ia mengerang dan berakhir terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aku ingat semuanya, cintaku pada Eve selama ini… hanya sebuah kepalsuan"

"Dia menggunakanku, menggunakan kekuatanku yang besar agar semua keinginannya berjalan. Ahh… betapa bodohnya." Ia mengacak-acak rambut dan berbaring telentang di lantai kamar.

Suara telepon genggam berdering beberapa kali. Bukan hanya telepon genggam, dengan langkah pelan karena malas sekaigus kelelahan, ia menjawab panggilan. Suara Akito hanya memperparah perasaannya kala itu.

…

Tidak ada yang bicara selama berada di perjalanan, Akito tiba-tiba sudah menjemput menggunakan mobil _pick up _dan menunggu di depan apartemen. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa untuk sekarang. Bagian telinga ditutupi oleh _headphone _dengan music bervolume penuh. Akito juga tidak peduli.

"Hei kita mau ke mana?" pada akhirnya Teru bertanya, Akito memang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata sekali pun sejak awal.

"Ke suatu tempat"

"Tentu saja suatu tempat, kalau bukan ke suatu tempat di bumi memangnya apa? Luar angkasa?"

Akito tidak menganggap pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Laju mobil melambat hingga berhenti, mesin telah dimatikan dan Akito membuka pintu. Teru tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki dengan rambut merah mengajaknya ke tempat awal semuanya. Memang bangunan untuk beribadah tersebut menjadi lebih baik daripada saat terjadi kebakaran. Baguslah, tempat tersebut sudah direnovasi.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ayah Teru yang asli, bukan ayah angkat sering sekali datang ke sini. Karena tempat ini dekat dengan rumahku yang dulu, Teru bertemu denganku sebenarnya sebelum hari di mana tempat ini terbakar dan pastinya tidak ada dirimu. Dia anak yang baik" Ia berjalan, sepertinya ke belakang gereja, Teru mengikuti dan sesampainya di sana berjejer beberapa kuburan.

"Ia mungkin tak tahu kalau orang tua kandungnya dikubur di sini."

Teru hanya mematung mendengarkan omongan Akito, ia memandang ke arah kuburan-kuburan.

"Lalu tujuanmu apa mengajakku ke sini"

Tanpa berbalik ke belakang Akito mulai bicara, "aku… ingin meminta tolong"

"Meminta tolong?"

"Ya, kalau… kalau kau menemukan Teru, kumohon bawa dia kembali dengan selamat. Aku merasa payah tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik dan menjaganya. Padahal saat detik-detik sang ayah akan meninggal, beliau meminta agar aku menjaga Teru"

"Aku berjanji."

Akito hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku tebak kau belum sarapan, kan?"

Teru tak menjawab, hanya sebuah senyuman dengan memperlihatkan gigi terlihat. "Tapi traktir, ya?"

Mereka kembali ke mobil, Teru bersyukur hubungan dengan sahabta Kiyo mulai mencair. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau semakin ke depan, semua hal akan lebih baik.

Dan ia berharap hari-hari baik bisa terjadi lebih lama daripada kekhawatirannya akan datangnya hari perang terbesar.

* * *

Author : Ahhh, makin mendekat! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!


	27. A Woman with Enormous Information

Author : Akhirnya bisa nulis 2k lagi, dulu di fandom Hetalia kuat sepanjang 3k, kenapa saya malah nggak ya sekarang?

Akito : Author menyedihkan

Author : Apa?

Akito : *melayang*

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik pengembang masing-masing, dari AH-Software sampai Gynoid.**

**Warning : Amaaaan kecuali kalau ada typo, maaf sebesar-besarnya!**

* * *

Pagi hari setelah ia makan sekaligus menemani membeli stok untuk minimarket bersama Akito dalam waktu sehari penuh, seseorang menjemput lagi namun sekarang dari asosiasi. Lebih tepatnya si penjemput adalah Gakupo sendiri. Sapaan ala orang masih muda membuatnya hanya menampilkan wajah malas. Tawa garing keluar dari mulut Gakupo melihat reaksi Teru.

Teru bersiap-siap, sebuah buku yang dibawa dari spanyol beserta pensil ia masukkan ke sebuah tas jinjing. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia keluar dari apartemen. Setelah di dalam mobil, Gakupo mulai bertanya hal-hal umum yang sebenarnya membuat Teru justru merasa risi. Tentu laki-laki berambut ungu menangkap jelas perasaan lawan bicara yang pasif lewat raut wajah.

"Hei, sekarang aku ingin menceritakan masalah lebih serius" barulah mendengar Gakupo akan serius menyulut perasaan tertarik Teru.

"Apa? Kuharap bukan karena seorang gadis berhasil ditaklukan lagi"

"Itu cerita lain lagi, sekarang menyangkut si laki-laki temper yang bisa bermain pedang"

"Yuuma?"

"Ya, oh hal penting! sekarang dia ganti gaya rambut lho! Dicat dengan warna hitam dan digunting lebih pendek sekaligus berkesan lebih berantakan. Bahkan kuyakin rambutmu dengannya akan menjadi rival"

"Itu menurutku tidak penting, Gakupo…"

Gakupo terkekeh, suara beratnya terdengar jelas. Teru justru merasa kesal dengannya karena tidak langsung ke akar permasalahan.

"Aku percaya kau menyadari noda darah saat selesai pertarungan di Spanyol, bukan? Noda darah yang bertumpuk di sekitar bahu dekat leher? Karena dia tipe orang tertutup, ada beberapa masalah. Aku bukan orang yang tidak peka, aku yakin ia terlihat meringis menahan sakit beberapa waktu belakangan"

"Intinya kau bertanya ada apa dengan Yuuma, begitu Gakupo-san?"

"Yup, aku berharap ini hanya perasaanku saja atau mungkin karena luka sayatan bekas bertarung. Tapi, ada sedikit kejadian… berhubungan dengan Mizki. Seingatku perempuan berkimono itu membuat Yuuma marah besar dan… matanya"

"Matanya? Berubah manjadi seperti binatang atau?"

"Merah, seperti darah dan pasti kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Berubah jadi vampire?"

Percakapan terhenti, selain karena Gakupo tak menjawab pertanyaan Teru juga mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Gakupo malah pergi dan diganti perempuan berambut panjang dengan bandana _edamame_ warna hijau. Teru mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Umm… etto, Gakupo menyuruhku mengantar ke ruangan di mana semua berkumpul"

"Para petinggi juga?"

"Tidak, tapi orang-orang kepercayaan Kamui-sama."

Mereka berjalan bersamaan, untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung Teru bertanya hal-hal umum. Ia mungkin tidak sadar kalau gadis di sampingnya menjawab dengan gelagapan. Keduanya juga selalu diperhatikan beberapa orang seiring mereka makin masuk ke dalam tempat asosiasi.

Gadis berambut hitam berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu mahoni besar. Teru mendongak dan terlihat sebuah papan dengan penjelasan kalau ruang tersebut adalah ruangan serba guna. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa dari semua pilihan, Gakupo memilih ruangan serba guna. Memangnya ia akan mengadakan acara formal, apa?

Pintu terbuka, kursi yang berjejer rapi terlihat. Ada sebuah papan, sepertinya bukan untuk menulis semata. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut sebagai _smart board_. Beberapa tempat duduk telah terisi oleh orang-orang berbagai jenis penampilan. Ia juga menyadari ada beberapa wajah baru. Mungkin diminta oleh Gakupo atau memang mereka bukan manusia yang tidak memihak sisi Eve.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan, semua tatapan telah tertuju padanya. Tentu Teru merasa tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Terbatuk, semua orang langsung sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Teru memilih duduk di kursi paling terpojok bagian terdepan. Ia seperti hari-harinya setelah pulang dari Spanyol, menerjemahkan bahasa latin yang tertulis di buku tebal tersebut. Coretan demi coretan mulai bermunculan, menambah yang telah ada dari usahanya pertama kali menerjemahkan. Alisnya bertautan ketika menemukan kalimat membingungkan atau tidak terbaca.

Pintu terbuka, setiap orang langsung duduk dengan tenang. Teru tidak peduli, ia masih berkutat pada buku usang.

"Wah, Teru-kun rajin sekali" mendengar namanya disebut, Teru mendongak dan terkekeh saat mengetahui kalau Gakupo sudah berdiri di dekat papan pintar.

"Maaf." Hanya sepatah kata yang terucap.

Gakupo menarik nafas kemudian bertepuk tangan sekali. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Oke… aku memanggil semuanya bahkan beberapa ada yang baru menampakkan wajahnya setelah kuhubungi beberapa kali karena ada tujuan penting. Ah! Aku lupa, terima kasih telah datang semuanya."

Beberapa orang saling berbisik dan kemudian hening kembali.

"Seharusnya yang mengetahui informasi lebih banyak sudah datang namun ia akan terlambat sepertinya. Semoga tidak sampai batal datang atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya."

Baru saja ia berkata begitu, pintu terbuka lagi. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang tergopoh-gopoh berlari. Teru menatap aneh perempuan dewasa tersebut, terdapat seekor kucing yang anehnya tidak merasa risi dipeluk erat oleh sang majikan. Ia menebak, pasti bukan kucing biasa.

"Uhh… maaf Gakupo, aku ada beberapa hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Oh! Yah, namaku Miu, panggil saya Mew. Tapi bagi orang Jepang boleh kok memanggilku Miu karena mulut kalian tidak terbiasa dengan ejaan Inggris. Dan ah, tuan bermata kuning di sana… Adam ya? atau harus kupanggil dengan nama lain?" baru saja perempuan tersebut datang, kalimat panjang dengan mudah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Teru saja, lebih 'normal' daripada yang lain"

"Oke, aku di sini juga datang sebagai penjelas beberapa hal, beberapa informasi penting juga akan dibagikan. Mungkin kalian akan mengenalnya sebagai mata-mata hanya saja aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan begitu. Dan daripada berlama-lama, silakan… Gakupo, mulai saja."

Gakupo sekarang menyalakan _smart board_, setelah siap, ia memasukkan _flash disk _ke _port _yang tersedia. Selain itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah modem eksternal, mungkin membutuhkan internet nanti.

"Baiklah! Aku di sini hanya menjelaskan sedikit tentang hari itu. Bahkan kami sudah memprediksi kapan terjadinya perang besar. Oleh karena itu, aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk rencana ke depan sekaligus kita akan mencoba menghubungi cabang asosiasi di luar Jepang untuk dukungan atau perlindungan."

Selesai menjelaskan, tampilan _smart board _mulai terbagi menjadi empat _windows_. Masing-masing mulai memperlihatkan orang berbagai ras. Orang-orang tersebut hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Perkenalkan, empat orang sebagai ketua cabang asosiasi di berbagai negara." Gakupo menyingkir, ia membiarkan semua yang hadir melihat siapa orang-orang yang dimaksud.

Teru bingung melihat salah satu _window _memperlihatkan dua orang, mungkinkah ketuanya ada dua?

Salah satu orang dengan rambut pirang panjang, memakai hiasan kuping sehingga seperti _nekomimi_. Pakaiannya memiiki nuansa jingga sehingga mengingatkan Teru pada jeruk.

"SeeU di sini! Cabang Korea sudah bersiap-siap! Gakupo, jangan berpacaran terus ya!" Gakupo tertegun, tidak disangka kalau informasi tentang ia punya banyak pacar sampai ke luar negeri.

Sekarang dua orang, laki-laki berambut pirang pendek dengan banyak perban di sana-sini. Teru menebak, perban tersebut pasti menutupi ciri-ciri bukan manusianya. Mungkin menutupi sirip? Ah, pendamping di sampingnya memiliki gaya lebih normal(1).

"Oliver dan Aku, Ann akan dengan senang hati menolong manusia di Amerika. Oh, di mana Al?" ternyata mereka mengenal Big Al.

"Aku di sini!" suara berat membalas pertanyaan si perempuan.

Perempuan berambut panjang sudah melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum seperti memberi aba-aba kalau sekarang adalah gilirannya. Mata Teru menyipit, sebuah sayap tipis berwarna biru terletak di bagian kanan. Sepertinya bukan manusia juga.

"Luo Tianyi di Cina! Yah sepertinya kolegaku yang lain perlu dipertanyakan… umm… aku merasa seseorang dari kalian senang sekali memperhatikanku" mendengar Teru disinggung secara halus, ia menghentikan tatapannya dan beralih ke buku lagi.

"Teru-kun, pasti menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Tianyi ya?" Gakupo melihat si laki-laki yang sibuka berkutat pada buku

"Ya." Hanya jawaban pendek.

Sekarang seorang perempuan dengan gaya rambut diikat, ia memiliki gaya paling normal dengan sentuhan barat. Aksesori berupa anting ukuran besar menjadi ciri khas.

"Namaku Ona, kalian pergi ke Spanyol ya selama dua minggu dan baru pulang kemarin? Kenapa tidak meminta tolong? Apalagi ada masalah besar saat di Galicia, benar bukan?" tatapan matanya menyipit dan tertuju pada Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya menunduk, mulutnya mengatakan ia lupa kalau di Spanyol ada cabang asosiasi. Teru justru lebih bersyukur mereka tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Avanna melapor! Kudengar ada orang Inggris di Jepang selain aku? Wah, mana? Mana?" perempuan berambut panjang dengan pakaian serba hijau terlihat bersemangat. Walaupun ia orang Inggris, tapi ada aksen asing dalam bahasa Jepangnya, berbeda dengan milik Leon.

"Iya, mereka Leon, Lola dan Miriam. Mereka ada di tengah." Gakupo sekarang angkat bicara setelah terdiam sekitar beberapa lama karena diambil alih Mew.

Mew terbatuk, ia kembali ke depan sehingga perhatian kembali tertuju padanya.

"Ya, setelah kita berkenalan… aku ingin berbagi banyak info. Salah satunya lokasi yang dicurigai sebagai tempat diadakannya pemindahan 'nyawa' Eve dan status Adam."

Baru saja Mew selesai menjelaskan, Teru yang sibuk kembali berkutat dengan buku memiliki bahasa jaman dulu menjatuhkan pensil. Ia meminta maaf dan berdiri dari tempat duduk untuk mengambilnya namun pensil tersebut dipegang oleh Mew.

"Sepertinya Teru-san sedikit terkejut?"

Ia hanya tersenyum, "ya… mungkin mantan tunangan bisa _moving on _dari laki-laki bermata kuning ini cukup mengagetkan"

"Tentu saja dan bolehkah Teru-san bergabung dengan kami. Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan sedikit apa isi buku itu soalnya dari tadi kau terlalu asik sendiri"

"Apa ya? Buku ini tidak menarik, isinya tentang perempuan-perempuan yang terpilih atau lokasi-lokasi. Tidak ada yang berarti"

"Benarkah?" suara Mew terdengar tidak yakin.

"Ya, aku positif."

Gakupo mengangkat tangannya ia memberi aba-aba dengan menganggukkan kepala. Teru kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, tempat yang kami curigai ada di Amerika. Menarik, huh? Jangan lupa juga mereka akan mengadakannya di sebuah hotel termewah di mana akan diadakan sebuah pesta yang berisi orang-orang terkenal. Penyanyi Yohio, Hatsune Miku, Cyva, hingga Zola Project akan hadir di sana."

Seseorang mengangkat tangan, Mew memperbolehkan untuk bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Mew tersenyum, "kita akan membagi tugas, ada yang ke Amerika tentu saja."

Keempat ketua cabang telah terputus, mereka saling berkoordinasi untuk mempertahankan sekaligus bersiap-siap khawatir kalau pemihak Eve muncul di negara masing-masing. Dua kelompok dibagi, ada yang tinggal di Jepang dan pergi ke Amerika.

Pertemuan bubar, Mew juga pergi duluan untuk mempersiapkan apa saja sebelum pergi ke Amerika.

Kiyoteru berdiri, ia ingin pergi tapi bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan terlihat orang-orang yang dikenal tersenyum.

"Teru-kun, aku tahu kau menutupi masalah buku tersebut apalagi sudah berjanji akan menceritakan tentang masalahmu"

"Oh, benar juga."

Teru berakhir berdiri di depan, tempat duduk di dalam ruangan sudah berantakan. Orang-orang yang akan ikut ke Amerika ternyata berisi orang-orang yang dikenal.

"Baiklah, penulisan dalam buku seperti diari dan ditulis dari pandangan si penulis. Jadi mungkin sedikit bias dan aku tidak menyangka dia bisa berbahasa Latin dengan fasih."

_Apa yang kutulis bisa dikatakan peristiwa terlupakan dalam sejarah. Tidak ada orang yang menulisnya atau jadi saksi sejarah namun aku percaya di luar sana ada walaupun bukan dari kalangan manusia. Setiap setahun sekali akan terjadi gerhana berdarah. Gerhana tersebut sebenarnya terjadi saat gerhana matahari penuh namun anehnya akan berwarna merah. Tepat saat itu kegelapan akan bertebaran. Bisa dikatakan juga waktu Pandora karena akan ada banyak kekacauan._

_Hari itu akan ada dua hal besar, pemindahan seorang perempuan pembawa kehancuran. Sedangkan seorang laki-laki yang biasanya telah 'tersadar' cukup lama akan meminangnya persis seperti orang akan melakukan pernikahan._

_Mereka akan melakukan pesta besar, pembunuhan manusia terjadi di mana-mana. Darah dan jeritan seperti pesta dansa yang iringi orchestra. Mataku melihat dengan jelas, beberapa manusia mereka jadikan yang sama. Hari tersebut adalah paling menyeramkan yang pernah kualami._

_Aku, seorang laki-laki peneliti ortodoks dan selalu berpegang teguh pada agama sampai harus melakukan hal salah dengan mengorbankan anakku sendiri untuk menjaga buku ini._

_Mungkin saat ini aku sedang berada di neraka karena kelakuanku._

"Tidak ada yang menarik" Gakupo memotong Teru yang sedang membacanya.

"Aku belum selesai, Gakupo-san."

_Namun ada hal janggal, kejadian ini selalu terulang dengan akhir yang tidak jelas. Manusia berhasil membunuhnya dengan menancapkan bulu hitam ke hati perempuan tersebut. Entah bagaimana bisa, padahal tidak ada senjata yang bisa membunuh. Bulu hitam tersebut telah kusematkan di dalam buku ini._

_Aku bertanya kepada beberapa orang terutama yang terpilih memegang bulu hitam tersebut, mereka punya sebuah legenda turun temurun. Jika orang tersebut telah diberikan bulu sekaligus legenda, mau tidak mau harus membunuh perempuan pembawa kehancuran dengan tangan mereka._

"Wow, ada hal unik sekarang." Gakupo melihat Teru, orang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

_Legenda itu mengatakan kalau bulu tersebut berasal dari malaikat jatuh yang diberi tugas oleh sang maha kuasa untuk mengantarkan kematian ke perempuan saat gerhana berdarah sehingga tidak akan kembali ke dunia lagi. Entah kapan malaikat akan datang dan mencabut, atau mungkin hanya sebuah perumpamaan bahwa pemegang bulu tersebutlah yang menjadi pembunuh._

_Sayangnya akulah pemegang terakhir bulu tersebut dan aku tidak bisa memiliki anak seumur hidup. Sehingga siapa pun pembaca buku ini kumohon jadilah orang yang akan membawa kematian terhadap 'Eve' pada hari tersebut._

"Ya, dan aku sudah tahu siapa malaikat jatuh tersebut." Teru tersenyum sendu, ada nada penyesalan di tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

A/N

(1)Author pakai desain Sweet Ann versi Taiwan, kenapa? Nggak terlalu serem #digeplak

* * *

Author : Saya jawab reviewnya di sini ya? lagi males lewat PM…

**Firaxarika **: Hantu? Nggak juga, nanti ada penjelasan di chapter depan :3  
Makasih banyak, berantem itu paling menantang penjelasannya.

Author : Ya, tanpa panjang lebar lagi, adios! *author kabur*


	28. Yuuma

Author : Makasih yag udah fave, review, follows… kalian the real MVP!

Tianyi : Author, ngeliat dari wajahnya kayak sedikit depresi

Author : Iya, males ngurusin berkas-berkasnya… haaahhh…

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik pengembang masing-masing**

**Warning : Masih aman!**

* * *

"Ya, dan aku sudah tahu siapa malaikat jatuh tersebut."

Mendengar Teru mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sakral membuatnya menjadi pusat tatapan keheranan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Ini membuat Teru menatap sudahlah-hentikan-aku-hanya-mengatakan-kebenaran kepada mereka.

"Lalu siapa?" Lola bertanya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi, mungkin ia tidak sabar untuk menghentikan Eve.

Teru membuka buku tebal di tangan dan mulai mencari di beberapa halaman. Ia menemukannya dan sebuah bulu warna hitam ia pegang.

"Bulu hitam? Maksudnya?"

Teru mundur beberapa langkah, buku diletakkan di kursi terdekat. Ia melempar ke atas bulu hitam di tangan dan selanjutnya semua orang yang berada di ruangan refleks menghalangi muka dengan tangan mereka karena tiba-tiba angin berhembus.

Miki adalah orang pertama melihat apa yang dihadapannya, "sayap… hitam, persis seperti bulu di dalam buku. Tunggu, jangan katakan…"

Teru tersenyum, "takdir memang kejam ya, aku sendirilah yang selama ini ditugasi untuk mengambil nyawa Eve. Tapi karena dia entah kenapa aku bisa terjatuh ke dalam dekapan kekeliruannya. Dan karena aku pula, Kiyo… akan dipilih sebagai Adam."

Keributan mulai tercipta karena perkataan Teru, Gakupo mengangkat tangan agar semua terdiam.

"Tunggu, Kiyo? Kau dan dia satu tubuh, kan?"

Teru menggeleng, "kami terpisah karena kejadian di Spanyol dan itu semua salahku"

Gakupo hanya bisa mengusap muka dengan kedua telapak tangan. Lalu ia menggaruk kepala tak gatal.

"Yah, itu berarti kita punya dua tugas! Menyelamatkan Kiyo dan menghentikan kegilaan sebelum Eve benar-benar punya vessel! Besar kemungkinan ini pertarungan terbesar yang akan kita alami. Kuharap kalian bersiap-siap sebelum pergi ke Amerika nanti" Gakupo bertepuk tangan sekali, semua orang kecuali dirinya dan Teru bubar, mengerti apa yang harus dikerjakan.

Sekarang Gakupo melihat Teru, "aku minta tolong, temui Yuuma di perpustakaan ya?"

Teru nyengir, "baguslah… aku ingin mencari suatu hal."

**Di suatu tempat di Amerika Serikat**

Seorang laki-laki sedang terbaring di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Ia terlihat nyenyak dalam tidur dan jika kalian mengadakan konser di sampingnya ia tidak akan bergeming. Namun tangan kanan mulai bergerak, kedua mata langsung terbuka dengan cepat, nafasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal.

"Di mana? Tunggu… saat itu…" ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan terbangun di tempat antah berantah. Tapi otaknya tidak memperlihatkan apa-apa, _blank _seolah ada yang hilang. Artinya ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"_Badanku terasa ditarik_" ia masih memikirkan masalahnya.

Suara pintu kamar diketuk, seseorang membukanya dari luar. Perempuan berambut panjang warna hitam dengan gaya khas berupa kalung _choker _dengan batu mulia berukuran besar. Rambutnya juga berhiaskan jepitan berbentuk bunga dengan banyak batu mulia. Kiyo terkesima dengan banyaknya hiasan mahal di aksesori yang digunakan.

"Sudah bangun? Aku akan memberitahu atasanku" perempuan misterius itu berbalik arah.

"Tunggu!"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Aku… ada di mana?"

"Amerika Serikat, tempatnya tidak boleh diberi tahu. Sebuah _mansion_ besar tempat kami tinggal." Ia sekarang benar-benar pergi dan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka.

Ia berakhir keluar dari kamar, semoga tidak bertemu dengan kejadian abnormal. Ia kemudian kembali memproses perkataan perempuan misterius tadi. Kedua matanya berakhir membulat.

"APA YANG KULAKUKAN DI AMERIKA!?" teriakan membuyarkan keheningan _mansion_.

Teriakannya memberi dampak seseorang dengan penampilan sangat laki-laki, berambut putih dengan warna kehitam-hitaman tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia terbatuk, terdengar suara berat yang berbeda jauh dengan miliknya(1).

"Tuanku, ada apa? Kenapa berteriak dan sepertinya anda membuat salah satu kolegaku kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan di kamar. Mungkinkah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tipe orang yang langsung ke permasalahan dan sepertinya cukup dingin. 'Kuudere' mungkin kata tepat untuk menggambarkan sifatnya.

"Ti-tidak ada, di… Amerika ya? Kenapa memanggilku dengan tuan? Y-ya aku tau kalau sebutan tersebut artinya formal tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan namamu siapa?"

"Flower"

"Flower? Ukhh… nama cukup feminim dan gaya rambut yang bagus"

"Terima kasih, biar kuantarkan untuk bertemu tunanganmu, tuanku"

"Tunangan?" pikiran Kiyo langsung kalang-kabut, sejak kapan ia bertunangan? Berpacaran saja tidak pernah. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dekat dengan perempuan saja tidak sampai mengenal jauh. Hanya sebatas rekan kerja atau teman mengobrol persoalan ringan.

Orang di hadapan sudah berjalan duluan, Kiyo yang tidak mau ditinggal di suatu tempat tak dikenal mengharuskannya mengikuti di belakang dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia masih bingung, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan nanti seperti apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang di Jepang? Sahabat sampai tanggung jawab sebagai guru menambah pikiran dalam otak.

Langkah kaki akhirnya berhenti, mata Kiyo melihat dengan jelas sebuah rumah kaca penuh bunga. Flower membuka pintu rumah kaca dan mempersilakan laki-laki yang sedang kebingungan untuk masuk. Kiyo memandang untuk mempertanyakan kepastian dan hanya dibalas muka datar.

Dengan langkah penuh hati-hati Kiyo berjalan masuk.

Ia memang tidak memperkirakan berapa lama karena terhibur oleh macam-macam bunga berwarna-warni. Ia yang sedang asyik mengagumi isi rumah kaca sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara ranting kering patah. Ia membalikkan badan ke belakang.

Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang, ia memakai baju tanpa lengan warna putih. Ia memakai rok pendek seperti baju seragam sekolah. Kiyo menyadari aksesori paling khas adalah _scarf _warna merah muda lembut. Kesan elegan nan lembut terpancar dengan jelas.

"Umm… maaf, apa kau tahu kenapa aku harus ke sini? Atau mungkin kau pemilik _mansion _ini? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa aku ada di Amerika?" bertubi pertanyaan dilayangkan, tapi Kiyo hanya bisa terdiam karena ia sendiri tidak tahu sama sekali dan dalam keadaan yang sama.

Kiyo menggeleng, ia menghela nafas panjang. Saat matanya tepat memandang si perempuan tak dikenal, sebuah kejadian seperti muncul di depannya.

Perempuan dengan senyum manis yang bisa dikatakan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh orang lain. Suara yang terdengar merdu di setiap kata hingga gerakan badan membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku?' dua pertanyaan sukses membuat Kiyo kembali ke bumi. Sosok perempuan tersebut berganti ke kenyataaan.

"Entahlah, aku… aku juga bingung kenapa bisa di sini" ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Hihi, aku juga. Oh, namamu siapa?"

"Hiyama Kiyoteru"

"Hiyama-san? Orang Jepang sama denganku! Oh, perkenalkan… namaku Kokone, seorang _chocolatier _dari Tokyo"

"Kokone… suara hati? Nama yang indah."

Si perempuan tersenyum, ia terkikik geli sekaligus di kedua pipi mulai muncul warna merah muda. Kiyo entah kenapa merasa kalau perempuan di depannya membuat ia merasa nyaman walaupun pertama kali melihat.

Keduanya tak sadar kalau kamera tersembunyi mengintai di balik semak-semak penuh bunga.

…

Teru langsung mencari buku yang memang ia butuhkan. Semenjak pulang dari Spanyol, ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang perempuan bernama Maika. Ia tahu kalau perempuan berambut putih bukan makhluk sembarangan. Aura memang cukup kuat tapi tidak negative bahkan terkesan lembut.

Sudah berkutat dengan mencari buku yang dimaksud, kedua mata menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam sedang memegang bagian dada. Tangan yang satunya memegang suatu benda berbentuk tabung kecil berisi pil. Sepertinya berisi penghilang rasa sakit.

"Yuuma-san mengganti gaya rambut dan sepertinya ada sedikit masalah dengan tubuhmu?" Teru tahu kalau si laki-laki ini bukan tipe yang mudah mengumbar masalahnya, kecuali kalau dia pancing mungkin ada kesempatan mengetahuinya.

"Diam, bukan urusanmu" benar saja, jawaban masam yang diberikan.

"Ayolah, kau tipe orang _kuudere _atau apa? Lagipula kalau mau berbohong juga tidak akan mungkin. Gigitan di bahu dekat leher karena Spanyol. Hadiah dari seseorang, tapi kenapa harus mewarnai rambut segala?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu masalah orang?"

"Yaahhh…. Bagaimana ya? kasih tahu tidak ya?"

Yuuma menarik nafas, ia berdiri dari posisi duduk di lantai dan berjalan. Teru menatapnya dan dibalas dengan tatapan kesal.

"Mau kuceritakan atau tidak? Terus untuk apa bawa buku? Menurutku kau bukan tipe seperti itu" Teru nyengir, mereka mendekati meja terdekat.

"Aku juga punya rasa keingintahuan juga."

Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut mulai menceritakan masalahnya dari awal sampai permasalahan kemarin.

"Ahh… jadi keluargamu dulu membunuh dua orang vampire yang ternyata bersaudara? Salah satu dari mereka mengamuk dan berhasil membunuh semua anggota keluarga hingga tersisa dirimu karena diselamatkan Gakupo, hmm… pantas saja kalau kau membenci kami"

"Ya, dia masih mencari diriku dan… bertemu di Spanyol dalam keadaan tidak beruntung. Dia dibantu 'perempuan' berambut putih dengan gaya laki-laki. Perempuan itu sangat kuat dan aku sampai kewalahan. Ia juga berhasil menggigitku sehingga aku sekarang tersiksa."

_Laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu tersenyum melecehkan ke Yuuma yang sedang memegang bahu. Wajahnya sangat puas melihat apa yang telah dilakukan pada laki-laki berambut merah muda._

"_Itu juga sebagai balasanku karena dendamku belum sepenuhnya terbalaskan. Kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu? Selain untuk kesenangan Karena kudengar dirimu pembenci kaum kami walaupun dia memihakmu. Tentu karena penyiksaan lebih manis daripada membunuh, kuberi sedikit kenang-kenangan. Lagipula seharusnya dirimu berterima kasih memiliki kekuatan diatas manusia nanti."_

Perkataan laki-laki tersebut masih sangat jelas, giginya gemertak.

"Terima saja."

Yuuma terdiam, ia menatap bingung lawan bicara yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, terima saja kalau kau bukan lagi manusia. Lagipula apa buruknya jadi vampire? Nanti ada perang besar dan pastinya butuh stamina sekaligus kekuatan diatas rata-rata manusia. Seharusnya dirimu bersyukur nanti bisa setara dengan mereka"

"Ap-"

Perkataan Yuuma dipotong oleh celotehan Teru, "haha! Akhirnya aku tahu perempuan itu makhluk apa! _Enchanted Moura_! Pelindung benda-benda penting dan diambil dari nyawa seorang gadis perawan. Pantas saja ia menulis di bukunya dengan jelas kalau dia yang menjadikannya seperti itu. Wah, dijamin dia sedang berada di neraka sekarang."

Teru berdiri dari tempat duduk, ia hanya mengedipkan mata bagian kanan. Buku yang dipegangnya kembali diletakkan ke tempat semula kemudian melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Yuuma menatap sosok laki-laki dengan sifat _carefree _dengan pandangan kesal.

Tangan kanannya mulai gemetar hebat, rasa sakit muncul dari leher dan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia menutup mata dan mencoba membiarkan rasa sakit tersebut hilang sendiri.

Teru melangkah diiringi dirinya yang bersenandung. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan _scarf _merah muda lalu sekelebat peristiwa membuat kedua mata membesar. Ia terjatuh dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Suara laki-laki berat sampai tak terdengar olehnya.

* * *

Author : Kita Cuma liat sensei sedikit! Selanjutnya bakalan tertuju sama Teru terus! Oh bales review anonim!

**Gumiho : Ah, lagu dia susah di dapet, kalau versi cover yang berbaik hati pembuatnya diupload di video youtube mereka. Kalau lagu original Kiyoteru… sayangnya nggak ada online. Lagu dia soalnya dilindungi hak ciptanya sama label rekaman produser masing-masing.**

Author : Ya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya!


	29. United States of America

Author : Ahhh, maaf ya… karena keasikan cari info vocaloid baru jadinya fic sempet terbengkalai begini…

Lola : Hebat, saya baru muncul sekarang!

Author : Maaf sih, dan terima kasih atas review dan favorit. Maaf author belum sempat bales semua review tapi nanti saya sempatkan untuk balas ;w;

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi masing-masing perusahaan pengembang**

**Warning : Masih jauh dari kata bahaya**

* * *

"_Ini… di mana?_" ia berdiri, sekelilingnya terdapat bangunan bergaya Eropa masa pertengahan.

"_Oh, ini kan titik mula aku bertemu 'dia' dan masih semanis dulu. Lalu kenapa aku dikejar orang-orang berbaju zirah?_"

Baru saja bermacam pertanyaan muncul, sekelompk orang berpakaian jubah hitam sudah mengejarnya. Terlihat sekali keinginan membunuh sangat tinggi terlihat dari raut muka mereka yang murka. Apa kesalahannya hingga mereka mengamuk? Entahlah, ia pun tidak tahu kenapa harus berada di sini.

"Kaulah yang akan membawa kehancuran kepada kami! Kau harus dibunuh!" teriakan terdengar jelas, ia juga baru sadar kalau di tempat tersebut tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Haha! Jiwa terkutuk macam kalian? Ada juga yang membawa kehancuran itu ya kalian! Buktinya banyak manusia kalian bunuh hanya untuk keabadian dan kekuatan semata! Seharusnya kalian bercermin dahulu. Atau mungkin kalian tidak punya cermin sama sekali?" mulutnya bergerak sendiri, ia mengerti kenapa banyak orang kesal dengan perkataan yang terucap.

Ia berlari walaupun masih menganggap mereka semua tidak sebanding dengannya.

Tapi ia berakhir terjatuh karena merasa menabrak sesuatu entah benda atau orang. Ia menengadah, wajah perempuan yang sedang kesal terlihat jelas.

"Ma-maafkan kami tidak bisa membunuhnya, yang mulia" orang-orang yang mengejar langsung berlutut dengan wajah takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku takut kalau kalian membunuhnya."

Ia tidak mengerti, hanya cahaya terang berwarna merah terbentuk di tangan kanan si perempuan. Detik selanjutnya ia merasakan sakit luar biasa hingga kehilangan kesadaran.

Perempuan tersebut tersenyum senang, "aku telah menemukanmu, yang akan membawa kematianku namun saat nanti dirimu membuka mata… akan membawa kehancuran terhadap dunia ini."

Kedua mata si laki-laki mulai bergerak, ia membuka perlahan-lahan mata agar terbiasa dengan cahaya. Saat mata berhasil melihat sedikit benda beruba langit-langit, ia langsung saja berdiri cepat. Ia was-was akan dirinya sendiri. Ia akhirnya tahu kalau berada di sebuah ruangan.

Instingnya membuatnya berlari dari ruangan tersebut. Beberapa orang yang mencoba menghentikan si laki-laki berakhir gagal. Ia berhasil meninggalkan tempat tersebut. perempuan tadi sekarang sudah memakai tudung dengan gaun sederhana.

"Bersabarlah, semua ini sudah sesuai rencana."

"Teru-san!"

Ia yang masih berlari tidak mempedulikan panggilan, nama tersebut tidak seharusnya ada karena berasal dari masa depan.

"TERU!" teriakan dengan aksen Inggris mengagetkan, ia membuka mata dengan cepat.

"_Hanya mimpi?_"

Tangannya memijit dahi, Teru mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusing. Ia mendongak, wajah-wajah yang dikenal membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Mungkin kenyataan yang terjadi mulai memperlihatkan kebenaran sesungguhnya.

Lalu siapa perempuan bersyal warna merah lembut yang muncul sekilas dalam pandangan? Otaknya mulai bekerja untuk menemui titik terang. Tangannya mengacak-acak karena frustasi.

"Sial, mereka bahkan sudah memulai persiapan dengan matang. Menemukan siapa _vessel _Eve sebenarnya. Ahh… bagaimana bisa aku terlena seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita percepat pergi ke Amerika, mungkin mereka suka pesta mendadak."

Ia bangun, kedua kaki telah menyentuh lantai kemudian melakukan peregangan. Kedua mata kuning menatap warna ungu.

"Aku ingin sekali menonjok mereka, apalagi kalau sampai menyentuh Kiyo… mereka akan benar-benar mati"

"Sepertinya teman kita sudah bersemangat duluan, aku akan telepon Mew jadi bisa dipercepat. Semoga dia tidak marah." Bagian akhir dari perkataannya, ia sedikit bergidik ngeri, mungkin Mew jika marah bukanlah orang yang akan melampiaskannya secara normal. Buktinya Gakupo sampai ketakutan begitu.

"_Halo?_"

Gakupo langsung bergaya seolah orang professional, berbeda jauh dari biasanya.

"Ini, Mew… kami menginginkan pergi ke Amerika dipercepat…"

"Apa? Tidak bisa tapi…"

"Ba-baiklah, maaf mengganggu waktumu."

Gakupo menghela nafas panjang, ia gelengkan kepala pertanda orang yang dihubungi tidak memberikan izin.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa Gakupo. Mungkin kita memang harus sedikit bersabar." Dengan begitu Teru berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

Orang-orang menatap pintu yang telah ditutup dengan pelan oleh Teru.

"Dasar si cuek…"

…

Seminggu kemudian, asosiasi yang biasanya tenang berubah seperti pusat barang. Terlihat beberapa kotak pengemas dengan berbagai macam isi. Semuanya terlihat masih baru, Teru hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan bersama Gakupo.

"Baru kepikiran, lucu juga ya… kau yang bakalan membunuh si perempuan nanti tapi masih ada efeknya kalau kena senjata kiriman ini. Tapi kalau dipikir, menghabiskan berapa juta semua benda-benda tersebut sebenarnya?"

Teru yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada melihat Gakupo, "kau bosan ya, Gakupo?"

"Ehehehe… oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong, apa ya yang sedang dilakukan Kiyo. Aku merasa bersalah juga tidak melakukan sesuatu saat itu. Kalau nanti bisa bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya di sana pasti aku bakalan dimarahi habis-habisan"

"Kau bakalan dimarahi juga karena jadi orang tidak jelas menjadi ketua asosiasi"

"Haha, kau cukup menyebalkan."

Mereka terdiam, menatap orang-orang berpakaian seragam warna hitam berlalu-lalang. Teru melakukan peregangan, Gakupo melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, perutku minta jatah saja"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membayarmu"

"Haha. Aku membayar sendiri, siapa yang mau memintamu membayar?"

Ekpresi wajah Gakupo hanya menjadi bahan tawa bagi laki-laki di sampingnya.

Kembali dari tempat makan, keduanya berbincang-bincang dan tidak menyadari kalau Yuuma sedang berdiri bersandar ke tembok memperhatikan mereka. Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika Yuuma terbatuk, Gakupo tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?"

"Si perempuan tinggi berambut hitam panjang dengan kucing telah kembali. Ia ingin bicara tentang rencana di sana. Katanya banyak sekali yang harus dijelaskan."

Yuuma berjalan kembali tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang yang saling pandang. Gakupo mengangkat bahu mengikuti laki-laki tadi, Teru pada akhirnya ikut berjalan dengan santainya sehingga tertinggal paling belakang.

Yuuma masuk ke ruangan yang sering dipakai sebagai pertemuan besar. Teru juga pernah masuk.

Di dalamnya, orang-orang terlihat sibuk berkumpul. Mew terlihat tak sabar, kaki kanannya sudah mengetuk-ketuk lantai. Gakupo sampai berkali-kali membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf. Mew manyun, ia ternyata bukan tipe penyuka keterlambatan.

"Baiklah Gakupo, asalkan jangan dilakukan lagi! aku sebenarnya tidak suka namanya telat!"

"Iya, iya…"

Mew melihat laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata kuning, mulutnya yang terbuka kembali terkatup. Teru hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak memarahiku?"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak marah"

"Takut?"

Mew hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa, Teru tahu ia sudah tepat menyinggungnya. Sekarang perempuan itu membuka pertemuan tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

…

Bandara besar dengan tingkat kesibukan tertinggi di dunia mulai tampak dari jendela pesawat yang dinaiki beberapa orang Jepang. Teru masih termenung, ia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi ia yakin pada satu hal, antara Kiyo atau dirinya, salah satu harus pergi dari dunia. Dan ia berharap dirinya yang terpilih agar bisa membayar semua kesalahan masa lalu.

Waktu seminggu dihabiskan mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Ia masih tak percaya mereka datang ke Amerika pada hari yang diprediksi terjadinya. Alfonso alias guru pengajar bagian olah raga atau lebih sering disebut dengan nama 'Big Al' terlihat paling antusias sampai di Amerika. Mungkin tanah kelahiran membuatnya bahagia bisa menjejakkan kaki kembali di Amerika?

Teru hanya turun dari pesawat dengan pandangan bosan. _Headphone _di kepala masih belum dilepas, ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ingin berbicara padanya. Gakupo hanya memandang maklum, Kaito terlihat canggung karena walaupun orang tersebut mirip dengan yang dikenal, tetap saja berbeda.

Mereka memang sampai di bandara John F. Kennedy, tapi ini dikarenakan untuk transit saja. Pesawat langsung berangkat kembali menuju bandara Los Angeles. Dua jam dibutuhkan untuk sampai di tujuan. Sesampainya di Las Vegas, rombongan tersebut telah disambut bis ukuran besar.

Ia kebetulan mendapat kursi dengan keponakan Kiyo, Kaito sendiri. Laki-laki berambut biru itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan canggung. Teru? Ia tidak peduli dan mulai mendengarkan musik dengan volume kencang.

Untuk mengurangi rasa canggung, Kaito memilih mengeluarkan telepon genggam. Foto keluarganya terpampang jelas menjadi _lock screen_. Melihat foto membuat Teru mengecilkan volume lagu kemudian melepas _headphone _dari kuping.

"Keluargamu?"

Kaito sedikit terkejut, "i-iya, kenapa?"

"Kedua orang tuamu punya lima anak?"

"Iya, aku di tengah-tengah. Kakak-kakakku sekarang sudah bekerja, sedangkan adikku masih bersekolah"

Teru mendekat agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, "mereka tidak sepertimu? Maksudku, mau bekerja di asosiasi?"

Kaito menggeleng, "kedua kakakku menolak dengan keras. Adikku terlalu muda walaupun kata mereka, jika sudah diperbolehkan akan ikut"

"Lalu kedua orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah berhenti tapi aku yakin mereka akan melindungi di tempat kami tinggal. Mereka pemburu yang handal."

Teru terdiam, ia mendengarkan penjelasan Kaito. Ia jadi teringat satu hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengan pamanmu?"

"Eh?"

Teru memandang Kaito dengan pandangan jika diartikan meminta Kaito menjelaskan. Kaito kemudian menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal untuk mengingat masa lalu.

"Mungkin pamanku tidak akan mengingat bagaimana kami bertemu atau berapa banyak peristiwa yang dialami. Oh, aku jadi teringat dia dicakar kucing milik tetangga kami, Nekomura Iroha. Bagaimana keadaan dia ya? apa masih suka dengan Hello Kitty?" sebuah senyuman mengembang, Teru menyadari betapa bahagianya laki-laki muda berambut biru tersebut.

"Apa yang paling berkesan bersama dia?"

"Yang paling… berkesan?"

"Iya, mungkin saja ia bisa mengingatnya… nanti" kata terakhir hanya bisa diucapkan olehnya dengan pelan Kaito hanya memandang kebingungan.

"Lupakan, aku mau tidur dan tolong bangunkan kalau sudah sampai, ya?"

_Headphone _kembali ke kuping, membuatnya tidak bisa mendengarkan suara di sekitarnya lagi. Makin lama, suara music yang terdengar jelas di telinga mulai memudar hingga akhirnya hanya keheningan dan suara nafas di sela-sela tidur. Orang di sampingnya tidak mau mengganggu dan lebih berkutat pada _gadget _di tangan.

"Woah, aku belum pernah ke Los Angeles tapi ternyata sehebat ini aslinya!" teriakan Big Al langsung membuat seisi bis menatap jendela, berbagai hotel dan kasino berdiri kokoh. _Billboard _berbagai ukuran dan beberapa orang berjalan berlalu lalang dengan gaya modis terlihat. Pantas kalau Los Angeles disebut tempat orang elit berkumpul, baik hanya untuk menghabiskan uang dengan berjudi hingga liburan.

Mew yang ternyata duduk di belakang Teru membuka kacamata dan melihat ke luar jendela, "ya… aku dulu pernah ke sini dan kalau kembali lagi rasanya seperti nostalgia. Ah, bagaimana ya kabar dari Zola Project?"

Teru sampai melepas _headphone _selain karena volume orang bicara mulai mengganggu lagu, ia juga terbangun dengan sendirinya.

"Umm… Teru-san, bagaimana rasanya bisa berjalan sendiri. Dulu kau suka 'bertukar' dengan Kiyoteru-nii san, bukan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Teru yang sedang berpikiran kosong langsung memperhatikan Kaito.

"Apa? Oh, biasa saja mungkin bedanya aku bisa berjalan sendiri dan melakukan apapun semauku. Kenapa bertanya?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya ingin tahu saja."

Teru tidak membalas lagi, ia sekarang kembali mendengarkan lagu walaupun kali ini tidak sampai tertidur.

Makin lama, bis mulai berkurang kecepatannya setelah melewati beberapa tikungan dan perempatan. Hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah hotel bintang empat yang tetap saja terlihat mewah untuk ukuran hotel Asia.

Baru menginjakkan kaki di hotel, seisi asosiasi tidak bergegas untuk menikmati isi Las Vegas. Melainkan sibuk mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Terlihat beberapa kotak berbagai ukuran (hebatnya diperbolehkan masuk padahal isinya senjata) terlihat dibawa beberapa orang. Gakupo menghampiri Teru yang sedang asyik melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang.

"Tidak kusangka Mew mau datang pas hari-H, kenapa kita tidak diperbolehkan bersenang-senang dulu, sih? Mungkin saja ada beberapa gadis berhasil kugaet…" Teru _facepalm _mendengar celotehan laki-laki berambut ungu di samping bagian kanan.

"Ya untuk menghindari tidak terfokusnya dirimu dan mengurangi nafsu dunia, aku tidak mengerti, seorang samurai sekaligus _onmyouji_ memiliki sifat mesum." Perempuan berambut panjang membalas dengan nada ketus, Teru tersenyum menyeringai melihat Gakupo kalah dan harus tutup mulut.

Sebuah bayangan tentang Kiyo yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan sedang dilakukan ritual agar laki-laki tersebut dapat 'memikul' sebagai Adam terlihat walaupun hanya sekejap. Ia mulai merasakan kalau darahnya terasa direbus, bahkan tangannya sampai mengepal kencang sehingga bergetar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan mereka."

* * *

Author : ada yang marah…

IA : Author, kapan saya muncul? Atau jangan-jangan saya terlupakan?

Author : Ukhh… itu… ah, terima kasih untuk fave dan favorit beserta review! Terima kasih banyak!


	30. The Day

Author : Akhirnya author muncul, udah mulai hari-H deh!

Kiyoteru : Author, aku dapet-

Author : Nanti dulu, sensei! Biarin jadi kejutan

Kiyoteru : Tapi ini ber-

Author : *pasang selotip ukuran besar di mulut dan tangan Kiyoteru*

**Disclaimer : Masih bukan punya saya**

**Warning : sedikit kekerasan**

* * *

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, saat waktu tinggal dua jam lagi di mana pesta akan dimulai, semua anggota asosiasi yang ditugaskan ke Amerika berkumpul kembali. Mereka melakukan rapat persiapan, mulai dari peralatan sampai menjelaskan perihal yang tidak sempat dibahas di Jepang. Setiap orang akan dibekali dengan senjata _iron maiden_-kecuali Teru, ia sampai mendengus kesal-dan sebuah _earpiece _di masing-masing indra pendengar untuk berkomunikasi.

Piko dan Miki sudah bersiap-siap dengan peraalatan canggih mereka, memang keduanya tidak sampai terjun ke tempat kejadin namun hanya sebatas bantuan bagian komunikasi sekaligus di belakang layar. Walaupun sepertinya keduanya mulai berdebat.

Ada dua kelompok, satu masuk ke pesta di lobi hotel dan yang lain sibuk mencari di mana letak akan diadakannya upacara. Orang yang ditugaskan ke pesta sudah memakai pakaian formal dengan rapi. Teru yang mengejutkannya masuk ke bagian ini, bukan di pencari letak diadakannya upacara. Ia sudah protes tapi penjelasan kalau ia dibutuhkan untuk mengidentifikasi 'makhluk-makhluk' yang hadir hanya bisa membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Pakai lensa kontak ini, warna matamu terlalu mencolok! Bisa-bisa perhatian orang tertuju padamu sedangkan kita ingin membuat kejutan." Lola memberikan sepasang lensa kontak, ia lihat dari kotak yang menjelaskan kalau berwarna hitam.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Teru langsung memasang lensa pada kedua mata. Jika dilihat, ia seperti Kiyo hanya perbedaannya ia memiliki tatapan lebih tajam (garang, bagi Gakupo) daripada si guru.

"Baiklah, aku sekarang sedang ingin menonjok beberapa orang"

"Walaupun itu wanita?" bisa ditebak, siapa yang melempar pertanyaan tak penting.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada lebih dari satu orang. Jadi jawabannya aku tidak peduli, Gakupo-san."

Gakupo tak perlu membalas, tatapan kesal walaupun berasal dari sudut mata sudah cukup membungkam mulut. Akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau laki-laki pemakai lensa sedang memiliki perasaan buruk dan tidak menerima sebuah candaan di waktu sekarang.

"Ya, kita akan pergi ke hotel tersebut secara terpisah." Mew mengumumkan, ia dengan cepat membagikan amplop berisi undangan acara kepada beberapa orang berpakaian formal. Teru baru memakai _earpiece _setelah amplop berada di tangan. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam jas bagian dalam.

Teru menghela nafas, dasi ia kencangkan walaupun sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman.

Dua buah mobil limousine terparkir di depan hotel tempat asosiasi menginap namun tak ada yang berani menunjukkan ekpresi terkesan akan transportasi mewah. Teru masuk tanpa bicara sama sekali.

Mobil mulai menyala, semakin lama kendaraan mewah tersebut mulai berjalan. Teru termangu, walaupun _earpiece _mulai ribut karena beberapa orang mulai mencoba alat komunikasi. Sebenarnya Teru cukup kesal karena telinga menjadi terganggu.

"Perasaanmu sedang buruk ya, Teru?" Leon terlihat sama bosannya dengan orang yang diajak bicara.

"Kau bisa lihat dari wajahku?"

"Dan aku juga sebal karena komunikasi dipakai sebagai ajang mengobrol oeh Gakupo, dia memang tidak pernah serius." Leon berdecak kesal, Teru setuju dengan cara tetap diam.

Keheningan mulai tercipta, di dalam mobil yang terdiri dari beberapa orang tidak ada suara sama sekali. Jujur, diantara mereka ada yang merasa tak nyaman. Teru masih memiliki suasana hati buruk. Mereka tahu, jangan pernah mengganggu singa tertidur.

Hotel besar sudah terlihat, karpet merah tergelar berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Teru memaklumi karena pesta akan dihadiri beberapa orang terkenal. Mobil berhenti di depan karpet, mereka langsung disambut oleh pihak pengamanan.

"Ya, jangan ada yang merusak rencana." Sebuah peringatan terdengar dari _earpiece _masing-masing.

Teru menghela nafas, ia paling terakhir masuk ke hotel dengan langkah santai.

Saat berada di dalam, banyak yang takjub. Terutama Gakupo walaupun ia datang setelah rombongan Teru karena berada di mobil limosin kedua. Dengan memalukannya ia memotret seisi ruangan dengan _smartphone_. Leon sudah mengomel pelan dan tangan bertemu wajah. Untuk mengurangi rasa malu dan menghindari Gakupo melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, Leon menariknya semakin ke dalam hotel. Teru masih sempat tertawa kecil.

"Kalian semua telah berada di posisi masing-masing, bukan?" komunikasi mulai terjadi, Teru merapikan _earpiece _ miliknya.

"Ya, sekarang aku sedang mengidentifikasi beberapa dari mereka di ruang utama. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan ruangan lain" Teru melihat ke segala arah, ia menghitung di dalam hati beberapa orang yang ia curigai sebagai bukan manusia.

"Tenang, kami akan mengurusnya" Leon, pasti ia mengatakan 'kami' karena bersama Gakupo.

"Sejauh ini ada…" belum selesai Teru bicara, sepasang perempuan dengan gaun warna hitam yang dipakai rambut panjang di kuncir dan satunya berambut panjang bergaun putih lewat.

_Ia tidak sadar telah melangkah masuk ke sebuah lingkaran sihir. Ia berlutut, perasaan seseorang menariknya keluar terasa sangat kuat. Yang ia tahu, Kiyo sudah berada di tangan si kembar dengan tak sadarkan diri._

_Tapi ia masih punya masalah dengan anak kecil berambut kecokelatan yang ternyata seorang vampire._

Ia masih mengingat, si kembar pembawa masalah. Membuat kakinya terluka karena sihir mereka. Tidak lupa juga sihir tingkat tinggi yang bisa melepas dirinya dari Kiyo. Walaupun ia sekarang bersyukur bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Otaknya mulai berjalan, kalau ia mengikuti si kembar pasti akan bertemu Kiyo, bukan? Bahkan kalau beruntung, bisa juga bertemu dengan Eve sekaligus. Dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, ia mengikuti kembar perempuan yang berjalan mendekati elevator.

…

Leon dan Gakupo masih saling berdebat walaupun terlihat seperti saling meledek dengan berbisik-bisik. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih mencari orang-orang yang dicurigai sebagai bukan manusia. Setelah yakin kalau ternyata tidak ada, ia melaporkan.

"Ya, di ruangan di mana dekat dengan makanan dan maaf aku pergi ke tempat tak penting sepertinya negatif" Leon melaporkan.

"Terima kasih tuan Leon, baiklah tadi kalau tidak salah Teru-san tadi sudah ingin mengkonfirmasi. Teru-san, bisa memberi tahu?"

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan Mew.

"Teru-san?"

Leon dan Gakupo saling pandang, "jangan katakan kalau dia…"

"Melakukan hal bodoh dan sekarang sedang mencari masalah."

Langsung saja Mew panik, ia meminta beberapa orang mencari Teru. Miki mendapatkan tugas untuk memeriksa seluruh ruangan hotel menggunakan CCTV.

Ketika kepanikan sekaligus kebingungan mulai memuncak, Teru dilain pihak sedang mengikuti kembaran yang sedang berjalan dengan santai. Saat masuk akan masuk ke elevator, decakan kesal keluar dari mulut. Karena tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emas, ia tetap masuk dan tidak memperhatikan kembaran di samping.

"Hihi, tidak kusangka kau mau saja masuk perangkap kami" perempuan yang dikuncir terkikik geli.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu sih… tapi kalau mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau bermain dengan kami?"

"Bagaimana ya?"

Pintu elevator terbuka, ternyata ada di ruang di mana terdapat barang-barang tak terpakai.

"Kami sengaja memilih tempat ini, selain akan ada banyak manusia berkumpul juga terdapat ruang bawah tanah. Oh iya! Di sini sinyal tidak sampai lho! Jadi walaupun menggunakan komunikasi nirkabel juga kau tidak bisa melaporkan di mana letaknya"

Teru justru tersenyum, "mereka payah ya? seharusnya sudah tahu kalau ada tempat rahasia."

Kembaran berambut pendek membuka sebuah pintu kayu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak lupa salah satu dari keduanya melakukan sihir sehingga pintu kayu tidak bisa dibuka dengan cara biasa.

"Oh, ya! tidak enak kalau aku hanya memanggil kalian dengan sebutan rambut dikuncir dan rambut pendek atau hitam dan putih, bukan? Pasti kalian punya nama"

Keduanya berhenti, "Anon aku, si adik dan berambut pendek, dan kakakku Kanon berambut panjang"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan memanggil kalian dengan kata 'hey' lagi."

Keduanya terdiam dan melanjutkan langkah kaki. Semakin lama, lorong menjadi terbuat dari tanah. Hingga akhirnya mencapai ujung di mana terdapat pintu terbuat dari kayu. Teru tahu, ternyata hotel tersebut hanya dipakai sebagai pengalih perhatian, tempat sebenarnya ada di luar hotel.

"Kami ingin memberi tahu di mana tempatnya, tapi…"

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat dengan keadaan hidup."

Teru hanya menatap dengan pandangan takjub.

"Wah, kalian belajar kata-kata seperti orang dewasa dari mana? Seharusnya kalian punya kata-kata lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua."

Mereka memang masih berjalan, tapi ia merasa tidak berada di wilayah Las Vegas bahkan besar kemungkinan tidak di Amerika lagi. Suhu malam hari yang terasa menusuk di kulit sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau sudah di luar wilayah Paman Sam.

"Baiklah, Anon atau Kanon, bisakah kalian memberitahu diriku kalau kita ada di mana? Sepertinya cukup… dingin untuk ukuran Amerika. Ya, bukannya Amerika tidak dingin, tapi di sini lebih dingin daripada tadi"

"Yah, aku akan mengatakannya setelah kau sudah tidak bernafas lagi."

Selesai bicara, kembaran tersebut saling berdiri membelakangi sehingga kedua punggung saling bertempel. Teru tahu, mereka ingin menyerang menggunakan sihirnya.

Entah apa yang diucapkan oleh keduanya, cahaya warna hijau cerah sudah cukup menjadi bukti. Ia tidak tahu, kalau terkena sihir tersebut akan berdampak apa pada tubuhnya. Ia menghindar, salah satu cahaya tidak sengaja mengenai kucing liar yang tidak beruntung melewati mereka. Kucing tersebut langsung mengeras menjadi batu dan jatuh.

Teru tidak perlu bertanya apa efeknya.

Si perempuan berambut panjang berkomat-kamit, cahaya ukuran kecil ia lancarkan. Saat mengenai tanah, ledakan yang cukup menghancurkan orang dewasa terbentuk. Teru beberapa kali menghindar, cukup sulit mengalahkan sepasang penyihir.

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan sayap hitammu selagi bisa."

Teru mengangkat alis bagian kanan, seperti kejadian pertama bertemu, kakinya terlilit dan kali ini kedua-duanya menjadi korban. Teru langsung berwajah masam.

"Ya, ada pepatah mengatakan mungkin lebih baik dikatakan sebagai pepatah Italia, 'sekali melakukan kesalahan adalah ulahmu, kedua kali melakukan masih ulahmu dan ketiga adalah salahku' tapi menurutku dalam kasus ini, kedua kali sudah menjadi salahku. Dan sepertinya kalian suka sekali melilit korban?"

"Karena perintah yang kami terima hanya satu"

"Apa itu?"

"Membawa jasadmu yang tidak bernyawa lagi"

"Wah, aku terkejut." Ia masih bisa bersarkasme.

Mungkin karena lelucon Teru, salah satu dari mereka terpancing amarahnya dan berakhir melakukan sihir warna hijau lagi. Teru tidak masalah, ia mungkin bisa melawannya menggunakan kekuatannya walaupun ia tak yakin seratus persen berhasil.

Belum selesai Anon mempersiapkan sihirnya, cahaya warna putih menyerang sehingga badannya terpental. Teru melihat ke sumber arah sihir untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang ikut dalam acara mereka.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang sangat panjang hingga menyentuh tanah. Mengingatka Teru akan dongeng sebelum tidur berjudul Rapunzel. Pakaiannya cukup unik, keunikannya terdapat dari alas kaki yang digunakan. Ia hanya memakai kaus kaki panjang sebelah.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia! Dan jangan gunakan sihir di lingkungan manusia, dong!" suara perempuan tersebut terdengar jelas, entah bagaimana bisa dia berbahasa Jepang.

"Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur! Ini urusan kami"

"Ya, aku tidak akan ikut campur kalau manusia biasa kalian jadikan seolah alat latihan sihir dan… kalian juga memakai sihir yang sudah dilarang!" sepertinya amarah perempuan tersebut mulai terpancing.

Teru hanya menatap dengan pandangan tertarik, ia malah keasikan menonton perdebatan. Anon kembali lagi dan berdiri di samping sang kakak. Wajah kesal cukup jelas ditunjukkan oleh si adik. Teru sekarang lebih berharap ia berada di posisi normal, sedang duduk dan ada popcorn di tangannya.

Sekarang si perempuan berambut Rapunzel menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat hancur sulur yang mengikat Teru. Ia bersyukur sekaligus kecewa karena ternyata tak dilupakan.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya! Dia bisa membuat masalah pada upacara!"

"Upacara? Upacara apa?"

"Tentu kau tahu tentang Adam dan Eve, kan?"

"Oh iya, hari ini ya? sayangnya… aku berada di pihak berbeda, penyihir baik." Wanita berambut Rapunzel membuat sebuah tongkat sihir ada di tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Teru tersenyum kemenangan, kedua tangannya terlihat seperti orang bersiap-siap menonjok. Kemudian ia percepat melepas lensa pada mata.

"Yah, terkadang tamu diundang itu memang di butuhkan."

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar memecah keheningan malam.

* * *

Author : Ya, beritanya Kiyoteru-sensei dapat desain terbaru. Dia nggak pakai baju jas, dari twitter resmi AH-Software

Teru : Daritadi napa

Author : Langsung ganti gini, saya mau ngobrol sama sensei

Teru : Oke, saya dilupakan karena Kiyo dapet redesign, gitu?

*pasang kacamata*

Kiyoteru : Eh? Uh, iya, saya dapet redesain dan sekarang pakai baju kasual, ehehe. Etto, bagus nggak author?

Author : Saya nggak peduli kalau desainmu bagus atau nggak, yang penting diupdate XD

Kiyoteru : Author kejam T_T


	31. One Problem is Down, More Later

Author : Hahaha, ada yang kangen saya nggak

Pembaca : Nggaaaak! *ngelempar tomat dll*

Author : Maaf! Maaf banget, soalnya saya mulai kuliah jadi banyak tugas. Bahkan cerita ini sebenernya udah selesai seminggu yang lalu tapi saya nggak sempet publish *curhat

Yosh! Nanti saya bakalan ada sedikit fangirlingan di bawah haha

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (lisensi) milik Yamaha, sedangkan karaker/avatar/vocaloid sendiri adalah milik masing-masing perusahaan**

**Warning : Nggak ada**

* * *

"W-wah! Sa-sayap hitam... ukhh..." gadis rambut Rapunzel tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia meratapi nasibnya yang sudah cukup menyedihkan. Kalau melawan si kembar sih tidak masalah, tapi ditambah laki-laki bersayap hitam? Ia tidak sanggup.

"Hei, bisakah kau punya cara untuk memberitahu seseorang di tempat jauh? Aku sedang dalam kesulitan dan membutuhkan beberapa orang untuk membantu."

Si gadis hanya memasang wajah bingung, sejak kapan musuh mememinta tolong padanya?

"Maaf?"

"Sudah kukatakan, bisa bantu ti-" perkataannya terpotong oleh serangan lagi.

Serangan kali ini mengenai tubuh eru, bedanya tidak membuat efek sama sekali. Laki-laki berambut hitam hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Ba-baiklah, membantu dalam apa?"

"Bisa kirim pesan ke negara lain? Pesan bantuan bahkan lebih tepatnya."

"Di sini?"

"Ya, karena beberapa jam lagi... tunggu, perbedaan di Amerika dan London berapa jam?"

"Tujuh jam?"

"Di sini jam berapa?"

Mereka berhasil menghindari serangan, si gadis menggunakan sihir untuk membalas.

"Lima pagi? Aku juga tak mengerti, sejak kapan beberapa makhluk malam bisa berkeliaran nanti saat ada matahari. Jangan katakan ada hal yang menyebalkan nanti."

Teru menyerang menggunakan kepakan sayap, bulu hitam langsung menerjang musuh bagaikan pisau. Hebatnya kedua perempuan berhasil menghindar.

"Mungkin sekalian meminta tolong ke cabang asosiasi di Inggris..." gumam si gadis pelan.

"Aku akan menahan serangannya, kau mengirimkan pesan ke orang-orang Inggris dan beberapa kolega milikku di Amerika!"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk. Ia menutup mata dan berkomat-kamit entah membaca mantera apa. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap, pena dan dua perkamen terbentuk.

"Kata-kata ke teman-temanmu?"

"Terserah! Hanya saja katakan kalau surat tersebut dariku"

Teru terbang menerjang kedua kembaran, mungkin terdengar bodoh dan sekaligus penuh resiko. Tapi kalau berhasil, besar kemungkinan ia bisa membuat salah satunya langsung tak sadarkan diri. Namun ia urungkan dan lebih memilih menghindar dengan membatalkan terbang sehingga ia harus bersalto untuk mundur.

Kenapa ia mundur? Seseorang dengan pakaian _gothic lolita _mengurungkan rencana. Bertambah masalah dan ini yang menjengkelkan. Semoga si gadis berambut Rapunzel telah selesai dengan suratnya. Oh, ia baru ingat kalau ada jalan rahasia pemotong jarak antara Amerika dan di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Hei, katakan juga ada pintu di ruang bawah tanah yang tersegel sihir akan membawa mereka ke sini!"

Gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan menulis hanya mengangguk.

Selesai menulis, ia hanya melempar ke atas dua kertas berwarna putih mulus dengan tulisan. Uniknya kertas tersebut berubah menjadi dua burung merpati asli dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ia-chan, urusan kita sekarang ada di depan, tiga orang menyebalkan yang selalu membuat masalah."

Si rambut pirang sangat panjang membalikkan badan, ia langsung melancarkan serangan sihir. Sayangnya ketiga musuh berhasil menghindar.

Beberapa bilah pisau dapur melayang menuju Teru dan Ia, dua bola cahaya berhasil membuat keduanya selamat dari luka menyakitkan atau mungkin lebih buruknya tertusuk di bagian vital dan meninggal.

"Yah, kalau begini lebih baik kuselesaikan dengan cepat daripada menghabiskan waktu"

"Hah?"

Teru menggigit pergelangan tangan hingga membuat luka hingga meneteskan darah beberapa tetes. Setelah tetesan tersebut mengenai tanah, sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk. Cahaya warna keunguan menyebar cukup luas hingga mengenai kaki semuanya.

"I-ini kan..." gadis berambut panjang hanya menggumam pelan.

Teru hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dua gadis kembar ditambah dengan si pakaian _gothic lolita _baru tersadar, mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan badan sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa! Sihir ini... sihir ini menggunakan banyak tenaga seharusnya kau yang sudah bukan sebagai Adam lagi tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sebanyak ini."

Teru melangkah gontai, mendekati perempuan berpakaian _gothic lolita_. Tangan Teru terangkat tinggi, ia kemudian memukul bagian leher belakang hingga jatuh kehilangan kesadaran. Ia dengan cepat berjalan ke dua kembar dan melakukan hal sama.

Tiga orang telah tumbang, lingkaran sihir menghilang.

"Ya, tiga masalah hilang" Teru tersengal-sengal kelelahan

"Terlalu memaksakan..."

"Yang penting selesai dan apa kau punya cara untu-"

Cahaya terang mulai bersinar lagi, bedanya melayang begitu saja di udara. Tiga figur mulai terbentuk dan makin lama mulai menampakkan bagian tubuh. Dua orang yang dikenal oleh Teru, sedangkan satu berjenis kelamin perempuan tidak sama sekali.

Dikarenakan posisi mereka sedikit tinggi dari permukaan tanah, dua orang yaitu satu laki-laki dan perempuan dengan mudahnya mendarat. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut panjang harus merasakan sakit pada bagian bokong karena bertemu kerasnya permukaan.

"Leon dan Gakupo?"

Ia Aria awalnya terkesima dengan kedatangan tiga orang karena melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi berupa teleportasi. Tapi melihat wajah-wajah orang tersebut ia terkejut, apalagi ketika Teru menyebut nama dua laki-laki. Artinya, si laki-laki rambut hitam kenal baik dengan dua orang penting.

"Kau kenal mereka berdua? Gakupo-san dan Leon-sama? Ah, Ada Avanna-san" gadis rambut pirang tersenyum, menerima kehadiran ketiganya dengan hangat.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang dipanggil dengan sebutan –san? Kenapa disamakan dengan Avanna? Aku lebih tua dari kalian!"

Sayangnya protes Gakupo tidak didengar oleh siapa pun.

"Aha! Mr. Teru, akhirnya kita bertemu dengan tatap muka. Aku mendapat surat dari kiriman Ia dan Mr. Leon juga meminta tolong padaku lewat perkamen, jadi sekalian saja membawa mereka berdua. Sayang Ms. Miriam dan Ms. Lola tidak bisa datang karena keterbatasanku."

Bahasa Jepang si perempuan berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hijau memang cukup baik tapi karena logatnya, ada beberapa terdengar aneh di telinga Teru.

"Ya, salam kenal Avanna-san"

Gakupo melambaikan tangannya, "baiklah kita hentikan ramah-tamahnya karena aku kasihan pada Lola dan Miriam. Mereka pasti tidak suka menunggu lama."

Avanna mengangguk, ia menutup mata dan lingkaran sihir bersinar lagi.

"Silakan tuan-tuan melangkah ke lingkaran sihir."

Ketiga laki-laki berbeda ras melangkah, setelah berada di dalam lingkaran sihir dalam sekejap menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Avann kemudian membuka mata dan mendapati tiga perempuan sedang terbaring di jalanan.

"Umm... Ia, kenapa bisa mereka jadi begini?"

"Laki-laki dengan sayap hitam melakukannya"

"Hebat sekali, sudah kehilangan kekuatannya masih bisa melakukan semua ini." Avanna mengecek ketiganya, langsung saja ia melakukan sihir pengikat dan memanggil orang-orang dari asosiasi cabang Inggris. Tiga orang tak sadarkan diri dibawa ka tempat di mana asosiasi cabang Inggris berada.

...

Gakupo, Leon dan Teru kembali lagi di tempat ruangan berada.

"Wah kalian kembali, kau tahu? Waktu menuju gerhana berdarah tinggal 30 menit lagi lho dan beruntungnya Mizki dan Yuuma berhasil mengalahkan si pembuat masalah" Lola sudah menjelaskan keadaan dengan sangat semangat.

"Siapa si pembuat masalah, Lola?"

"Sepertinya kau ingin tahu sekali, Leon~"

Miriam menghela nafas, "Mew. Perempuan rambut panjang warna hitam tersebut ternyata mata-mata musuh. Dia sengaja mengajak kita ke sini agar bisa dibunuh oleh pemihak Eve. Tapi karena yang dikirim oleh mereka bukan masalah besar jadi semuanya selesai. Ayo kita kembali dan tuan Teru, jangan suka menghilang begitu saja."

Teru hanya tersenyum sekaligus mengangkat kedua bahu.

Orang-orang ras Eropa mulai berjalan kembali ke atas. Sedangkan Gakupo justru terdiam sesaat seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada masalah di pikiran?"

Gakupo menggeleng. "Tidak."

Mereka berdua berlari mengejar ketig orang yang sudah duluan berjalan.

Sampai di atas lebih tepatnya lobi utama, mereka berlima disambut oleh Piko dan Miki yang terlihat kelelahan dengan pakaian tak rapi lagi. Senjata berupa _Iron Maiden_ berada di tangan masing-masing. Yuuma sedang diperban oleh Mizki walaupun si laki-laki beberapa kali mengatakan kalau dirinya tak apa-apa. Sedangkan Mew tak sadarkan diri terikat di kursi.

Tak lupa juga pemandangan di sekitar sudah berantakan seperti bekas medan perang.

"Gakupo-san, tadi cabang asosiasi Amerika menjelaskan kalau mereka sudah pergi duluan ke lokasi kejadian."

Gakupo yang memang sedang sibuk berpikir sedikit terkejut oleh laporan Piko, sekali lagi Teru menatap laki-laki berambut panjang di dekatnya. Ia tahu kalau Gakupo memang ada masalah yang mengganggu pikiran.

Niatan untuk menyinggung masalah Gakupo batal karena Miki mengumumkan kalau mobil penjemput telah datang khusus dari asosiasi.

"Gakupo-san, bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja di mobil itu?" Teru menunjuk mobil sedan. Memang yang lain ukuran mobil keluarga SUV.

"Baiklah."

Di dalam mobil, keduanya langsung memakai sabuk pengaman. Supir di depan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Hingga mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan hotel yang berantakan.

"Aku tahu ada masalah denganmu. Terlihat dengan jelas malah. Salah satunya, beru pertama kali kau tidak membuat lelucon garing salah keadaan"

"Haha, ketahuan ya?"

Teru melihat Gakupo.

"Itu karena... Mew sebenarnya anak yang diselamatkan oleh ayah Kiyo dan diriku saat masih SMA karena seluruh keluarganya terbunuh oleh kau tahu lah siapa... lalu aku suka mengunjungi bahkan kami berlatih bersama berpedang. Bisa kukatakan kuanggap menjadi saudara bahkan dulu berjanji akan mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh keluarganya dan akan membayar nyawa mereka. Tapi, kenapa ia sekarang memihak musuh?"

"Bukannya memang kalian-manusia suka berubah, bukan? Tidak mungkin punya pendirian yang kuat. Dia juga pasti punya alasan kenapa jadi begini."

Gekupo termenung, ia mengusap kedua telapak tangan ke wajah.

"Yang penting urusan kita sekarang upacara itu. Kalau menurut prakiraan badan meteorologi, gerhana akan terjadi sekitar 30 menit lagi."

Teru melihat bulan lewat jendela mobil. Ukuran sedikit lebih besar daripada hari normal bulan purnama menandakan kalau sekarang juga berpapasan dengan _supermoon_. Keunikan yang terjadi sekali dalam kurun waktu tak singkat di mana bulan menjadi lebih dekat dengan bumi.

"Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari spesial untuk melihat kejadian langka, tapi sayang harus ternoda oleh seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tiada." Ucap Teru tidak tertuju pada siapa pun.

* * *

a.n (hanya selingan)

Tanggal 30 September kemarin (iya yang hari peringatan G30SPKI itu) tiba-tiba AHSoftware buat banyak twit di twitter official mereka. Yang ditwit ada tiga, Kiyoter V4, Yuki V4 sama Voiceroid baru ganteng mereka.

Oh, Voiceroid itu sama-sama mesin sintesisa kayak Vocaloid,, bedanya buat ngomong.

Yang bikin kaget (dan fangirlingan) adalah Kiyoteru dapet dua voicebank dan dua desain berbeda. Desain guru tapi pakai baju kasual Kiyoteru Natural dan Kiyoteru Rock yang bener-bener ambil desain dari versi Ice Mountain Teru.

Lagu demo sudah ada di soundcloud official AHSoftware sendiri

Intinya... asdfghjklmnj Kiyoteru jadi ganteeng!

* * *

Author : *guling-guling* Kyaaaaa demo Kiyoteru di Vocaloid4 akhirnya keluar!

Kiyoteru : Author...

Author : Belum ditambah sekarang ada Rock dan Natural. Akhirnya Teru punya voicebank~

Kiyoteru *lepas kacamata* : Heh, kayaknya banyak fangirl yang mulai jatuh hati

Author : Tapi saya suka Kiyoteru V2, yang V4 memang bagus sih range vokalnya nambah luas :3

Oh, terima kasih yang baca, review serta follow. Mohon maaf baru bisa update


	32. Step by Step (First)

Author : Maaf ya pendek! Tapi nanti tambah panjang lagi kok

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik semua pengembang masing-masing**

**Warning : tidak ada**

* * *

Laju kendaraan makin cepat, seiring waktu yang terus berjalan. Untung saja sedang malam sehingga mereka tak perlu terganggu dengan kendaraan lain. Kecuali beberapa hal seperti kebut-kebutan liar dan beberapa aktivitas malam yang ilegal. Mau semaju apa pun negaranya, tetap saja ada sisi kelam di balik gemerlap dan pesatnya pembangunan.

Toh ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan mereka saat malam, baik hanya melihat atau jika tidak beruntung mereka menyadari kalau ada dirinya. Walaupun berakhir buruk bagi si pembuat masalah pertama karena mengganggu.

Gakupo yang sekarang lebih memilih diam membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Biasanya si kepala sekolah berambut ungu sudah membicarakan persoalan tak penting terutama masalah wanita. Memang setiap orang memiliki 'topeng' untuk menutupi sifat asli. Mungkin kalau ia tidak berada di dalam Kiyo, dirinya sekarang 'dibuat' oleh label rekaman sebagai ' sikap dan perilaku' untuk dikomersilkan. Bisa-bisa Kiyo punya kelainan psikologi krisis identitas.

Mobil yang melaju cepat makin lama terasa melambat hingga berhenti. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, tempat di mana akan terjadi di sebuah hotel mewah dengan banyak lantai.

"Terlalu... mewah?"

Piko, Miki, Leon, Lola, Miriam, Yuuma dan Mizki mendekati tempat Gakupo beserta Kiyoteru berdiri. Mereka melihat ke atas, memang bangunan megah.

"Lalu, bagaimana ini?" Lola angkat bicara, akhirnya semua tersadar.

Miriam melihat telepon genggam miliknya, "astaga, waktunya tinggal 20 menit lagi!"

"Yang terpenting kita harus bisa masuk ke dalam. Oh, bagaimana dengan pihak dari Amerika?" Teru menopang dagu, ia memperhatikan beberapa tamu yang mulai masuk ke hotel. Jika dilihat sekilas mungkin seperti orang normal. Tapi dirinya yakin, aura kuat mengindikasikan bahwa mereka bukanlah manusia.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" seorang anak kecil, dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang dengan tubuh penuh balutan perban mengalihkan semua perhatian kelompok kecil tersebut. Di belakang anak kecil ada perempuan dewasa berambut warna sama dengan si anak kecil. Lalu remaja ras latina bersurai _strawberry blonde _memakai jaket _sport _hitam namun pakaian minim menemani. Di sampingnya Big Al dengan santainya berjalan.

"Al! Kenapa kau malah menghilang dan datang kembali bersama mereka!? Seharusnya kau membantu kami, tahu!?" Leon sudah membentak, Big Al hanya mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Maaf, maaf... tapi kami membawa bantuan dan untuk Piko serta Miki, pasti peralatan ini membuat kalian bersemangat" Big Al menunjuk mobil van warna hitam yang terparkir di belakang dirinya.

Piko dan Miki tanpa berbasa-basi membuka mobil dan langsung melihat isi. Wajah ekpresi terkejut sekaligus senang ditampilkan, mereka langsung memilih peralatan _gadget _canggih yang berguna.

"Kalian! Ini ambil _earpiece _untuk komunikasi!"

Kelompok kecil saling pandang dan mendekati kedua orang yang sudah bersemangat duluan.

...

Kelompok kecil sekarang berdiri dengan canggung. Mereka mau saja sebenarnya masuk dengan cara aman alias menyusup, namun melihat waktu sepertinya ide tersebut terdengar sangat tak cocok. Oliver atau anak kecil dengan banyak perban dengan berani maju ke depan.

"Kalau begitu terpaksa aku harus yang ambil alih!"

Perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang membawa senjata khas yaitu pecut menahan.

"Oliver, nanti kau pingsan lagi!" ia terlihat seperti memarahi anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi Ann... kita dalam situasi genting!"

Remaja perempuan ikut maju, "tenang saja nona Ann! Ruby bisa menggunakan sihir pemulihan jadi tidak masalah."

Melihat tampang percaya diri dari remaja bernama Ruby membuat Sweet Ann menghela nafas lelah. Ia kemudian mengangguk tanda memberi izin.

Olliver berjalan santai mendekati jalan masuk satu-satunya. Ia berteriak semaksimal mungkin hingga semua perhatian di depan hotel teralihkan. Teru akan melangkahkan kaki namun tangan Big Al menghentikannya. Kembali lagi ke Olliver, si anak laki-laki melepaskan perban di bagian wajah dan hanya sekejap orang-orang tersebut justru melambaikan tangan seperti telah lama kenal.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Teru tentu jadi bingung sendiri

"Dia menggunakan kelebihannya dalam memanipulasi baik bagi manusia maupun kita. Dia memanipulasi sehingga kita terlihat bukan seperti kita" Big Al menjelaskan panjang, Teru hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalian, aku hanya bisa membuatnya sekitar lima menit jadi cepat masuk."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, tubuh Olliver tumbang dan ditahan oleh Ann yang dengan cepat mendatanginya. Kelompok kecil tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam hotel. Ruby menggunakan sihirnya untuk memulihkan tenaga Olliver sembari si tubuh diangkat oleh Big Al.

Sebuah bayangan bahwa Kiyo digiring dalam keadaan tak sadar membuat Teru mengigit bibir bagian bawah. Ia takut, sangat takut sebenarnya kalau ternyata kedatangannya terlambat dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang tak bersalah lagi.

Ia memastikan kalau semuanya berakhir sekarang, di tempat ini.

Ia tidak ingin ada lagi harapan tentang dunia sempurna.

* * *

Author : Fuaaahhh, kuliah oooh kuliah, minggu depan UTS lagi. Oh terima kasih sudah mau baca dan berkunjung, adios!


	33. Step By Step (Second)

Author : Apdet malem-malem besoknya UTS biar greget!

Ruby : Itu greget atau emang mahasiswa nggak jelas?

Author : Diem, nggak pengertian amat sih sama anak mahasiswa

**Diclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di sini bukan milik author, tapi milik semua perusahaan**

**Warning : Banyak kekerasan di sini, T semi M**

* * *

Mereka berhasil masuk, pandangan mereka disuguhi oleh beberapa orang abnormal. Dari yang memiliki kuping hingga tinggi badan bermacam-macam. Tapi mereka bersama-sama menyadari kalau pakaian yang dikenakan semua makhluk berbagai jenis di dalam hotel berwarna sama yaitu hitam.

Teru menjelaskan kalau mereka merayakan kedatangan 'dirinya' sebagai pembawa kehancuran. Tak ada yang angkat suara karena mengerti maksud si laki-laki bermata kuning.

"Kita pakai lift?" pertanyaan Lola sukses membuat kelompok kecil berpikir.

"Terpaksa ada yang pakai tangga, tunggu ilusinya hanya beberapa menit pula. Baiklah! Leon, aku, Teru, Mizki dan Miriam naik lift langsung ke lantai paling atas untuk cepat-cepat ke bagian teratas hotel ini. Piko dan Miki, kalian harus cepat sembunyi dan jika bisa retas kamera tersembunyi hotel sehingga bisa menutupi pergerakan kami. Sisanya lewat tangga biasa" Gakupo langsung ambil aba-aba.

"Tidak perlu Gakupo, kita bisa pakai sihir pindah tempat!" Lola tersenyum bersemangat.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang lift dari awal, Lola" Miriam hanya bisa menepuk dahi mendengar pertanyaan tidak penting di awal. Lagipula kenapa ia juga lupa dan terbawa pertanyaan Lola?

"Hehe, ayo Miriam!"

Orang yang diajak mendekat, Lola menggigit ibu jari sampai berdarah.

"Nanti kalau semuanya selesai, aku ingin makan kue yang banyak Leon."

Beberapa tetes terjatuh dan terbentuklah lingkaran sihir.

"Ya... ya."

Cahaya terang mulai membuat pandangan tak jelas lagi. Bahkan daerah sekitar mereka mulai tertutup cahaya. Hingga akhirnya menghilang, kelompok kecil tersebut sudah tidak berada di tempat.

Cahaya kembali terbentuk dan mereka memang berhasil berada di atap gedung, sayangnya tidak berada di tempat berpijak melainkan udara.

"LOLA! BAGAIMANA BISA KITA DI UDARA BEGINI!?" Leon membentak ia berharap jika mendarat tidak menyebabkan tulang di badan retak atau kemungkinan terburuk patah.

"Maaf, habis daerah ini tidak kukenal jadi yah... ternyata meleset." Sebuah cengiran khas dari Lola membuat Leon hanya memaklumi.

Melihat lumayan banyak orang di atap yang cukup luas membuat Leon menarik _Iron Maiden _miliknya dan mengarahkan tembakan pada mereka. Beberapa ada yang berhasil kena dan menguap, tapi karena mulai menyadari keberadaan kelompok kecil yang terjatuh dari langit dengan serangan membuat mereka menyerang balik serta berlindung.

Ann membentuk tangannya seperti pistol, melakukan sihir sehingga ada pijakan dengan gerakan menembak ke udara. Kelompok dari Gakupo mulai mendarat dengan mulut lewat pijakan yang dibuat oleh Ann. Baru saja memijak atap, kelompok tersebut sudah diserang oleh beberapa orang. Teru hanya tersenyum, perang benar-benar dimulai.

Ia melihat ke atas, terdapat tangga menuju sebuah lubang aneh namun dipenuhi beragam jenis makhluk supranatural. Beberapa ada yang terlihat paling menonjol diantara semuanya. Ia menggigit bibir, ternyata Kiyo sudah terlalu jauh.

"Hei, jangan bermuka kusut begitu, kau tinggal masuk ke sana kan?" Kaito yang sejak awal diam baru angkat bicara.

"Ya, memang"

"Aku ikut denganmu, ya?"

Teru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi kita harus membersihkan orang-orang ini"

"Serahkan semuanya pada kita. Kaito jadi pendamping yang baik ya?" Gakupo mengangkat jempol tangannya.

Kaito dan Kiyoteru saling pandang, tapi keduanya langsung berlari maju ke depan.

Gakupo dengan pedangnya mulai menggunakannya dan bergerak seperti penari Jepang. Darah berwarna merah hingga hitam mulai mewarnai pedang hingga pakaian. Salah satu musuh berubah menjadi _Werewolf_, tapi Gakupo hanya melempar sebuah kertas yang kemudian mengeluarkan asap. Tidak sampai di situ, setelah asap menghilang meninggalkan makhluk berupa anjing besar berwarna putih dengan ornamen terbuat dari emas. Hanya dengan menubruk, _Werewolf _tadi sudah terlempar ke atas.

Anjing yang dipanggil Gakupo langsung menggigit beberapa musuh hingga hancur meninggalkan debu. Setelah cukup 'membersihkan' Gakupo memanggil sang anjing dan kembali menjadi bentuk kertas.

"Oi, Teru! Cepat ke Kiyo. Kasihan dia, nanti sahabatnya bisa-bisa menonjokmu karena tidak membawa pulang."

Teru dan Kaito awalnya sibuk bertarung mendengar perkataan Gakupo hanya mengangguk dan melewati jalan yang sudah tidak ada musuh.

Baru beberapa langkah, jalannya kembali tertutup oleh beberapa orang lagi. Teru dan Kaito sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang ditahan oleh empat orang yaitu Al, Ann, Ruby dan Oliver.

"Lakukan urusanmu, oke?"

Keduanya meninggalkan keempatnya.

Sekali lagi terhadang, tapi sekarang oleh seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dua warna yaitu hitam dan putih dikepang. Terlihat juga dari gaya pakaiannya kalau orang tersebut berasal dari Asia tapi bukan Jepang, lebih tepatnya adalah Cina.

Tanpa bicara banyak, laki-laki tersebut sudah menyerbu ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Teru tahu, laki-laki ini pasti seorang vampir. Terbukti dari matanya yang mulai berubah menjadi merah. Teru melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan. Bertubrukan, untung saja hanya menyebabkan dirinya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Teru!" Kaito menembak sang vampir tapi tak mengenainya. Saat matanya saling bertatapan, Kaito langsung jatuh berlutut karena merasakan sakit.

Teru mendecak sebal, ia berhasil menonjok Longya.

"Masih punya kekuatan juga, biar kubuat kau hancur di-" perkataannya terpotong oleh tebasan pedang. Ia memang berhasil menghindar, tapi membuat perhatiannya teralihkan ke penyerang.

Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya.

"Lawanmu itu aku, Yuezheng Longya"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Yuezheng Longya tersenyum senang, "akhirnya... anggota keluarga terakhir dan... sepertinya hadiah dariku kau terima dengan baik. Baiklah, aku akan bermain dulu denganmu"

"TIDAK SECEPAT ITU!" teriakan lebih cempreng sehingga jika di identifikasi lebih cocok suara perempuan membuat ketiga orang dan beberapa lainnya melihat ke sumber suara. Terlihat perempuan berambut pendek dengan _hairpin _berhias bunga-bunga menutup mulut dengan tangan karena terkejut oleh teriakannya sendiri.

"Nona Mizki..." Kaito tersenyum.

"Aku akan, menghentikanmu juga! Aku akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan"

Longya menatap dengan pandangan tertari, "tak apa... dua orang akan kuladeni"

"Hei, mata kuning... selesaikan urusanmu ya, aku tidak ingin ada keluarga yang gugur seperti milikku karena mereka" Yuuma memang sibuk meladeni pertarungannya, tapi ia bicara lewat _earphone_. Teru menatap ke belakang dan mengangguk.

Ia menarik tangan Kaito, mereka kembali maju lagi tapi sekarang terhadang dua orang asing dan terlihat sekali seperti memiliki ras Kaukasian. Ciri paling menonjol hanya satu, kuping seperti binatang macam anjing berada di kepala. Tanpa bicara, kedua orang itu sudah mengeluarkan cakar dan menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Beruntung karena serangan belum mengenai Teru maupun Kaito, tiga orang menghalangi pandangan.

"Mereka..." suara perempuan dewasa namun lembut menjadi ciri khas. Rambut _platinum blonde _panjang terlihat bergerak karena angin malam. Miriam terlihat memegang senjata berupa senapan mesin otomatis.

Lola memiringkan kepala tanda bingung, "Dex dan Daina?"

"Bagaimana kalian memihak mereka?" Leon ikut bertanya, tapi pistol sudah siap ditembakkan kapan saja.

"Bukan urusan kalian" jawaban pendek yang diberikan oleh kedua orang, mereka sekarang sibuk dengan pertarungan sendiri.

"Teru dan Kaito, cepat urusi Kiyo! Nanti siapa yang akan mengajar kelas terkutuk itu kalau bukan dia?"

Tanpa bicara, Teru dan Kaito meninggalkan ketiganya.

Sekarang dua orang memperhatikan tangga ke atas. Keduanya berlari bersamaan. Tapi sayang, baru mencapai pertengahan, mereka sekarang dihadang seseorang berbadan mungil dengan rambut pendek warna putih dan sedikit warna hitam pada bagian rambut.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari sini" suaranya unik, perpaduan antara laki-laki perempuan sehingga berkesan _androgynous_.

"Biarkan kami lewat, kami sudah tidak punya waktu lagi" Kaito berdiri di depan, pistol ditodongkan.

"Pistol seperti itu tidak akan mempan bagiku, tugasku hanya satu... membunuh kalian."

Teru menahan Kaito, ia hanya menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jadi ingin membuat masalah denganku, ya?"

* * *

Author : Fiuuuh, author menghilang karena keasyikan liat-liat orang pakai Kiyoteru Hiyama V4. Sayang sekali, walaupun bagus tapi ada kekurangan. Minimal kekurangannya hanya sedikit tidak separah SONiKA atau Luka V4X.

Kiyoteru : Kenapa malah pada suka sisi lainku daripada diriku... *jamuran*

Author : Sabar ya, Pak guru... padahal Pak guru di nada rendah voicebank Natural bagus lho! Sayang mereka Cuma liat desain tanpa memperhatikan kegunaan, tapi ya... setiap orang berbeda-beda

Kiyoteru : Author tidak membantu

Author : Minimal saya puji voicebank Natural Pak guru, daripada yang lain. Oh, terima kasih atas baca, review, fave sama follownya! Author menghilang lagi!


	34. Step by Step (Final)

Author : Maaf ya baru balik lagi setelah hampir dua mingguan, tambah sibuk!

Kaito : Kita jamuran, Author

Author : ahahaha *ketawa garing*

**Disclaimer : Lisensi Vocaloid berada pada Yamaha, setiap karakter dimiliki perusahaannya masing-masing. Dari AHS sampai We've Inc.**

**Warning : hanya sedikit kekerasan**

* * *

"_Tch... bagaimana bisa seperti ini!?_"

Teru yang pada awalnya sudah memiliki rencana untuk membawa kembali Kiyo dalam waktu cepat sebelum Eve datang dan berakhir pecahnya perang sekaligus waktu kegelapan di mana cahaya matahari tidak akan datang harus sibuk meladeni pemuda berambut biru. Ia mendongak, melihat kalau lubang portal masih terbuka lebar. Itu berarti Eve belum mengambil vessel yang telah disediakan.

Sebenarnya, Kaito atau si pemuda yang sekarang menembak _Iron Maiden _ke arahnya sedang berada dalam pengaruh si perempuan. Belum ditambah rasa sakit di badan karena pengaruh nyanyiannya hanya mempersulit dirinya untuk bergerak menghindar.

Bahkan sejujurnya, Teru sedikit takjub saat mengetahui 'laki-laki' berambut pendek dengan warna sigung alias hitam dan sedikit warna putih adalah seorang perempuan.

Ia juga tak menyangka kalau perempuan tersebut adalah seorang Sirens, makhluk pemilik suara indah yang sayangnya bisa membuatmu terhipnotis dalam nyanyian mereka. Kalau menurut pengetahuannya, Sirens biasanya membunuh manusia dengan cara mengajak mereka dengan nyanyian menuju laut lepas. Tapi, unik juga perempuan ini menggunakan kelebihannya.

Dan Sirens satu ini menggunakan kelebihan suara indahnya dalam memanipulasi Kaito untuk menyerangnya. Ia mencoba mengingat, kesalahan fatal apa penyebab Kaito berakhir jatuh dalam pengaruh si perempuan.

...

_Teru menahan Kaito, ia hanya menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan tajam._

_"Jadi ingin membuat masalah denganku, ya?"_

_Laki-laki di depan mereka menatap bosan. Ada kesan dingin sekaligus tidak peduli dengan ancaman Teru. Laki-laki tersebut hanya mengambil benda dari kantung celana dan terlihat, sebuah pisau lipat._

"_Hanya pisau lipat?" mengangkat alis bagian kanan._

_Tanpa bicara, laki-laki tadi maju dengan cepat menuju Teru dan Kaito. Tangan kiri yang tidak memegang benda mulai bercahaya dan hanya dalam sekejap, akar serta sulur mulai tumbuh menggila. Membesar sekaligus mengikat apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Bahkan orang yang berada di pihak laki-laki berambut sigung juga jadi korban._

_Teru berhasil tidak terlilit sama sekali karena refleks dan menggunakan sihir. Namun naas bagi Kaito, pistol khusus di tangan sudah terlepas dan terikat oleh sulur. Sedangkan kaki kanan juga terikat dan ia berakhir tergantung dengan posisi terbalik._

_Melihat Kaito yang dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan disadari oleh Teru maupun si laki-laki. Mengambil kesempatan, laki-laki tersebut mendekati Kaito dan pisau lipat ditunjukkan bagian tajam._

_Teru tidak ingin sampai ada kejadian buruk pada pemuda rambut biru menggunakan sihir berpindah tempat. Ia berhenti tepat di depan musuh dan mendorong di bagian dada. Laki-laki tersebut terpental._

_Mungkin dalam waktu beberapa detik, Teru masih merasa biasa saja tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa ada yang janggal. Saat tadi mendorong tubuh si laki-laki terutama bagian dada terasa lebih __**lembut**__dibanding laki-laki. Makin lama dipikir juga, lebih berdaging._

_Berakhir wajah milik Teru memanas dan merah. Si laki-laki? Ia malah melebarkan mulut dan berakhir memerah juga. Teru dengan menunjukkan senyum terpaksa juga memandang dengan pandangan tidak nyaman._

"_Kau... bukan laki-laki ya? Ma-maaf."_

_Sayangnya si perempuan dengan penampilan laki-laki tidak menganggap positif permintaan Teru. Ia hanya membuat sulur dan tanaman makin tumbuh tak terkendali. Dari tanaman tersebut juga mulai mengeluarkan duri. Teru hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, tapi ia tidak takut hanya tidak menyangka kalau perempuan tersebut lebih kuat daripada yang terbayang._

"_He-hei aku sudah meminta maaf dan itu pun kesalahanmu karena berpakaian seperti laki-laki."_

_Kesalahan fatal, ia seharusnya menerima keadaan seseorang. Perempuan berambut sigung melebarkan mata. Angin berhembus dan ia mulai bernyanyi._

_Mendengar perempuan bernyanyi, badan Teru terasa sakit. Tapi berbeda dengan keadaannya, Kaito justru terlihat memperlihatkan wajah tenang dan makin lama pandangan mata menjadi kosong._

_Pistol dan badan Kaito terlepas dari jeratan sulur. Kaito dengan tenang mengambil pistol iron maiden. Ia mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah Teru yang sedang jatuh terduduk. Mata kuning milik Teru membesar, pelatuk ditarik._

_Teru melompat, memaksakan badannya yang tidak mau bergerak karena sakit. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tumbuh tak terkendali. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, karena nyanyian si perempuan masih terdengar, badannya juga masih sulit bergerak. Ia mengintip dan melihat Kaito mencarinya._

"Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa tidak menguntungkan dan menyusahkan. Bagaimana bisa nyanyiannya membuat badanku sakit sedangkan bagi Kaito malah memanipulasi kesadarannya? Oh, benar juga... dia manusia" _pikir Teru dengan ekspresi masam di wajah._

"_Teru-san, ayo keluar! aku ingin membunuhmu terutama karena keberadaanmu membuat nii-san tersiksa!" suara Kaito lantang, ternyata perempuan tersebut memanipulasi pemuda berambut biru lewat ingatan._

_Kaito berhasil menemukannya, ia menghindar dari tembakan bertubi-tubi._

...

Teru tersenyum kecut, karena kesalahannya yang memang cukup mesum. Tapi ia juga tidak sengaja! Kenapa si perempuan marah? Atau mungkinkah karena perkataan menyinggung penampilan terlalu maskulin perempuan tersebut? Teru kembali menghindari tembakan dari Kaito.

Teru sekarang masih menghindar karena disaat bersamaan ia tidak ingin melukai keponakan laki-laki yang sekarang sedang diambang antara manusia atau justru berubah. Ditambah rasa sakit karena nyanyian si perempuan justru menambah parah.

Karena sudah kesal oleh dua hal, pertama oleh si perempuan berpenampilan laki-laki dan Kaito yang malah jadi pengganggu, Teru keluar dengan santai. Ia berdiri tegak walaupun wajah terlihat menunjukkan kesakitan. Menghela nafas, Teru menutup mata dan hanya membukanya, aura kuat keluar disertai sayap hitam.

Bulu-bulu berterbangan ke segala arah, tanaman dan sulur tiba-tiba mengering membuat ia dan Kaito mendarat di tangga yang terbentuk mengarah ke portal. Perempuan tersebut berhenti menyanyi dan terpental hingga jatuh dari tangga.

Kaito mulai memegang kepala dan mengedipkan mata, sepertinya kesadaran telah kembali pada pemuda berambut biru. Sedangkan Teru merasa lemas karena kekuatan yang dikeluarkan.

"Hah? Aku... bagaimana bisa... eh? Teru-san, kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan begitu?" wajah Kaito hanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Teru mengaku kalau dalam sanubarinya ada sedikit rasa kesal oleh pertanyaan polos sang pemuda. Tapi karena sehabis tak sadar, ia harus maklum.

"Karena perempuan tersebut, ayo kita cepat ke dalam portal tersebut"

"Tapi dirimu?"

"Kedatangan Eve tidak menunggu staminaku pulih, ayo."

Mereka berlari lagi dan sekarang berhasil masuk ke dalam, jalan setapak dengan kabut tebal disertai hawa dingin. Tempat tersebut sekarang lebih terlihat jelas uniknya dibanding saat Kiyo tak sengaja masuk.

"Kaito, lebih baik kau jangan terlalu jauh, bisa-bisa..."

Benar saja, ada nyawa yang tidak berhasil ke dunia setelah kematian mau menarik Kaito ke bagian terdalam. Teru sampai menghela nafas lelah dan mengeluarkan sihir warna merah untuk mengusir.

"Karena tempat ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang penjara bagi nyawa tak beruntung yang mau saja menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai penampung Adam, walau pun disaat bersamaan menampungku"

"Mereka dibunuh tapi justru... salah?"

"Hei ini sudah kebijakan dari 'sana' dan Adam disaat bersamaan menjadi pemanggil iblis terkuat yang artinya dosa besar! Mungkin kalau aku tidak jatuh ke pengaruh Eve, orang-orang ini tidak perlu berada di sini" Teru menatap ke kanan, salah satu nyawa yang akan menyerang keduanya langsung mundur.

"Mereka takut padamu"

"Mereka mengenalku sebagai pembunuh mereka"

"Tapi kenapa mereka tertarik pada kita?"

Teru berhenti berjalan.

"Karena mereka butuh tubuh untuk jadi medium kembali ke dunia dan mati dengan cara lebih baik agar bisa diterima di alam setelah kematian. Tapi tetap saja, setelah meninggal kujamin surga juga tidak sudi menerima mereka."

Kaito hanya mengangguk, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Makin ke dalam, justru kabut semakin menghilang. Setelah beberapa langkah, Teru berhenti tapi karena Kaito memandang tidak ke depan, ia berakhir menubruk punggung laki-laki di depan. Kaito yang ingin protes langsung terdiam melihat pandangan serius Teru.

Ia ikuti pandangan serius si laki-laki dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal. Laki-laki tersebut sekarang sedang duduk dengan kaki kanan dilipat ke atas sedangkan bagian kiri diluruskan sehingga terlihat seperti gaya raja sombong.

Ia duduk di bagian kosong dari altar yang terbuat dari batu karena sebagian besar diisi oleh tubuh wanita tak sadarkan diri. wajah perempuan memang tidak terlihat dengan jelas, hanya saja ia sadar rambut cokelat terurai panjang menjadi paling mencolok diantara semua bagian tubuh.

Pada akhirnya si laki-laki rambut hitam di depan keduanya menunjukkan pandangan ke Kaito dan Teru, ia hanya menunjukkan senyuman lembut.

"Ah, kalian datang juga. Selamat datang, Kai-kun dan sang malaikat bersayap hitam, Teru-san."

Teru hanya terdiam sedangkan Kaito hanya melebarkan mata.

* * *

Author : Kayaknya chapternya pendek-pendek, tapi yah sudahlah. Yang penting niatan author terlaksana buat apdet dan nyelesain cerita multichapter ini. Terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai fave dan follows!


	35. Tweedle Dee vs Tweedle Dum

Author : Dua chapter sekaligus!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik perusahaan masing-masing**

**Warning : Kekerasan**

* * *

Teru hanya terdiam sedangkan Kaito hanya melebarkan mata. Mereka melihat jelas orang yang ingin dibawa pulang sedang duduk santai. Pakaiannya cukup unik, terlihat seperti seorang pangeran kerajaan. Warna pakaian tersebut dari bagian atas hingga bawah sama, hitam pekat dengan dihiasi beberapa ornamen berwarna emas. Di pinggang terlihat ada pedang didalam sarungnya berwarna sama dengan baju.

"Kiyoteru nii-san?" Kaito bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Ya, Kai-kun? Sudah lama ya tidak bicara seperti ini. Maaf ya, pamanmu tidak mengenalmu beberapa tahun lamanya habis... ingatanku diambil seseorang."

Kaito memandang Kiyoteru dengan pandangan bahagia, terlihat sekali wajahnya benar-benar bersemangat.

"Kiyoteru nii-san... ayo pulang!"

Kaito mau melangkah ke depan, tapi tangan kanan Teru menahannya. Berbeda dengan Kaito, laki-laki dengan mata kuning justru menatap curiga Kiyoteru.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengannya"

"Kau tidak lihat dia Kiyoteru nii-san dan tujuan kita adalah membawa pulang dia!"

"Tapi ada yang janggal, kau tidak sadar?"

Kaito tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih mendekat ke depan. Teru memandang dengan wajah masam. Ia lebih baik membiarkannya karena bukti nyata hanya satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkan Kaito kalau ada kejanggalan dengan sang paman.

Kaito mendekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa langkah.

"Kiyoteru nii-san, ayo kita pulang" ia menatap lurus, Kiyoteru yang awalnya duduk langsung turun dari altar dan mendekat ke Kaito.

"Untuk apa aku pulang? Kan 'dia' belum datang?"

"Hah? Apa maksud Kiyoteru nii-san?"

Kiyoteru kemudian melangkah ke bagian depan altar. Tangan perempuan yang masih tak sadarkan diri ia angkat dan dicium penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tahu, kan Teru-san?"

Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menatap tiap gerik Kiyoteru, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan.

"Kaito, berapa lama lagi waktunya?"

Kaito melihat jam tangannya, "tinggal... hah? Jarum pendeknya tidak bergerak"

"Tch!"

Teru mendongak ke atas, ia mendapati bulan mulai hilang, tergantikan oleh gelapnya langit di dimensi tersebut. Ia mendecak sebal kedua kalinya, melihat tanda tersebut sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau waktunya memang sedang terjadi.

Ia kesal, baik terhadap dirinya sendiri maupun orang-orang menyebalkan dari musuh hingga Eve. Walaupun sepertinya menyalahkan diri sendiri lebih besar porsinya sehingga ia merasa berdosa. Jika pada akhirnya si guru sudah terikat kuat dengan status Adam ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, ia sudah bisa dinyatakan sama seperti orang meninggal, dan kedua Kiyoteru sudah bukan manusia lagi. Jika kemungkinan terakhir adalah benar, besar kemungkinan ia mau tidak mau harus bertarung terus menerus setiap seratus tahun sekali.

Atau, kesempatan terkecil yang ia sendiri tidak ingin menyebutnya sebagai kemungkinan tapi sebagai keajaiban. Ia melihat kacamata masih bertengger di muka Kiyoteru. Mungkin saja, 'Adam' yang asli masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun karena ada segel tersebut. Hei! Segel berbentuk kacamata itu bisa menyegel dirinya sampai belasan tahun di tubuh Kiyoteru, artinya sangat kuat.

Ia justru tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bawa pulang dirimu, apalagi... sudah banyak orang yang menaruh kepercayaannya padaku. Aku juga sudah berjanji dengan dua orang yang sangat dekat denganmu. Jadi, jangan menangis kalau aku juga menggunakan kekerasan saat memaksamu."

Ia lepaskan jas yang masih dipakai. bahkan sebenarnya jas yang dikenakan sudah dalam keadaan menyedihkan terutama pada bagian lengan. Setelah melepas jas, sekarang bagian dasi dan ia letakkan begitu saja. Kedua lengan kemeja digulung ke atas.

"Tunggu!" oh, ya ia lupa ada Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu mau memaksanya dengan kekerasan?"

Teru menarik nafas panjang, "lihat ya... nak Kaito, Kiyoteru sudah berada di bawah pengaruh Eve juga sehingga bisa dikatakan dia itu Adam sendiri. Kau lupa ya? Aku sekarang bukan siapa-siapa"

Kaito menggeleng, "tapi tidak perlu memakai kekerasan, bukan? Aku akan mencobanya!"

"Tunggu Kaito-"

Kaito dengan kepercayaan tinggi berjalan sampai di depan Kiyoteru, hanya berjarak sekitar dua langkah.

"Lupakan tentang semua ini, Kiyoteru nii-san. Aku... aku hanya ingin semuanya seperti sedia kala. Aku bisa berada di sampingmu lagi sebagai keluarga. Jadi... ayo pulang" ia mendekati Kiyoteru dan memegang lengannya.

"Lepaskan lenganku dari tanganmu yang kotor, manusia!" hanya dalam sekali bentakan, badan Kaito sudah melayang ke belakang. Ekspresi Kaito juga terkejut, entah karena aura begitu kuat atau perkataan menyakitkan sang paman.

Teru menghela nafas lelah, ia sudah memperkirakan kejadian tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Kenapa pula Kaito punya sifat keras kepala? Tidak, anak muda jaman sekarang memang seperti ini, pikir Teru.

Ia sampai harus megeluarkan sepasang sayap untuk menangkap badan Kaito. Ia tidak ingin pemuda berambut biru itu terlempar sampai jauh, bisa menjadi masalah besar kalau sampai ditangkap arwah penasaran.

Kaito yang sadar laki-laki bermata kuning menangkap badannya hanya bisa mencoba mengalihkan muka karena merasa malu tidak percaya pada perkataannya. Teru tidak peduli, ia hanya mendarat mulus di 'tanah' dan menghilangkan sayapnya setelah memijak. Kaito sedikit menjauh dari Teru dan menunduk.

"Maaf." Hanya sepatah kata yang bisa Kaito ucapkan. Teru mengkat alis bagian kanan, ternyata sifat Kaito adalah pemalu jika salah. Bagus, sifat yang positif.

Sekarang laki-laki bermata kuning itu kembali menatap laki-laki berambut hitam berwajah sama dengannya. Menjadi saksi kejadian di mana tubuh Kaito terpental menyebabkan ia membuat catatan untuk diri sendiri bahwa Kiyoteru tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sepertinya sejak status 'Adam' pindah, secara tidak langsung kekuatannya juga berpindah. Yah, bukannya ia jadi lemah tapi mungkin harus bekerja keras lebih banyak dari biasa.

"Dia... bukan pamanku lagi, ya?" Kaito masih menunduk.

Teru jadi mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda berambut biru, "_etto_... bagaimana ya... dia ada diambang antara ada dan tiada. Yang paling dikhawatirkan adalah kalau sampai perempuan tertidur di altar dirasuki Eve, pamanmu benar-benar menghilang. Untuk sekarang dia punya kesempatan setengah-setengah antara tetap jadi manusia atau tidak lagi."

Kaito tidak membalas penjelasan panjang Teru, yang ia lakukan justru mengangkat pistol dan diarahkan ke pamannya. Ia tembakan sehingga cahaya warna perak tertuju pada laki-laki di depan mereka. Tapi laki-laki itu masih menunjukkan wajah santai karena angin yang kencang membuat cahaya meleset. Kaito hanya mendecak kesal.

"He-hei, bukannya kau bilang ingin menolong pamanmu?" Teru sampai _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan barbarik keponakan orang yang ingin ditolong.

"Tapi katamu tadi dia sudah punya status sebagai 'Adam' bukan? Artinya dia sudah jadi musuh kita"

"Memang benar sih, tapi kan sudah kubilang kita masih punya kesempatan menolongnya."

Kaito melihat Teru dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melindungi dirimu dari seranganku dan dia. Atau lindungi dirimu dari arwah tidak beruntung di sini. Tembak saja mereka pakai _Iron Maiden_, sudah cukup membuat mereka mundur"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mencoba menyadarkannya, tapi kalau pun mau membantu... jadi bagian pendukung saja ya?"

Teru sekarang maju meninggalkan Kaito yang ternganga dengan perkataannya. Namun Kaito langsung protes saat kata-kata sudah terproses lewat otak. Teru hanya tertawa kecil melihat protes Kaito.

"Hei, _sensei!_ Seperti kataku tadi, aku ingin bawa pulang dirimu sehingga Akito tidak akan membunuhku kalau sudah kembali ke Jepang. Apalagi aku merasa tak enak karena dia sudah mentraktirku sushi..."

Kiyoteru yang tadinya berdiri di dekat altar sekarang mulai mendekat walaupun jarak masih membutuhkan beberapa langkah. Dari dekat Teru sadar, manik dari laki-laki di depannya sudah berubah dari warna normal hitam menjadi merah. Berbeda dengannya yang warna kuning.

"Mari kita mulai?"

Teru hanya tersenyum dengan angkuh,"aku tidak mudah dikalahkan begitu saja"

"Tidak baik terlalu sombong, karena kesombongan hanya pada kehancuran"

"Aku tidak sombong, memang beginilah sifatku. Kau lupa ya, Kiyo?"

Keduanya berjalan mendekat bersamaan.

* * *

Author : Pertarungan dua orang sama tapi beda!

Rana : Author! Kayaknya nggak peduli sama update Rana?

Author : Ahhh... yaaa... saya lagi sibuk sama banyak hal haha. Oh terima kasih telah selama satu tahun masih mengikuti serial ini sampai sekarang! Pembaca, pemberi fave, follow dan review membuat author masih semangat menlanjutkan cerita ini! Terima kasih~


	36. Not Everything Always According to Plan

Author : Hohohoho

Kiyoteru : Kenapa, Author-san?

Author : Nemu lagu Cendrillon pakai Kiyoteru Natural x Kiyoteru Rock, _sensei_!

Kiyoteru : ...

**Disclaimer : Software Vocaloid milik masing-masing perusahaan, dari Yamaha sendiri sampai Shanghai He Nian dan SBS Artech**

**Warning : Selalu penuh kekerasa sehingga T dewasa?**

* * *

Tinggal selangkah jarak antara Teru dan orang yang direncanakan akan dibawa pulang, hanya beberapa detik saja pedang ditarik dari pinggang dan ia arahkan ke kepala dengan gerakan menebas. Teru menghindar dengan cara berjongkok, kaki kanan bergerak menyapu untuk membuat jatuh laki-laki di depannya namun berakhir gagal karena lawan sudah melompat ke belakang.

"Curangnya kau pakai senjata!" protes Teru kesal karena hampir saja kepala terputus dari badan jika ia tidak berhasil menghindar.

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menerjang ke arah Teru dengan bagian ujung pedang di depan. Teru yang sedang dalam keadaan berjongkok langsung membaringkan badan, ia gunakan keadaan tersebut untuk menendang tepat pada tangan Kiyoteru yang memegang pedang. Terlepas, pedang tajam itu malayang dan selanjutnya menancap tak jauh dari keduanya.

Untuk membuat imbang, Teru langsung berdiri dengan cara bersalto dan mengambil pedang tersebut.

"Kaito, urusi pedang ini!" ia lemparkan ke Kaito walaupun si pemuda sedang sibuk menembak para arwah yang mencoba menyerangnya.

"Kenapa aku? Tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk!?"

"Aku juga sedang sibuk, Kaito"

Teru sekarang tersenyum penuh kepercayaan diri lagi, "nah... sekarang kita imba-"

Belum selesai bicara, aura kuat disertai angin menerjang. Ia melindungi wajah dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya menahan agar badan tidak tersapu angin. Kaito sampai harus tiarap. Sedangkan para nyawa yang akan menyerang Kaito langsung saja hancur menjadi debu.

"Hanya segitu?"

Teru maju ke depan, kaki bagian kanan menendang tepat pada bagian dada namun berhasil ditangkis. Kaki kirinya menendang bagian pinggang dan kena, walaupun mengaduh tidak terlihat sama sekali kesadaran Kiyoteru kembali.

"_Butuh suatu hal yang benar-benar memberi kesan mendalam, ingatan? Atau cukup dengan kekerasan?_" Teru sudah memasang wajah masam duluan, bagaimana dengan perempuan di altar? Masih tidur? Tapi bagaimana kalau dibangunkan? Ia melihat Kaito lewat sudut mata dan mendapati si pemuda melihat ke arahnya.

"AWAS TERU-SAN!" Kaito berteriak menyebabkan pandangan Teru kembali ke depan dan hanya sebuah sepatu yang benar-benar tepat mengenai muka. Ia lengah, tendangan mendarat menyebabkan badan ikut terpental. Kaito hanya memandang kejadian dengan mata membulat. Laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai pamannya hanya berdiri santai dan memandang dengan wajah netral.

Laki-laki dengan wajah santai bermata merah sekarang menatap Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru juga menatap balik dengan tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Melihat kalau perhatian Kaito telah tertuju pada Kiyoteru, ia sekarang tersenyum manis. Mata merahnya tidak seperti tadi yang serius, hanya kehangatan terpancarkan. Tapi Kaito tahu, senyuman tersebut ada tujuannya, bukan karena laki-laki di depan mengenal ia.

"Kai-kun, tidak baik melawanku. Daripada kau berdiri di situ dan mematung, bagaimana kalau kau memihakku dan menunggu waktu kemenangan? Hari ini semua manusia akan mati. Jadi, melawan seperti itu adalah perbuatan bodoh"

Kaito menggeleng, "tidak... _sensei_. Dan jangan panggil aku Kai-kun, panggilan itu hanya untuk orang spesial dalam hidupku sedangkan salah satu orang tersebut sudah tiada. Dia memang masih berdiri di sini tapi disaat bersamaan bukan"

"Artinya?"

"Artinya tentu saja, aku akan melawanmu bahkan mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu. Dulu saat Teru-san mengambil alih tubuhmu dan berkata kenapa tidak membunuh dirimu dan kujawab karena tubuh tersebut bukan miliknya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, tidak... seharusnya aku tahu sejak tragedi gereja terbakar itu semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Seharusnya bahkan Kiyoshi Hiyama-san mengeksorsismu-"

Kaito berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas, "ah... dulu aku kan masih kecil, aku masih naif... kenapa menyalahkanku yang dulu. Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu selagi bisa saat bertemu lagi beberapa bulan belakangan"

Kiyoteru terkekeh geli, setiap suara tertawa terdengar seperti melecehkan dan menganggap perkataan panjang Kaito hanyalah lelucon. Berbeda dengan Kaito, ia masih menatap serius lawan bicara di depan.

"Sampai sekarang pun kau masih naif, bagaimana kalau kuberi sedikit... penglihatan ke masa depan?"

"Hah?"

Kaito yang awalnya menatap serius langsung menautkan kedua alis, terutama ketika bagian pupil mata mulai melebar. Ia anehnya mulai kehilangan pandangan terhadap keadaan sekitar. Kilatan cahaya memperparah.

Saat pendangan kembali lagi, ia melihat dirinya berdiri di jalanan kota sepi. Semua gelap, hanya cahaya penerangan berbentuk lampion namun dengan sumber seperti kunang-kunang. Sehingga intensitas cahaya tak terlalu kuat. Terlihat pula keadaan kota berbeda. Ada bangunan yang rusak dan dibangun ulang dengan gaya Victoria.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, berpakaian kaos biru tua, celana jeans warna sama. Hanya saja ada yang paling mencolok, ia memakai jubah panjang putih dengan syal biru menyelimuti bagian leher. Kenapa? Hari ini bukan musim salju.

Dari belakang ia mendengar langkah kaki. Ia membalikkan badan, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah yang awalnya berdiri tegak langsung berlutut. Menghormat layaknya ia berada di strata atas.

Kaito melebarkan mata, ia kenal baik si laki-laki tersebut.

"Nii-sa..."

Detik selanjutnya ia masih berdiri di tempat sebenarnya. Tidak ada kota, hanya tanah dikelilingi pepohonan tanpa daun. Ia melihat, beberapa buah bulu warna hitam ada di atas tanah.

"Tch, hanya karena aku sedang sibuk dengan kesakitan kau sampai jatuh ke ilusi dia. Bisa-bisa nanti kau berubah jadi bukan manusia lagi. Aku tidak mau nanti dibunuh oleh Gakupo karena kau" laki-laki rambut hitam bermata kuning sudah berdiri di samping, sayap hitamnya terkembang lebar kedua kalinya.

"Tadi..."

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus mulai serius menghadapi laki-laki yang harus kita bawa pulang. Dan jangan seenaknya ingin membunuh. Kau masih muda, di depan telah menunggu banyak hal. Jangan sampai menyesal melakukan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Kalaupun Kiyo harus dibunuh, biarkan tanganku yang kotor. Lagipula, ini pertarunganku. Ingat?"

"Hidungmu ada noda darah."

Teru mengusap hidung, cairan merah menempel pada bagian tangan. Ia mendecak sebal.

"Sepertinya menggunakan kekuatanku berlebihan juga memperburuk keadaan walaupun tendangan tadi juga penyebab utama mimisan sih."

Teru melihat ke depan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menutup mata. Beberapa detik, ia sudah berpindah tempat dengan angin kencang menandakan pergerakan cepat. Kaito sedikit terkejut, bahkan karena angin sampai terjatuh di kedua bokong. Ia menundukkan kepala, memikirkan perkataan laki-laki bermata kuning tersebut.

Laki-laki bersayap hitam justru dengan berani menyerang secara terbuka Kiyoteru. Orang yang diserang masih tenang bahkan berhasil menghindar beberapa serangan tangan kosong Teru. Merasa lelah dengan serangan Teru, tangan kanan membuat gerakan. Karena pertahanan yang terbuka, dengan mudah tangan kanan tersebut mencapai leher.

Teru tercekik, ia mencoba melepas cekikan yang makin lama menguat. Kedua kaki juga makin menjauh dari tanah. Ia salah, ternyata menyerang dengan terbuka justru membuat masalah besar.

"Bertarung haruslah menggunakan akal, tidak bisa menyerang begitu saja... Teru-san sepertinya mulai benar-benar mencapai titik pasrah?"

Teru masih bisa tersenyum pongah, "aku... han... ya... mela... kukan yang ha... rusnya ku... lakukan"

Mereka tak sadar, bulan yang merah sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Hilang ditelan oleh kelamnya malam. Kiyoteru melepaskan cekikan dan membuat Teru terjatuh. Orang yang terduduk lemas mulai mengatur nafas agar paru-paru mendapat jatah oksigen.

"Ah, waktunya telah tiba..."

Aura kuat terasa diiringi angin kencang namun sekarang menyeluruh. Pepohonan yang kering hancur, beberapa nyawa terdengar berteriak kesakitan. Bagian tanah tak jauh dari altar mulai ditumbuhi sulur kering yang lama-kelamaan berbentuk seperti kursi.

Perempuan yang sedang terbaring di altar melayang dan mulai berganti posisi menjadi berdiri. Semakin lama, ia mulai turun menapak ke tanah. Kedua mata terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata warna _lavender _dengan iris menajam seperti binatang buas. Ia menguap dan melakukan peregangan.

"Maaf ya terlalu lama, Adam! Ah... ternyata ada si malaikat hitam dan uwaaah, ada manusia juga! Aku sudah lama tidak melihat manusia biasa." perempuan berambut cokelat tersebut berjalan mendekati Kaito.

Kaito mundur beberapa langkah, namun si perempuan dengan cepat berada di depan wajah Kaito dan melihatnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Kaito sebenarnya merasa ketakutan, terlihat jelas wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi. Tangan kanan perempuan berambut cokelat menyentuh pipi Kaito lalu menurun menuju dagu.

"Alangkah indahnya jika dua mata biru itu mau jadi orang kepercayaanku, di dekatku. Walaupun tidak sampai jadi pendamping karena ada Adam yang lebih kuat... tapi tak apa, kuberi sedikit hadiah dariku, kelebihan di atas manu-"

Kaito badannya serasa ditarik oleh seseorang, sedangkan perempuan itu terdorong ke depan sampai jatuh. Teru sudah berdiri menjadi pembatas, Kaito yang berdiri kemudian menjatuhkan diri sendiri sehingga sekarang berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Beraninya seseorang menggangguku! Eve tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun-"

"Aku paling tidak akan memaafkanmu jika mau membuat Kaito sampai terjatuh ke neraka karena kau"

Perempuan yang sekarang masih berada dalam posisi terbaring mulai bergetar badannya lalu tertawa cekikikan.

"Hihihihihi hahahahaha!"

Perempatan sampai muncul di dahi Teru, ia baru mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang mengobrol lalu emosi mereka terpancing olehnya.

"Sungguh hentikan tawamu, terlalu berisik!"

"Hihihi, habis kau lucu... padahal dulu selalu mengatakan akan menjadi pelindungku selalu... ah, aku malah keasyikan mengobrol"

Eve membalikkan badan, ia berjalan pelan dengan bahagia sehingga disertai lompatan-lompatan kecil.

"Nah... Waktunya membuat dunia sempurna!"

* * *

Author : Saya makin jarang update, padahal sudah sampai permasalahan paling krusial. Mungkin kebiasaan menunda memang nggak baik...

Uni : Tahun depan aku rilis!

Author : Terus Pak Noboru alias CEO Internet malah udah punya pikiran tentang VOCALOID5. Tapi ya, kalau V5 cepet keluar sih bagus, soalnya V4 cuma punya kelebihan growl, pitch snap mode sama XSY. Kalau di V5 ada tambahan bahasa saya bahagia

Uni : Kita liat aja nanti ^_^

Author : Yup! Dan saya nggak sabar bagaimana V5 itu (sama sedikit nyesel kenapa Kiyoteru diupdate jaman V4 haha)

Oh terima kasih untuk yang baca, fave, follow dan komentar! Kalian adalah MVP!


	37. Tweedle Dum is Falling

Author : Maaf banget… saya jarang nongol. Kuliah memang beda sama pas SMA dulu hehe. Sebenernya juga lagi UAS tapi karena utang belum selesai jadi ya lanjut. Pokoknya harus selesai sebelum tahun baru!

Dex : Kejamnya cuma muncul sebentar…

Author : Habis Dex Vocaloid baru jadi cuma sekilas, masih mending bahkan karena ternyata masih banyak Vocaloid yang nggak muncul sama sekali.

Dex : …

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik masing-masing perusahaan, kecuali lisensi dipegang Yamaha**

**Warning : Full kekerasan, T semi M**

* * *

"Nah... Waktunya membuat dunia sempurna!"

Langkah dengan gaya melompat kecil sebenarnya membuat Teru memasang wajah malas. Ia mengerti kalau perempuan yang sedang senang ingin melakukan genosida, menyulut perang dan menghancurkan peradaban. Tapi, tentu hal normal bagi ia untuk merasa kesal. Ia bertujuan untuk membuat nyawa perempuan ini benar-benar beristirahat sekaligus tersiksa di dalam neraka yang dalam. Kenapa pekerjaan hanya membawa kematian terhadap seseorang bisa sulit begini?

Teru mengejar perempuan dengan gaun _cocktail _hitam, ia memang memiliki niatan untuk membunuhnya agar upacara meminang antara Adam dan Eve bisa gagal. Lebih buruknya jika sampai mereka saling melakukan pertalian darah yang artinya langsung menikah. Kalau sampai menikah, Kiyo tidak akan bisa dibawa pulang sama sekali dan peperangan waktu lama tidak akan terhindarkan. Teru memasang wajah masam, mungkin jika sejak awal ia sudah curiga pada si perempuan rambut hitam pembawa kucing, tidak akan menjadi runyam begini.

Baru saja tangan kanan hampir menyentuh pundak perempuan, Kiyo hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk berdiri membagi jarak antara laki-laki bermata kuning dengan Eve. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali hentakan, Teru sudah tidak menginjak tanah sekaligus melayang ke belakang untuk menemui tanah. Bola mata Teru membesar, ia terkejut kalau si laki-laki dengan kacamata bertambah kuat daripada saat bertemu tadi.

Perempuan tersebut berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan, ia tersenyum dengan maksud menghina. Sedangkan Kiyo memegang tangan kanan si perempuan lalu diciumnya seolah pangeran yang menaruh hormat pada seorang puteri.

"Jangan sentuh dia, malaikat bersayap hitam."

Teru meringis, ia kemudian berdiri dari posisi jatuh terlentang dan mengusap bokong.

"Yah, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang pria tidak ingin perempuannya disentuh laki-laki lain"

"Dari gaya bicaramu... kau seperti merestui kami"

Teru menopang dagu, "aku bakalan merestui jika kalian bertunangan tidak membuat masalah besar. Sayangnya, melempar badanku tadi sudah membuatku tidak memberi restu untuk pertama kali, belum ditambah alasan lebih parah yang jika ditulis malah bisa menjadi buku tebal"

"Kau benar-benar berisik"

"Itu pujian untukku? Minimal aku tidak menyusahkan seperti kalian. Maksudku, mau menikah saja sampai membuat _persiapan _sesulit ini. Lebih baik kita hentikan daripada membuat masalah lebih banyak orang. Apalagi, kalian hanya akan menghancurkan dunia yang sudah lebih baik ini."

Mungkin perkataan terakhir Teru sudah cukup membuat laki-laki berkacamata kesal, ternyata sindirannya berhasil menyinggung. Kiyo menerjang langsung secara terbuka ke depan Teru dengan tendangan mengarah ke wajah. Teru melakukan salto ke belakang untuk menghindar. Teru tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi dengan tujuan menantang laki-laki di depan.

"Bagus untuk pemula, mugkin pakai tenaga sedikit bisa benar-benar membunuhku. Kau mencoba untuk membunuhku, kan?"

Apa yang dilakukan Teru makin memancing emosi lawan bicara. Teru hanya bisa berharap bulan berwarna merah terang cepat menghilang tergantikan cahaya fajar. Jika seperti ini, besar kemungkinan upacara batal dan Adam harus menunggu seratus tahun lagi untuk bisa meminang Eve. Dan jika itu terjadi ada dua hal penting. Pertama, ia beruntung bisa benar-benar menarik benang merah antara Eve dan calon penampung selanjutnya sehingga bisa mencabut nyawa si perempuan gila untuk selamanya.

Kedua akan jadi masalah mengkhawatirkan jika Adam tidak berhasil melakukan upacara dan Eve kembali terlelap dalam tidur panjang, nyawa Kiyoteru Hiyama alias laki-laki yang sedang bertarung dengannya juga ikut terbawa. Status Adam sudah berpindah dan mau tidak mau menjadi nyawa terkutuk. Harus tertidur dan 'membunuh' orang tak bersalah lagi untuk diambil tubuhnya.

Sudah cukup hanya ia melakukan dosa tak termaafkan, jangan sampai manusia biasa sampai ditarik ke dalamnya. Sudah cukup hanya ia yang jadi Adam. Teru hanya bisa menggeretakan gigi dengan kesal.

Teru berhasil menahan tendangan tepat di dada. Ia memegang kaki kanan si penyerang dan dilempar, mencoba menjatuhkan Kiyo. Tapi laki-laki tersebut justru melakukan salto dan hampir mengenai wajah Teru jika laki-laki bermata kuning tidak melakukan gerakan kayang.

"Yah, ternyata aku masih bisa melakukan sedikit gerakan atletik walaupun umurku sudah cukup tua." Bukan Teru namanya jika tidak bisa membuat lelucon tak lucu di posisi tidak menguntungkan.

Eve mulai mengembungkan pipi, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada serta kaki kanan mulai menghentakkan tanah dengan pelan.

"Adaaaam… hentikan permainannya, nanti kita telat. Bisa tidak diperceat untuk mengusir satu hama menyebalkan ini. Adam, pasti bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Teru hanya mengangkat alis bagian kiri, "permainannya ingin cepat diselesaikan? Dan sepertinya kalian ingin sekali mengusirku dari pesta?"

Selesai bertanya, Kiyo hanya menatap datar laki-laki di depan dan mengangkat tangan. Pedang yang awalnya masih dipegang Kaito menghilang lalu kembali lagi ke tangan Kiyo. Sunggu, Teru tidak menyukai kalau musuh sudah memiliki senjata. Ia benar-benar berada dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan.

Hanya ada satu jalan terakhir, Ia harus membuat Kiyo sadar siapa dirinya yang sejak awal tidak berhasil.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kiyo sudah berada tepat di samping Teru untuk mengayunkan pedang. Ia melakukan salto, mengindar agar leher dan badan masih tersambung. Tapi kesempatan menghindar tersebut digunakan dengan baik untuk menyerang lagi dengan cara menendang dari bawah mengenai punggung. Teru merasakan rasa sakit yang tajam, ia bahkan memperkirakan tulang belakang retak. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Belum sempat rasa sakit di punggung berkurang. Lawannya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata manusia sekali lagi muncul dan sekarang berada di atasnya. Kaki kanannya sudah terangkat tinggi dan mau tidak mau Teru hanya pasrah menerima kalau tubuhnya mendarat dengan cepat menemui tanah. Sekali lagi ia meringis bahkan sampai berteriak.

Sepertinya memang Kiyo tidak main-main untuk melaksanakan titah calon mempelai. Teru sudah lemas, rasa sakit sekarang mulai menjulur ke bagian tubuh lain tapi laki-laki membawa pedang tidak kenal ampun. Kakinya kanannya kemudian menginjak bagian dada, membuat laki-laki bermata kuning mulai kesusahan dalam bernafas.

"Sangat menyenangkan bermain-main denganmu, tapi karena Eve sudah memintaku untuk mengakhir apa boleh buat. Apalagi waktuku banyak terbuang percuma olehmu."

Pedang di tangan kanan mulai dipegang juga bersamaan dengan tangan kiri. Ia mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi bersiap-siap untuk menghunuskan tepat pada bagian jantung. Teru tersenyum ia menutup mata.

"Hei Kiyo… aku tahu kau masih di sana. Aku ingin bercerita tentang ayahmu. Dulu saat memberikanmu kacamata ia memiliki dua alasan. Selain untuk menyegelku juga ada alasan lebih menyedihkan" Teru berbicara diantara nafas yang makin sulit. Suara miliknya yang lebih maskulin daripada Kiyo walaupun masih sama, terdengar semakin turun volumenya.

Laki-laki yang telah memenangkan pertarungan hanya menurunkan pedangnya. Antara tertarik atau memaklumi bahwa cerita tentang sang ayah akan menjadi penutup terakhir sebelum laki-laki bermata kuning kehilangan nyawa karena pedang yang terhunus.

"Alasan kedua… dia… ingin menjadikan barang tersebut sebagai hadiah… paling berkesan untukmu di ulang tahun ke 13, setahun setelah aku menumpang di badanmu… ukhh… bisa tidak kau kurangi tenagamu? Maaf… sehingga ia membelikanmu kacamata. Ia juga ingin kalau merasakan perasaan aman, karena dulu banyak orang melihatmu berbeda, belum ditambah beberapa kejadian traumatis karenaku haha. Ayahmu memang baik."

Kiyo tahu kalau kata terakhir menjadi penutup pembicaraan. Ia mengangkat pedang lagi setinggi-tingginya, Teru sudah pasrah. Ia hanya menutup mata dan mulai meminta maaf kepada orang yang ia bisa sebut dalam hati. Ia juga mengerti jika mereka berakhir marah dan tidak memaafkan, selain karena kesalahan dirinya sejak awal juga sudah tidak menepati janji.

Mungkinkah nanti ia akan diomeli oleh Kiyoshi Hiyama? Membayangkan kalau sang pendeta almarhum memarahi di dunia setelah kematian membuat ia terkekeh.

"Kau santai sekali untuk ukuran orang yang akan menemui kematian"

"Kenapa harus takut atau bingung? Kematian hanya jembatan meninggalkan dunia. Hidup panjang dan selamanya tidak enak, Kiyo" Teru hanya tersenyum, kedua mata tertutup dan pasrah jika memang begini di akhir.

Kaito yang masih duduk memeluk kedua kaki perlahan mulai menampakkan bagian wajah. Ia melihat dengan jelas laki-laki bermata kuning sudah dalam keadaan pasrah. Sang paman sudah mengangkat tinggi pedang warna hitam. Ia menutup mata, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi ketika kelopak mata terbuka lagi, ia hanya melihat Teru bicara dengan pamannya.

Ia menggertakan gigi, pistor _iron maiden _di samping tergeletak dengan cepat disambar. Ia memeluk erat pistol tersebut.

"Aku tidak boleh takut lagi. Aku sudah melewati banyak hal, karena kesalahanku pada masa lalu semuanya jadi begini. Aku… aku harus bisa melangkah dan menghentikannya" Kaito menggumam pelan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kaito mengangkat pistol, ia mencoba mengarahkan tepat pada bagian kepala namun diurungkan dan lebih memilih ke arah kaki untuk melepas injakan terhadap Teru. Matanya ia sipitkan agar tidak meleset.

Pelatuk ditarik, cahaya berwarna keperakan terlepas dari pistol dan terarah dengan cepat ke kaki. Ia beruntung, tembakan tepat mengenai kaki kanan membuat laki-laki yang berdiri tegak kehilangan keseimbangan dan berteriak kesakitan. Pedang terlepas dan hampir saja menusuk bagian kepala Teru. Tetap saja Teru merasa kesakitan karena badan Kiyo terjatuh tepat di atasnya. Laki-laki bermata kuning tersebut mendorong badan Kiyo.

Ia melihat ke arah Kaito, tersenyum namun kedua mata mulai membulat dan meneriakkan untuk menghindar dari tempat di mana ia berdiri. Sayangnya ia telat karena badan Kaito sudah melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menemui tanah dengan kasar. _Iron maiden _di tangan terlepas, berhenti di satu titik di mana hanya beberapa langkah kaki dari ia mendarat menemui tanah. Kaito ingin mengambil satu-satunya senjata yang ia punya tapi rasa nyeri karena jatuh membuat sulit melakukannya.

"Untuk ukuran manusia yang tak tahu diri, berani sekali membuat orang kesayanganku terluka. Padahal aku bisa memberimu hadiah jika jadi anak yang manis" perempuan bergaun hitam sekarang menujukkan wajah marah. Kaito memang merasa takut, tapi ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri suatu hari bisa membayar kesalahan di masa lalu.

"Hadiah? Orang yang kehilangan akal untuk membuat dunia sempurna dengan melakukan genosida terhadap manusia akan memberiku hadiah? Aku bisa menebak apa yang kau sebut hadiah justru akan membuat hidupku makin dirundung perasaan tersiksa dan berharap mati" Kaito berhasil mengangkat badan bagian atas dan perlahan-lahan mendekati pistol berwarna keperakan.

"Aku memang akan membuat dunia sempurna! Di mana hanya ada aku dan Adam menjadi penguasa utama. Tidak ada negara, tidak ada perbedaan hanya ada mereka. Kami juga tidak seperti kalian, perusak alam membuat dunia ini makin hancur"

"Minimal kami belajar perlahan-lahan bahwa apa yang kami pilih adalah sebuah kesalahan dan tidak akan diulangi" Kaito berhasil memegang _iron maiden_, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Perang? Kalian selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama!"

Kaito telah menyiapkan _iron maiden _untuk menyerang, "lalu yang kalian lakukan dengan membawa kegelapan ke dunia ini apa? Aku dengar bahkan telah terjadi setiap seratus tahun sekali"

"DIAM! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH BERDEBAT DENGANKU!"

Kaito mengangkat dengan pasti pistol dengan tangan kanan. Moncong pistol telah terarah tepat pada bagian dada, tanpa menghabiskan waktu dan kehilangan kesempatan, ia tarik pelatuk. Kaito menatap tajam perempuan yang akan mengamuk. Teru sudah menunjukkan wajah sumringah, minimal jika terkena _iron maiden_, Eve akan 'mati' dan ia akan dengan mudah menarik nyawa perempuan gila tersebut ke neraka.

Tapi perkiraan mereka salah, Kiyo melakukan sihir perpindahan tempat dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik menyelamatkan perempuan tersebut. Dengan gaya _bridal_, ia berhasil menjauhkan perempuan dari tembakan Kaito.

"Aku tahu Adam akan menyelamatkanku… karena bermainnya sudah, mari kita serius…"

Kedua mulut mereka saling menempel dengan mesra, "maukah kau menjadi penampingku dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Tentu saja…"

Cincin berwarna perak muncul begitu saja di jari manis tangan kanan. Bersamaan dengan kemunculan cincin misterius, sebuah lingkaran sihir besar terbentuk dan bercahaya sangat terang.

Teru benar-benar menunjukkan wajah tak senang.

* * *

Author : *liat statistik cerita* Wooow! 14 fave, yang baca sampai 3000 lebih! Terima kasih semuanya. Saya nggak nyangka ssampai sehebat ini, bahkan ngalahin fic multichapter pertama yang pernah selesai di fandom jauh :D

Terima kasih semuanya

Author, pergi! *puff*


	38. The Reckless Blue-haired Young Man

Author : Sebagai permintaan maaf, satu hari update dua chapter

Daina : Author, masa lagi UAS malah ngelakuin ginian, tugas udah selesai belum

Author : Plis jangan ngingetin mahasiswa tentang tugas OTL

Daina : Ya ampun…

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dimiliki oleh perusahaan masing-masing**

**Warning : Masih kekerasan dan beberapa hal lainnya(?)**

* * *

Kaito sangat mengerti situasi mulai genting dan memiliki arti keadaan sangat buruk. Ia bersumpah serapah ria dalam hati karena kenyataan kalau dirinya memang suka sekali membuat keadaan makin bertambah runyam sejak dulu. Dan ia tidak menyukai kenyataan tersebut.

Kedua manik biru miliknya melihat ke arah laki-laki yang masih dalam keadaan payah. Wajah penuh tekanan antara ingin marah sampai menyesal menjadikan ia lebih serius dari biasanya. Kaito kembali menatap kedua pasangan yang sibuk melakukan ritual penghancur kehidupan manusia. Kenapa ia harus takut? Tidak, ia memang merasa takut dan perempuan tersebut hampir menjadi penyebab kematiannya jika tidak melakukan hal nekat tadi.

Tunggu, hal nekat. Otak milik Kaito mulai berfungsi, mungkin jika dianalogikan sama seperti mesin yang mulai bekerja. Ia bukan orang hebat seperti kedua orang tua atau Gakupo si ketua asosiasi mesum, minimal ia masih bisa berpikir. Mungkin ia bisa menghentikan ritual mereka dengan cara apapun itu walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa miliknya sendiri.

Ia mencoba menembakkan _iron maiden _menuju mereka berdua namun berakhir nihil karena sang paman dan perempuan-yang-seharusnya-telah-meninggal dilindungi oleh pelindung tak kasat mata hasil lingkaran sihir. Kembali lagi otaknya bekerja mencari cara agar bisa mengganggu proses upacara mereka.

Oh, perempuan tersebut mulai melukai lengan kanannya sendiri. Kaito tahu ia harus bergerak cepat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berlari secepat kedua kakinya bisa untuk menabrakkan badan. Memang benar kalau ada pelindung tak kasat mata, listrik terpercik dan mulai menyiksa badannya. Namun ia merasa apa yang dilakukan adalah pilihan benar.

Teru berteriak memanggil nama dengan tambahan kata sifat negatif. Ia masih bertahan, membiarkan kata-kata Teru masuk ke telinga kiri dan keluar dari kanan. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan kanan di mana _iron maiden _dipegang berhasil menembus pelindung. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia menembak perempuan tepat di jantung.

Kejadian selanjutnya ia tak sadar karena terjadi ledakan karena proses sihir yang tidak sempurna. Perempuan bernama Eve telah terpental dengan teriakan melengking pertanda Kaito berhasil menembak tepat di bagian vital. Bukan hanya si perempuan, Kaito dan Kiyoteru juga terpental ke belakang dengan arah berbeda.

Ia melihat sang paman kesakitan juga. Kaito memang merasakan perasaan sama namun ia terlalu lemas untuk berteriak.

Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya dan itupun dengan volume lemah, "Kiyoteru… nii… san"

Sebelum hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat, seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia juga tidak bisa membedakan lagi milik siapa suara tersebut. Apakah Teru atau pamannya sendiri? Yang ia tahu kesadaran sudah tak dirasakan lagi.

Teru menarik nafas lega karena berhasil menangkap badan remaja berambut biru. Ada perasaan takut, sebuah emosi yang telah lama ia tak rasakan. Ia tidak ingin ada yang dikorbankan lagi. Perempuan berambut _platinum blond _dari Spanyol, memang bukan seorang manusia lagi tapi tetap saja pergi karena ulah kedatangannya ke sana.

Belum ditambah pemuda satu ini memiliki orang berharga di rumah. Ia juga tidak ingin beberapa orang asosiasi memenggalnya nanti.

Ia dengan cepat memeriksa urat nadi di tangan kiri. Terasa ada gerakan walaupun lemah, satu, dua, tiga dan Teru terus berharap tidak akan melemah atau lebih buruk sampai hilang. Setelah dirasa kalau Kaito masih memiliki harapan untuk tetap hidup, ia kembali serius pada urusan utama. Menyegel Eve atau bahkan lebih baik langsung di bawa ke neraka dan membiarkan nyawa perempuan tersebut tidak pernah menyentuh baik dunia maupun surga. Ia juga sadar kalau laki-laki yang hampir membunuhnya sekarang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia sudah bukan jadi prioritas utama dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

Ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan tubuh perempuan berambut cokelat yang juga tak sadarkan diri. Ia tutup kedua mata dan mulut mulai bergerak, membaca sebuah doa khusus.

…

Ia akhirnya mulai membuka mata perlahan. Ia juga tidak tahu berada di mana. Hanya satu keyakinannya, ia masih hidup dan ada. Semakin lama ia menyadari kalau keadaan di sekitar sangat hening seolah berada di mana dilarang orang bicara, bedanya semuanya gelap gulita. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badan dan baru menyadari kalau tangan kaki dan beberapa anggota tubuh kecuali kepala terikat oleh belenggu entah apa itu.

ia mendengar suara pelan yang ia ketahui memanggil namanya sendiri, _Kiyoteru nii-san_. Sebuah panggilan asing namun terdengar normal disaat bersamaan seolah ia telah lama dipanggil seperti itu. Ini juga membuat kesadaran makin kembali ke dirinya.

"Siapa? Kenapa aku terbelenggu? Aku… aku ingin lepas, aku terlalu lelah dengan semuanya" ia bicara tidak pada siapapun dan tidak peduli walaupun jika dianggap orang tak waras.

"_Tidurlah kembali, dirimu tidak seharusnya terbangun dulu… tidurlah, dirimu lelah bukan? Tidurlah dan biarkan dirimu terlelap dalam kehampaan_"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kehampaan… aku… aku harus mengingat siapa diriku… keberadaanku… masa laluku, semuanya. Aku ingin tahu semuanya… tidak. Aku harus mengingat semua yang telah hilang."

Harapan miliknya terkabul, belenggu di tubuh mulai melonggar dan hancur menjadi debu. Cahaya uga mulai menyinari semua tempat di mana ia berdiri.

Bersamaan dengan cahaya tersebut, ingatan demi ingatan masuk ke dalam pikiran seperti air bah yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Semua perasaan dan kejadian dialaminya kembali.

...

Ia berdiri di atas rumput hijau menyegarkan mata. Kedua manik warna hitam keabuan mulai bergerak ke berbagai arah. Mendapati dua orang umur lebih tua di samping kanan dan kiri tersenyum memegang tangan mungil. Mereka bertiga menuju mobil untuk pulang sehabis berdoa di Gereja.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, mobil sudah diluar kendali. Kedua orang tuanya terlihat panik di depan walaupun sang ibu mencoba menenangkan ia yang mulai menangis. Sang ayah hampir menjatuhkan mereka ke jurang namun dengan cepat membanting kemudi sehingga menabrak pohon. Ia merasakan sakit yang tajam. Lukanya memang menyakitkan, tapi tak semenakutkan saat melihat kedua orang tua telah tak sadarkan diri dengan noda darah di mana-mana. Ia menangis, ia takut dan ia ingin lupa dengan semuanya.

Ia ingat, ia diselamatkan seseorang bertudung dan tertidur setelah melihat cahaya terang.

Ia sekarang berdiri lagi, di atas rumput sekaligus di depan gereja yang sama. Tapi kedua orang yang tersenyum telah tiada, digantikan laki-laki berpakaian ala pendeta sedang berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin bermain.

Seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya berambut biru mendekat. Laki-laki yang lebih tua menyapa dengan senang si rambut biru. Perasaan miliknya juga mulai terasa ringan karena merasa senang. Ia sudah tak sabar bermain bersama.

Menit selanjutnya laki-laki yang mengobrol dengannya tadi menyuruh mereka berdua pergi menjauhi Gereja. Ia melihat ada kepulan asap membumbung tinggi. Si rambut biru malah menangis, ia memang lebih tua dan memilih menarik tangan sekaligus membawa pergi agar mereka berdua menjauh.

Mereka sampai di bagian belakang Gereja, ada banyak batu nisan. Ia tidak suka berada di sini. Memang semenjak orang bertudung menyelamatkannya, ia tidak ingat apa-apa sebelum bertemu laki-laki dewasa berpakaian pendeta tadi. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau ia benci tempat ini. Ah, sekarang anak berambut biru menangis karena takut. Ia memegang erat dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ia melihat orang bertudung lagi, kali ini ia mengeluarkan benda mengkilap. Ia tahu kalau benda tersebut bisa melukai seseorang. Ia mendekati anak berambut biru dengan benda tersebut dipegang di tangan kanan. Ia berdiri diantara si rambut biru dengan orang bertudung. Tentu orang bertudung tersebut berhenti dan ia berlutut sekaligus meminta maaf.

Ia mengatakan, jangan ganggu dia dan orang itu menurut. Ah, orang bertudung sekarang ditemani beberapa temannya yang lain dengan pakaian sama. Mereka menarik si rambut biru agar menjauh darinya.

Mereka mulai membacakan kata-kata asing yang tidak pernah ia dengar. Ia takut pada awalnya, tapi ketika ada lingkaran bersinar dengan symbol aneh di bawah kaki, perlahan-lahan perasaan tersebut mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa tidak menyenangkan. Ia terasa ditarik dan dipukul-tidak, ini terlalu sakit. Sakit yang terasa seperti saat ia kecelakaan.

Ia kembali melihat dua orang berlumuran darah dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena baik rasa sakit sekaligus bayangan traumatik sampai kegelapan menelan kesadaran.

Ketika ia membuka mata lagi, tempat sudah berbeda. Sekarang ia dikelilingi beberapa orang yang berbeda-beda dalam penampilan. Ia sendiri sedang diikat di sebuah tiang. Samar-samar penglihatannya ia melihat si pendeta, laki-laki berambut pirang, perempuan dengan warna rambut putih dan temannya berambut hitam. Ia juga melihat ada rambut warna ungu dan panjang.

Ia merasakan sakit lagi namun kali ini beban berat yang biasa dirasakan semakin ringan. Sebuah kalung telah tergantung di leher. Laki-laki yang mulai dekat dengannya, sang ayah angkat hanya mengatakan kalau benda tersebut adalah jimat keberuntungan. Senyuman orang dewasa tersebut makin lama memudar.

Ia cepat-cepat membuka mata kembali, nafasnya juga mulai tak beraturan.

* * *

Author : Akhirnya kita bisa liat kenapa Kiyoteru bisa lupa sama masa lalu dia. Terus kenapa Kaito merasa bersalah~ Oh, terima kasih untuk semua pembaca dan _feedback _yang diberikan.

Author kembali pergi menghilang~


End file.
